


Permanent Fixture

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, Doctor Who References, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека МакХейла нет друзей, только Лора Хейл, которую он скорее считает сестрой, а не подругой. Дерек считает, что не создан для серьезных отношений, – неудачная влюбленность отбила у него охоту пробовать вновь. Дерек терпеть не может своего младшего брата Скотта, чем постоянно огорчает их мать. Дерек не знает, как его угораздило влюбиться в Стайлза Стилински, лучшего друга своего брата.</p><p>Бета: Капитан Колесников.<br/>Оформление: Рэбушко (баннеры и разделители), Aprelcka9 (арт)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent Fixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518387) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



Сколько бы она его ни встряхивала, тест на беременность отказывался показывать отрицательный результат. Она прыгала на месте, размахивала им в воздухе, – ничего не выходило. Все три теста упорно показывали один и тот же результат.  
Мелиссе Делгадо шестнадцать лет и она беременна. Мама убьет ее. Она ей сотню раз твердила одно и то же – "подождите до свадьбы". Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы подождать до свадьбы, но вот ждать-то Мелиссе и не хотелось. Особенно с мужчиной, с которым она мечтала провести всю свою жизнь. Что могло пойти не так?  
Поднявшись с пола в ванной, Мелисса бросилась в свою комнату и схватила телефон. Набрала домашний телефон Джеймса, и после второго гудка трубку подняла его мама.  
– Алло?  
– Здравствуйте, миссис МакХейл. Это Мелисса. Можно мне поговорить с Джеймсом?  
– Конечно, милая. Подожди минутку, я его позову.  
"Позвать его", очевидно, означало убрать трубку от уха и проорать Джеймсу, чтобы он тащил свою задницу вниз и ответил на звонок. Мелисса услышала шорох и треск переключаемых линий.  
– Привет, Мелс, – поздоровался с ней Джеймс.  
– Привет, Джеймс, – выдавила Мелисса, чувствуя облегчение при звуке его голоса. – Ты можешь прийти ко мне? Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, но не по телефону.  
– Да, конечно.  
Они попрощались, Мелисса положила трубку и, прислонившись к стене, обессилено опустилась на пол. А если он не захочет ребенка? Если он не захочет ее? Если он будет настаивать, что ребенок не его?  
Нет, это не похоже на Джеймса. Мелисса постаралась отогнать дурные мысли и сосредоточиться на чем-то хорошем. Джеймс обрадуется ребенку. Он захочет провести с ней свою жизнь. Он любит ее. Они поженятся. Все будет хорошо.  
Раздался дверной звонок, и Мелисса вскочила с пола, услышав, как мама впустила Джеймса в дом. Они несколько минут говорили о школе и футбольной команде, а потом Мелисса услышала, как Джеймс поднимается по ступенькам.  
Она снова села на кровать в беспокойном ожидании. Она справится. Нет ничего проще. Ей всего лишь нужно было сказать, что она ждет ребенка.  
Ладно, кажется, она переоценила свои силы.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Джеймс, переступая порог комнаты.  
– Привет, – ее голос прозвучал не громче задушенного писка.  
Джеймс сел рядом с ней на кровать, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в щеку:  
– Что ты хотела мне рассказать?  
Мелисса продолжала смотреть на Джеймса и молчала. Она попыталась улыбнуться, но губы не слушались, поэтому она просто помотала головой. Слезы покатились градом, и Джеймс тут же обнял ее, прижимая к груди:  
– Малышка, что случилось? – спросил он взволнованно.  
– Джеймс, я… – начала она, всхлипывая. – Я…  
– Ты что? – эхом повторил Джеймс, а его беспокойство перерастало в панику. – Мелисса, что стряслось?  
– Я беременна, – выпалила она и в ужасе зажала рот ладонями.  
Она сказала это. Призналась. И теперь до чертиков была напугана.  
– Ты… уверена? – медленно переспросил Джеймс, когда немного отошел от шока.  
– Да, я сделала три теста. У меня три положительных результата и уже неделю задержка.  
Джеймс по-прежнему изумленно смотрел на нее, а потом осторожно кивнул. Мелисса, впрочем, не поняла, хороший ли это знак.  
– Что мы будем делать? – спросила она.  
– Ты хочешь оставить ребенка?  
– Да.  
Джеймс еще раз кивнул. Она уже начала уставать от такой его реакции.  
– Тогда, Мелисса Делгадо, ты выйдешь за меня?  
И с этого момента ей казалось, что ее мечты воплотились в реальность. Как только он сделал ей предложение, все сразу встало на свои места. Конечно, она согласилась. Месяц спустя они поженились, а 7 ноября 1988 года Мелисса родила здорового мальчика. У него были зеленые глаза и темные волосы, как у Джеймса, но Мелисса видела в нем и свои черты. Они назвали его Дереком, и их мир стал почти идеальным.  
На самом деле, даже лучше, чем идеальным. Они окончили школу, и, когда Мелисса ходила на занятия в колледже (потому что Джеймс знал, как она хотела стать медсестрой), он оставался дома с Дереком. А когда Джеймс работал, Мелисса занималась ребенком.  
Дерек рос счастливым малышом, немного непоседливым, конечно, но вполне нормальным. Когда он стал чуть старше, его, казалось, по-прежнему не волновало, что они живут в однокомнатной квартире и что его родители моложе других родителей. С Дереком все было хорошо, а вот у Мелиссы и Джеймса дела обстояли не так здорово.  
Дереку было пять, а Мелисса оканчивала школу и собиралась поступать в медицинский колледж. Джеймс же стал выпивать, увлекся азартными играми и занимался бог знает чем. Он приходил с работы злым и шумным, и Мелисса забирала на ночь Дерека к родителям.  
Мелисса уже стала думать о том, чтобы подать на развод (она действительно хотела этого, но не решалась из-за сына), когда Джеймс вновь начал вести себя как раньше. Он стал тихим, спокойным, водил Дерека на баскетбольные матчи, работал сверхурочно и разминал ей плечи, когда она готовилась к выпускным экзаменам.  
И понятное дело, что, когда наладилась их жизнь, они вновь стали заниматься сексом. И вскоре повторилась уже знакомая ситуация – она вновь сидела на полу ванной с еще одним положительным тестом на беременность в руках.  
21 октября 1994 года родился Скотт. Мелисса думала, что, возможно, с рождением Скотта Джеймс будет и дальше вести себя прилично. Но стало даже хуже, и Мелисса не знала, что делать. Родители пытались убедить ее переехать со Скоттом и Дереком к ним, но Мелисса не хотела разлучать детей с отцом.  
В итоге ей и не пришлось идти на радикальные меры.  
На третий день рождения Скотта Джеймс вышел в магазин купить свечи для торта и не вернулся. Несмотря на то, что через две недели был девятый день рождения Дерека, он просто ушел из дома, не оставив никаких контактных данных.  
Они втроем переехали в старый дом семьи Дельгадо, и Мелисса сменила фамилию на девичью. Когда Скотт пошел в третий класс, она наконец стала медсестрой и родители Мелиссы купили им дом. Конечно, Мелисса пыталась отказаться, но они настояли, аргументировав это тем, что у них достаточно денег, а мальчикам нужно больше места. Она с неохотой согласилась, и их семья переехала в маленький двухэтажный дом в Бикон Хиллз, в нескольких часах езды от их прошлого места жительства.

Дерек знал, что ему не стоило винить Скотта. И не стоило винить свою мать. Во всем виноват отец. Сейчас он уже знал, что его отец ублюдок, трус и жалкое подобие мужчины. Он понимал это.  
Просто ему слишком тяжело было жить в семье, не чувствуя себя ее частью. Скотт был очень похож на их мать – мягкие каштановые волосы, карие глаза и загорелая кожа. Дерек же выглядел копией отца – темные волосы, зеленые глаза и резкие черты лица. Дерек со Скоттом похожи, но, скорее, как дальние родственники, а не родные братья.  
Его все чаще стало преследовать чувство недовольства и разочарования. Его раздражали любые мелочи. Иногда он слышал, как его мама разговаривает с бабушкой по телефону о том, что он постоянно в плохом настроении, о том, что у него хорошая успеваемость, но совсем нет друзей. Он сердился и вымещал свою злость, как могут делать только старшие братья.  
Он срывался на Скотте.  
Начиналось с малого – он прятал его любимые игрушки и воровал десерт, когда их мама не видела. Ведь это было так легко. Скотт дулся, но чувствовал вызов. Он не плакал и не жаловался на Дерека, а просто испепелял его взглядом и обещал отомстить. И никогда не осуществлял своих угроз.  
Скотту диагностировали астму, и над этим Дерек тоже издевался. Его младший брат повел себя мудро: всего лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что ничего страшного не будет. Если ингалятор поможет ему дышать, значит, он всегда будет держать его под рукой. Дерек не нашелся, что на это ответить.

Со временем у него стало получаться. Он обзывал Скотта неудачником, идиотом и другими нелестными прозвищами. А потом стал давить еще сильнее, потому что тот взрослел и мог стерпеть больше. И однажды Дерек перешел черту.  
Восьмой день рождения Скотта. Они все еще жили с родителями Мелиссы – впятером. Они поужинали в кафе и вернулись домой, чтобы попробовать торт, поесть мороженого и открыть подарки. Дереку было почти четырнадцать и в следующем году он должен был пойти в старшую школу, поэтому последнее, о чем он мечтал, – проводить время со своим младшим братом, мамой и ее родителями.  
Так, по крайней мере, он пытался себя оправдать. Ему нравилось быть со своими родными, особенно учитывая, что у него фактически не было друзей в школе: он не считал друзьями тех, с кем иногда проводил время.  
Но лучше бы Дерек сейчас был с ними, а не праздновал день рождения младшего брата. Они съели десерт, Скотт открывал подарки, мама убирала со стола, а дедушка с бабушкой к тому времени уже ушли наверх. Дерек сидел за кухонным столом, наблюдая, как Скотт аккуратно складывает подарки в большой яркий пакет, чтобы его легче было нести в спальню наверху.  
– Пять лет назад на твой день рождения отец бросил нас.  
Скотт оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами:  
– Что?  
– Папа ушел на твой третий день рождения, потому что не любил тебя. Он не смог больше смотреть на тебя. Кто будет любить такого идиота-астматика, который получает плохие оценки и читает только комиксы? Это твоя вина, Скотт.  
– Мама говорит, что врать нехорошо, – ответил Скотт, хотя было видно, что его задело.  
– Я не вру.  
– Врешь! Папа ушел потому, что так было надо. У него было много дел и…  
– И каких это дел? – спросил Дерек, вставая с места и наклоняясь над столом. – Мама соврала. Он ушел не потому, что у него были более важные дела, он ушел потому, что не мог каждый день смотреть на такого тупицу, как ты!  
– Дерек!  
Скотт и Дерек оглянулись и заметили Мелиссу, стоящую в дверях. Дерек увидел ее слезы и похолодел. Он оттолкнул ногой стул и вылетел из комнаты, но все равно слышал, как мама утешала плачущего Скотта.  
– Почему он такой злой?  
– Твой брат просто… у него слишком много злости внутри. Он не такой как ты, он больше похож на…  
Она замолчала, но Дерек уже знал, о чем она подумала. Он такой же, как его отец.  
После этого он перестал доставать Скотта, решив просто игнорировать его. Они переехали в Бикон Хиллз за неделю до того, как Дерек пошел в десятый класс, а Скотт – в четвертый. Теперь, когда в доме стало меньше народу, избегать друг друга стало гораздо проще. Их мама получила работу в больнице и почти каждый день оставалась на ночные дежурства. Дерек готовил обед на двоих, съедал свою половину, а потом стучал в дверь Скотту, сообщая, что еда на кухне.  
Накануне первого школьного дня Скотт начал нервничать. Мама пыталась успокоить его, но, кажется, он был в ужасе от перспективы начинать учебу в совершенно новом месте, где его никто не знал. Дереку хотел сказать, что и в старой школе у него не было друзей, но промолчал. Вместо того чтобы быть ужасным братом, он выбрал вариант вообще не быть им. И он не испортит то, чего уже добился.  
В конце концов Скотт успокоился и отправился спать в восемь часов, потому что теперь он ждал завтрашнего дня. По неведомой причине Скотт с нетерпением ждал, как через два года он пойдет в среднюю школу, несмотря на то, что средняя школа – отстой. По правде говоря, Дерек никогда не говорил брату, насколько средняя школа отстойная. А их мама заверяла Скотта, что с каждым годом ему будет нравиться в школе только больше.  
После первого же дня Скотт примчался домой, радостно улыбаясь:  
– Угадай, что произошло?  
Дерек не сразу сообразил, что обращаются именно к нему:  
– Что?  
– Я нашел себе друга! – воскликнул он, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.  
– Рад за тебя.  
– Его зовут Стайлз Стилински.  
Наверное, все эмоции Дерека отразились на его лице, потому что радостное возбуждение Скотта сошло на нет:  
– Что такое?  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Просто трудно поверить, что кто-то назвал своего ребенка Стайлз Стилински. Ты уверен, что не выдумал его?  
– Он настоящий, – ответил Скотт, скрещивая руки на груди и обиженно хмурясь.  
Дерек фыркнул и вернулся к книге, которую им задали читать по английскому:  
– Как скажешь, Скотт.  
Скотт готов был и дальше спорить, но тут в комнату зашла Мелисса.  
– Он настоящий, Дерек. Я разговаривала с его мамой, пока мы ждали окончания тренировки. Он выглядит… очень подвижным ребенком.  
– Да, и завтра после школы он придет ко мне в гости. Устроим марафон видео игр, – несколько самодовольно ответил Скотт.  
– Весело будет, – пробормотал Дерек, даже не пытаясь уже разобрать что-либо в книге, перечитывая раз за разом один абзац.  
– А я думаю, что ты завидуешь.  
Наконец Скотт привлек его внимание. Дерек оторвался от книги:  
– С чего это?  
– У тебя нет вообще друзей, а у меня появился один.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону матери, Дерек увидел, что ситуация ее забавляла. Дерек никогда не стеснялся и не боялся людей, он просто был интровертом и предпочитал сторониться их, и большинство это желание уважало.  
– Мне нравится быть одному.  
– Ну конечно, – снисходительно ответил Скотт, кивая, и похлопал Дерека по плечу.  
Прежде чем Дерек успел что-либо сказать, Скотт выскочил из комнаты и убежал на кухню. Их мама так и осталась стоять, прислонившись к дверному откосу, и улыбалась.  
– Что? – спросил он, хмурясь.  
– Ты не стал орать на него или насмехаться.  
– Повзрослел, – пожал плечами Дерек, снова возвращаясь к книге. Он по-прежнему смотрел на тот же абзац, когда мама поцеловала его в лоб и отправилась на кухню помогать Скотту.  
После школы Дерек какое-то время был предоставлен только себе самому: он возвращался домой на автобусе до того, как мама привозила Скотта.  
Обычно он выполнял домашнюю работу, потому что не мог придумать себе другого занятия.  
На второй день после школы он сидел за столом на кухне и пытался делать домашнее задание по алгебре и не заглядывать в ответы на последней странице. Он услышал, как открылась входная дверь, но даже не оторвался от работы. Это просто мама, Скотт и новый друг Скотта. Хотя он так и не мог вспомнить его имя – только то, что там было что-то смешное и нелепое.  
– Заходи, Стайлз, XBOX в этой комнате, – воскликнул Скотт.  
Стайлз. Да, именно так его и звали. Дерек поднял голову и увидел, как Скотт и еще один девятилетка промчались мимо кухни в гостиную. Мелисса спокойным шагом зашла на кухню и похлопала Дерека по плечу.  
– Уже сидишь над уроками? Сегодня только второй день.  
– У меня все предметы углубленного курса, так что много надо выучить, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
– Рада за тебя, – улыбнулась Мелисса и села напротив него. – Мне надо с тобой кое о чем поговорить. И прежде чем начну, хочу заверить тебя, что этим ты мне очень поможешь.  
– Ладно, – протянул Дерек, опасаясь того, что она собирается попросить.  
– Ты получишь разрешение на вождение через полгода после того, как тебе исполнится пятнадцать, – начала она. – А на шестнадцатый день рождения дедушка с бабушкой хотят подарить тебе подержанную машину, если ты сможешь каждый день отвозить Скотта в школу и забирать. Я знаю, что до дня рождения еще несколько месяцев, но…  
– Я согласен.  
Мелисса, кажется, испугалась его неожиданного ответа, но потом снова улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо, Дерек, ты меня очень выручишь. Я, конечно, буду давать тебе деньги на бензин. В больнице сумасшедшее расписание, а я не могу брать ночные дежурства, потому что утром нужно отвозить вас в школу, потом забирать Скотта и…  
– Мама, – оборвал ее Дерек, потянувшись через стол и накрыв ее ладонь своей. – Все хорошо. Я справлюсь.  
Он сжал ее руку, и она улыбнулась сыну.  
– Я пойду посплю перед работой. Сможешь сегодня вечером приготовить ужин? Мама Стайлза заберет его около восьми часов. Меня к тому времени уже не будет…  
– Мама, иди отдыхать…  
Мелисса замолчала и, кивнув, встала с места, вышла из кухни и отправилась наверх. Дерек услышал, как щелкнул замок на двери ее спальни, и вернулся к урокам. И как раз в этот момент в кухню зашел Скотт и просительно уставился на брата.  
– А тебе чего? – поинтересовался Дерек, не отрываясь от учебника.  
– Ты можешь приготовить нам поесть?  
– Скотт, сейчас только четыре часа. Вроде еще рано для ужина.  
– Нам только что-нибудь перекусить.  
Дерек вздохнул и наконец оторвался от своего учебника. Скотт нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел на свои ладони. От одного этого зрелища Дерек почувствовал укол вины. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его младший брат его по-прежнему боялся.  
– Ладно, – сказал Дерек, вставая и направляясь к кухонному шкафу. – Что вы хотите?  
– Попкорн трудно испортить.  
Он никогда не слышал этого голоса, но уже догадался, что принадлежал он новому другу Скотта.  
Стайлз Стилински оказался долговязым бледным мальчишкой с россыпью родинок по всему телу, большими светло-карими глазами, пухлыми губами, которые наверняка нередко помогали ему выпутываться из неприятностей, и длинными каштановыми волосами, делавшими его похожим на неряшливого щенка. Весь этот комплект дополнялся черной футболкой "Звездных войн". Стайлз Стилински – идеальный друг для Скотта. Компьютерный задрот.  
– Могу подарить свою фотографию, чувак. Ты слишком долго пялишься.  
Еще и болтливый. Ну, здорово.  
– Фотография мне не понадобится, потому что ты еще часа четыре будешь шататься по моему дому. И я готовлю вам ужин, не забывай.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Дерек повернулся к нему спиной, распахивая дверцу шкафчика. Он достал из него коробку попкорна, вытащил его из упаковки и положил в микроволновку. Когда печь послушно загудела, Дерек прислонился к кухонному столу, сложил руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрел на мальчишек.  
– И как вам четвертый класс?  
Скотт выглядел удивленным тем, что Дерек и впрямь заговорил с ним. Короткое мгновение тишины, а потом встрял Стайлз:  
– Здорово. По математике мы повторяем дроби, поэтому все просто, но скучно. У нас классный учитель. От него, правда, странно пахнет, со временем привыкаешь, конечно, но когда после перерыва мы возвращаемся в класс, запах просто сбивает наповал…  
В тот момент Дерек понял, что у Стайлза синдром гиперактивности с дефицитом внимания. Он перевел взгляд на Скотта, но тот только улыбался и кивал всему, что говорил Стайлз. Похоже, с дружбой приходит и блаженное неведение.  
– … и так классно, что Лидия Мартин снова будет в нашем классе. В прошлом году я учился вместе с ней, и это замечательно, потому что мы поженимся и…  
Запищала микроволновка, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул. Он схватил большую глубокую тарелку в одном из отделений шкафа, высыпал туда попкорн и впихнул ее в руки Скотта.  
– Ужин в семь.  
Дереку удалось закончить уроки до того, как ему нужно было начинать готовить. Он выбрал макароны с рубленым мясом, потому что блюдо до смешного просто готовить. Ровно в семь Скотт и Стайлз ворвались на кухню. Дерек распределил макароны по трем тарелкам и взял в руки свою.  
– Куда ты идешь? – спросил Скотт.  
– Поем у себя комнате.  
– А, ну ладно.  
Стало очень тихо, и Дерек перевел взгляд со ступенек на Скотта, сидящего за столом, потом – на Стайлза, примостившегося рядом и пристально разглядывающего содержимое тарелки, вздохнул, поставил свою порцию на стол и сел.  
Скотт просиял и зачерпнул ложкой макароны.  
– И как тебе десятый класс? 

Стайлз стал неотъемлемой частью их жизни. По крайней мере, три раза в неделю он появлялся в их доме после школы, ел их еду, смотрел их телевизор, явно выбрав своей миссией превратить жизнь Дерека в кромешный ад. Он постоянно разговаривал, заглядывал в учебники Дерека, делал замечания насчет того, какими простыми выглядят задания. Однажды у Дерека лопнуло терпение: он протянул Стайлзу учебник химии и предложил ему выполнить домашнее задание за него, раз уж он такой умный. Стайлз тогда сказал, что такая просьба достойна только жалости: просить девятилетнего школьника решать за него задачи.  
Поэтому Дерек отнюдь не являлся президентом фан-клуба Стайлза, но это чувство было взаимным. Шумного болтливого мальчишку Дерек никогда бы не выбрал для Скотта в качестве лучшего друга (ему бы больше подошел кто-то тихий и внимательный), но Дерек рад был видеть, что Скотт не один. На самом деле складывалось впечатление, что Скотт и Стайлз стали практически неразлучны с того самого момента, как познакомились. "Скотт и Стайлз" – так теперь говорили о них в городе, потому что, где бы ни был Скотт, Стайлз всегда оказывался поблизости.  
Это навело Дерека на новую мысль: а были ли у них другие друзья? И можно ли вообще иметь приятелей, если уже есть один лучший друг? Дерек совсем не был экспертом, но у него сложилось впечатление, что Стайлз раньше был таким же одиноким, как и Скотт.  
После того, как Дерек осознал, что они трое – члены клуба одиночек, он перестал к ним придираться. Дереку нравилось быть одному, он смирился, но эти двое еще учатся в начальной школе. Их ждет впереди еще столько лет учебы, и они перерастут эту фазу (по крайней мере, Скотт).

Его шестнадцатый день рождения пришелся на воскресенье. Родители Мелиссы приехали в город, чтобы отпраздновать вместе с Мелиссой, Дереком и Скоттом. Дедушка отвёз его на экзамен по вождению, а обратно они уже вернулись на на хоть и подержанной, но почти новенькой машине Дерека. Это была черная Хонда Аккорд, всего несколько лет пробега. Мелисса потом выговаривала им, поскольку предполагала, что это будет старый пикап. Она даже пыталась отказаться от подарка, но родители настояли. Кроме того, это, скорее, семейная машина, ведь Дерек будет возить брата в школу и из школы.  
В следующий понедельник Мелисса впервые взяла дневную смену вместо ночного дежурства, а Дерек первый раз повез Скотта в школу.  
– Будьте осторожны, – повторяла Мелисса, когда Дерек и Скотт шли к входной двери. – Дерек, не гоняй. Обязательно пристегнитесь. Внимательно следи за дорогой. Не уезжай со стоянки, пока не увидишь, что Скотт зайдет в здание школы. Когда будешь забирать его днем, припаркуешь машину у бокового входа…  
– … и пойдешь к спортивному залу, где у трибун будет ждать миссис Стилински, – заучено договаривает за нее Дерек. – И поговори с миссис Стилински. Не игнорируй ее. Я знаю, ты не очень общительный, но, Дерек, она и правда очень милая…  
– Отлично, умник, мы поняли друг друга, – ответила Мелисса, закатывая глаза. А потом еще раз пристально посмотрела на сыновей. – Почему у меня складывается такое впечатление, что я отправляю вас на войну?  
– Кто бы знал, – пожал плечами Скотт. – Еще не началась школа, а Дерек уже водит медленнее, чем ты.  
– Я так медленно вожу только тогда, когда мама со мной в машине.  
Прежде чем Мелисса успела что-то сказать, Дерек схватил Скотта за руку и потащил его к машине, припаркованной у дома. Они забрались внутрь, и Дерек собирался забросить рюкзак на заднее сидение, когда Скотт схватил его за рукав:  
– Не вздумай оборачиваться: мама стоит на крыльце и, кажется, собирается плакать.  
Несмотря на совет Скотта, Дерек обернулся. Она и впрямь стояла на крыльце, прижимала руку к груди и была готова разрыдаться. Встретившись с Дереком взглядом, она помахала ему и прошептала одними губами "люблю тебя". Он помахал в ответ, улыбнулся и пристегнул ремень безопасности.  
Он без проблем довез Скотта до школы и приехал к себе на занятия за пять минут до звонка. День тянул медленно и очень предсказуемо. Какая-то девчонка пригласила его на свидание, и Дерек отказался, тренер Финсток пытался уговорить его присоединиться к команде по лакроссу, а на уроке химии он едва не уснул. Спасительный звонок с последнего урока означал, что Дереку пора забирать Скотта.  
Ехать до начальной школы около десяти минут, поэтому Дерек приехал за пять минут до конца тренировки. Следуя указаниям матери, которые она ему практически вдолбила в память, Дерек за оставшееся время добрался до спортзала.  
В зале были только мамы. Ни одного отца или старшего брата и сестры, поэтому, едва Дерек переступил порог, он сразу же почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему казалось, что все смотрели только на него, из-за чего он чувствовал себя еще неуютнее. Он принял самое простое решение – игнорировать чужие взгляды – и подошел к маме Стайлза, которая нетерпеливо посматривала в сторону зала, откуда в любой момент должны были выйти дети.  
– Привет, Дерек.  
– Здравствуйте, миссис Стилински.  
Дерек на самом деле никогда не общался с ней, чаще всего они лишь обменивались приветствиями. Уже прошла стадия стандартных вопросов вроде "А что ты изучаешь в школе?", обсудили "Ты решил, какую специализацию выберешь в колледже?" и даже "У тебя есть девушка?". Миссис Стилински – милая женщина, но Дерек всегда терялся в ее присутствии. Она была очень спокойной и так отличалась от Стайлза, что иногда Дерек гадал, действительно ли они родственники. Хотя внешность Стайлз явно унаследовал от матери.  
– И как в школе? – спросила она, посматривая на дверь зала.  
Должно быть, Стайлз перенял свойственную ему беспокойность именно от матери.  
– Неплохо, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Может, в этом году попробую попасть в команду по лакроссу. – Наглая ложь, но его мама говорила, что ему нужно как-то поддерживать разговор.  
– Правда? – вежливо ответила она. – Наверное, интересно. В нее играют палками с сетками?  
– Да.  
Разговор никак не вязался, они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом вновь на дверь.  
– Совсем не умею вести эти светские беседы, – призналась миссис Стилински.  
– Я тоже,– пробормотал Дерек. – Видимо, разговорчивость Стайлза досталась ему от отца?  
– О господи, нет, – покачала она головой. – Он очень сдержанный человек, а я просто застенчивая. Даже не спрашивай, как мы начали встречаться, потому что все равно не поверишь.  
Даже если бы Дерек и хотел спросить, у него не было бы шанса. Дверь зала распахнулись, и оттуда хлынул поток школьников. Возможно, Мелисса действительно отправляла их на войну сегодня утром. Некоторые дети сразу же бросались к своим мамам, некоторые цеплялись за своих друзей и не хотели уходить, и их приходилось уводить силой.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Дерек, прижимаясь к трибунам.  
Одна мама, забиравшая маленькую девочку с рыжими хвостиками, сердито посмотрела на него. Миссис Стилински засмеялась:  
– Следи за словами, когда рядом мамы из родительского комитета.  
– Хороший совет, – согласился Дерек, поглядывая на дверь спортзала, откуда продолжали выбегать школьники. – И где они?  
– Стайлз и Скотт всегда держатся в конце, чтобы их не сбили. Стайлз отработал эту схему до идеала еще в первом классе.  
Дерек просто кивнул, продолжая смотреть, как мимо проносятся малолетки. Наконец толпа стала редеть. Дерек хотел было повернуться с вопросом к миссис Стилински, когда увидел, как Скотт и Стайлз неспешным шагом идут через зал.  
– Они прячутся в раздевалке, пока в коридоре не станет тихо, – пояснила миссис Стилински.  
Да, довольно умно. Оба мальчишки подошли к ним. Скотт улыбнулся Дереку, а Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на мать.  
– Мама, я же по понедельникам всегда остаюсь у Скотта, – воскликнул он, не обращая внимания на то, что миссис Стилински крепко обняла его и звонко поцеловала в щеку.  
– Знаю, но сегодня я записала тебя к парикмахеру.  
Похоже, слово "парикмахер" вселило в Стайлза настоящий ужас. Он вцепился руками в свои растрепанные волосы и возмущенно посмотрел на мать:  
– Я думал, ты меня любишь.  
– Давай обойдемся без драмы, – отрезала миссис Стилински и присела рядом со Стайлзом на корточки. – Я скажу, чтобы они подстригли тебя машинкой.  
Дерек решил, что был все-таки неправ. Настоящий ужас отразился в глазах Стайлза именно при слове "машинка". Дерек даже подумал, что Стайлзу может сейчас пригодиться ингалятор Скотта.  
– Я пошутила, – закончила миссис Стилински и взъерошила волосы Стайлза. – Тебе только челку подстригут, а то я уже соскучилась по твоим прелестным карим глазам.  
– Мама, просто посмотри в зеркало, – ответил Стайз. – У нас одинаковые глаза.  
Их спор пошел на новый виток, так что Дерек повернулся к Скотту:  
– Как прошел день?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Скотт. – А у тебя?  
– Тоже неплохо.

Дерек быстро привык к такому распорядку – отвозить и забирать Скотта из школы совсем его не напрягало. Дереку нравилась предоставленная свобода и новая машина, а поездки в начальную школу вряд ли можно было назвать такой уж морокой. По понедельникам, средам и пятницам он забирал Скотта со Стайлзом, а по вторникам и четвергам разговаривал с миссис Стилински, пока они вдвоем ждали мальчишек.  
В конце концов они перестали вымучивать из себя пустые дежурные фразы и начали говорить о чем-то действительно интересном. Джон Стилински – отец Стайлза – был офицером полиции, а миссис Стилински (хотя она настаивала, чтобы Дерек звал ее "Арией", поскольку "миссис Стилински" заставляло ее чувствовать себя старой) – домохозяйкой.  
– Я училась в школе искусств, у меня было хорошее портфолио, но потом я встретила Джона, – рассказывала Ария Дереку в последний четверг перед зимними каникулами. – Мы поженились, и на свет появился наш маленький жизнерадостный сгусток энергии. Я стала мамой, и искусство отошло в сторону.  
– А вы не хотите снова попробовать? – спросил Дерек.  
– Может быть, когда Стайлз окончит школу, – пожала она плечами. – Когда он пойдет в колледж или когда просто станет старше. А вот твоя мама молодец.  
– То есть?  
– Забеременеть в шестнадцать лет, потом забеременеть во второй раз и все равно поступить в медицинскую школу и стать медсестрой, – пояснила свои слова Ария. – Вот такого энтузиазма и рвения мне не хватает. Но мы, артистические натуры, слишком для этого ленивы, верно?  
– Да уж.  
Она первый человек, кому Дерек рассказал о своем желании стать архитектором. Хотя, если честно, не столько рассказал, сколько она сама выяснила. В среду, когда Дерек сидел на трибунах, делая наброски в своем альбоме, миссис Стилински подошла к нему и спросила, что он рисует. У Стайлза на этот день был назначен визит к стоматологу, поэтому она приехала за ним.  
Ария выхватила у него из рук альбом и пролистала страницу за страницей.  
– Здесь одни здания, – произнесла она.  
– Я хочу стать архитектором, – признался он, смущенно потирая шею.  
Она просияла и тут же завалила его вопросами. А Дерек был рад наконец с кем-то поделиться. Особенно учитывая, что Ария горячо одобрила его идею и даже посоветовала несколько колледжей с хорошей программой обучения.  
Рождественские каникулы выдались очень насыщенными. Дерек нашел работу в местном художественном магазине (по словам менеджера "он мрачный и загадочный", что могло привлечь людей искусства в их магазин) и продолжил возить Скотта и Стайзла, если было нужно. Дедушка с бабушкой купили ему мобильный телефон, несмотря на протесты матери, и Дерек наконец кое-кого встретил.  
В магазине выдался скучный день (еще унылее, чем обычно), когда к ним зашла девушка с каштановыми вьющимися волосами и зелеными глазами. У нее были красные щеки, и она дрожала от холода. Дерек стоял за кассой и наблюдал, как она бродит между стеллажей, похлопывая ладонями по бедрам. Когда они встретились взглядами, Дерек удивленно замер. Она выглядела как более взрослая женская версия его самого.  
– Ого, – воскликнула девушка, наверняка замечая то же самое. – Говорят, что встретить своего двойника – это к беде?  
– Говорят, – ответил он, не сводя с нее взгляда.  
– Хотя, поскольку ты не девушка, можно не считать... – она замолчала, обошла стойку и схватила его бейджик. – Дерек. Не говори, что у тебя фамилия "Хейл".  
– Вообще-то, МакХейл.  
– Ну конечно, – пробормотала она. – Меня зовут Лора Хейл, я только что переехала сюда, и мне нужна работа. Меня выселила моя соседка, а богатый дядя не отвечает на мои телефонные звонки.  
– Богатый дядя?  
– Да, наверное, он сейчас отдыхает на Гаваях, где красотки в бикини обмахивают его пальмовыми листьями и кормят виноградом. Мои родители умерли несколько лет назад, и он – мой источник денег, и вообще, почему я рассказываю совсем незнакомому человеку историю своей жизни?  
– Наверное, у меня располагающая внешность.  
Лора, кажется, пару секунд внимательно его рассматривала, а потом звонко засмеялась.  
– Ого! Никогда бы не подумала, что парень с таким выражением лица умеет шутить.  
Дерек собирался спросить, что она имеет в виду, когда услышал звон дверного колокольчика. Он повернулся к предполагаемому клиенту и увидел, как к нему спешат Скотт и Стайлз. Кажется, они были здесь совсем одни, и, хотя в любую точку Бикон Хиллз можно было добраться на своих двоих, им все равно не разрешали гулять одним.  
– Что случилось? – спросил он, заметив, что Стайлз прижимает руку к груди.  
– Кажется, руку сломал, – ответил тот.  
Скотт тоже выглядел довольно помятым, и Дерек застонал, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.  
– Почему вы пришли сюда?  
– Мы не хотели беспокоить маму и... – начал Стайлз.

– Успели куда-то влезть и боитесь, что вам теперь влетит?  
Они как по команде уставились в пол:  
– Можешь отвезти нас в больницу?  
Этот случай наверняка войдет в историю самых нелепых ситуаций в жизни Дерека. Ему нужно было отвести их в больницу, но он был один в магазине и не мог бросить его просто так.  
Очевидно, эта мысль отразилась на его лице, потому что в следующую секунду Лора оказалась за кассой, стягивая с Дерека фартук:  
– Я присмотрю за магазином. Позаботься о своих братьях.  
– Тот, что со сломанной рукой, мне не брат.  
– И я уверена, что узнаю об этом и многом другом за те долгие годы, что мы будем работать здесь вместе. А сейчас иди!  
С Лорой никто не стал спорить. Дерек захватил из подсобного помещения пальто и поспешил к выходу.  
– А вы мне все объясните по дороге, – сказал он, подталкивая Скотта и Стайлза к выходу. На пороге он обернулся и посмотрел на Лору, которая завязывала свои длинные волосы в хвост.  
– Спасибо, ты меня очень выручила.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась она.  
Они втроем вышли на улицу и забрались в машину Дерека – Скотт и Стайлз устроились на заднем сидении. Дерек поправил зеркало заднего вида, чтобы хорошо видеть мальчишек.  
– Что вы, идиоты, натворили в этот раз? – спросил он, выезжая с парковки.  
Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись, а потом принялись рассказывать, перебивая друг друга:  
– Ты же видел то озеро в заповеднике?  
– А сейчас оно замерзло, потому что на улице холодно...  
– И это очень странно, потому что мы живем в Северной Калифорнии, но это все равно Калифорния...  
– А мы подумали, что будет весело попробовать прокатиться на нем, пусть и без коньков...  
– И вы оба падали, и вам было весело, пока Стайлз не приземлился на собственную руку? – закончил Дерек.  
Тишина с заднего сидения лучше всего подтверждала слова Дерека. Через несколько минут они уже подъезжали к больнице. Первым делом Дерек направился в регистратуру и попросил позвать его мать. После недолгого ожидания они увидели, как к ним по коридору мчалась Мелисса.  
– Стайлз сломал руку, – выдал Дерек вместо приветствия.  
Мелисса открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах выдавить ни слова, а Стайлз заинтересованно рассматривал шнурки на обуви.  
– Я поговорю со Скоттом в комнате ожидания, – ответила наконец Мелисса. – Позвони родителям Стайлза и побудь с ним, пока они не приедут.  
Дерек понимающе кивнул и, положив руку Стайлзу на плечо, повел его к регистратуре. Медсестра показала, как им пройти в рентген-кабинет, и Стайлз устроился там на столе, а Дерек – на неудобном пластиковом стуле.  
– Позвони маме, но только не отцу, – попросил Стайлз.  
– Я звоню на домашний номер, поэтому ответить может любой, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
Стайлз застонал и скрестил пальцы здоровой руки, бормоча:  
– Мама, пожалуйста, подними трубку. Пожалуйста, подними трубку… – когда пошли гудки, в комнату вошел врач. Дерек ободряюще улыбнулся, пока Стайлз готовился к рентгену, и тот лишь показал ему язык.  
Трубку сняли на четвертом гудке.  
– Алло?  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински, – поздоровался Дерек и усмехнулся, заметив ужас, отразившийся на лице Стайлза. – Это Дерек МакХейл. Мы со Стайлзом в больнице.  
– В больнице? – переспросил мистер Стилински. – Что с ним?  
Врач жестом показал, чтобы Дерек вышел из комнаты, пока делают снимок. Дерек вышел в коридор и заработал возмущенный взгляд от медсестры. Ах да, в больницах же нельзя пользоваться мобильными.  
– Он в порядке, – ответил Дерек, а потом, подумав, добавил: – Хотя, может быть, у него сломана рука.  
На другом конце линии раздался обреченный стон:  
– Буду через пятнадцать минут.  
У Стайлза оказался закрытый перелом без осложнений, но его все равно наказали. На неделю никакого телевизора и в первую неделю после каникул ему не разрешили приходить к Скотту домой. У Скотта было такое же наказание, и остаток зимних каникул он недовольно ныл и слонялся по дому.

Лето пришло и прошло гораздо быстрее, чем ему следовало бы. Дерек почти все время проводил в художественном магазине вместе с Лорой, которую уже мог спокойно называть своей лучшей подругой. Она была старше него на три года и, проучившись какое-то время в колледже, бросила учебу. Лора была очень общительная, но призналась Дереку, что у нее не было никого, с кем бы она могла откровенничать, пока она не встретила его. А потом ударила Дерека кулаком в плечо и сказала, что ненавидит, что он делает из нее такую размазню.  
Летом он продолжал возил на машине Скотта и Стайлза, а также помогал маме переделать часть дома. Он наконец сказал ей, что хочет стать архитектором, и она от радости едва не задушила его в объятиях.  
Лето прошло замечательно. Первые недели одиннадцатого класса тоже. Теперь у него было еще больше домашних заданий, потому что многие предметы он изучал углубленно, но Дерек справлялся. Он продолжал отвозить и забирать Скотта из школы, продолжал общаться с миссис Стилински.  
Впервые жизнь текла спокойно, и, конечно же, именно тогда и должно было что-то случиться.  
Прошла неделя после его семнадцатого дня рождения, и Лора проводила инвентаризацию в магазине. Дерек выполнял домашнее задание по биологии, когда тренькнул дверной звонок. Он даже не поднял голову, зная, что покупателю сначала нужно осмотреться, прежде чем ему понадобится помощь продавца.  
Дерек был занят своими делами, пока не раздался звонок на прилавке (наверное, это был первый раз, когда его вообще использовали), только тогда он отвлекся от работы.  
Это была самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел: длинные волосы, смуглая кожа и зеленые глаза. Она, скорее всего, была старше Лоры, но его это, в общем-то, не задевало.  
– Привет, – поздоровалась она, облокотившись на прилавок и улыбнувшись. – Мне нужно выбрать подарок для своей племянницы. Сейчас она увлекается рисованием.  
– Ага, хорошо, – кивнул Дерек.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Женщина сжала губы и снова улыбнулась Дереку.  
– А ты милый.  
Наверное, что-то подобное она говорит детям, но у Дерека все равно екнуло сердце в груди. Он попытался прочистить горло, но, похоже, мозги совсем отказали ему, и вместо этого он заулыбался как идиот.  
– Моей племяннице сейчас очень нравится рисовать, – проговорила посетительница. – Ее день рождения в январе, но Рождество через месяц, и мне нужен подарок. Есть идеи?  
Дерек пришел в себя только тогда, когда кто-то стукнул его по затылку. Схватившись за голову, он повернулся и увидел, как Лора мило улыбается:  
– Похоже, его сразила стрела Амура. Я могу показать, где у нас наборы для рисования.  
– Спасибо, – ответила женщина и последовала за Лорой, подмигнув Дереку.  
В конце концов она приобрела дорогой набор масляных красок, поставила подпись на квитанции и, перевернув ее, написала что-то на обратной стороне и отдала квитанцию Дереку. После того, как она вышла за дверь, Дерек внимательно рассмотрел квитанцию и прочитал имя, но тут Лора вырвала листок у него из рук.  
– Ни за что, Хосе, – сказала она, пряча квитанцию в карман передника. – Она для тебя слишком старая, да еще и настоящая сучка. Ей наверняка просто нужна игрушка для траха.  
– Она не сучка.  
– Еще какая. Когда мы пошли к дальним стеллажам, она без конца жаловалась на Бикон Хиллз. А потом она заставила меня минут пять торчать на лестнице и достать с верхней полки набор красок, хотя точно такой же стоял на нижней, и она "совершенно случайно нашла его".  
– Отдай мне квитанцию, – отрезал Дерек, протянув руку. – Я только хочу узнать ее имя.  
Лора скептически смотрела в ответ несколько секунд, а потом со вздохом вытащила листок из передника. Дерек выхватил его из рук Лоры и перевел взгляд на неразборчивый почерк.  
– Кейт Арджент, – произнес он, а потом перевернул квитанцию, чтобы посмотреть, что написано на обратной стороне. – И ее номер телефона.  
– Нет, – Лора бросилась к Дереку.  
Дерек повернулся к ней спиной и затолкал листок в карман джинсов. И посмотрел на часы.  
– Что такое? – спросила Лора, тоже посмотрев на часы. – Твоя смена закончится только через пятнадцать минут.  
– Я уйду пораньше, – сказал он и быстро направился в комнату для персонала.  
Он снял передник, забрал куртку и вернулся за стойку. Лора наблюдала за ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Тебе не хватит смелости ей позвонить.  
Она была права. Дерек, наверное, и впрямь не решился бы. Но теперь ему почудился в словах Лоры вызов.  
Дерек усмехнулся, достал из кармана телефон и квитанцию, набрал номер и прижал трубку к уху. Кейт ответила, и Дерек извинился за свое поведение в магазине. Он просто растерялся, потому что "не ожидал увидеть такую красивую девушку в их магазине".  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – скривилась Лора, закатывая глаза.  
Кейт была на восемь лет старше него и занималась семейным бизнесом. Больше о себе она ничего не рассказывала. Но Дереку было все равно, потому что уже после первого свидания он понял, что по уши влюбился. Она красивая, взрослая, умная. Он был уверен, что у нее нет недостатков.  
Лора была уверена в обратном. Каждый раз, когда Кейт приходила в магазин, Лора всегда пристально за ней наблюдала и чересчур сладко улыбалась при разговорах. Дерек думал, что она просто ревнует, даже если у нее, по мнению Дерека, не было на то причин. Лора относилась к Дереку как к младшему брату, к тому же, у нее уже был парень. Может, она просто завидовала их отношениям.  
В начале декабря Скотт узнал о Кейт. У Дерека были планы, но до этого ему нужно было забрать Скотта и Стайлза из школы и отвезти домой. Кейт настаивала, что не против проехаться вместе с ним. Поэтому в пятницу Дерек поехал за Скоттом и Стайлзом вместе с Кейт. Они сидели на трибунах, держались за руки, и Кейт выдумывала история о матерях.  
– Ее муж наверняка ей изменяет, – сказала она, показывая на очень упитанную женщину.  
– Ты этого не знаешь, – возразил Дерек.  
– Да ладно, – закатила глаза Кейт. – Если бы ты на ней женился, разве не стал бы изменять?  
Не стал бы. Если бы он женился, то в последнюю очередь он смотрел бы на внешность. Женился он бы не из-за этого.  
– Наверное.  
Кейт удивленно наблюдала за "Роем малышни" (Дерек и Ария в этом году придумали такое название). Она смеялась, глядя, как ребята бегают, цепляясь за своих друзей и родителей.  
– А они могут быть довольно жестокими, а? – задумчиво произнесла она.  
Дерек пожал плечами, а Кейт улыбнулась, прислонившись к его руке.  
– Где же твой брат со своим другом?  
– Сейчас увидишь.  
Когда "Рой" утих, Скотт и Стайлз вышли из зала. Дерек вскочил с места и начал спускаться с трибун. Кейт последовала за ним, все еще не выпуская его руки.  
– Привет, Дерек, – поздоровался Стайлз, радостно улыбаясь, еще до того, как он увидел Кейт. – А ты кто?  
Дерек застонал, качая головой.  
– Это не мой брат.  
– Я на это и рассчитывала, – ответила Кейт, приседая рядом со Скоттом. – Я надеялась, что Скоттом окажется это симпатичное создание с милыми карими глазами.  
– У меня тоже карие глаза, – встрял Стайлз.  
Кейт даже не обратила на него внимания, ероша волосы Скотта:  
– Привет, я Кейт. Я девушка твоего брата.  
"Милые карие глаза" удивленно распахнулись, и Скотт недоуменно переводил взгляд с Дерека на Кейт.  
– С каких пор у тебя есть девушка?  
– Почти месяц, – сказала Кейт, все еще улыбаясь Скотту. – Ты того же возраста, что и моя племянница.  
– Она не ходит в нашу школу? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Она живет в Техасе, поэтому не думаю, что вы встречались, – ответила она, все еще игнорируя Стайлза.  
Еще несколько вопросов, и они пошли к машине. Скотт и Стайлз забрались на заднее сидение, в то время как Кейт проскользнула на переднее и схватила Дерека за подбородок, заставив повернуть голову. Она медленно и вдумчиво поцеловала его, проникая в рот языком.  
Кейт отстранилась, довольно улыбаясь, и Дерек быстро посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Скотт выглядел так, будто его тошнит, а Стайлз прожигал Кейт ненавидящим взглядом. Они возвращались домой в неуютной напряженной тишине. Дерек остановился на подъездной дорожке, но не заглушил мотор.  
– Ты не идешь? – спросил Скотт, открывая дверь и забирая свой рюкзак.  
– Нет, скажи маме, что я вернусь в положенное время.  
Скотт кивнул и прежде чем выйти из машины, посмотрел на Кейт.  
– Приятно было с вами познакомиться.  
Кейт улыбнулась, глядя, как Скотт идет к входной двери, где уже стоял Стайлз с кислым выражением лица. Дерек развернул машину и отъехал от дома.  
– Куда мы поедем? – спросил он.  
– Ко мне домой, – ответила Кейт.  
Дерек почувствовал, как громко забилось в груди сердце, вспотели ладони. Возможно, наконец это случится. Конечно, случится, ведь она взрослая опытная женщина, а он семнадцатилетний девственник.  
Он неуверенно посмотрел на Кейт. Она улыбалась ему с переднего сидения, понимая его внутренние терзания.  
– У тебя милый брат, – произнесла она. – А что с этим пареньком Стайлзом?  
– Стайлзом? – удивленно отозвался Дерек. – Не знаю. Он сегодня себя странно вел.  
– То есть обычно он не рычит на любого, кто подходит к тебе ближе, чем на метр?  
– Ты о чем?  
Кейт задумчиво посмотрела на него и покачала головой.  
– Забудь.  
Дерек не стал развивать тему, молча подъезжая к многоэтажному дому. Кейт сказала, где нужно повернуть, и вскоре он парковался у дома. Кейт выбралась из машины и жестом предложила следовать за ней.  
Лора жила в этом же доме. Если бы она увидела его здесь, она никогда не оставила бы эту тему, но сейчас Лора волновала его меньше всего. Он направился вслед за Кейт в здание, прошел по коридору и зашел в лифт. Они поднялись на последний этаж, и руки у Дерека вспотели еще сильнее. Кейт, кажется, веселило его беспокойство, судя по улыбке, с которой она наблюдала за ним. Кейт провела его в свою квартиру, и он с громко бьющимся сердцем переступил порог.  
Квартира оказалась дорогая, но повсюду стояли коробки с вещами. Кейт прошла дальше в комнату, никак не комментируя беспорядок.  
– Ты еще не распаковала вещи? – спросил он, заходя в комнату, где стояла кровать, но не было почти никакой мебели и личных вещей.  
Она не ответила и, повернувшись, схватила его за рубашку и толкнула на кровать. Дерек упал на спину и не успел сообразить, что происходит, когда она оседлала его бедра и стянула свою футболку.  
Его первый секс вышел бы неловким и суетливым из-за него, но Кейт сделала его идеальным. Она полностью руководила процессом, и Дерек был счастлив отдать ей инициативу. Он знал только основы, но в остальном совершен терялся.  
А когда все закончилось, Кейт сказала, что любит его, а Дерек поверил. Она сказала это с такой искренностью, что он не знал, как можно было не поверить. Дерек тут же выдал в ответ, что тоже любит ее, а она довольно улыбнулась.  
А потом зазвонил его телефон.  
– Не отвечай, – пробормотала она.  
– Я просто посмотрю, кто это.  
Дерек свесился с кровати и схватил с пола джинсы. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и посмотрел на номер. Это его мать, и он уже опаздывал на двадцать минут.  
– Черт, – он вскочил с кровати и начал быстро одеваться.  
– Что случилось? – удивилась Кейт.  
– Опаздываю к комендантскому часу.  
Кейт фыркнула и покачала головой.  
– Ладно, пока.  
– Я позвоню тебе завтра, – пообещал он и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее.  
Кейт улыбнулась ему на прощание.  
За десять минут он добрался до дома, где в гостиной его уже ждала Мелисса.  
– Прости, – сразу же выпалил Дерек.  
Он ждал, что мама будет кричать. Он ждал, что она разочарованно покачает головой. Ждал, что его накажут.  
Вместо этого его мама крепко обняла его.  
– Ты все-таки подросток! Я верила, что когда-нибудь это проявится!  
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил Дерек, неуверенно положив руки ей на спину.  
– Я так радовалась, когда ты получил работу, вы с Лорой подружились, а теперь ты поздно возвращаешься домой! – Мелисса отстранилась и, положив руки ему на плечи, произнесла: – Поздравляю! Ты нормальный подросток.  
– Ты не злишься? – уточнил он.  
– Конечно, злюсь, – ответила Мелисса, все еще улыбаясь, и похлопала его по спине. – Ты наказан на неделю. На машине будешь ездить только в школу и на работу.  
Этого следовало ожидать. Завтра суббота, и он говорил маме, что работает с десяти до четырех. После работы Дерек собирался заехать к Кейт домой, но, когда он увидел Лору, планы пришлось менять.  
Лора пришла на работу к двенадцати и, едва увидев его, крепко обняла:  
– Мне жаль, милый.  
– Ты о чем? – недоуменно спросил он.  
– Ты не знаешь?  
Дерек покачал головой, а Лора сочувственно на него посмотрела. Она жалела его, а Дерек даже не знал, почему.  
– Когда ты последний раз разговаривал с Кейт?  
– Вчера вечером после того, как мы… – он запнулся, а его лицо озарила улыбка.  
Лора какое-то время смотрела на него, а потом поняла, о чем он говорил. Она от удивления открыла рот и прикрыла его ладонью.  
– О господи, Дерек. Мне так жаль.  
Теперь он начал злиться:  
– Да в чем дело?  
– Она сегодня уехала. Мы живем в одном доме, и я видела, как грузчики выносили ее вещи.  
Дерек почувствовал, что кто-то словно ударил его кулаком в грудь. Вчера они занимались любовью. Почему после этого она сразу уехала? Зачем она сказала, что любит его, если собиралась бросить его?  
И он тут понял, что она так и не ответила на его вопрос про коробки. Когда он приехал вечером к ней домой, то увидел, что квартира уже пустая. Он звонил ей на мобильный, но ему сообщили, что номер уже не обслуживается.

Остаток учебного года пронесся почти незаметно. Последний школьный день выпадал на пятницу, а в понедельник Скотт заболел. У него поднялась температура, и их мама осталась с ним дома. Дерек ехал в школу позже, чем обычно, поскольку Скотта отвозить сегодня не надо было. Он радовался, что сразу же после окончания занятий будет свободен, когда понял, что сегодня понедельник. Обычно он забирал по понедельникам и Стайлза, а Мелисса вряд ли предупредила Арию о болезни Скотта. Дерек собирался уже позвонить Арии, но потом передумал и решил сам забрать Стайлза.  
Когда он подъехал к начальной школе, Арии нигде не видно, а значит, он рассудил верно. Дерек отвезет Стайлза домой, а потом поедет к себе. Или же позвонит матери и скажет, что ему нужно на работу, а на самом деле поедет делать себе тату.  
Дерек уже давно над этим думал. "Давно" начиналось с того момента, как его бросила Кейт. Ему понадобился месяц, чтобы принять то, что когда-то сказала ему Лора. Кейт – бессердечная сука, которая не искала серьезных отношений и не подумала предупредить его об этом. А он повел себя как идиот. Похоже, ему вообще не стоит влюбляться. В любом случае это был важный (хоть и болезненный) период его жизни. Дерек хотел как-то его отметить. Тату – лучший вариант, который пришел ему в голову и, хотя ему исполнится восемнадцать только в ноябре, он не хочет ждать.  
После того, как он разберется со Стайлзом, Дерек отправится в салон, который находится в пятнадцати минутах езды от Бикон Хиллз, и сделает тату. И попытается скрывать ее от матери как можно дольше. Летом они всей семьей отправятся на пляж. Наверное, у него есть где-то неделя летних каникул, пока Мелисса не убьет его.  
Его мысли отвлек "Рой Малышни". Дерек сидел на верхних рядах трибун, откуда открывался отличный вид. Когда поток школьников схлынул, он посмотрел на двери спортзала, ожидая, когда оттуда выйдет Стайлз.  
Когда он показался в дверях, то шел не так уверенно, как обычно рядом со Скоттом. Кажется, даже нервничал. Наверное, думал, что его никто не заберет, потому что Скотта сегодня не было в школе.  
Дерек видел, как Стайлз крутит головой, пока не перевел взгляд на трибуны и заметил наконец Дерека. Он тут же радостно вспыхнул и бросился вперед, быстро поднимаясь на самый верх.  
– Чувак, я думал, что я тут один останусь! – воскликнул он, оказавшись перед Дереком.  
– Почему это?  
– Ну, Скотта же сегодня нет, а мама не забирает меня по понедельникам, – пояснил Стайлз. – В этом году Скотт пропускал занятия только дважды и оба раза в четверг. Ты спас мне жизнь!  
– Я бы так не преувеличивал, но всегда пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Дерек и начал спускаться вниз. – Я сразу отвезу тебя домой, потому что Скотт сейчас болеет.  
– А дома никого нет, – ответил Сталйз, следуя за Дереком по пятам. – Папа на работе, а мама отправилась на встречу со студенческой подругой, с которой они жили в одной комнате. Папа должен был забрать меня от вас в восемь часов.  
– Согласен побыть у нас дома, пока за тобой не заедет отец?  
– Скотт болеет, значит, мне нечем будет заняться, – ответил Стайлз. – А что ты будешь делать? Работать? Если что, я могу побыть с тобой в магазине. Я всегда рад видеть Лору и не буду путаться у вас под ногами.  
– Я сегодня не работаю. Я собираюсь… – Дерек замолчал и бросил взгляд на Стайлза.  
Стайлз внимательно смотрел на него, дожидаясь окончания реплики. Мальчишка не умел держать рот на замке, но он слишком преданный. Если Дерек скажет, что историю с татуировкой нужно держать в тайне, он никому не расскажет.  
– Я собираюсь сделать тату.  
У Стайлза забавная реакция: он широко распахнул глаза и удивленно приоткрыл рот:  
– Тату?  
– Да, – ответил Дерек, направляясь к машине.  
– А где ты хочешь ее сделать? У нее есть какое-то значение или ты просто решил, что это признак крутости? А ты выбрал мастера? Она будет большой или маленькой? Что именно ты хочешь набить?  
– На спине, да, у нее есть значение. Я еду в салон, который находится за городом, и да, наверное, она будет довольно большой, это трискелион.  
– Будь здоров.  
– Что?  
– Ты чихнул.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что за звук ты такой издал?  
– Трискелион?  
– Да, вот этот.  
Дерек покачал головой и на секунду отвлекся от Стайлза, садясь за руль. Стайлз тут же забрался на пассажирское сидение и забросил рюкзак назад.  
– А что за триски-фигня?  
– Трискелион – это узор… погоди, – Дерек потянулся к заднему карману и достал сложенный листок бумаги. Он развернул его и протянул Стайлзу.  
– Выглядит как-то по-девчоночьи, – произнес Стайлз, поморщившись, и перевернул рисунок. – Что он означает?  
Пропустив мимо ушей нелестный комментарий, Дерек оставил листок Стайлзу и выехал с парковки.  
– Это связь трех спиралей, которые могут иметь три разных значения. У каждого толкователя свой вариант.  
– А что он значит для тебя?  
– Прошлое, настоящее, будущее, – пожал плечами Дерек. – У меня дерьмовое прошлое, настоящее не особо радует, а будущее, я надеюсь, будет таким как надо.  
– Классно.  
Дальше они ехали тишине. Стайлз подпрыгивал на сидении, выглядывая в окно. Дерек со скрипом мог признаться себе, что ему нравится мальчишка. Не только потому, что тот спас Скотта от одиночества, но еще и потому, что он достаточно сообразительный и не даст себя в обиду. Эти качества Дерек всегда уважал.  
– Так что ты выбираешь? – спросил Дерек. – Хочешь остаться со Скоттом, пока тебя не заберет отец, или хочешь поехать со мной, а потом я сразу завезу тебя домой?  
Похоже, сегодня Стайлз удивлялся всему, что говорил ему Дерек:  
– Мне можно поехать с тобой?  
– Если хочешь.  
– Дай-ка подумать, хочу я смотреть, как Скотт спит и размазывает сопли, или же смотреть, как ты несколько часов подряд мучаешься от боли? – раздумывал Стайлз, почесывая подбородок. – Да, выбираю второй вариант.

Остаток пути до салона они разговаривали (вернее, Стайлз разговаривал с Дереком). В самом салоне не оказалось никого, кроме скучающих мастеров. Они оживились при виде Дерека и даже не потребовали доказательств, что ему действительно есть восемнадцать. Дерек заполнил какие-то бумаги, а потом направился вместе со Стайлзом за девушкой, у которой обе руки были покрыты татуировками. Дерек объяснил ей, что хотел бы получить, а она, кивнув, велела ему снять футболку.  
– Боишься? – спросил Стайлз, когда девушка начала протирать спину Дерека спиртом.  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек. – А ты?  
– А мне чего бояться? – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Это ты собираешься оставить у себя на коже пожизненную метку.  
– Может, ты слишком чувствительный.  
– Нет.  
– Так ты не имеешь ничего против тату?  
– Нет.  
Дерек хмыкнул, глядя как Стайлз упрямо поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Твой брат? – спросила мастер.  
– Кузен, – на автомате ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз тут же скривился. Дерек не стал спрашивать, почему.  
– А если ты не имеешь ничего против татуировок, почему бы тебе не сделать и себе одну?  
– Дерек, мне всего одиннадцать, – пояснил ему Стайлз очевидное. – Мне пока что нельзя.  
– Да, но когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать?  
Стайлз немного подумал, а потом пожал плечами:  
– Да, почему бы нет?  
– Хорошо, давай тогда поспорим.  
Дерек вытянул правую руку, и Стайлз на секунду замешкав, пожал ее.  
– Согласен.  
Несколько часов терпимой боли и Стайлза, который выглядел так, будто его стошнит, едва он бросал взгляд на спину Дерека. Художница наложила на татуировку повязку и выдала Дереку брошюру по уходу за заживающей кожей. Где-то в пять минут девятого Дерек позвонил на домашний телефон Стилински. Ария подняла трубку, и Дерек сказал, что брал Стайлза с собой на работу, потому что Скотт болеет.  
Когда они ехали к дому Стилински, Дерек заметил, что Стайлз постоянно поглядывал на его спину. Дерек надел футболку, так что бинты сейчас было не видно.  
– Что такое?  
– А? – подпрыгнул на месте и словно очнулся Стайлз. – Что?  
– Ты пялишься на меня.  
– Да ладно, неправда, – фыркнул Стайлз, отвернувшись к окну.  
Дерек оставил эту тему, но еще пару раз ловил на себе любопытные взгляды.

Последний учебный год начался для Дерека неплохо. А вот у Скотта все было не так гладко.  
Все представления Скотта о средней школе оказались надуманными, но зато, когда Дерек забирал брата в первый учебный день из школы, тот недовольно хмурился.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Дерек, когда Скотт устроился на переднем сидении.  
Скотт ничего не ответил, и Дерек почувствовал, что его терпению приходит конец. Когда Скотт пристегнул ремень, Дерек выехал со школьной парковки.  
– Стайлз все предметы изучает углубленно, – ответил Скотт через несколько минут. – Мы в одной команде, но он в другом классе.  
– Рад за него, – пробормотал Дерек.  
– Да, но… – Скотт запнулся.  
– Но что?  
– У меня в классе есть один парень, Джексон Уиттмор, и он настоящий придурок, – рассказывал Скотт. – Я решил, что, если буду держаться от него подальше, он не будет меня доставать. А сегодня в спортзале я сказал тренеру, что у меня астма, Джексон услышал и издевался надо мной.  
– Он издевался из-за твоей астмы?  
– Ага, наверное.  
– А он знает, что астма – это болезнь, которую ты не можешь никак контролировать? – уточнил Дерек, крепче сжимая пальцы на руле.  
– Скорее всего, он же не тупой.  
– Нет, не тупой, просто засранец.  
С пассажирского сидения не доносилось ни звука и, скосив взгляд, Дерек увидел, что Скотт смотрит на него, широко раскрыв рот. Да, кажется, его немного занесло. Он так долго пытался всячески отдалиться от Скотта, а сейчас защищал его. Кажется, Скотту трудно было с этим справиться.  
– Я знаю! – воскликнул Скотт, взмахнув руками.  
А, может, не так уж трудно.  
– Я же не выбирал астму, – сказал он. – И астма не делает из меня ботаника или неудачника. Мне тяжело дышать, и из-за этого он меня достает. А со Стайлзом он поступил еще хуже.  
– Как?  
– Хоть Стайлз и в другом классе, мы все вместе занимаемся на физкультуре, – начал объяснять Скотт. – Стайлз говорил о Лидии Мартин, Джексон услышал и спросил, имеет ли он в виду рыжеволосую девчонку, а, когда Стайлз сказал "да", Джексон довольно улыбнулся. После школы, когда мы были на стоянке, Джексон подошел к Лидии и пригласил ее на свидание, а она согласилась! И он еще нагло ухмыльнулся перед тем, как сесть в их семейный Порш, на котором его забирают из школы!  
– Ингалятор, Скотт, – посоветовал Дерек брату, когда тот выговорился.  
Хотя Скотт и без лишних напоминаний вытащил ингалятор из кармана и прижал к губам.  
Сделав несколько вдохов, он повернулся к Дереку. Они остановились перед светофором, и Дерек повернулся к все еще глазеющему на него Скотту.  
– Разве Джексон не подло повел себя по отношении к Стайлзу?  
– Да, но Лидия всего лишь обыкновенная девчонка, а вам всего по одиннадцать лет, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Джексон придурок, но Стайлз переживет.  
– Нет, не переживет.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что Лидия любовь всей его жизни, – воскликнул Скотт. – Он любит ее с третьего класса, Дерек. Он уже рассказал мне об их свадьбе. Мы со Стайлзом уже договорились, что навсегда останемся друзьями, а мы встретились только в четвертом классе. Он знает Лидию дольше!  
– Естественно, – ответил Дерек, кивая.  
– Ты мне не веришь, но вот увидишь, – заверил его Скотт, откидываясь на сидении. – Я буду шафером.  
Они добрались домой в спокойной уютной тишине. Скотт, войдя внутрь, сразу же бросился на кухню за едой, а Дерек, забросив рюкзак, вернулся в машину и поехал на работу. Когда он преступил порог, за стойкой никого не было, зато из дальней части магазина, где у них были стеллажи с альбомами и угольными карандашами, доносились голоса:  
– А как насчет этого?  
– Вроде неплохо, а ты что думаешь?  
– Да, неплохо, но мне надо, чтобы было классно. Не так скучно, как у Дерека.  
– Что у меня такое скучное?  
Дерек вышел из-за шкафа и увидел расположившихся на полу Лора, Арию и Стайлза. Они увлеченно рассматривали что-то в альбоме, лежащем на коленях Арии.  
– Твоя татуировка, – ответил Стайлз. – Мама рисует для меня.  
– Погоди, ты рассказал маме про…  
– Про то, что ты возил моего сына в тату салон и теперь он решил, что тоже хочешь себе татуировку?  
– Это только его решение, честно, Ария.  
Ария скептически посмотрела на него, а потом, покачав головой, засмеялась:  
– Я не сержусь на тебя. Думаешь, я бы делала для него рисунок, если бы была против? К тому же, я рада, что он предупреждает меня заранее, и я не узнаю о его татуировке случайно во время семейного отпуска.  
Дерек поморщился. В первый день отпуска он избегал снимать при всех футболку. На второй день Скотт уговорил взять его на пляж с собой. Они были только вдвоем, так что он разделся и выслушал около сотни вопросов о своей татуировке, пока не зашли в воду. И Дерек совсем забыл про тату, когда они возвращались к маме, которая читала книгу, прячась в тени. Мелиссе хватило одного взгляда на его спину, чтобы на месяц лишить его машины.  
– Глупая ошибка, – пробормотал Дерек, устраиваясь рядом с Лорой и заглядывая в альбом.  
Стайлз выхватил альбом из рук Арии прежде, чем Дерек успел что-то там рассмотреть.  
– Увидишь только тогда, когда я ее сделаю.  
– Что? Через семь лет?  
– Да, – кивнула Ария. – И ты его отвезешь. Меня тошнит при виде иголок. Так, теперь мне, похоже, придется купить альбом, да?  
– Нет, просто вырвите листок и положите на полку, – махнула рукой Лора. – Никто даже не заметит.  
Дерек уже собирался сказать, что это вроде как идет против правил, но Ария пожала плечами и забрала альбом себе.  
– Я куплю его. Мне все равно нужен альбом.  
Лора и Ария ушли к кассе, а Дерек со Стайлзом остались сидеть на полу. Дерек вспомнил о том, что Скотт рассказывал ему в машине по дороге из школы. Интересно, стоит ли сейчас спросить об этом Стайлза?  
– У меня будет самая классная тату! – сказал Стайлз.  
– Правда? – спросил Дерек. – А что это будет? Ой, погоди, я же узнаю только через семь лет. Жаль, что я забыл, где припарковал ТАРДИС.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, и Дерек решил, что тот не понял отсылки к сериалу. Он повернул голову, и увидел, что Стайлз изумленно таращится на него.  
– Ты… Ты, Дерек МакХейл смотришь "Доктора Кто"?  
– Да, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
– О господи, ты намного круче, чем я думал, – с благоговейным трепетом произнес Стайлз. – Ты смотрел "Судный день" в июле? Мне не стыдно даже признать, что я разрыдался… и не один раз. А теперь нам надо ждать до рождественского выпуска, и Розы там не будет, но из Теннанта вышел такой хороший Доктор, что мне придется смотреть и…  
– Ты не будешь смотреть "Торчвуд"? – прервал его Дерек.  
– "Торчвуд"? – нахмурился Стайлз. – Институт, который охотился на пришельцев?  
– Да, они выпускают спин-офф "Торчвуд", и там будет сниматься Джон Барроумэн. Премьера будет в октябре.  
Дерек был почти уверен, что в данный момент Стайлз готов полезть обниматься.  
– Они делают спин-офф "Доктора Кто"? Чувак, это просто за гранью крутости! А о чем он будет?  
Дерек собирался ответить, но к ним подошла Ария:  
– Так, милый, нам пора.  
Стайлз перевел взгляд с матери на Дерека, явно не зная, что выбрать. Дерек принял решение за него: он поднялся с пола и подал руку Стайлзу.  
– Дерек, ты же все еще сможешь забирать Стайлза по понедельникам, средам и пятницам? – уточнила Ария.  
– Конечно.  
– Спасибо тебе, – ответила она, обняв Стайлза за плечи и подталкивая его к выходу.  
У дверей Стайлз повернулся и крикнул Дереку:  
– Мы еще не закончили!  
И так все началось. Приближалось двадцать второе октября, и Дерек со Стайлзом решили подготовиться к премьере "Торчвуда", устроив марафон "Доктора Кто". Им удавалось смотреть его только по понедельникам, потому что в этот день недели у Дерека был выходной в магазине, а Скотт заявил, что Стайлз нужен ему по средам и пятницам. Так и решили. Дереку нравилось, что кто-то смотрит сериал вместе с ним. Мелисса не понимала всей его прелести, а Скотт назвал Билли Пайпер "уродливой", за что был официально изгнан из гостиной.  
Из Стайлза вышла хорошая компания. И, когда они смотрели сериал, Стайлз действительно молчал. Нет, конечно, он смеялся, восхищался, радовался или вскрикивал от страха или восторга. А когда они пересматривали "Судный день", даже расплакался.  
– Он никогда не скажет ей этих слов, – всхлипывал Стайлз, показывая пальцем на экран.  
– Знаю, – ответил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза за плечи, пока тот разбирался с упаковкой бумажных салфеток. – Но Роза вернется. Мы же говорим о Розе Тайлер.  
– Но они в параллельных вселенных! Ты знаешь, что это значит, Дерек!  
Двухсерийная премьера "Торчвуда" выпадала на воскресенье. Поскольку в Америке сериал не транслировали, Дерек в субботу ночью поставил его на закачку. А перед тем, как идти в школу в понедельник, проверил, что обе серии полностью загрузились.  
Когда он забирал Скотта и Стайлза из школы в понедельник, Скотт выглядел раздраженным, а Стайлз сгорал от нетерпения. Как только они подъехали к дому, Стайлз буквально выпрыгнул из машины и помчался к компьютеру, а Скотт спокойно пошел к дверям, по пути раза три назвав их задротами.  
– Готов? – спросил Дерек, занеся палец над кнопкой мыши.  
– Чувак, еще как!  
Дерек нажал клавишу "Пуск", и на следующие полтора часа они пропали для внешнего мира и полностью сосредоточились на сериале. Когда по экрану побежали титры после окончания второй серии, они все еще сидели и молча смотрели в монитор.  
– Обалдеть.

– Не надо было давать одиннадцатилетнему школьнику это смотреть.  
Стайлз оторвался от финальных титров и недовольно посмотрел на Дерека:  
– Я уже достаточно взрослый для таких фильмов! – возмущенно воскликнул он.  
– Этот сериал гораздо откровеннее, чем "Доктор Кто", – заметил Дерек.  
– Ну и что? – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Мне понравилось, и я уже влюбился в Гвен. Я так просто не откажусь от нее. Тем более после того, как я с трудом пережил потерю Розы.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – закатил глаза Дерек.  
Хотя следовало признать, что Гвен действительно классная и горячая. Но еще он каждый раз оживлялся, когда на экране появлялся Янто. Он отогнал от себя эту мысль и повернулся к Стайлзу.  
– Скажешь маме, что он такой же, как "Доктор Кто".  
– Да! – подпрыгнул на месте Стайлз и обнял Дерека. – Спасибо тебе!  
Дерек неуклюже похлопал его по спине, и как раз в этот момент в комнату заглянул Скотт.  
Стайлз оторвался от Дерека и повернулся к другу:  
– Привет!  
– Закончилось уже? – поинтересовался Скотт  
– Ага.  
Скотт обрадовался и махнул рукой в сторону двери. Стайлз напоследок улыбнулся Дереку и вышел из комнаты вслед за Скоттом.  
Теперь у них появилась новая традиция: по понедельникам Дерек и Стайлз смотрели новые эпизоды "Торчвуда". В канун Рождества вышла еще одна серия и рождественский выпуск "Доктора Кто" Они посмотрели их подряд двадцать шестого числа, доедая остатки праздничного ужина и допивая горячий шоколад, который сделала для них Мелисса. Последний эпизод "Торчвуда" вышел седьмого января, а "Доктор Кто" должен был начаться не раньше марта. Мелисса заверяла, что это только к лучшему, потому что Дереку сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на учебе и выбрать колледж.  
Он подавал заявление сразу в несколько колледжей Калифорнии, но сделал выбор в пользу местного, который находился в двадцати минутах от них. Дерек собирался жить дома: так он мог каждый день отвозить Скотта и забирать его со школы. Мама поначалу воспротивилась его решению, но после того как Дерек объяснил, что хочет ей помочь, она согласилась.  
Остаток школьного года прошел быстро и без приключений. Дерек и Стайлз продолжали смотреть новый сезон "Доктора Кто" ("Я влюбился в Марту. Она классная!"), и Дерек попал на выпускной бал. Девушка, которая училась на год младше, подошла к нему после первого урока и, ужасно нервничая, пригласила его на бал. Он заехал за ней домой, и ее мама сделала пару тысяч фотографий с ними, а потом они поехали ужинать. Они провели на балу не больше часа и вернулись в машину Дерека. Он отъехал подальше от школы, и они занялись сексом на заднем сидении. Она сказал, что Дерек у нее первый, он соврал и ответил, что у него тоже никого не было.  
Дерек окончил школу с отличием, и Мелисса плакала на вручении аттестатов. Лора высмеивала его мантию. Дедушка и бабушка сказали, что гордятся им. Скотт жаловался. А потом шериф Стилински поздравил его, а Ария крепко обняла. Стайлз последовал ее примеру и радостно повис на шее Дерека, из-за чего они упали на землю.  
Для Дерека жизнь стала практически идеальна. И, конечно же, именно тогда снова началась черная полоса.

В холодную среду ноября Дерек ждал Скотта и Стайлза на школьной стоянке. У него сегодня было три урока с девяти до двенадцати, так что он быстро отработал свою смену в магазине и поехал за мальчишками.  
Задняя дверь открылась, и Дерек обернулся, чтобы поздороваться. Скотт беспомощно поглядывал в сторону Стайлза, а Стайлз… у Стайлза был ежик на голове. Дерек знал, что продолжает пялиться, но очнулся только тогда, когда услышал недовольное гудение клаксона. Он завел машину и выехал с парковки.  
– Эээ… большие перемены, да, Стайлз? – спросил он, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Стайлз смотрел в окно.  
– Ага.  
Такой ответ удивлял даже больше, чем новая прическа. Дерек ожидал услышать историю про жвачку в голове и сбритые волосы. Или о том, что Ария сошла с ума и подстригла его во сне. Или кибермены сожгли его волосы. Любой ответ бы казался правдивее, чем то, что Стайлз добровольно лишился волос.  
Дерек не стал настаивать на ответе, потому что чувствовал, что-то случилось. И, если Стайлз захочет говорить, он выслушает его.  
– Когда мама вернется с работы? – нарушил тишину Скотт.  
– Около шести, – отозвался Дерек. – У меня дела, так что я только завезу вас домой.  
– Что за дела?  
– У меня свидание.  
"Свидание" – это слишком громко сказано. После того, что случилось с Кейт, Дерек убедился, что серьезные отношения не для него. Его "первая любовь" закончилась ужасно, настолько ужасно, что он вообще вряд ли мог называть их отношения "своей первой любовью". Когда Дерек только начал учебу, девушка, с которой он ходил на английский, пригласила его на свидание. Он согласился и повез ее ужинать. Через двадцать минут он понял, что совсем не умеет поддерживать разговор, и их свидание почти сразу же закончилось. Он проводил девушку обратно, и в последнюю секунду она спросила, "не хочет ли он хоть что-то получить от этого провального свидания". Домой он вернулся почти сразу же после того, как они переспали.  
Поэтому свидания – это не для Дерека. Зато он стал почти профессионалом в сексе без обязательств. Не нужно никаких разговоров, он больше никогда в жизни не увидит этого человека, а значит, никаких чувств. Дерек был буквально создан для таких отношений.  
Единственный, кто знал, – Лора. Он случайно проболтался ей, когда встречался с парнем (его кризис сексуальности длился секунды три, пока он не сообразил, что это ровным счетом ничего не меняет) после работы. Она засыпала его вопросами по поводу того, как долго они встречаются и насколько все серьезно. Когда он все объяснил ей, Лора скривилась и сказала, что такое не для нее, но если это его выбор – она не будет вмешиваться.  
– "Свидание", ну конечно, – понимающе кивнул Скотт. (Ладно, может, Скотт тоже что-то знал). – Парень или девушка?  
Дерек бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и успел заметить, как вздрогнул Стайлз при этих словах.  
– Девушка.  
Похоже, Скотт больше ничего не хотел знать. Он откинулся на сидении и продолжал нервно поглядывать на Стайлза.  
Они уже почти подъезжали к дому, когда Стайлз наконец заговорил.  
– Можешь завести меня домой?  
– Там кто-нибудь есть? – уточнил Дерек.  
– Мама должна быть дома.  
Дерек не стал расспрашивать дальше, он быстро сменил маршрут и поехал к дому Стилински. Он находился ближе, чем их собственный, так что добрались они очень быстро. Дерек остановился на подъездной дорожке возле джипа Арии, и Стайлз, открыв дверь, поблагодарил Дерека и пошел ко входу. Дерек хотел убедиться, что Стайлз зайдет в дом, поэтому дождался, когда Ария откроет дверь.  
Когда дверь распахнулась, Дерек даже не обратил внимания, как Скотт перебрался на переднее сидение. И не заметил, как Стайлз крепко обнял маму. Он видел только Арию, стоящую в дверях. Вокруг ее головы был повязан шарф и из-под него не выбивались длинные пряди волос. И Дерека словно ударили под дых.  
Ария поймала его взгляд, и Дерек стряхнул с себя странное оцепенение. Она помахала ему и очень грустно улыбнулась. Скотт, похоже, не заметил ничего необычного и помахал в ответ.  
Дерек выехал с подъездной дорожки и направился к дому. Отменил свое свидание и молча сидел в гостиной, дожидаясь, когда вернется с работы мама. Скотт, кажется, понятия не имел, что происходит: он поел, сделал уроки и занялся какой-то видеоигрой.  
Он продолжал подозрительно коситься в сторону Дерека, когда они сидели вместе на диване, но не решался заговорить.  
Мелисса вернулась домой ровно в шесть. Она зашла в комнату, удивившись, увидев их обоих. Дерек даже не дал ей возможности поздороваться.  
– Насколько все плохо?  
Она сразу поменялась в лице, хотя Скотт вряд ли заметил.  
– Что плохо?  
– Ничего, милый, – быстро ответила Мелисса и жестом велела Дереку идти за ней на кухню. – Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом.  
Встав с дивана, Дерек потянулся к Скотту, потрепал его по волосам и поспешил на кухню. Мелисса села за обеденный стол и предложила Дереку присесть, но тот покачал головой и остался стоять.  
– Насколько все плохо? – повторил он.  
– Организм уже не реагирует на лечение, – ответила Мелисса ровным профессиональным тоном. – Через несколько дней нам, наверное, придется ее госпитализировать, и тогда это….  
– Будет лишь вопрос времени? – закончил за нее Дерек.  
– Да.  
– Блядь.  
В любой другой раз Мелисса отругала бы его, но сейчас она тихо сидела на стуле, сложив перед собой руки и поджав губы. Дерек прислонился спиной к кухонной стене и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Из гостиной раздался шорох, и Дереку даже не надо смотреть, чтобы понять – Скотт слышал каждое слово.  
– Вы о миссис Стилински говорите? – спросил Скотт. – Она болеет, да?  
– Да, – тихо ответила Мелисса.  
Дерек продолжал держать ладонь у лица, но все равно слышал, как Скотт подошел к маме и стал задавать ей вопросы. Дереку не хватало воздуха. Он просто задыхался. Нужно было отсюда выбраться. Просто уйти.  
Поднимаясь в свою комнату, он почти не слушал, что ему кричала вслед мама. Дерек вытащил альбом, который хранил под матрасом, и, быстро спустившись вниз, схватил куртку, ключи и поспешил выскочить за дверь.  
За десять минут он добрался до дома Стилински, взбежал по ступенькам и громко постучал в дверь. Джип все еще стоял у дома, а патрульная машина не появилась, так что Дерек понял – Ария еще дома.  
На стук вышел Стайлз. Он посмотрел на Дерека, пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, решая что сказать.  
– Ей не нужна твоя жалость, Дерек.  
– А я здесь не для этого.  
А затем Стайлз запутался в собственных ногах, когда бросился к Дереку, обнимая его руками за талию, спрятал лицо на груди и расплакался. Дерек тут же сгреб его за плечи и обхватил ладонью затылок.  
– Проходи.  
Ария стояла, прислонившись к стене прихожей. Вблизи она выглядела еще хуже, и Дерек не понимал, как раньше ничего не замечал. Не увидел, когда она заболела. Наверняка, она узнала еще летом и проходила лечение. Выпавшие волосы – это случилось совсем недавно, но больной она, скорее всего, выглядела давно.  
– Стайлз, пожалуйста, отлипни от Дерека, чтобы он мог войти, – сказала Ария.  
Стайлз остался на прежнем месте, так что Дерек пожал плечами. Ария, улыбнувшись, покачала головой и пошла в сторону кухни.  
– Милый, оставишь нас ненадолго, пожалуйста?  
Через несколько секунд Стайлз сделал шаг назад и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Прости.  
– Ничего страшного, – Дерек провел ладонь по ежику волос Стайлза и пошел вслед за Арией. – Стильная прическа, Стайлз.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал тот.  
Когда они зашли на кухню, Дерек быстро придвинул для Арии стул, которая недовольно посмотрела на него и фыркнула:  
– Я не такая хрупкая!  
Дерек проигнорировал ее слова и сел с другой стороны стола. Он положил на столешницу альбом и подтолкнул его к Арии. Она удивленно посмотрела на Дерека и открыла первую страницу. Дерек с нетерпением ждал, пока она досмотрит до конца, давая ей время тщательно изучить рисунки.  
– Они замечательные, – ответила она наконец.  
– Я готовил их для портфолио.  
– А портфолио тебе нужно для...?  
– Хочу подавать заявление на бакалавра архитектуры, – ответил он, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая стежки на рукаве куртки.  
Дерек еще никому не показывал свое портфолио. Он как-то заглянул в библиотеку и пролистал несколько старых принятых портфолио – его работы в сравнении с ними сразу показались безликими и скучными. Дерек любил рисовать, но любить и действительно делать что-то стоящее – разные вещи.  
– А чем ты собираешься заниматься после получения степени бакалавра?  
– Пойду работать в офис и продолжу учебу для получения докторской степени, – ответил он, – а потом, надеюсь, я открою собственную фирму.  
На другом конце стола воцарилась тишина. Дерек поднял голову и увидел, что Ария смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот и застыв с неперевернутой страницей. Листок выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев, но Ария этого даже не заметила.  
– Степень доктора? – повторила она, распахнув от удивления глаза.  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек.  
– И тебя можно будет называть "Доктор МакХейл", – задумчиво протянула Ария.  
– Да, но, наверное, я не буду требовать этого.  
– А мог бы! "Доктор МакХейл, у вас встреча в пять часов". "Доктор МакХейл, не могли бы вы просмотреть мои наброски вот этой арки?". "Доктор МакХейл, прошу вас, расскажите мне все ваши секреты, а потом возьмите меня прямо на этом столе!"  
– Мне кажется, этот разговор свернул куда-то не туда.  
Ария засмеялась, покачала головой и закрыла альбом, возвращая его Дереку.  
– Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что девушкам понравится… да и парням тоже, наверное.  
– Мама рассказала?  
– Кто же еще? – пожала плечами Ария. – Ей все равно, мне тоже, да и всем остальным. Но вот твоей маме, наверняка, не все равно, что уже время ужина, а тебя еще нет дома.  
До того как Дерек успел вставить хоть слово, его выставили из кухни и проводили к выходу. Когда Дерек проходил по коридору, он увидел сидящего на ступеньках Стайлза и помахал ему. Дерек не увидел, ответил ли тот, потому что как раз в этот момент Ария крепко обняла его.  
– Увидимся позже, – сказала она, тепло улыбнувшись.  
– Конечно, – кивнул он.  
Дерек еще раз попрощался и вышел за дверь, возвращаясь к машине.  
В субботу ее госпитализировали. Теперь Дерек отвозил и забирал Скотта и Стайлза со школы каждый день. В машине никто не разговаривал, только Скотт бормотал "пока", когда Стайлз выходил из машины у входа в больницу. Дерек не уезжал с парковки, пока не видел, как Стайлза встречает отец. Шериф махал Дереку, когда Скотт перебирался на переднее сидение. И именно Скотт каждый раз начинал разговор, когда они отъезжали от больницы.  
– Если бы мы могли чем-нибудь помочь, – сказал он.  
– Все, что ты можешь сделать – быть рядом, – ответил Дерек. – Ты его лучший друг, Скотт.  
– Ага, – кивнул Скотт. – Как думаешь, мне можно будет навестить ее вместе со Стайлзом? Когда ты будешь работать так, чтобы забрать меня на обратном пути?  
– Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
И они действительно придумали. Скотт ездил со Стайлзом в больницу как минимум раз в неделю, а Дерек забирал его после своей смены в магазине. Прошел День Благодарения, затем Рождество и Новый Год. Стайлз и Дерек посмотрели рождественский спецвыпуск "Доктора Кто", и все стало почти как раньше. (Но Астрид была такой классной! – Знаю. – Как они могли ее убить? – Ради драмы? Не знаю. Но зато в январе выходит второй сезон "Торчвуда". – Ты же издеваешься, правда?).  
Когда первого февраля Дерек вернулся с работы, Мелисса сидела на кухне, сжимая ладони. Дерек молчал, ожидая, что мама сама начнет разговор.  
– Она недолго продержится, – ответила она наконец. – Тебе стоит навестить ее.  
– Я схожу завтра, – сказал он, перед тем как выйти за дверь.  
На следующий день в субботу он проснулся рано, оставил для Мелиссы записку на кухонном столе и отправился в больницу. Он уже дошел до дверей ее палаты, когда все-таки не выдержал и решил зайти в уборную. Около пяти минут он стоял у раковины, прижимаясь лицом к холодному зеркалу, пока кто-то не похлопал его по плечу.  
– Она хочет тебя видеть, – произнес тихо шериф. – А мне не помешает перерыв. Поговори с ней, а я пока схожу за кофе.  
– Где Стайлз? – спросил Дерек.  
– Он с ней рядом, но сейчас спит, – ответил шериф, улыбнувшись. – Стайлз не проснется, не волнуйся.  
Он ушел, снова оставляя Дерека одного. А Дерек словно прирос к полу, не в силах сдвинуться с места, но все-таки поборол собственную слабость и вышел за дверь. Идти до палаты Арии было не далеко, а поскольку она его, скорее всего ждала, Дерек не стал стучаться.  
– А вот и ты, – произнесла Ария очень слабым голосом.  
Именно так она и выглядела – слабой. К такому ничего не могло подготовить. Ария казалась сильно исхудавшей и постаревшей. Как будто она уже прожила не одну сотню лет, устала и теперь ждала избавления. Зная Арию, она, наверняка, ищет избавления.  
Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, который спал у нее под боком. Два месяца назад ему исполнилось тринадцать, а он почему-то выглядел еще младше. Не слабым, как она, а просто ранимее и меньше. Дереку как никогда захотелось оказаться сейчас в другом месте.  
– Привет, – тихо поздоровался он, присаживаясь на стул у кровати.  
– Как дела?  
Конечно, именно она должна была задать такой вопрос.  
– Все в порядке.  
– Как школа? Удалось поступить?  
– В школе все хорошо, – ответил Дерек. – Я буду подавать заявление осенью, так что… – _Поживем – увидим._  
Он не может произнести эту фразу слух, потому что понимает, что Ария увидеть уже ничего не сможет.  
– Я уверена, ты поступишь, – заверила она Дерека, накрывая его пальцы своей ладонью.  
Он отчаянно старался не смотреть на иголки, которые тянулись из ее вен. Стайлз заворочался, и Дерек тут же перевел взгляд на него.  
– Он постоянно о тебе говорит, – произнесла она, а в ее голосе звучала нежность. – Считает тебя самым лучшим.  
– Ага, он тоже не так уж плох, – пожал плечами Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. – И он единственный соглашается смотреть со мной "Доктора Кто".  
– Прости за это, – ответила она. – Я пыталась смотреть с ним первую серию, но там люди стали превращаться в манекены, и я не поняла британского юмора.  
Дерек хмыкнул, покачав головой, и снова посмотрел на Арию. А она как раз продолжала рассматривать Стайлза, так что он проследил за ее взглядом. Интересно, что было бы, если Стайлз сейчас проснулся? Наверное, он бы пару раз сонно моргнул, увидев их, вскрикнул и свалился с кровати.  
– Позаботься о нем.  
Он хотел сказать – нет. Не хотел брать на себя ответственность за Стайлза. Но знал, что кому-то придется это сделать. Потому что Стайлз будет беспокоиться о собственном отце и, даже если шериф попытается сделать что-то в ответ, – это не будет равноценно.  
– Хорошо. Обещаю.  
– Спасибо, доктор МакХейл.  
Дерек слабо улыбнулся ее словам.  
– Я не доктор.  
– Еще _не доктор_ Дерек.  
После больницы Дерек сразу отправился на работу. С трудом выслушал Лору, которая, казалось, болтала всю смену. Освободился он в пять и вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой, поехал в бар за городом, где, как он знал, не будут проверять документы. Ему должно было исполниться двадцать один в следующем ноябре, но сойти за совершеннолетнего он мог и сейчас.  
Час спустя он целовал шею какого-то парня, который открывал дверь своей квартиры. На часах почти шесть часов, а Дерек обещал матери быть дома к семи, потому что у нее сегодня ночная смена. Это не отнимет много времени, а ему сейчас кто-то нужен. Дерек так давно не искал утешения в ком-то, а парень явно был не против им поделиться.  
Когда они добрались до крохотной спальни, на них уже почти не было одежды. Дерек толкнул его в сторону кровати и забрался сверху, жадно прижимаясь губами к его рту. Ничего личного, они не издавали никаких звуков, только тяжело дышали и изредка слабо стонали. Вскоре Дерек оказался на спине, а его новый знакомый стянул с него боксеры и обхватил губами член. У него опытный и умелый рот – как раз то, что Дереку сейчас было нужно. В глубине души он оставался безразличным, но тело реагировало идеально, и этого достаточно.  
Дерек проснулся от звука вибрирующего телефона на полу у кровати. Он посмотрел на часы и застонал – восемь.  
Он поднял телефон с пола – пять пропущенных звонков за последние десять минут и все от шерифа Стилински. Дерек почувствовал, как оборвалось в груди сердце, схватил боксеры и включил лампу, чтобы найти джинсы.  
– Что случилось? – Брэндон (Брайан? Брэд?) отозвался с кровати, резко садясь и потирая глаза.  
– Мне нужно идти, – сказал Дерек, быстро хватая свои вещи и одеваясь.  
– Ну же, малыш, останься, – Брэндон/Брайн/Брэд приглашающе похлопал по кровати.  
– Отвали.  
С этими словами Дерек вышел из квартиры и, спускаясь по ступенькам и направляясь к небрежно припаркованной машине, набрал номер шерифа.  
– Дерек, как хорошо, что ты перезвонил, – шериф ответил после второго гудка.  
– Да, простите, что вам пришлось столько звонить, я… уснул, – пробормотал Дерек.  
Шериф наверняка звонил им на домашний телефон, а ответивший Скотт сказал, что его нет дома. Стилински точно знал, где он уснул, но, к счастью, ничего не сказал.  
– Послушай, Мелисса сегодня работает в ночную смену, и мне не хотелось бы просить, но доктор говорит, что Ария вряд ли переживет ночь, а Стайлз дома… не мог бы ты его привезти, мне очень…  
– А почему Стайлз не в больнице?  
– Ария настояла, чтобы я отвез его домой, так чтобы он хоть раз мог нормально поспать в своей кровати, – сказал шериф. – Наверное, он все еще спит, но у нас под дверным ковриком лежит запасной ключ.  
– Хорошо, я все сделаю.  
– Спасибо, Дерек.  
К дому Стилински он ехал в гнетущей тишине. Они больше ничего не могли сделать, только ждать. Дерек остановился на подъездной дорожке возле джипа и направился к входной двери. Открыл дверь запасным ключом и вошел внутрь, давая себе мгновение, чтобы привыкнуть к новому ощущению этого дома. Ария не встречала его улыбкой. Ее здесь не было, и дом казался пустым и холодным.  
Но оставался еще Стайлз, и нужно было его забрать отсюда. Дерек поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул первую дверь слева.  
Стайлз крепко спал, свернувшись на кровати, комнату освещала лампа, стоящая на прикроватной тумбочке. Там же стояла фотография Стайлза, Арии и шерифа. У Стайлза тогда были длинные волосы, Ария все еще выглядела здоровой, а мистер Стилински все еще был помощником шерифа.  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, присаживаясь на край кровати и положив руку Стайлзу на плечо.  
Он тут же открыл глаза.  
– Я слышал, как ты вошел.  
– Я думал, ты крепко спишь.  
– Было дело.  
Стайлз сел на кровати, стягивая одеяло, и Дерек увидел, что он уже одетый. Это ранило гораздо больнее, чем, наверное, должно было.  
– Нам пора, – произнес Дерек. – Твой отец велел поторопиться.  
Дерек встал с кровати, ожидая, когда Стайлз сделает то же самое. А он продолжал сидеть на кровати и мять руках плед.  
– Стайлз, нам действительно нужно…  
– Не хочу, чтобы она умирала.  
Он не плакал, и Дерек понял, что Стайлз уже успел столько выплакать, что сейчас слез уже не осталось.  
– Знаю.  
– Это нечестно.  
– Знаю.  
– Почему Бог не отдал этот рак убийце или кому-нибудь плохому?  
– Я не верю в Бога.  
Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел на Дерека.  
– В кого же ты тогда веришь?  
В тебя.  
– Ни во что не верю.  
Очевидно, такой ответ Стайлза устроил. Он встал с кровати, обулся и пошел вслед за Дереком.  
Дорога в больницу стала настоящим испытанием. Стайлз сидел на переднем сидении и постоянно нервно дергал ногой. Дереку хотелось положить ему руку на колено, чтобы угомонить, но он сдержался. Они не разговаривали и не смотрели друг на друга. Почему-то именно от этого поездка казалась бесконечной.  
Когда Дерек припарковался, то ожидал, что Стайлз будет сидеть в машине, боясь зайти внутрь. Но как только Дерек выключил зажигание, Стайлз открыл дверь и бросился к входным дверям. Дереку пришлось практически бежать за ним, и, когда он добрался до лифта, автоматические двери захлопнулись прямо у него перед носом.  
Дерек нажал кнопку вызова, дожидаясь следующего лифта. На нужном этаже он был где-то через минуту, но, когда подошел к комнате Арии, там уже толпились медсестры и врачи. Дерек услышал, как кто-то называет время смерти. Три минуты назад.  
Через три дня были похороны. Мелисса все время стояла рядом с шерифом, а Скотт держался возле Стайлза. Дерек стоял за их спинами и ушел первым. 


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек стал участником архитектурной программы благодаря рекомендациоyному письму Арии Стилински. Когда его научный руководитель рассказал об этом, Дерек не поверил, но ему сделали копию письма и выдали на руки. Дерек положил конверт в какую-то папку и забыл там.  
Он продолжал каждый день отвозить и забирать Скотта из школы, но Стайлз теперь ездил на автобусе. Иногда он приходил в гости, но никогда не разговаривал с Дереком. Хотя, скорее, это Дерек его избегал. Стайлз наверняка знал, что, если бы Дерек так глупо не уснул тогда, он успел бы попрощаться с матерью. Именно Дерек был виноват в том, что Стайлз не смог в последний раз увидеть свою маму, и теперь Дерек не мог смотреть ему в глаза.  
В годовщину ее смерти Стайлз ночевал у них дома. Дерек направлялся к себе в спальню – с утра ему нужно было открывать магазин – и прошел мимо спальни Скотта. Он заглянул в комнату и увидел, как Скотт обнимает плачущего на его плече Стайлза. Скотт встретился с Дереком взглядом – выглядел Скотт как испуганный щенок. Дерек покачал головой и поспешил к себе.  
Скотт и Стайлз перешли в Бикон Хиллз Хай и каким-то чудом очутились в команде по лакроссу. Хотя потом выяснилось, что не было никакого чуда – почти все школьники попадали в команду, а потом просиживали штаны на скамейке запасных.  
В октябре, когда мальчишки учились в десятом классе, а Дерек оканчивал школу, он купил себе на день рождения черный Камаро, потратив деньги, собранные с рождественских подарков и нескольких лет работы в магазине. Он съехал от матери и снял с Лорой на пару квартиру, в десяти минутах езды от их места работы. Скотту достался Аккорд (который он с радостью принял), а Стайлз начал ездить на джипе, хотя права должен был получить только в апреле. Наверное, это было одно из преимуществ сына шерифа.  
А сын шерифа доставлял неприятностей больше, чем любой другой ребенок в городе (вместе со Скоттом, разумеется). Пропавший в лесу человек, торговля наркотиками – Скотт и Стайлз оказывались на месте преступления раньше полиции. В местной газете даже появилась статья "Малолетние правонарушители Бикон Хиллз". Имена там не указывались, но всем и так было ясно, о ком шла речь.  
Дерек радовался за Стайлза: тому, что Стайлз снова улыбался, искал приключения и находил себе неприятности. Когда они с Дереком пересекались у него дома, Стайлз или занимался очередным школьным проектом, или играл со Скоттом в видеоигры. Дерек не знал, что ему делать: просто уйти или сесть рядом на диван и спросить, что Стайлз думает о Мэтте Смите в роли Доктора (Дереку он нравился больше Теннанта, и он знал, что из-за этого они бы со Стайлзом спорили) или смерти Янто (возможно, Стайлз бы даже заплакал).  
Дерек с трудом сдерживал себя. Потому что скучал по Стайлзу гораздо больше, чем сам думал. Стайлз, вероятно, все еще винил его за то, что случилось пару лет назад. Дерек не знал точно, но на его месте точно бы винил.  
Лора пыталась взывать к голосу разума. Она называла Дерека идиотом, говорила, что он не должен корить себя за одну глупую ошибку. Говорила, что он винит себя гораздо сильнее, чем Стайлз.  
Конечно, она была права, но Дерек не мог успокоиться. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с домом Стилински, его накрывало чувством вины. Ничего не помогало, и он продолжал избегать Стайлза, что, наверное, было только хуже.  
Дерек стал более замкнутым. Он не занимался сексом с незнакомцами и бывал только дома, в школе, художественном магазине, баре, в котором он вскоре получил работу, и супермаркете. Лоре иногда удавалось вытащить его в кино, но чаще всего вечерами он делал домашнее задание или брал себе дополнительные смены на работе. Он и до этого никогда не считал себя общительным, но сейчас стало еще хуже.  
Когда он сказал Лоре, что лучше останется дома, она едва ли не силой заставила его отвести ее в ресторан. Их дважды приняли за пару и трижды за брата и сестру, ничего нового.  
Лора с его матерью, кажется, придумали вместе коварный план, чтобы как можно чаще выманивать его из квартиры. Мелисса объявила пятничные ужины в доме МакХейлов обязательными. На двадцать второй день рождения Лора подарила Дереку абонемент в спортзал ( — Ты не должен потерять такой шикарный пресс. Только им мы и привлекаем клиентов в наш магазин!). Даже Скотт заезжал к нему на работу и предлагал погулять.  
Его социальная жизнь в основном крутилась вокруг матери, младшего брата и подруги, которая, скорее, была ему сестрой. Дерек сам понимал, насколько он жалок, но ничего не имел против, тем более появлялось больше времени на работу и учебу. Он выпускался весной, летом подавал заявление о приеме на работе в архитектурную компанию, а осенью начинал учебу в докторантуре.  
У него были все шансы на хорошую карьеру, и он должен был сосредоточиться на этом. У него не было времени на "свидания" и общение с людьми больше требуемого.  
Его все устраивало.  
И только изредка, когда он видел джип, или парня с коротким ежиком волос, или полицейский участок, или художественный музей, он чувствовал тупую боль в груди, которая так и не проходила.

Была первая пятница января, и Дерек только начал последний семестр учебы. Он вернулся домой после смены в магазине и увидел, как Лора достает из духовки противень с брауни. Дерек поспешил к выходу, чтобы проверить – не ошибся ли он квартирой.  
– Ха-ха, очень смешно, – сказала Лора, когда он вернулся на кухню.  
– Прости, просто мне показалось, что ты пекла брауни, – ответил Дерек, рассматривая печенье – выглядело оно, кстати говоря, вполне съедобным.  
– Я умею печь, – заявила Лора, упирая руки в бока (что совсем не выглядело угрожающе, так как она все еще не сняла кухонные прихватки). – Я просто никогда не пекла для тебя.  
– А сейчас есть повод?  
– На сегодняшний ужин я иду с тобой, – сказала она. – И принесу с собой брауни, сделанные по секретному рецепту Лоры Хейл.  
– Ты же только что все это выдумала?  
– Помолчи.  
Она обиделась. Дерек ненавидел, когда Лора начинала дуться на него. Ему всегда приходилось извиняться. Дерек вздохнул и обнял ее за плечи, рассматривая печенье.  
– Выглядит очень вкусно, Лора.  
– Спасибо.  
– Так я узнаю секретный рецепт?  
– Нет, конечно. Он же не зря называется секретным, Дерек.  
– Ты добавила шоколадную крошку в купленное в супермаркете тесто, да?  
– Иди на хрен.  
С этими словами Лора вышла из кухни, по-прежнему не снимая прихваток с рук. Да, ему определенно придется извиняться. Дерек отправился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Сегодня в магазине у них был очень резвый малыш, который играл с красками прямо на стойке кассира. Большая часть краски попала на рабочий фартук, но несколько капель очутились и на рубашке.  
Переодевшись, Дерек вернулся в гостиную, где Лора в красивом праздничном платье упаковывала печенье. Она надела платье. Ради семейного ужина. Еще подозрительнее.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что мы идем в гости к маме и Скотту, да? – спросил он, облокачиваясь на столешницу.  
– Да, – ответила она, загибая края фольги.  
– Лора, они подумают, что мы решили объявить о своем помолвке.  
– Не преувеличивай, Дерек, – закатила глаза Лора. – У меня не было повода надеть это платье, вот и все.  
– Конечно, – ответил Дерек, кивая.  
– И вообще, даже если бы ты был последним мужчиной на Земле, я бы стала лесбиянкой, лишь бы не выходить за тебя замуж.  
– Ого, Лора, продолжай, выскажи все, что ты думаешь.  
– Я всегда так и делаю, – Лора пошла к дверям и сняла с крючка на стене пальто и шарф. – Бери брауни, но, когда будем подъезжать к твоему дому, противень занесу я. Не хочу, чтобы ты украл мою славу.  
С этими словами она перебросила шарф через плечо и вышла за дверь. Дерек пошел за ней следом, надев кожаную куртку и захватив противень с печеньем.  
Дорога до дома МакХейлов заняла десять минут, так что приехали они ровно в 18:30. Дерек припарковался с другой стороны дороги, потому что машины Мелиссы и Скотта уже заняли подъездную дорожку. Лора выскочила из машины первой, не забыв печенье. Но Дерек все равно добрался до дверей первым, срезав дорогу по газону.  
– Так нечестно, – возмутилась Лора. – Все знают, что нельзя ходить по траве.  
Дерек собрался было продолжить этот бессмысленный спор, когда открылась входная дверь. За ней стоял Скотт и... Стайлз. Дерека словно ударили со всей силы под дых. Он годами избегал Стайлза, а сейчас они оказались лицом к лицу. И что еще хуже – Стайлз уставился прямо на него, а Дерек смотрел в ответ. Дерек понимал, что прошло достаточно времени, но когда Стайлз успел так вытянуться? Похоже, он ниже Дерека всего на пару сантиметров, и почему он вообще об этом думает?  
Наверное, они слишком долго смотрели друг на друга, потому что Скотт демонстративно откашлялся. Лора перевела взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза, а потом снова на Дерека и показала свой противень с печеньем.  
– Я сделала брауни! – воскликнула она, заходя в дом.  
– Классно, – обрадовался Скотт, забирая печенье у нее из рук. – Я отнесу на кухню.  
– Замечательная идея, Скотт, – согласилась Лора, рекордно быстро сняв пальто и шарф, и отправилась за Скоттом на кухню.  
– Ого, Лора, у тебя такое классное платье, – донесся до Дерека голос Скотта.  
– Спасибо, Скотт. Ты кстати стал очень симпатичным, – ответила Лора.  
– И осталось их двое, – пробормотал Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы и поднимая голову.  
– Ага, – ответил Дерек.  
За этим последовала мучительно долгая тишина. Они стояли в дверях и не смотрели друг на друга, а когда пытались, то встречались взглядами и тут же отводили глаза.  
Дерек хотел, чтобы все стало по-прежнему. Мечтал, чтобы они могли общаться как раньше. Несмотря на неуютное молчание, Дерек считал, что не он должен прерывать эту паузу. Стайлз заговорит с ним, когда будет готов, а если вообще не захочет – так тому и быть. Как это ни было грустно, Дерек ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
– Дерек, я никогда...  
– Тут лазанья, и мы съедим ее сейчас без вас! – крикнула Лора, появившись на пороге кухни. – Тащите сюда свои задницы!  
– Уже идем, – отозвался Дерек.  
Поначалу за ужином царила неловкость, и никто не мог определиться, куда сесть Дереку. В конце концов, он оказался между мамой и Лорой, как раз напротив Стайлза. И теперь каждый раз натыкался взглядом на Стайлза, когда поднимал голову, поэтому постоянно приходилось отворачиваться. Мелисса задавала вопросы о школе и работе, но вскоре и эти темы себя исчерпали.  
К счастью (или к сожалению, с какой стороны посмотреть), Лора нашла еще одну.  
– Не могу поверить, что вы оба так выросли, – сказала она, глядя на Скотта и Стайлза. – И стали такими красавчиками.  
Скотт и Стайлз одновременно хмыкнули, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая содержимое своих тарелок.  
– Серьезно, – продолжила Лора. – Вы оба стали очень привлекательными. Уверена, на вас западают все девчонки в школе.  
– Ты говоришь как моя мама, Лора, – пробормотал Скотт. – Девчонкам мы не нравимся.  
– Ладно, а вам кто-нибудь нравится?  
– От своего десятилетнего плана по завоеванию Лидии Мартин я еще не отказываюсь, – воскликнул Стайлз.  
Дерек отмахнулся от неприятного чувства, появившегося в груди после его слов.  
– Зато Скотт положил взгляд на одну девушку.  
– Кто она? Я ее знаю? – неожиданно оживилась Мелисса.  
– Она новенькая, пришла только в этом семестре, – ответил Стайлз вместо Скотта, который обиженно смотрел на друга. – Ее зовут Эллисон Арджент.  
Дерек в то же мгновение почувствовал взгляд Лоры и попытался сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. "Арджент" – не такая уж редкая фамилия, но ему не нравилась даже мысль о том, что эта Эллисон будет ее носить.  
– И какая она? – спросила Лора.  
– Замечательная, – мечтательно вздохнул Скотт. – От нее всегда приятно пахнет, она умная, веселая, красивая, чудесная…  
– Значит, ты с ней успел пообщаться? – вмешалась Мелисса.  
– Что? Нет! – воскликнул Скотт. – Мама, я не могу просто так заговорить с ней. Кроме того Лидия решила сделать Эллисон своей новой лучшей подругой…  
– А значит, можно будет устраивать двойные свидания! – прервал его Стайлз, обнимая Скотта за плечи. – Ну знаешь, если ты когда-нибудь решишься открыть рот и…  
– Кто бы говорил! – возмутился Скотт, стряхивая руку Стайлза. – Лидия даже не знает о твоем существовании, а она тебе нравится с третьего класса.  
Стайлз, казалось, хотел что-то ответить, но, похоже, впервые в жизни не находил подходящих слов. Мелисса воспользовалась образовавшейся паузой и встала из-за стола, собирая тарелки.  
– Я могу помочь с посудой, – ответила Лора, тоже вскакивая с места.  
– Нет, Лора, ты наша гостья, кроме того, ты уже принесла брауни, – запротестовала Мелисса. – Я сложу посуду в раковину, а мальчики ее помоют. Все равно для меня тут становится слишком много школьных проблем.  
Мелисса сложила тарелки в раковину и повернулась, указывая на Дерека, Скотта и Стайлза, а потом на грязную посуду.  
– Я же тоже гость, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
– Стайлз, ты практически живешь здесь, – ответила Мелисса. – Придется тоже помогать.  
С этими словами Мелисса ушла в гостиную. Скотт заерзал на стуле и тяжело вздохнул. Дерек решил было, что ему не хочется возиться с посудой, но Скотт вновь заговорил об Эллисон.  
– Так ты вообще с ней разговаривал? – спросила Лора, прерывая оду ресницам Эллисон.  
– Да, – довольно заулыбался Скотт. – В первый день она попросила у меня ручку, а я ей одолжил свою.  
Дерек ждал, когда он продолжит, но почти сразу же понял, что это и есть вся история.  
– И все? – уточнила Лора. – Больше ничего не случилось?  
– Нет, – ответил Скотт, продолжая мечтательно улыбаться.  
– Это Дерек виноват, – заявила она.  
– Что? – спросил Дерек. – Я тут при чем?  
– Дерек, ты его старший брат, а у тебя самая печальная история отношений, с которой я когда-либо сталкивалась, – ответила она. – Что с тобой такое?  
– У меня были отношения.  
– У тебя были только одни отношения, которые закончились полным крахом, и ты решил спать со всем, что двигается, а сейчас вообще ни с кем не общаешься, – произнесла она. – Иногда, когда я думаю об том, мне хочется плакать.  
У Дерека даже не было времени осознать ее слова, а все уже пристально уставились на него. Даже мама выглянула из гостиной, чтобы выяснить, что произошло. А все, что мог сейчас чувствовать Дерек, – странное ощущение предательства. Лора всегда была на его стороне, даже когда он совершал самые глупые ошибки. Всегда заступалась за него, а сейчас практически выплеснула все, что тщательно в себе сдерживала.  
Она почти сразу же пожалела о своих словах и, потянувшись через стол, накрыла его руку своей ладонью.  
– Дерек, прости. Я не…  
– Все нормально, – ответил он, вставая со стула и поворачиваясь к раковине. – Не волнуйтесь за посуду. Сам справлюсь.  
– Уверен? – уточнил Скотт.  
– Да.  
Раздался скрип стульев, и Дереку даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что все ушли из кухни. Он включил воду, дожидаясь, пока она станет горячей, когда ему на плечо опустилась чужая рука.  
– Лора, не волнуйся…  
– Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне обидеться на тебя из-за того, что ты перепутал меня с Лорой, или я должен быть польщен?  
Ну конечно, Стайлз. Кто же еще? Стайлз встал рядом с Дереком у раковины и принялся мыть столовые приборы и складывать их в сушилку.  
– Если тебе станет легче, хотя не знаю, почему тебе может быть от этого легче, но… хм… – Стайлз запнулся и смущенно потер шею.  
– Что?  
– Я даже ни с кем не целовался, а у тебя хотя бы были отношения.  
– Лучше уж никаких, чем то, что вышло у меня, – пробормотал Дерек, передавая Стайлзу тарелки, чтобы тот положил их в сушилку, и посмотрел на противень с остатками лазаньи – застывший сыр и соус по краям. Стайлз выдавил туда моющего средства и залил противень горячей водой.  
– Скотт должен справиться, – заявил он.  
– Хорошая идея.  
И в этот момент на кухню вернулась довольная Лора. Она достала нож и принялась снимать фольгу с брауни.  
– Будете пробовать, мальчики?  
– Стоит бояться? – спросил Стайлз, скептически рассматривая печенье.  
Лора в ответ стукнула его по затылку:  
– Нет, они очень вкусные, правда, Дерек?  
– Я никогда не пробовал твою выпечку, Лора.  
Теперь подзатыльник достался Дереку.  
– Ты должен был сказать "Конечно, Лора делает лучшие брауни в мире. Она прирожденный кулинар".  
Они попробовали печенье (которое, кстати, оказалось совсем не плохим), а после недолгого спора между Лорой и Мелиссой (– Оставьте брауни себе, Дерек заберет противень, когда в следующий раз приедет в гости. – Нет, я не могу забрать их. – Мелисса, ничего страшного. Мне все равно нельзя столько есть. – Мне тоже!), Дерек и Лора вернулись к Камаро с противнем печенья.  
– Нам они тоже не нужны, – сказала Лора, рассматривая брауни, пока Дерек отъезжал от дома.  
– Ты знала, что он тут будет?  
Он не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но чувствовал, что Лора сейчас смотрит на него. Дерек не стал уточнять: он знал, что Лора и так поймет, кого он имел в виду.  
– Да, – призналась она. – Я позвонила Скотту и попросила его пригласить Стайлза и сказать, что тебя на ужине не будет.  
– Устроила все за моей спиной?  
– Мы же не замышляли ничего ужасного, – ответила Лора. – Просто… я знаю, как ты к нему относишься, Дерек, и я…  
– Знаешь, как я к нему отношусь? – эхом отозвался Дерек. – Что это вообще значит, Лора?  
– Я знаю, как ты о нем беспокоишься, – перефразировала Лора. – Мы со Скоттом в курсе, что вы оба слишком упрямые, чтобы самим встретиться и поговорить. Поэтому мы взяли дело в свои руки. Всегда пожалуйста. Кроме того, мне кажется, все прошло хорошо. Вы же поговорили, верно? Он не злится и вроде бы не винит тебя за то, что случилось почти три года назад и что вообще не было твоей…  
– Лора, не могла бы ты помолчать?  
Он сжал руки на руле, но все равно продолжал смотреть вперед, игнорируя взгляды Лоры. Может быть, со стороны казалось, что у них со Стайлзом все хорошо, но Дерек понимал, что им нужно поговорить начистоту. Подстроенная встреча и ужин в компании еще трех человек не решит волшебным образом их проблемы.  
– Да, конечно, – ответила она едва слышно, похлопав его по колену. – И мне жаль, что я так высказалась о твоих отношениях. Знаю, я сказала правду, но не стоило озвучивать ее вслух.  
– Ну спасибо, Лора.

Прошло три дня, и Дерек пока не разговаривал ни со Скоттом, ни с мамой, ни (к счастью) со Стайлзом. Лору избегать не удавалось, потому что они жили вместе, но она тоже ходила вокруг него на цыпочках, словно он был бомбой с часовым механизмом. Возможно, Дерек так вел себя из-за Стайлза, а может быть из-за хозяина их магазина, который вынудил его провести инвентаризацию в семь часов утра.  
Дерек считал себя жаворонком, но только когда просыпался ради того, что ему нравилось. Например, ради спокойного тихого утра, когда Лора еще спала. Он делал завтрак на одного и самодовольно улыбался потом на жалобы Лоры, смотрел новый эпизод "Доктора Кто" без её насмешек, делал домашнее задание, уходил на пробежку, работал над портфолио или размышлял над чертовым смыслом жизни, когда выдавался повод. Но вставать так рано на работу из-за того, что новенький не выполнил свою часть обязанностей прошлым вечером, ему совсем не улыбалось.  
Говорят, что, когда злишься или расстроен, нельзя садиться за руль. Возможно, стоило позвонить на работу и предупредить, что он не может сейчас вести машину. Скорее всего, после такого звонка его бы уволили. Да и все равно он уже выехал из дома и наконец проснулся.  
Достаточно проснулся, чтобы заметить стоящего на светофоре Стайлза. Похоже, он ждал автобус, а Дерек силился вспомнить, что случилось джипом, о котором Стайлз говорил в пятницу.  
 _– Да, у джипа сломался… какая-то деталь сломалась. Карбюратор вроде. Сказали, что починят в среду.  
– Могу отвезти тебя в понедельник в школу.  
– Спасибо, Скотт, но меня подвезет отец. _  
Похоже, он соврал, а может, что-то случилось, и шериф не смог его подвезти.  
Дерек понял, что ему придется остановиться у светофора, где сейчас топтался Стайлз. Стайлз поймет, что это он, так что вполне естественно будет предложить его подбросить. Если проигнорировать – Дерек выставит себя настоящим засранцем (хотя чаще всего он так себя и чувствовал). Но если он спросит, Стайлз может согласиться, и тогда поездка в машине станет долгой и неуютной. И Дерек может опоздать на работу. Хотя нет, он же выехал рано. Черт возьми.  
Дерек остановился на светофоре и опустил стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения, мысленно себя проклиная.  
– Я думал, что отец тебя подвезет, – сказал он.  
– У него появились дела, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я жду автобус.  
– Хочешь, подвезу?  
Стайлз заулыбался, и отчего-то у Дерека сильнее забилось сердце. Непонятно, почему. Возможно, пора наведаться к врачу.  
– Уверен?  
– Конечно, – ответил Дерек и, наклонившись, открыл пассажирскую дверь. – Забирайся, пока я не передумал.  
Стайлз потянул на себя дверь и запрыгнул машину, бросив рюкзак на заднее сидение. Дерек дождался, когда он захлопнет дверцу, пристегнет ремень, и только тогда тронулся с места.  
– Итак, Мэтт Смит, – сказал Стайлз. – Что думаешь?  
– Он лучше Теннанта.  
– Немедленно останови машину, мне будет стыдно, если меня увидят рядом с тобой.  
Дерек усмехнулся, покачав головой. И как это он догадался, что Стайлз станет спорить с ним? Наверное, потому что Стайлз всегда повторял "Чувак, Десятый – самый классный" после каждой просмотренной ими серии.  
– Мне он больше нравится, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Он серьезнее. И кажется старше.  
– Он ведет себя как девятилетний ребенок, – возмутился Стайлз. – Пусть даже и не все время, но Джэми Доджер против Далеков, серьезно?  
– Это было гениально, – сказал Дерек.  
– Ага, не то слово, – издевательски усмехнулся Стайлз. – На самом деле тогда их спасла Эми.  
– Успел уже влюбиться?  
– Еще бы! Она лучшая спутница доктора, и мне нравится ее шотландский задор.  
Так он и думал. Стайлз влюблялся в каждую новую спутницу Доктора, даже несмотря на то, что заявлял, что Роза навсегда останется его любимым персонажем.  
– Я думаю, мой любимый персонаж – Рори, – ответил Дерек. – Ради любимого человека он ждал две тысячи лет. Он стал даже старше Доктора.  
– Что? Нет, не может быть… – Погоди… Черт, а правда ведь! Беру свои слова обратно, Рори самый классный!  
Господи, это было легко. Почему со Стайлзом все так просто и одновременно все так сложно? Иногда ему казалось, что рядом со Стайлзом он вообще сходит с ума. Иногда казалось, что жизнь невероятно понятная и простая. Они не разговаривали почти три года, но вот сейчас общаются как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Что думаешь о смерти Янто? – спросил Стайлз. – Расселл Т. Дэйвис садист, согласен?  
– Полный отстой.  
– Знаю, – подхватил Стайлз. – Не хочется признавать, но я не сдержал слез. Скупых мужских слез… о, смотри, мы уже почти на месте!  
Да, они уже были на школьной стоянке, и Дерек влился в поток машин. Он подъехал к самому входу, так что у них, наверное, еще была пара минут, чтобы поговорить.  
\- У нас еще есть время, – произнес вслух Дерек.  
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз. – И, хм, а чем ты собирался заниматься до того, как подобрал меня на автобусной остановке?  
– Ехал на работу, – пояснил Дерек. – У меня в запасе десять минут, так что это время нужно как-то убить.  
– Не знал, что магазин открывается так рано.  
– Он и не открывается. Мы наняли нового работника, и вчера вечером он забыл сделать инвентаризацию, так что мне придется заниматься этим самому в такую рань.  
– Не повезло.  
– Еще бы.  
А потом все-таки пришла очередь неуютного молчания. Оба понимали, какую тему они так тщательно обходили стороной. Дерек всегда полагал, что им обоим одинаково трудно даже думать об этом, что уж говорить о нормальной беседе (а вот тут, скорее, тяжелее было бы Стайлзу). Дерек думал, что Стайлз замешкается и растеряется, когда они начнут разговор.  
Но Дерек ошибался. Как же иначе? Ведь Стайлз ничего не боялся (не лучшее качество, если хорошо подумать). Он говорил то, что у него на уме, и справлялся с обстоятельствами лучше всех, кого Дерек когда-либо знал.  
Поэтому, когда Дерек остановился у входа в школу, Стайлз, забрав с заднего сидения рюкзак и открыв дверь, в последний момент повернулся и посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза:  
– Я тебя никогда не винил, – произнес он. – Как и мой отец. Никто тебя ни за что не винил. Ты все-таки привез меня, и это самое главное.  
Прежде чем Дерек успел придумать вразумительный ответ, Стайлз выбрался из машины, поблагодарил его и захлопнул дверь. На автопилоте Дерек выехал со школьной стоянки на главное шоссе и направился в магазин.  
Уже подъезжая к месту, его отпустило.  
Стайлз его не винил. Дерек обвинял себя (хотя с этим он смирился давным-давно), но Стайлз не держал на него зла. Не испытывал к нему ненависти. Стайлз его даже не прощал, потому что не считал, что его нужно за что-то прощать. И такая знакомая тяжесть на душе внезапно стала немного легче. Она никуда не делась, но стало проще. Все будет гораздо лучше, конечно, теперь все будет гораздо лучше.

Впервые его жизнь действительно налаживалась. Для него это было непривычно, потому что чаще всего жизнь за считанные дни превращалась из нормальной в ужасную. Но после встречи со своим куратором Дерек понял, что на правильном пути. В магазине он получил первое повышение зарплаты (после шести лет работы), и в баре чаевых ему давали больше обычного. Нынешний бойфренд Лоры продержался уже больше недели и казался вполне достойным парнем. Дерек даже сходил на пару матчей по лакроссу вместе с мамой и Лорой. Естественно и Скотт, и Стайлз не вышли на поле, но все равно Дерек давно не бывал на матчах. Последняя игра по лакроссу, на которой он присутствовал, была еще в его выпускном классе, когда Скотт уговорил его сходить с ним за компанию.  
У Скотта жизнь тоже налаживалась. Он по-прежнему отвратительно играл в лакросс (и причина здесь, скорее, была в его плохой координации, а не в астме, как стоило бы ожидать), но он набрался смелости и наконец пригласил Эллисон Арджент на свидание. И по какой-то причине, оставшейся вне понимания Дерека, Эллисон согласилась.  
– Я не смогу, – жалобно протянул Скотт, уже пять минут расхаживая по спальне.  
Дерек признался Лоре, что у Скотта сегодня первое свидание, и, конечно же, она притащила Дерека к МакХейлам, чтобы помочь Скотту подготовиться. Когда они приехали, там уже был Стайлз – он растянулся на кровати и всячески пытался поддерживать друга.  
– Еще как сможешь, – заверила его Лора, которая сейчас лежала рядом со Стайлзом. – Просто будь собой.  
– А если она меня возненавидит?  
– Чувак, она ответила "да", потому что ты как раз был собой, – ответил Стайлз. – Не будет она тебя ненавидеть. Даже учитывая, что приглашая ее, ты выглядел так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит ей на туфли.  
– О Господи, – воскликнула Лора, садясь на кровати. – Она же идет с ним не из жалости?  
– Жалости? – пискнул Скотт.  
Он начал задыхаться, и Дерек передал ему ингалятор и похлопал по спине, пока Скотт пытался сделать вдох. Стайлз сел на кровати, встревожено глядя на Скотта.  
– Эй, ты как?  
– Все хорошо, – закивал Скотт. – Но разве она идет со мной из жалости? Может такое быть? Господи, она идет со мной только из жалости!  
– Нет, – отрезал Стайлз, хлопнув Скотта по руке. – Когда ты ее приглашал, она все время кивала, пока ты запинался на каждом слове. Словно она ободряла тебя, словно давно ждала твоего приглашения.  
Так вышло гораздо более обнадеживающе. Дерек знал, что Скотт не самый популярный парень в школе, и еще знал, что Лидия Мартин – самая популярная девушка в школе (несколько пятничных ужинов Стайлз рассказывал ему о социальной лестнице в школе Бикон Хиллз). Эллисон, очевидно, лучшая подруга Лидии, поэтому удивительно, что она захотела встречаться со Скоттом.  
Скотта, кажется, ободрила речь Стайлза, поэтому Дерек придержал эти мысли при себе. Что плохого в том, что Скотт радуется своему первому официальному свиданию? Особенно учитывая то, что, скорее всего, оно закончится полным провалом и его разбитым сердцем.  
– Она заберет меня, – Скотт посмотрел на свои часы, – прямо сейчас. Она заедет за мной прямо сейчас! Она скоро будет здесь!  
Раздался дверной звонок. Скотт что-то невнятно пискнул, а Дерек, Лора и Стайлз бросились вниз.  
Лора успела первой и сама распахнула дверь. На пороге стояла девушка, нервничающая, похоже, не меньше Скотта. У нее были темные волнистые волосы, бледная кожа и да, для Скотта она была слишком симпатичная.  
– Эм, привет, – сказала она. – А Скотт здесь живет?  
Ладно, Дерек готов взять свои слова обратно. Эллисон казалась взволнованной и искренней, хоть и пыталась им улыбнуться. Может, она действительно хочет пойти на свидание со Скоттом. И вовсе не из жалости.  
– Да, он наверху, – ответила Лора, делая шаг в сторону и приглашая Эллисон войти. – Я Лора. Старшая сестра Скотта.  
– Ты ему не сестра, – отрезал Дерек, закрывая за Эллисон дверь.  
– Но могла бы ею быть, – беспечно пожала плечами Лора. – Это Дерек, брат Скотта. Думаю, со Стайлзом ты знакома.  
– Мы вместе ходим на английский и химию, – улыбнулась Эллисон Стайлзу.  
Стайлз тут же просиял, а Дерек попытался успокоить отчаянно забившееся сердце. Да что с ним такое?  
– Приятно познакомиться, – произнесла Эллисон и застыла, снова посмотрев на Дерека. – Погодите, Дерек МакХейл?  
– Это я.  
Эллисон широко распахнула глаза и удивленно приоткрыла рот. Дерек приподнял брови и собирался спросить, что не так, когда она схватила его за руку и утащила его подальше от Лоры и Стайлза. У Эллисон оказалась сильная хватка, и она успела застать его врасплох. Да, она была слишком хороша для Скотта.  
Когда они оказались в гостиной и Эллисон поняла, что за ними никто не идет следом, она посмотрела Дереку в глаза и поежилась. Было видно, что она изрядно нервничала.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Дерек.  
– Прости, – произнесла Эллисон.  
– За что?  
– Моя тетя – Кейт Арджент.  
Ну конечно. С тех пор как Дерек узнал фамилию Эллисон, он надеялся на простое совпадение. Только ему могло так посчастливиться – его брат сходит с ума от племянницы женщины, испортившей ему жизнь.  
– Она рассказывала мне о тебе, – продолжила Эллисон. – Но не о том, что сделала. Я слышала, как ее отчитывал отец. Она ошиблась. Решила, что ты связан с семьей Хейлов и хотела украсть у тебя деньги, но потом выяснила, что у тебя другая фамилия и решила просто...  
– Трахнуть меня? – закончил за нее Дерек.  
– Ну да, – ответила Эллисон.  
Все это время она продолжала смотреть ему в глаза. Только за это Дерек мог ее уважать.  
– Я очень любила свою тетю и пыталась быть на нее быть похожей, – продолжила Эллисон. – Она, скорее, была сестрой мне, нежели моему отцу. Но после того как я услышала, что она сделала тебе... я не хотела ее видеть. Кажется, сейчас она во Франции. У нее есть бойфренд и...  
– Почему ты все это мне рассказываешь?  
Эллисон плотно сжала губы, обдумывая ответ. И все еще неотрывно смотрела на Дерека. Она сильная и определенно не похожа на испуганную девчонку, какой показалась на первый взгляд.  
– Потому что подумала, что тебе стоит знать.  
Здесь он не мог с ней поспорить.  
Да и времени на споры не было. В гостиную вошел Скотт, а за ним Стайлз и Лора.  
– И о чем вы здесь разговариваете? – спросил Скотт.  
– Эллисон всего лишь рассказала, как поживает ее тетя Кейт, – ответил Дерек и искренне улыбнулся Эллисон. – Спасибо, что поделилась.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась в ответ Эллисон.  
Дерек посмотрел на Лору, надеясь намекнуть ей одним взглядом, что объяснит все позже. Лора кивнула – значит, все правильно поняла.  
– Тогда нам пора, – ответил Скотт, подходя к Эллисон. – Фильм скоро начнется.  
Они впятером снова вернулись к входной двери. Скотт пропустил Эллисон вперед и, повернувшись к ним, окинул недовольным взглядом. – Вы идиоты.  
– Брось, ты нас любишь, – отмахнулась Лора.  
Скотт, кажется, собирался спорить, но потом подумал и добродушно улыбнулся.  
– Люблю.  
Он вышел на крыльцо и, когда Дерек хотел уже захлопнуть дверь, снова повернулся.  
– Я иду на свидание с Эллисон!  
– Поздравляю, но не заставляй ее ждать! – подгонял его Стайлз.  
Скотт восторженно закивал и направился к машине Эллисон. Он уже садился на пассажирское сидение, когда на порог вышла Лора и окликнула его:  
– А на какой фильм вы идете?  
– "Меняющие реальность"! – крикнул ответ Скотт.  
– А во сколько он начинается?  
– В половину восьмого!  
– Хорошо проведите время!  
– Спасибо!  
Когда Скотт и Эллисон уехали, Лора зашла в дом и улыбнулась Дереку и Стайлзу.  
– Не хотят ли два привлекательных молодых человека сходить с красивой девушкой в кино?  
– На какой фильм? – спросил Дерек, не пытаясь даже скрыть улыбку.  
– Он вышел только на прошлой неделе, – задумчиво ответила она, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. – С Мэттом Дэймоном и Эмили Блант в главных ролях.  
– "Меняющие реальность"? – подхватил Стайлз. – Слышал о нем. Тоже собирался посмотреть.  
– Тогда мы втроем просто обязаны сходить! – сказала Лора. – Я смогу смотреть на Мэтта Дэймона, Стайлз – на Эмили Блант, а Дерек сможет смотреть на обоих.  
Дерек закатил глаза. Лора на полном серьезе предлагала испортить его младшему брату первое свидание. У Дерека с каждым днем все больше причин любить ее.  
– Мне нужно только забрать пальто из комнаты Скотта, – бросила Лора, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Встретимся у машины.  
Стайлз и Дерек вышли из дома и направились к Камаро, припаркованному у дороги. Дерек сел на водительское сиденье, а Стайлз занял пассажирское.  
– Значит, тебе по-прежнему нравятся парни? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Да, это так просто не проходит.  
– Ох, да… нет, то есть... прости! – воскликнул Стайлз, вскидывая руки. – Дурацкий вопрос был. Понятное дело, что это не... Господи, прости.  
– Стайлз, все нормально, – заверил его удивленный Дерек. – Пару дней назад мама спросила то же самое.  
– Все равно чувствую себя таким идиотом, – пробормотал Стайлз, тряхнув головой.  
– Не волнуйся.  
Лора постучала в окно, и Стайлз перебрался на заднее сидение. Лора села рядом с Дереком и захлопнула дверцу.  
– Ну что ж, мальчики, за дело!

– И вот этот день настал, – произнес Стайлз. – Ты готов?  
– Более или менее, – ответил Дерек.  
– Что-то не слышу энтузиазма.  
– Неправда.  
– Может быть, но ты...  
– Заткнитесь! – прервала их Лора, зайдя в комнату и швырнув в них кухонным полотенцем. – Вы похожи на старую женатую парочку. Это всего лишь британский научно-фантастический сериал.  
– Лора, это не просто сериал! – возмущенно заявил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.  
Судя по ее выражению лица, Лора собиралась спорить, но потом покачала головой и вернулась на кухню (то есть просто отошла в другую часть комнаты). Сегодня была премьера шестого сезона "Доктора Кто", и Стайлз приехал домой к Лоре и Дереку, чтобы посмотреть новую серию. Лора скоро должна была уйти на свидание со своим новым бойфрендом. Вернуться она собиралась завтра в полдень, так что Стайлз мог спать в ее комнате.  
Странно было снова смотреть сериал с кем-то. Дерек уже так привык записывать его в субботу вечером и смотреть в тишине воскресным утром. Но сегодня вечер премьеры, и серия начнется через час. По BBC America только должен был начаться повтор рождественской серии с прошлого года.  
– Отлично, я вернусь завтра, – сказала Лора, подходя к ним. Через плечо у нее была перекинута сумка с вещами. – Стайлз, не вздумай рыться в моих вещах. Я разрешаю тебе только спать на моей кровати. Не лезь в комод, не воруй мое нижнее белье и не вздумай читать письма моих отвергнутых поклонников, которые я прячу в обувной коробке...  
– У тебя есть такая коробка с письмами?  
– Да, и почти на всех следы слез, – добавила Лора. – Ах да, не вздумай дрочить на моей кровати. Я обязательно узнаю.  
Она многозначно посмотрела на Стайлза, поцеловала их обоих в лоб и вышла из квартиры.  
– Веселитесь, мальчики!  
– И кто ее новый бойфренд? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Она мне ничего не говорит. Я только знаю, что он богатый и старше нее. Он продержался дольше остальных и, кажется, действительно нравится Лоре. Мне большего и не надо.  
– Может, остальные долго не продержались потому, что видели тебя?  
– То есть?  
– Ты парень, с которым она живет, и вы не родственники, – сказал Стайлз. – Наверняка они ревнуют.  
– Мы ведем себя как брат и сестра, – возразил Дерек. – Мне физически больно представлять Лору в другой роли. Мама думает, что Лора – дочь, которой у нее никогда не было. Лора – наша семья.  
– Я-то в курсе, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но другие парни этого не знают. Понимаешь, когда они слышат, что Лора живет с парнем, который выглядит как ты, а вы еще и не родственники, но можете общаться практически без слов...  
– Ладно, я понял.  
– Я лишь хотел сказать, что, должно быть, ей действительно нравится этот новый парень, – произнес Стайлз. – И она пока не знакомит его с тобой, потому что не хочет, чтобы он сделал неверные выводы.  
Стайлз был прав. Конечно же, он был прав, теперь все обретало смысл. Он много раз видел подтверждение этих слов. Когда Лора представляла Дерека как своего лучшего друга, а не как брата, почти все эти парни исчезали через пару дней. Дерек задумывался над тем, что причина в нем, но Лора не особо расстраивалась после разрыва отношений. А сейчас она в первый раз серьезно отнеслась к кому-то, поэтому Дерек сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы этот парень исчез только в том случае, если Лора этого захочет.  
– Да, я понимаю, – ответил Дерек, удобнее устраиваясь на диване, и вновь глядя на экран. Рождественский эпизод уже начался, но Дерек не особо обратил на это внимание. – Хочешь, поедим, пока не началась серия?  
– На кухне или где-нибудь в кафе? – уточнил Стайлз.  
– В кафе, – предложил Дерек.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Стайлз. – Недалеко отсюда открылась новая пиццерия, у них должна быть отличная пицца с сырным бортиком.  
Дерек кивнул и встал с дивана, выключая телевизор.  
У Стайлза было много причин остаться сегодня у Дерека. Скотт и Эллисон встречались уже месяц, и эти отношения принесли Скотту своего рода популярность. Скотт проводил с Эллисон каждую секунду каждого дня. А поскольку Эллисон дружила со всеми популярными ребятами из школы, Скотт теперь тоже с ними дружил. К сожалению, Стайлзу такой популярности не досталось. И что еще хуже – Скотту удалось пробиться в первый состав команды по лакроссу.  
Поэтому пару дней назад Стайлз внезапно позвонил Дереку и спросил, хочет ли он посмотреть премьеру нового сезона вместе с ним. Дерек был не против и предложил посмотреть новую серию у него дома, а Стайлз согласился.  
– Какие у тебя планы на лето? – спросил Дерек, когда ехали в пиццерию.  
– Хочу найти работу, – ответил Стайлз. – Я написал заявление в книжный магазин, и в понедельник у меня собеседование. Мы со Скоттом еще собирались поехать на пляж, но не знаю, может, у него уже поменялись планы. Он, наверное, решит взять с собой Эллисон, и это классно, потому что и Эллисон классная, но я... мне вроде как не хватает моего лучшего друга.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – кивнул Дерек. – Из-за нового бойфренда я почти не вижусь с Лорой. Я счастлив, потому что она счастлива, но все равно скучаю по ней.  
– А что насчет тебя? – спросил Стайлз. – Есть еще какие-нибудь планы? Будешь заниматься чем-то интересным помимо продажи алкоголя и красок?  
– Ну, поскольку у меня теперь есть диплом, я собираюсь подавать заявление в местную архитектурную фирму, – ответил Дерек. – Несмотря на то, что это никчемная организация, пункт об опыте работы мне в резюме не помешает. Но еще нужно пережить магистратуру, чтобы получить докторскую степень.  
– Докторскую степень? Ты еще не оставил эту затею? – улыбаясь, спросил Стайлз.  
– Нет, – пожал плечами Дерек. – А ты? Какую хочешь выбрать специальность?  
Они подъехали к пиццерии и припарковались у входа. Несмотря на вечер воскресенья, здесь было пусто. Может быть, потому, что сейчас уже почти половина девятого. Они выбрались из машины, и Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот замялся.  
– Что такое?  
– Ты так не ответил на мой вопрос, – сказал Дерек, открывая дверь кафе и заходя внутрь.  
Они заняли столик, и на свету Дерек увидел, что Стайлз покраснел. Дереку стало еще любопытнее.  
– Ты же не собираешься быть гинекологом? – спросил он.  
– Что? Нет, конечно, Дерек! – возмутился Стайлз, покраснев еще больше. – Я хочу... Ты посчитаешь, что это глупо.  
– Обещаю, что нет, – заверил его Дерек.  
Стайлз собирался уже ответить, но им помешала официантка. Они быстро просмотрели меню и заказали одну большую пиццу с мясом (с ананасами с одной стороны – специально для Стайлза) и с сырными бортиками. Официантка сказала, что нужно подождать минут пятнадцать.  
– И сколько лет ты должен учиться, чтобы получить докторскую степень? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
– Не меняй тему, – сказал Дерек.  
– Я думал... – медленно начал Стайлз. – Я хочу быть воспитателем детского сада.  
Он сразу же замолчал и попытался сползти по сидению под стол. Дерек не понимал, почему он так боялся ему рассказать. Такая профессия идеально подходила для Стайлза. Дерек не знал, что Стайлз любит детей, но очевидно, все-таки любит, если собрался быть учителем.  
– Здорово, – ответил Дерек.  
– Серьезно? – спросил Стайлз, тут же выбравшись из-под стола и наклонившись к Дереку. – Думаешь, у меня получится?  
– Конечно, – заверил его Дерек. – Отцу рассказывал?  
– Нет. Ты первый, кому я вообще сказал.  
Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки. Было приятно, что Стайлз достаточно доверяет ему, чтобы делиться своими мыслями и желаниями. Он и не понимал, как сильно ему этого не хватало.  
– И я хочу уехать в колледж, – продолжил Стайлз. – Не хочу всю жизнь провести в Бикон Хиллз.  
– "Доктор Кто" пробудил в тебе жажду приключений? – спросил Дерек, выгибая бровь.  
– Нет... да, наверное? – ответил Стайлз. – Я знаю, что не могу путешествовать сквозь время и пространство, но я могу путешествовать по миру. Я хочу отсюда выбраться.  
Они поговорили о школе, "Докторе Кто" и многом другом, пока готовилась их пицца. Они разделили счет пополам и, вернувшись к Камаро, увидели, как на парковку въехал серебристый Порш.  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
Дерек не успел спросить, что случилось, когда из машины выбралось четверо. Дерек сразу же узнал Скотта и Эллисон, но вот узнать Джексона Уитмора и Лидию Мартин ему удалось не сразу. Стайлз тут же отошел от Дерека и заспешил к Камаро.  
Но слишком поздно, потому что Скотт их уже заметил.  
– Эй, а что вы тут вдвоем делаете?  
– Пиццу ели, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз медленно побрел обратно к Дереку. Эллисон, стоявшая рядом со Скоттом, улыбнулась им обоим. Джексон с ухмылкой глядел в сторону Стайлза и явно готовился что-то сказать, а Лидия с чересчур пристальным интересом рассматривала Дерека. Как же он ненавидел этих богатых детишек.  
– Это я вижу, – продолжал допытываться Скотт. – А почему вы вместе?  
– Похоже, что они были на свидании, – вмешался Джексон. – Я всегда подозревал, что Стилински окажется членососом.  
Стайлз вспыхнул и открыл было рот, но Дерек в это время ответил Скотту:  
– Сегодня премьера "Доктора Кто".  
– Вы все еще его смотрите?  
– Скотт, нельзя так просто бросить просмотр "Доктора Кто", – нравоучительно заметил Стайлз.  
– Это сериал с пришельцами-геями? – спросил Джексон, продолжая нагло ухмыляться.  
– Нет, это "Торчвуд", – сказал Дерек. – И следующий сезон выйдет только осенью.  
Прежде чем кто-то успел что-то сказать, Дерек развернулся и пошел к своей машине. Он сел в Камаро, и через секунду на соседнем сидении оказался Стайлз. Дерек вырулил с парковки и поехал домой.  
– Джексон ничего не имеет против геев, – попытался объяснить Стайлз. – Его лучший друг гей.  
– Почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой разговаривать?  
– Он редко со мной вообще говорит, так что это и не важно, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Забудь.  
Дерек не мог так просто забыть. Ему не нравилось, когда Стайлза оскорбляли. Он не хотел, чтобы малознакомые люди делали поспешные выводы. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то причинял Стайлзу боль.

– Джексон всегда ведет себя как засранец, – сказал Стайлз. – Его усыновили, и думаю, что из-за этого он такой. Он и с Лидией ведет себя отвратительно, а она его девушка и заслуживает кого-то гораздо лучше. Она такая...  
– Стайлз, – прервал его Дерек.  
– Да?  
– Ты будешь очень хорошим учителем.  
С пассажирского сидения не доносилось ни звука, и, остановившись на красный свет, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу. Тот странно смотрел в ответ, Дерек не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь вообще так смотрел на него. Он приоткрыл рот (привычное уже зрелище) и удивленно распахнул глаза. Щеки Стайлза вновь покрылись румянцем, и у Дерека замерло в груди сердце. Стайлз смотрел на него, как будто видел в первый раз, и это было и здорово, и страшно, и Дерек не мог понять, как разделить эти чувства.  
Раздался гудок машины, и Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на светофор – уже горел зеленый. Он вдавил педаль газа и бросил взгляд на часы – пять минут до начала серии.  
– Наверное, нужно поторопиться, – сказал он, кивая на часы.  
Стайлз проследил за его взглядом:  
– Да, мы же не хотим ничего пропустить.  
Весь вечер Дерек старался не обращать внимания на то, как смотрел на него Стайлз. И уж тем более он не хотел ничего анализировать.

В июне, в первый официальный день каникул, Дереку позвонили. Он получил работу в той самой архитектурной компании. От места Дерек отказался. Компания была отвратительная и по большей части занималась улучшением жилых домов. Он не хотел бросать магазин или бар, поэтому у него по-прежнему было две работы, а расходы на магистратуру покрывала стипендия.  
Стайлз начал работать в книжном магазине, Скотт продолжал работать ассистентом ветеринара. Все нашли себя занятие на лето, но одну неделю в июле они решили отдохнуть.  
Они встретились в книжном магазине, потому что из всех мест, где они работали, здесь было меньше всего людей. Они устроились в секции саморазвития, пока Стайлз делал вид, что расставляет книги по алфавиту. Скотт и Эллисон (она работала администратором в спортивном центре) сидели рядом, держась за руки и улыбаясь друг другу при каждой возможности. Лора сидела напротив, рядом с Дереком, но вместо того, чтобы держать его за руку, критиковала его прическу.  
– Тебе нужно постричься, – сказала она, дернув его за прядь волос. – Они слишком длинные.  
– Меня устраивает, – ответил Дерек, стряхивая ее руку.  
– Через неделю будешь выглядеть как кузен Итт.  
– У меня нормальная прическа, Лора, – застонал Дерек.  
На этой недели такой разговор повторялся раз в пятый, наверное. Лора всегда находила, что в нем можно раскритиковать.  
– То же самое мне сказал Скотт, когда я посоветовала ему избавиться от этого стога сена на голове, – сказала Лора, указывая на Скотта и привлекая его внимание (Дерек очень быстро осознал, что Скотту больше нравится Лора, чем он сам. Как и многим другим). – А теперь посмотри, как он здорово выглядит. Аккуратная стрижка, просто красавчик.  
– Спасибо, Лора, – просиял довольный Скотт.  
Дерек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поделиться, как Лора гонялась по дому МакХейлов за Скоттом. Ей удалось поймать его и отхватить прядь волос, так что Скотту пришлось идти в парикмахерскую. Он все еще походил на глуповатого, но уже подросшего щенка.  
– Забудьте про стрижку, – сказал Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу, который уже перестал изображать активную деятельность и просто лениво листал книгу. – Зачем мы тут собрались?  
Стайлзу понадобилось две секунды, чтобы сообразить, что вопрос был адресован ему. Он глянул на Дерека и поставил книгу обратно на полку.  
– Мы хотим здесь спланировать нашу поездку на пляж. У богатого дяди Лоры есть домик на пляже в трех часах езды от Бикон Хиллз.  
– Это правда, – кивнула Лора. – Три спальни, три ванных комнаты и частный пляж. Добро пожаловать!  
– Я не хочу проводить отпуск с Лорой и тремя подростками, – запротестовал Дерек. – Тогда я вообще отдыха не увижу.  
– Не будь таким нудным, – сказал Стайлз. – Будет весело. Давай, Дерек, просто представь!  
Стайлз втиснулся между ним и Лорой, приобнял Дерека за плечи и взмахнул рукой, показывая куда-то вдаль.  
– Частный пляж. Красивый дом. Костер для создания подходящей атмосферы. Будем ездить в город для игры в мини гольф. Марафоны "Доктора Кто", когда мы методично будем подсаживать этих троих на сериал. Целая неделя без работы. Ты можешь киснуть, сколько влезет, и никто тебя не осудит. Большая комната, где ты совсем один…  
– Вот уж нет, – прервала его Лора.  
– Что? – Стайлз вернулся на землю из своего пляжного рая.  
– Там всего три комнаты, и одну я забираю себе, – сказала Лора. – Я самая старшая, и это пляжный дом моего дяди.  
– Ладно, тогда ты сможешь жить со Скоттом… – попробовал Стайлз еще раз.  
– Если я буду жить с Дереком, то это значит, что ты поселишься вместе с Эллисон, – вмешался Скотт. – Моя девушка не будет спать с тобой в одной комнате, Стайлз.  
– Ладно, тогда ты будешь жить со мной, – Стайлз извиняющее посмотрел на Дерека. – Но со мной не так уж плохо. Говорят, что я храплю, но ничего ужасного. Я могу за собой убирать. Тебе совсем не о чем беспокоиться, Дерек. Я буду самым лучшим соседом по комнате.  
– Ладно, – ответил Дерек. – Кроме того, из вас четверых ты самый лучший вариант.  
Дерек ожидал, что Стайлз приятно удивится его признанию. Вместо этого Стайлз расплылся в глупой улыбке, которая могла соперничать с улыбкой Скотта.  
– Когда мы выезжаем? – спросил Дерек, все еще не отрывая взгляда от улыбающегося Стайлза.  
– В субботу утром, – сказал Стайлз. – Встречаемся возле моего дома, потому что мы будем брать джип.  
Они назначили встречу у дома Стилински в 8:30, чтобы быть на пляже к полудню. Скотт и Эллисон вместе ушли из книжного магазина, Лора отправилась вслед за ними. Стайлз продолжил раскладывать книги, а Дерек сидел, прислонившись к стеллажу, и наблюдал за ним.  
Стайлз все еще оставался худым и долговязым, с родинками и веснушками по всему телу. Короткая стрижка шла ему гораздо больше, чем копна на голове, которая была у него раньше, но, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы он немного отрастил волосы. У него всё такие же большие карие глаза, но Дереку кажется, что он видит их первые. Сейчас они казались янтарного оттенка и, блядь, такими красивыми. Последнее, на что обратил внимание Дерек (и он поверить не мог, что действительно сейчас пристально на них смотрел), – губы Стайлза. И если глаза у него красивые, то губы были просто неприличными. Полные, розоватые и почти всегда немного приоткрытые, практически идеальные, и Дерек представил, как они обхватывают его…  
– Могу подарить свою фотографию, Дерек. Ты слишком долго пялишься.  
Дерек перевел взгляд с губ на его глаза – не слишком помогло.  
– Фотография мне не понадобится, потому что мы будем жить с тобой в одной комнате целую неделю. И без меня, взрослого человека, твой отец вряд ли отпустит тебя в поездку. Помни об этом.  
У Стайлза не было возможности ответить, потому что Дерек уже пошел к выходу. Он сел в Камаро, закрыл дверь и сжал член через ткань джинсов.  
Он хотел трахнуть Стайлза. Хотел заняться сексом с лучшим другом своего младшего брат. Хотел вытворять самые непристойные вещи, которые только мог придумать, с тем, кого он знал с девяти лет.  
И он собирался делить с ним спальню в течение целой недели. Зашибись.

– И как ты держишься? – спросила Лора, садясь рядом с ним на песок.  
Это был их пятый день в адском доме на пляже, и Дереку приходилось несладко. Прекрасный дом, классный пляж и всего в двадцати минутах от цивилизации. Что приводило в ужас каждое утро – это компания. С Лорой и Эллисон все было хорошо, Скотт раздражал (ничего нового), но вот Стайлз сводил Дерека с ума.  
И дело совсем не в том, что Стайлз болтал без умолку, а в том, что Дерек внезапно понял – он хотел Стайлза. Стайлза. Он хотел Стайлза. Дерек прокрутил эту фразу в голове сотню раз, но смысла в ней не стало больше. Он каждый день видел Стайлза без рубашки, не говоря уже о том, что спал тот только в боксерах и тонкой футболке. Похоже, он пытался убить Дерека, хотя, скорее всего, и не подозревал, что творил.  
– Я в порядке, – ответил Дерек.  
– Ну-ну, – произнесла Лора, понимающе кивая. – Давай мыслить позитивно, в субботу мы уже уезжаем. Осталось всего три дня!  
– Вот ты умеешь приободрить!  
– Ой, помолчи. Я пытаюсь помочь.  
Ну, конечно же, Лора знала. Она сообразила еще в первый день, когда они пошли на пляж и Стайлз снял рубашку. Дерек чуть дольше положенного задержался взглядом на дорожке волос, сбегающей под пояс плавок Стайлза. Лора, естественно, заметила.  
– Может, дело даже не в Стайлзе, – сказала она. – Может, тебе нужно с кем-нибудь переспать. У тебя давно никого не было.  
– Я думал, ты против того, чтобы я спал с незнакомыми людьми.  
– Нет, я против того количества людей, с которым ты успел переспать, – сказала Лора. – Почти каждый день кто-то новый. Но если ты встретишь на отдыхе парня или девушку, кому от этого будет плохо? Особенно, если после этого ты перестанешь пускать слюни на шестнадцатилетнего подростка.  
– Я не пускал слюни, – возразил Дерек. – Он всего лишь единственный в моем окружении, кто не является мне родственником или кого я не считаю родственником. Ты права, наверное, мне просто надо кого-то найти себе.  
– Отлично, значит, сегодня мы воруем джип и едем гулять, – сказала Лора. – Можешь исчезнуть на пару часов, а потом вернуться и забрать меня, когда закончишь.  
Дерек кивнул, и Лора, похлопав его плечу, встала и пошла к воде. Скотт и Эллисон строили песчаный замок (он, скорее, был похож на несколько песчаных холмов), а Стайлза он не видел.  
– Привет.  
Легок на помине. Стайлз сел как раз на то место, где только что была Лора.  
– Привет, – ответил Дерек, поглядывая на Стилински, на котором сейчас, к счастью, была рубашка.  
– Слишком крут для купания, да?  
– Нет настроения, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
Стайлз непонимающе уставился на него:  
– Как можно быть не в настроении для океана?  
– Как-то не хочется, чтобы Лора в сотый раз попыталась меня утопить.  
– Теперь понятно, – ответил Стайлз. – Хотя интересно было бы еще раз посмотреть. В прошлый раз я посмеялся.  
Дерек ударил его по плечу, и Стайлз боком повалился на песок. Дерек уже собирался спросить, все ли с ним в порядке (надо все-таки научиться соразмерять силу), когда Стайлз начал смеяться.  
– Ладно-ладно, – фыркнул Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локте и вновь устраиваясь рядом. – Не будь таким обидчивым.  
Он выглядел сейчас просто отлично, раскинувшись на песке, вытянув ноги и склонив чуть набок голову. На нем была старая выцветшая футболка, которая немного задралась на животе, открывая бледную кожу. У Дерека зачесались руки, так хотелось дотянуться и потрогать.  
– Мы с Лорой сегодня одолжим твой джип, – сказал Дерек.  
– Зачем?  
– Хотим поискать бар, – пожал плечами Дерек. – А поскольку вам всем только по шестнадцать…  
– Эллисон уже исполнилось семнадцать…  
– Вы останетесь здесь и будете смотреть фильм или найдете себе другое занятие.  
По лицу Стайлза не трудно было догадаться, что такая идея его не устраивала. Хотя Дереку до этого нет никакого дела. Ему нужно выпить и потрахаться, а этим он не собирался заниматься в доме, на пляже или с компанией подростков.  
– Всего на один вечер, – продолжал Дерек. – Мы ничего не сделаем с твоей машиной, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Лора, скорее всего, не будет пить, так что она сможет вести машину.  
– Да, но… – пробормотал Стайлз. – Что такого особенного в поездке в бар? Если хочешь напиться, можешь съездить в магазин и привезти нам выпивки, и никто не в обиде.  
– Я не буду спаивать подростков.  
– Ладно, тогда не давай нам пить, – предложил Стайлз. – Но это все еще не значит, что ты не можешь привезти сюда алкоголь.  
Дерек понимал, к чему Стайлз ведет. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек назвал настоящую причину, по которой Дереку нужно сбежать. Дерек вздохнул и перевел взгляд со Стайлза на гладь воды.  
– Ну же, Дерек, – ответил Стайлз, слегка подталкивая Дерека ногой. – Почему ты на самом деле хочешь туда пойти?  
– Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
– Да, – взмахнул руками Стайлз. – Именно этого я и добивался последние пять минут.  
– Собираюсь подцепить кого-нибудь и трахнуть.  
Стайлз выглядел так, будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он приоткрыл рот и начал лепетать что-то несвязное, подбирая подходящие слова. Прежде чем он успел придумать достойный ответ, Дерек поднялся с песка и пошел в дом.  
Вечером Дерек и Лора выехали в город и остановили машину у первого же бара, который попался у них на пути. Лора пожелала ему удачи и исчезла в толпе. Дерек недолго сидел у стойки и не успел допить одну бутылку пива, когда к нему подсела красивая высокая рыжеволосая девушка. Она казалась общительной, но в меру, и через полчаса повезла его к себе домой.  
Дерек уже почти забыл, как он в этом хорош. Ему не составляло труда встретить кого-то, заняться с этим человеком сексом, а потом просто исчезнуть с горизонта. Девушка (она представилась Ким) стала для него идеальным вариантом. Секс был классным, а после этого она дала четко понять, что Дерек не останется у нее на ночь. Он не был против и после быстрого душа и еще одного поцелуя, Дерек вернулся бар. Лора была все еще там и получала удовольствие от того, как с ней пытались знакомиться. Когда появился Дерек, она тут же воспользовалась подходящим оправданием "это мой младший брат, нам пора". Они вышли из бара, и Лора толкнула его локтем.  
– Как все прошло?  
– Разве плохо то, что я вроде как специалист по случайным связям? – спросил он.  
– Это как посмотреть, – пожала плечами Лора. – Она хорошенькая?  
– Очень.  
– Все еще хочешь шестнадцатилетнего подростка?  
– Уже нет.  
– Вот и здорово.  
Если бы все было так просто. На следующий день Дерек проснулся в пустой комнате. Стайлз обычно просыпался позже него, но, посмотрев на часы, Дерек понял, что проспал. Он надел домашние брюки, натянул белую майку и спустился на кухню.  
Стайлз стоял у плиты, снимая блинчики со сковороды и складывая их в тарелку на столе. На нем были только фланелевые штаны, которые низко сидели на бедрах и открывали полоску боксеров. Дерек смотрел на его спину, покрытую родинками и веснушками, и отчаянно боролся с желанием провести по ним рукой. Так просто было подойти, положить ладонь на затылок Стайлза, спуститься ниже, дотянуться до резинки боксеров, запустить в них руку, крепко сжать ягодицу. Дерек прижал бы Стайлза к себе, поцеловав изгиб шеи, оставляя засос на бледной нежной коже.  
Блядь.  
Он не просто хотел Стайлза. Ему нравился Стайлз.  
– Доброе утро! – поздоровался Стайлз, обернувшись через плечо и увидев Дерека.  
– Утро, – ответил Дерек, отгоняя наваждение. – По какому поводу блинчики?  
– Когда мы были в магазине, я бросил в корзину упаковку "Бисквика", – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Подумал, что сегодня отличная возможность приготовить блинчики.  
Дерек кивнул и оглянулся в поисках турки, чтобы сварить кофе. Стайлз уже позаботился и об этом, поэтому Дерек просто налил себе чашку и прислонился к кухонной стойке. Он попытался сосредоточиться на кофе, но продолжил посматривать в сторону Стайлза, который как ни в чем не бывало переворачивал блинчики.  
– И как прошел вечер? – спросил Стайлз.  
Только через несколько секунд Дерек сообразил, о чем говорил Стайлз, и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Он перепал с девушкой, чтобы не думать о Стайлзе, а сейчас он как раз о нем и думал.  
– Хорошо,– наконец ответил Дерек. – А у тебя?  
– Нормально, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Мы поужинали, посмотрели телевизор, а когда начало садиться солнце, Скотт и Эллисон отправились на романтическую прогулку по пляжу и пригласили меня.  
– Не может быть.  
– Еще как может, – продолжил Стайлз. – Конечно, они пообещали, что нам будет весело вместе. Но как только мы дошли до пляжа, они взялись за руки и начали невероятно медленно плестись по песку.  
– И что ты сделал?  
– Разделся догола и побежал в воду.  
Дерек подавился кофе, а Стайлз, засмеявшись, покачал головой.  
– Ничего подобного я не сделал, конечно, – Стайлз дотянулся до Дерека и похлопал его по спине. – Вернулся домой и смотрел панель "Доктора Кто" с недавнего Комик Кона. Я скачал ролик себе на компьютер. Если хочешь, можешь потом глянуть.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Воображение продолжало рисовать голого Стайлза, а это ему сейчас явно было не нужно.  
– Мы уезжаем через два дня, – неожиданно произнес Стайлз.  
– Возвращаемся в Бикон Хиллз, – кивнул Дерек. – И ты начинаешь предпоследний год учебы.  
– Да, а ты начинаешь учебу в магистратуре, – подхватил Стайлз. – Слышал, что ты не получил работу в той архитектурной фирме.  
– Я сам отказался.  
– Что? – спросил Стайлз, поворачивая голову так резко, что Дерек побоялся, что он мог повредить себе шейные позвонки. – Почему отказался?  
– Потому что мне не понравился их руководитель и то, что фирма занимается только обустройством жилых домов, – пожал плечи Дерек. – Я получу докторскую степень и открою собственную компанию. Я смогу заниматься тем, что мне нравится.  
– Разве для этого не нужно много денег?  
– У меня есть деньги.  
– Звучит угрожающе, – заметил Стайлз. – Ты торгуешь наркотиками? Синтезируешь метамфетамин и продаешь его владельцам фастфуда?  
– Ты что, цитируешь сейчас "Во все тяжкие"?  
Стайлз пожал плечам и вернулся к плите. Вылил на сковороду оставшееся тесто для последнего блинчика. Какое-то время они провели в уютной тишине, пока в кухню не заглянула сонная Лора. Она налила себе кофе и, прижавшись к Дереку, принялась жаловаться на яркое солнце и идиотов, которые слишком громко разговаривали на кухне и разбудили ее. Потом она повернулась к Стайлзу и спросила, безопасно ли готовить без рубашки. Когда Стайлз сбежал наверх, чтобы одеться, Дерек не знал, стоит расцеловать Лору или прибить.

Последний день отпуска они провели на пляже. Вечером выехали в город, чтобы пообедать и сыграть в мини-гольф (где Эллисон выиграла у них всех). Стайлз заставил их посмотреть несколько серий "Доктора Кто", а потом они еще раз проверили, все ли собрали. Легли они спать около часа, а проснулся Дерек в половину шестого.  
В комнате раздались шаркающие шаги, потом громкий звук падения и несколько замысловатых ругательств. Дерек сел на кровати и, потянувшись к тумбочке, включил ночник. Свет разлился по комнате, и Дерек увидел растянувшегося на полу Стайлза.  
– В ванную собрался? – неразборчиво пробормотал Дерек.  
– Прости, что разбудил, – ответил Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола с сандалией в руке. – Обувь была под кроватью, и я поскользнулся на покрывале, когда доставал ее.  
– Зачем тебе обувь, если ты собрался в ванную?  
– Я не иду в ванную, – сказал Стайлз. – Хотел посмотреть на рассвет. Рассвет на пляже – потрясающее зрелище. По крайней мере, так говорят.  
Дерек кивнул, постепенно стряхивая с себя сонное оцепенение. Похоже, сегодня последняя возможность увидеть рассвет на пляже, чего никто из них не сделал за всю неделю. В голове уже достаточно прояснилось, и Дерек сбросил одеяло, вставая с кровати.  
– Что ты делаешь? – удивился Стайлз.  
– Собираюсь встречать рассвет на пляже, – пожал плечами Дерек. Он нашел плавки и быстро надел их. – Во сколько он должен быть?  
– Эм, через пятнадцать минут, – ответил Стайлз, проверяя на телефоне время.  
– Пойдем,– сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз все еще стоял, застыв посреди комнаты, не понимая, к чему ведет Дерек.  
– Погоди, ты хочешь пойти со мной?  
– Почему бы нет?  
Дерек не стал дожидаться ответа. Он вышел из комнаты и, спустившись по ступенькам на крыльцо, ступил на холодный песок. Он слышал, как хлопнула за ним дверь и, оглянувшись, увидел, что Стайлз идет за ним следом.  
На нем были надеты шорты и, к счастью, футболка. Он выглядел взволнованным и вроде бы немного нервничал, чего Дерек не мог понять. Стайлз достал из кармана цифровой фотоаппарат и включил его.  
– Собираешься делать фотографии? – спросил Дерек.  
– Да, они вроде как для отца, – ответил Стайлз, опустив голову и потирая шею. – Для него и для мамы.  
– Арии? – спросил Дерек и понял, что он давно не произносил ее имени вслух, пусть и часто думал о ней.  
Стайлз кивнул, глядя на Дерека.  
– Она всегда говорила, что рассветы намного красивее закатов и ничто не сравнится с рассветом на пляже. Я сказал папе, что сделаю несколько фотографий, и мы отвезем их ей на могилу.  
– Ей бы понравилось, – поддержал его Дерек.  
Стайлз улыбнулся ему, отчего в груди немного потеплело. Они несколько минут стояли в тишине, пока Дерек не увидел первые лучи света на горизонте. Он указал на них Стайлзу, и тот кивнул, поднимая фотоаппарат и делая несколько снимков.  
Рассвет действительно был красивый, но Дерек не мог в полной мере сосредоточиться. Он сейчас мог думать только об Арии и рекомендационном письме, которое она написала для него. Он так и не открыл его, оставив пылиться в папке. Ему стоит прочитать, наверняка там просто стандартное безличное письмо для руководителей колледжа. Оно не было предназначено для его глаз, но это ведь она писала письмо. Наверное, это последнее, что она вообще писала в своей жизни.  
Дерек посмотрел на стоящего рядом Стайлза. Нужно ли рассказать ему? В конце концов, это была его мама, даже если писала она не для него. Обрадовало бы Стайлза письмо или наоборот расстроило?  
– Стайлз, – произнес Дерек, привлекая его внимание.  
Они повернулись одновременно, и все мысли об Арии и письме мгновенно вылетели из головы. Когда Стайлз так вырос? Он был ниже всего на пару сантиметров. И если говорить о сантиметрах, то сейчас Стайлз стоял очень близко, и Дерек подумал, как было бы просто наклониться и прижаться губами к губам Стайлза.  
– Дерек? – очень тихо выдавил Стайлз.  
Дерек понял, что он пялится на губы Стайлза. Нужно отвлечься. Он моргнул, встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами Стайлза. Действительно просто и, похоже, Стайлз не стал бы возражать. Вообще, казалось, что он ждал поцелуя. Он прикрыл глаза и шумно дышал ртом, как будто ждал шага Дерека.  
Блядь, он никогда не видел ничего красивее.  
Дерек отвернулся, снова возвращаясь к закату.  
– Ты был хорошим соседом.  
Дереку не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять – Стайлз пришел в себя. Он помолчал, но потом все-таки ответил:  
– Ага, спасибо, – у него был неуверенный и разочарованный тон. – Ты тоже.

Снова началась школа. Дерек был занят учебой и двумя работами. Лора была занята одной работой и своим парнем (которого так и не представили Дереку). Скотт был занят школой, тренировками по лакроссу и Эллисон. Стайлз был занят работой, школой и "тренировками по лакроссу". Мелисса была занята работой и, к всеобщему удивлению, шерифом Стилински.  
– Мы с Джоном не встречаемся, – твердо заявила Мелисса за пятничным ужином.  
На ужине были только Мелисса, Дерек и Скотт, поэтому Скотт и задал вопрос об отношениях матери с шерифом. Мелисса покраснела и помотала головой.  
– Он мой хороший друг, – ответила она. – У меня тоже есть друзья.  
– Мы знаем, мама, – заверил ее Дерек. – Хотя это немного странно. Я рад, что ты снова с кем-то встречаешься, но…  
– Мы не встречаемся! – прервала его Мелисса. – Ты же знаешь, что мы с Арией были подругами. Кроме того, вы дружите со Стайлзом, и я подумала: а почему бы нет? Мы давно не общались, поэтому я пригласила его на обед.  
– Ты пригласила его на свидание? – спросил Скотт.  
– Это было не свидание.  
– Звучит именно так, – возразил он.  
– И все равно это было не свидание, – произнесла Мелисса. – Мы пообедали. Наверстали упущенное. Я пригласила его к нам на ужин на следующей неделе.  
– Он уже готов встретиться с семьей? – тихо засмеялся Скотт, прикрываясь тарелкой с пастой.  
Мелисса недовольно на него посмотрела и повернулась к Дереку.  
– Можешь позвать Лору. Вдруг она приведет своего загадочного бойфренда?  
– Можно мне пригласить Эллисон?  
– Конечно, – ответила Мелисса. – Хотя я все еще не понимаю, что она в тебе нашла.  
Пришла очередь Дерека прятаться за тарелкой с пастой. Скотт пнул его под столом ногой.  
Ровно неделю спустя Дерек и Лора (с брауни, но без бойфренда) пораньше приехали к МакХейлам. Входная дверь уже была открыта, поэтому они самовольно вторглись в этот хаос. Сегодня на пятничном ужине должно было быть много людей, и Мелисса не знала, за что хвататься.  
Дерек и Лора замерли на пороге, растерянно наблюдая, как Мелисса носится по кухне. Вскоре она их заметила, но вместо того, чтобы привлечь к работе, принялась жаловаться.  
– Семь человек! – воскликнула она. – Я привыкла готовить только на пятерых! Как я справлюсь с семерыми? Зачем я разрешила Скотту пригласить Эллисон? Слава богу, Лора, что ты не привела своего бойфренда. Я хочу с ним встретиться, но восемь для меня перебор. Я делаю тушеное мясо. Все любят тушеное мясо, да? Погодите, Эллисон же не вегетарианка? Выглядит она как вегетарианка. Хотя нет, когда она была у нас прошлый раз, то ела гамбургер.  
Похоже, она сказала все, что хотела, и выжидающе посмотрела на Дерека и Лору. Наверное, теперь их очередь сказать что-нибудь.  
– Я сделала брауни! – с энтузиазмом заметила Лора, выставив перед собой противень.  
Мелисса перевела взгляд на печенье в руках Лора и кивнула.  
– Брауни, замечательно. Я совсем забыла про десерт. Лора, ты меня спасла.  
– Не буду спорить, – сказала Лора, стая противень на кухонную стойку. – Помощь нужна?  
– Картофель почти сварился, надо будет сделать пюре, ты не могла бы…?  
– Будет сделано, – заверила ее Лора, закатывая рукава и подходя к кастрюле.  
Дерек хотел спросить, чем он может помочь, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Мелисса посмотрела на него, и Дерек кивнул, отправившись открывать. За дверью оказались Стайлз и шериф. Стайлз радостно улыбнулся Дереку, а шериф просто кивнул. Дерек не разговаривал с шерифом несколько лет, но Стайлз заверил, что тот тоже ни за что его не винит. Все будет хорошо.  
– Заходите, – Дерек сделал шаг сторону, впуская их в дом.  
– Дерек, рад тебя видеть, – сказал шериф, протягивая ладонь.  
– Взаимно, – Дерек ответил на рукопожатие.  
Шериф пошел на кухню, а Стайлз остался стоять в прихожей, прислонившись к стене.  
– Думаю, наши родители встречаются, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – согласился Дерек. – Ты не против? Прошло всего лишь…  
– Три года и восемь месяцев, – машинально ответил Стайлз. – Он кажется счастливым. Впервые за долгое время он выглядит действительно счастливым. Я подменил его гамбургер вегетарианским бургером, а он даже не заметил.  
– Мама с ума сходит из-за ужина, – сказал Дерек. – И она приготовила тушеное мясо. А она не готовила его с тех пор, как ушел отец.  
– Ох, это же почти…  
– На день рождения Скотта будет четырнадцать лет.  
Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Они оба потеряли одного из родителей. Конечно, разными способами, но все же потеряли. Скотт не мог понять, потому что ему было всего лишь три года, когда ушел отец. А для Дерека и Стайлза это была еще она из точек соприкосновения.  
Прежде чем они смогли что-то сказать, входная дверь открылась, и в дом зашли Скотт с Эллисон.

– Привет, – поздоровался Скотт. – Ого, так вкусно пахнет.  
– Мама готовит тушеное мясо, – ответил Дерек, кивая Эллисон.  
– Я проверю, не нужна ли там моя помощь, – сказала Эллисон и пошла на кухню.  
Скотт отправился следом, но на полпути обернулся:  
– Если у наших родителей все сложится, мы станем родственниками!  
Он показал им большой палец и поспешил за Эллисон. Дерек же еще раз прокрутил в голове его слова. Если мама и шериф Стилински поженятся, Стайлз станет его сводным братом. Единственный человек, с которым он вроде как хотел бы быть вместе, мог стать его сводным братом. Здорово, чего уж там. 

Ужин прошел в непринужденной обстановке. За столом было немного тесно, но никто не придавал этому значения. Все говорили о работе и школе. Все, кроме Лоры, которая комментировала чужие рассказы, но не спешила делиться своей историей. Мелисса попыталась убедить ее рассказать о бойфренде, но она отказалась.  
После сытного ужина они решили повременить с десертом. Лора ушла рано, сославшись на то, что встречается со своим парнем (что вызвало еще одну волну вопросов, на которые она тоже не ответила), Скотт и Эллисон ушли в его спальню, оставив дверь открытой. Мелисса и шериф устроились в гостиной, а оставшиеся вдвоем Дерек и Стайлз вышли на крыльцо.  
– И как успехи с Лидией? – спросил Дерек.  
– Лидия, – со вздохом протянул Стайлз. – Я почти уверен, что это гиблое дело. Они с Джексоном расстались, потом помирились, и сейчас она выглядит действительно счастливой. А Джексон стал уже не таким засранцем. Они заботятся друг о друге, он делает ее счастливой, так что… наверное, мне тоже нужно порадоваться за нее.  
– И ты радуешься? – спросил Дерек. – Тебе она нравилась с третьего класса.  
– С четвертого, – поправил его Стайлз и замолчал, обдумывая свои слова. Неожиданно вспыхнул и помотал головой.  
– Нет, ты прав. С третьего. Не знаю, к чему я сказал про четвертый класс.  
– Тебе больше никто из девчонок не нравится?  
– Нет, – ответил Стайлз. – Она была особенной.  
– Хорошо, – произнес Дерек, устраиваясь на ступеньках. – Если бы тебе кто-то нравился, я бы посчитал своей обязанностью дать совет. А у меня из опыта только одни-единственные отношения, которые закончились просто отвратительно.  
– Ты про Кейт? – спросил Стайлз, садясь рядом. – Я помню, что видел ее однажды, когда ты забирал нас из школы. Что случилось?  
– Она подумала, что я брат Лоры, – пожал плечами Дерек. – У семьи Хейлов много денег, поэтому она подумала, что сможет с моей помощью украсть их часть. Когда она узнала, что мы не родственники, она решила просто…  
Он никому об этом не рассказывал. Даже Лора не знала подробностей.  
– Тебе не обязательно… – начал Стайлз.  
– Она решила лишить меня девственности и уехать на следующий же день, – закончил Дерек. – Она даже сменила номер телефона.  
– Мне жаль, Дерек, – пробормотал Стайлз. – А тебе не странно видеть Эллисон почти каждый день? Она же ее племянница.  
– Поначалу – да, – признался Дерек. – Но она не такая как Кейт. Мне нравится Эллисон.  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Эллисон тоже потеряла маму. Она умерла при родах. Паршиво, она ведь даже ее не знала. А сейчас ее отец встречается с молодой женщиной, с которой Эллисон до сих пор не познакомилась.  
Дерек понимающе кивнул. Со Скоттом они в этом похожи – у них не было возможности узнать своего родителя. А сейчас ее отец встречается с какой-то молодой женщиной и… блядь, какой же он идиот.  
– Лора, – сказал Дерек.  
– Ты о чем? – спросил Стайлз и широко распахнул глаза, когда понял, к чему он клонил. – Вот черт! Ты же не думаешь, что Лора встречается с мистером Арджентом? А если он пытается использовать Лору, как раньше делала это Кейт?  
– Нет, у Криса Арджента есть деньги, – возразил Дерек. – Для этого он бы не стал использовать ее, к тому же Эллисон рассказала, как он был недоволен поступком Кейт.  
– Почему же они так прячутся?  
– Может, потому что Лора по возрасту ближе к его дочери, а не к нему? – выдвинул предположение Дерек. – У нас маленькой город, и наверняка разразился бы скандал.  
– Мы все же можем ошибаться.  
– Да. Можем.

Дерек не стал задавать Лоре вопросов. Это ее дело, и она расскажет, когда сама захочет. Дерек верил, что она знала, на что шла. Лора умная девушка и могла позаботиться о себе. Он просто боялся, что ей могли причинить боль.  
Дерек задвинул мысли о Лоре подальше. Он как раз подъезжал к дому Стилински – сегодня они со Стайлзом собирались смотреть финальную серию. Она вышла еще месяц назад, но они оба были слишком заняты, чтобы посмотреть. Лора удалила файл с диска, поэтому Стайлз предложи скачать серию на его компьютер. Они договорились встретиться в пять, но Дерек приехал чуть раньше.  
Припарковав Камаро на противоположной стороне улицы, Дерек направился к дому и увидел, что по крыльцу спускается шериф в форме.  
– Заходи, Дерек, – сказал он. – Стайлз у себя в комнате.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дерек, кивнув в знак приветствия.  
Он только потянулся к дверной ручке, когда за спиной зашумел двигатель патрульной машины. Дерек махнул шерифу рукой и зашел в дом. Странно было сюда вернуться. Он пересек холл и подошел к ступенькам, когда обратил внимание на кухню. Сразу становилось понятно, что здесь жили двое мужчин, тут не чувствовалась женская рука. На кухне было чисто, но в раковине стояло несколько грязных тарелок, а мусорное ведро было забито упаковками от полуфабрикатов.  
Он перевел взгляд на кухонный стол, словно ожидая увидеть за ним Арию с альбомом. Стол был пустым за исключением пачки писем и аквариума. Дерек подошел ближе и понял, что на самом деле это террариум. Наверное, проект по биологии. На приклеенной к стеклу табличке значилось имя Стайлза и Лидии Мартин. Дерек не знал, стоило ли этому радоваться. Стайлз дал ясно понять, что между ними ничего нет, но Дереку все равно было неспокойно.  
Почему неспокойно? Боялся, что Стайлз счастлив с девушкой своей мечты, а не с ним? Дерек даже не знал, нравится ли в этом смысле Стайлзу. Черт, Дерек не знал, действительно ли он хочет отношений со Стайлзом. Ему исполнится семнадцать в апреле, а сейчас только ноябрь, и Дереку придется ждать больше года до его совершеннолетия. Разве это так принципиально, что не он будет у Стайлза первым?  
"Да!" – вопил внутренний голос. Конечно, Дерек хотел быть единственным, кто прикоснется к Стайлзу, но шансы были невелики. Глупо было думать об этом сейчас. Стайлзу шестнадцать, а ему совсем недавно исполнилось двадцать три. Ничего не выйдет.  
Дерек поднялся по ступенькам. Он помнил, что спальня Стайлза – первая налево, поэтому схватился за ручку и открыл дверь.  
И, конечно, все мысли о том, что нужно подождать до восемнадцати, тут же вылетели из головы.  
Стайлз с закрытыми глазами лежал на кровати. Рукой он обхватывал свой возбужденный член и шумно дышал ртом. И вот в это мгновение Дереку нужно было выйти из дома и постучать во входную дверь, чтобы Стайлз смог быстро привести себя в порядок и открыть ему. Стайлз не должен был знать, что Дерек успел увидеть.  
Но Дерек так и не ушел, потому что Стайлз, кажется, его так и не заметил.  
И, блядь, Дерек даже и думать не хотел о том, чтобы уйти. На Стайлзе не было рубашки, только джинсы и боксеры, которые он чуть приспустил, чтобы ему было удобно дрочить. Одной рукой он цеплялся за простыни, а второй двигал по члену с красной, блестящей от выступившей смазки головкой. Он вскидывал бедра, прогибался в спине и тихо постанывал от удовольствия.  
Дерек застыл на месте, у приоткрытой двери, и не издавал ни звука. У него тоже встало, и он боролся с желанием накрыть собственный член ладонью. Иначе он не сможет сдержать стон, и его заметят, а это последнее, что нужно ему сейчас.  
Стайлз продолжал двигать рукой, теперь быстрее, явно стремясь достигнуть разрядки. Большим пальцем он обвел головку, собирая смазку, и процесс пошел быстрее. Комнату заполнили влажные звуки, и Дерек еще раз пересмотрел свой план сбежать к выходу. План продержался в голове тоже недолго, потому что Стайлз поменял руки.  
Чистой рукой он продолжал водить по члену, а вторую, покрытую смазкой, он опустил ниже и пальцем надавил на вход и…  
– Пиздец, Стайлз, – выдавил Дерек треснувшим голосом.  
Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, зацепившись взглядом за Дерека, и кончил. Он зажмурился, приоткрыв рот, застонал и забрызгал спермой ладонь и живот. Стайлз еще несколько раз провел по члену, пока он не обмяк.  
Упав на спину, он довольно вздохнул и, открыв глаза, уставился в потолок. И только через несколько секунд пришел в себя.  
– Твою ж мать! – заорал он, быстро садясь и таращась на Дерека во все глаза.  
Он все еще был раскрасневшимся после оргазма, голым и покрытым спермой. Похоже, он не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому Дерек спокойно зашел в комнату, схватил упаковку салфеток и швырнул ее на кровать.  
– Вот же ебаный пиздец, – бормотал Стайлз, натягивая джинсы вместе с боксерами. – Блядь, блядь! Дерек, я…  
– Приведи себя в порядок, – спокойно сказал Дерек, садясь за стол.  
Просто чудо, что ему удалось сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. А еще удивительней, что он смог скрыть свою эрекцию. Возбужденный член неприятно упирался в ширинку, но Дерек знал, что, если он бы пошел сейчас в ванную, то выдал бы себя с головой. Поэтому он держался примерно так же, когда застукивал Скотта (а это случалось, к сожалению, несколько раз).  
Все еще красный Стайлз кивнул и схватил салфетки, стирая сперму. Он выбросил грязные салфетки в мусорное ведро и натянул футболку. Встав посреди комнаты, он замялся, глядя на Дерека, но стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Прости, что тебе пришлось увидеть такое, – произнес он, наконец. – Чувак, но нужно же стучать! И ты слишком рано! А мой отец только уехал и я подумал, что могу посвятиться себе немного времени, пока ты не придешь. Я не делал ничего предосудительного и… эээ, ты продолжаешь кивать на все, что я говорю.  
– Потому что я согласен со всем, что ты говоришь, – сказал Дерек. – Нужно было постучать, прости. Твой отец меня впустил, и я зашел на кухню, перед тем как подняться к тебе. Я не подумал, что ты можешь быть занят… чем-то таким. И здесь уж точно нет ничего предосудительного.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Стайлз. – Я только… прости меня, хорошо?  
– Стайлз, это моя вина, – продолжал настаивать Дерек. – Я тебя не осуждаю.  
– Знаю. Я прошу прощение за… ну, понимаешь.  
Нет, Дерек не понимал. Ему стоило стучаться. Выйти из дома, как только он увидел, чем занимался Стайлз. Это его вина. Так почему же Стайлз извинялся?  
– Стайлз, честно, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
– Ты заставишь меня произнести это вслух?  
Так, теперь Дерек начал выходить из себя.  
– Да, потому что вообще не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь.  
Стайлз посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Дерек понял, что тот все еще нервничал. Или чего-то стыдился. Почему-то это встревожило Дерека еще больше. Стайлзу действительно нечего было стыдиться. Разве что за палец, который он прижимал к своему входу (и Дереку не стоило сейчас вспоминать об этом, потому что возбуждение так и не пропало).  
– Я… когда ты произнес мое имя, я… – запинаясь, выдавил Стайлз, делая какие-то неприличные жесты. – Я… ну, понимаешь… когда ты произнес мое имя.  
Ох. Оох. Он кончил, когда Дерек назвал его по имени, так ведь? И вот теперь от стояка будет избавиться очень непросто.  
– Ты об этом волновался? – спросил Дерек, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно, что было охренеть как трудно, потому что Дерек не мог оставаться в этом вопросе равнодушным. – Успокойся. Когда ты … в такой момент… – он действительно будет объяснять Стайлзу? – и кто-то произносит твое имя… – да, он как раз этим и занимался, – это заводит. И неважно, кто произнесет его.  
Стайлз обдумал его слова и закивал.  
– Да, тогда понятно.  
Не может быть, чтобы он так просто купился. Или так, или он действительно кончил от того, что Дерек назвал его по имени, а сейчас делал вид, что поверил. Дерек надеялся на второй вариант.  
– Так мы будем смотреть серию? – спросил Стайлз, занимая стул рядом с Дерек и включая ноутбук.  
– Конечно.  
Они молчали, чувствуя неловкость, пока Стайлз искал скачанный файл на компьютере. Хотя он нашел его довольно быстро, так что неловкая пауза сменилась серией. Через пять минут Дерек чуть раздвинул ноги, успокоившись, что возбуждение спало. И не смог не заметить, как Стайлз посмотрел на его ширинку. И прекрасно видел его разочарованное выражение лица.

На улице было холодно. Что неудивительно для тридцать первого декабря в 23:51. Дерек сидел на крыше дома МакХейлов. В самом доме разговаривали, пили, сидели у телевизора, ожидая, когда спустят новогодний шар в Нью-Йорке.  
Дерек был на крыше в компании бутылки виски. Там внизу была не просто маленькая компания, а почти все люди, с которыми Мелисса работала в больнице. Скотт ушел на вечеринку, а Лора проводила время со своим бойфрендом, которого никто до сих пор в глаза не видел. Шериф Стилински тоже был в доме, потому что они с Мелиссой наконец признались, что встречаются. Дерек искренне за них порадовался.  
И все были счастливы с кем-то. За исключением Дерека. Его мама пыталась познакомить его с несколькими интернами из их больницы, но никто не привлек его внимания. То есть никто из них не был Стайлзом. Дерек все еще был одержим шестнадцатилетним подростком, а теперь, когда в голове навсегда выжжены картинки того, как Стайлз дрочит, одержимость лишь приобретала все большие масштабы.  
Особенно когда его персональный кошмар выбрался через окно старой спальни Дерека и присоединился к нему на крыше.  
– Компания не помешает? – спросил Стайлз, устраиваясь рядом с Дереком.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? – спросил Дерек.  
– Меня не пригласили на супер классную вечеринку в доме Лидии, – признался Стайлз. – Я не хотел проводить Новый год в одиночестве, поэтому решил прийти сюда. Я подумал, что вы с Лорой где-то прячетесь, а нашел только тебя.  
– Прости, что разочаровал, – ответил Дерек, отпивая из бутылки.  
– Не разочаровал, – ответил Стайлз чересчур быстро. Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я не разочарован тем, что ты здесь. Мне не придется встречать Новый год одному.  
Эти слова ранили гораздо больше, чем должны были. Дерек никогда не хотел, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя одиноким. Наверное, он привык праздновать Новый год с родителями, а потом только с отцом. А теперь его отец внизу с матерью Дерека. Скотт где-то на вечеринке с Эллисон, дожидается символического поцелуя в полночь.  
Дерек посмотрел на часы, которые показывали 23:56. Еще четыре минуты до полуночи.  
– А где Лора? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Со своим бойфрендом.  
– Ты так и не узнал, правда ли это мистер Арджент?  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил Дерек.  
Вышло грубее, чем он рассчитывал. Наверное, не стило так налегать на алкоголь.  
– Как думаешь, можно мне сделать глоток? – спросил Стайлз, показывая на бутылку в руках Дерека.  
– Тебе только шестнадцать.  
– Да, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Но все один глоточек, Дерек. И все. Никто кроме нас не узнает. Это останется нашим маленьким секретом.  
Дерек вздохнул, передавая бутылку Стайлзу. И наблюдал, как Стайлз сделал глоток и начал кашлять.  
– Ч-Черт! – заикаясь, выдавил Стайлз, задыхаясь и вытираясь рукавом.  
Дерек похлопал его по спине, и Стайлз перестал кашлять, прижимая бутылку еще крепче. Прошло несколько секунд, и он сделал еще один глоток.  
– Ты идиот, – сказал Дерек, отбирая виски, когда Стайлз вновь закашлялся.  
– Тебе это нравится, – ответил Стайлз, смаргивая слезы.  
Дерек покачал головой, поставив бутылку рядом с собой. И снова посмотрел на часы.  
– Сколько времени? – спросил Стайлз, прижимаясь к Дереку, чтобы взглянуть на его часы.  
– 23:58, – ответил Дерек. – Две минуты осталось.  
– Хорошо. Знаешь, у мамы это был любимый праздник. И она даже разрешала мне ложиться спать чуть позже. В половину двенадцатого мы выходили на улицу и пускали фейерверки. А когда возвращались в дом, она делала нам горячий шоколад, и мы смотрели, как спускали новогодний шар. Ровно в полночь она целовала папу, а потом меня в щеку.  
– Здорово, – сказал Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу.  
– Было.  
Они сидели в тишине, пока Дерек не услышал, как в доме начинают считать от тридцати в обратном порядке. Стайлз тоже услышал и достал часы, чтобы сверить время. Он повернулся к Дереку и задел его носом. Дерек и не осознавал, что они сидели так близко.  
 _Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать, двенадцать…_  
– Почти Новый год, – почему-то прошептал Стайлз.  
 _Девять, восемь, семь, шесть…_  
– Да, – Дерек тоже ответил очень тихо.  
 _Три, два, один! С Новым годом!_  
Дерек провел ладонью по щеке Стайлза и поцеловал его. Стайлз задушено застонал, и Дерек едва не потерял голову. Он готов был в тот же момент выложить все, что чувствовал к Стайлзу.  
Но Стайлз обеими руками вцепился в его куртку и прижался еще крепче. Он был настойчивым и неуклюжим, и Дерек гадал, первый ли это его поцелуй.  
Нет, об этом думать он сейчас не хотел. Он вообще не хотел думать.  
Дерек сдвинул руку на затылок Стайлза и приоткрыл рот, прихватывая зубами верхнюю губу, а когда отстранился, Стайлз машинально потянулся за ним.  
Дерек быстро открыл глаза, желая убедиться, что он успеет запомнить Стайлза таким. А он выглядел сейчас ожившей мечтой. Почему, черт возьми, его еще никто не прибрал к рукам? Румянец на светлой коже, чуть приоткрытый глупый болтливый рот. Стайлз тоже открыл глаза, и Дереку пришлось отвести взгляд.  
– Счастливого Нового года, – сказал Дерек, поднимая бутылку виски и спускаясь с крыши через окно. Он зашел в ванную закрыл за собой дверь.  
Это было просто за гранью идиотизма. Он поцеловал Стайлза. Он поцеловал его, и это было так правильно и идеально, что становилось тревожно. Дерек никогда не чувствовал себя в подобной ситуации настолько правильно и идеально. Он не должен был влюбляться в Стайлза.  
И, конечно же, влюбился. Ведь это был Стайлз, шумный, наглый, саркастичный, честный, преданный, бескорыстный. В нем было все, о чем Дерек мечтал, и все, чего он не заслуживал. Дерек столько всего хотел от Стайлза. Дерек хотел будить Стайлза каждое утро. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был рядом, когда у Дерека выдавался плохой день.  
Он больше не хотел трахнуть Стайлза, он хотел заняться с ним любовью, и это, наверное, было хуже всего.  
Потому что Дерек не умел дарить свою любовь, пусть даже Стайлз, наверное, единственный человек в мире, который этого так заслуживал.

Была уже середина января, и Дерек отрабатывал в одиночестве свою смену в магазине. Они закрывались через десять минут, но он собирался закончить раньше, потому что в магазине за последний час не появилось ни одного клиента. Он ходил между рядов, проверяя, все ли на месте, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик. Дерек застонал и пошел к дверям.  
– Простите, но через десять минут мы закрываемся, – сказал он.  
– Мне хватит и пяти.  
Стайлз стоял прямо у дверей и, казалось, собирался в любую минуту выбежать на улицу. Дереку стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Прошло несколько недель после их поцелуя, и у них не было возможности поговорить. Шериф приходил на каждый пятничный ужин, но Стайлз не появлялся, потому что у него было "слишком много домашних заданий".  
Можно было сказать, что они всячески избегали друг друга. Дерек держался подальше от школы и дома Стилински и готов был поклясться, что Стайлз прятался от него за полками с продуктами в магазине. Похоже, Стайлз оказался гораздо храбрее него и пришел к Дереку сам.  
Хоть и выглядел так, будто хотел отсюда сбежать.  
– Что такое? – спросил Дерек.  
– "Что такое" спрашиваешь? – нервно рассмеялся Стайлз и отвел взгляд. – "Что такое?" Серьезно, Дерек?  
– Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз?  
Не лучшая была идея — разыгрывать из себя идиота. Особенно когда Стайлз посмотрел на него как на ненормального.  
– Я хочу от тебя подтверждения того, что случилось, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Зачем ты строишь из себя дурака? Ты же прекрасно знаешь. Должен понимать! Хочешь, чтобы я сказал вслух, потому что ты боишься…  
– Я тебя поцеловал.  
– … или не боишься.  
Стайлз выглядел так, будто фраза Дерека сбила его с толку. Наверное, он репетировал речь и даже где-то записал ее. Неужели думал, что Дерек будет вечно его избегать? Хотя ладно, будь такая возможность, избегал бы.  
– Окей, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Ты поцеловал меня. И я вроде как ответил.  
– Знаю. Я там был.  
Стайлз смерил его недовольным взглядом. Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Ты поцеловал меня, – повторил Стайлз. – И этот поцелуй не был неприятным. Или нежеланным. И я понимаю, что у меня тут получилось слишком много отрицаний, но я тебе не не нравлюсь?  
Дерек против воли улыбнулся. Стайлз пытался выяснить, нравится ли он Дереку, и это до смешного было похоже на среднюю школу. Он практически ждал от Стайлза записки со словами: "Я тебе нравлюсь? Напиши да или нет".  
– Это твой первый поцелуй? – спросил Дерек.  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
– Отвечу после тебя.  
– Я первым спросил, – воскликнул Стайлз и поморщился. – Ладно, я веду себя как пятилетка, да?  
Дереку даже не нужно было кивать. Он просто посмотрел на Стайлза, выгнув бровь, и тот тяжело вздохнул. Закусил губу, опуская голову, и спрятал руки в карманах худи.  
– Да, это был мой первый поцелуй. Поздравляю. Выдать письменное подтверждение?  
– Стайлз, – произнес Дерек, делая шаг вперед.  
-Что? – Стайлз перевел взгляд с пола на Дерека.  
Стайлз на пару сантиметров ниже Дерека и, скорее всего, больше не будет расти, а еще он все такой же худой. Дерек посмотрел в его светло-карие глаза и понял, что, похоже, ему будет труднее, чем он думал.  
– Конечно, ты мне нравишься, – ответил Дерек и не мог не заметить, как удивленно расширились глаза Стайлза, как он заулыбался. – Но как друг. Я поцеловал тебя, потому что это был канун Нового года, и ты был рядом. Прости, я не знал про первый поцелуй.  
Так больно было смотреть, как Стайлз поменялся в лице. У него все еще широко распахнутые глаза, но теперь в них застыло смущение, а не радостное удивление. Но Дерек поступил правильно. Стайлзу было только шестнадцать, он сам не знал, чего хочет. И даже если он хотел сейчас Дерека, никто не знал, как долго это продлится. Дерек хотел себе Стайлза навсегда, а Стайлз мог передумать хоть завтра.  
– Вот как, – немного растерянно протянул Стайлз. – Да-да, все правильно! Ты мне тоже нравишься! Как друг и даже как будущий сводный брат... Да, мы с тобой друзья. Хорошие друзья. А о первом поцелуе не волнуйся. Все равно скоро пришлось бы от него избавиться, так что ты даже сделал мне одолжение.  
Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз умел лучше врать. Чтобы не было так очевидно, что он ждал от Дерека совсем других слов. А Дерек снова его подвел.  
– Мне нужно закрываться, – сказал Дерек. – Увидимся позже?  
– Да, конечно, – закивал Стайлз. – Я собираюсь к вам на ужин в пятницу, там, наверное, и увидимся.  
С этими словами Стайлз вышел из магазина – руки по-прежнему в карманах, а голова низко опущена.

Первое, что сделал Дерек, когда вернулся домой – сел в кресло перед телевизором. Он хотел включить лампу рядом с креслом, но тут вспыхнул свет, и Дерек увидел, что напротив него сидит Лора. И Дерек не стал подпрыгивать от удивления. Вовсе нет.  
– Я знаю, что ты его любишь, Дерек.  
Дерек застонал и попытался стать, но Лора дернула ногой и ударила его по коленке. Дерек снова упал в кресло и недовольно зарычал.  
– Ой, давай обойдемся без драмы, – закатила глаза Лора. – Будешь сидеть и не рыпаться.  
Лора встала и начала ходить взад-вперед перед ним. Дерек за ней наблюдал. Похоже, она что-то подсчитывала и загибала пальцы. И Дерек не идиот, чтобы интересоваться, что же она делала. Он только надеялся, что после учиненного допроса, он тоже сможет задать вопросы. Пора Лоре рассказать о своем загадочном бойфренде.  
– Во-первых, я хотела сказать, что так я и знала! – воскликнула Лора, подпрыгнув на месте и ткнув пальцем ему в лицо.  
– И что именно ты знала? – спросил Дерек, нисколько не впечатленный ее словами.  
– Я знала, что вы со Стайлзом влюбитесь друг в друга, – сказала она так, будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире. – Я только-только познакомилась с тобой в магазине, когда пришли Скотт и Стайлз, и я видела, как ты беспокоился только при мысли том, что у Стайлза мог быть перелом.  
– Тогда я, скорее, злился на их глупость, если честно.  
– Но у вас двоих уже была связь, – продолжила она, игнорируя его слова и продолжая вышагивать. – Не братские чувства, как со Скоттом, а что-то совсем другое. А когда умерла его мама, ты винил во всем себя и тонул в печали и горе. А потом Стайлз простил тебя, и ты сразу же начал сиять… ну, насколько ты мог сиять. А потом мы были на пляже, и, даже когда ты переспал с той рыженькой, я знала, что…  
– Лора, к чему ты ведешь? – спросил Дерек.  
– Сейчас поймешь, – сказала Лора. – Ты любишь его, Дерек. Ты в него влюблен, и, если ты пока не догадываешься, я почти уверена, что он тоже тебя любит.  
– Я его поцеловал.  
Похоже, этого Лора совсем не ожидала. Но перестала мерить шагами комнату и остановилась прямо перед ним.  
– Дерек, ты и правда… О господи!  
И она отвесила ему звонкую пощечину. Самая подходящая реакция, конечно же.  
– Это, блядь, за что? – возмущенно спросил Дерек.  
– За то, что не рассказал мне раньше! – воскликнула она. – Почему ты, черт возьми, не рассказал? Или, подожди, может, ты поцеловал его пару часов назад? Тогда прости, не стоило тебя бить.  
– Это было в канун Нового год.  
– Несколько недель назад, – заметила Лора. – Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?  
– Я поцеловал его, а сегодня он пришел в магазин и спросил, что все это значило.  
– И?  
– Я сказал, что ничего не значило.  
Теперь она выглядела совсем растерянной.  
– Погоди, ты поцеловал его и сказал, что это ничего не значило.  
– Да.  
– Но на самом деле значило?  
– Да.  
– Ему не понравилось?  
– Похоже, что понравилось.  
– Он сделал вид, что ты ему не нравишься?  
– Он расстроился, когда я сказал, что поцелуй был просто дружеским.  
И не стоило удивляться, что она ударила его еще раз.  
– Тебя в детстве головой, что ли, роняли? – спросила Лора, хватая его за плечи и встряхивая. – Поэтому ты такой дурак?  
Дерек стряхнул ее руки с плеч и встал, глядя сверху вниз.  
– Лора. Все нормально.  
– Совсем не нормально! – живо отозвалась Лора. – Дерек, я знаю, как он тебе дорог. Я всегда знала, как он тебе дорог. Я видела, как ты смотрел на него – как будто он был всем, о чем ты мечтал. Я только не могу понять, почему ты не сделаешь шаг ему навстречу, тем более он этого тоже хочет.  
– Потому что он заслуживает лучшего, Лора, – сказал Дерек.  
– Ну уж нет, – протянула Лора. – Давай без этой самоуничижительной чуши. Только не при мне, этим ты меня только оскорбишь.  
– Оскорблю тебя? – повторил Дерек и рассмеялся. Получилось зло и насмешливо, хоть и не на такой эффект он рассчитывал. – Как раз ты меня оскорбляешь, Лора. Я столько раз просил тебе рассказать, кто твой таинственный бойфренд. Я думал, что ты держишь его в тени, потому что стесняешься его, но ты с ним слишком долго, чтобы причина была такой простой.  
– Дерек, здесь дело совсем в другом…  
– Нет, Лора! – оборвал ее Дерек и с чего, черт возьми, он вообще повысил голос? – И ты не можешь вести нравоучительные беседы, будучи сама не до конца честной. Ты ведь встречаешься с Крисом Арджентом, да? Это твой загадочный бойфренд?  
Дереку даже не нужно было давать ей пощечину, чтобы получить такой эффект. Она изумленно смотрела на него. К ее глазам подступили слезы, и она часто заморгала. Лора ненавидела, когда ее видели плачущей.  
– Я собиралась тебе рассказать, – пробормотала она, не глядя на Дерека.  
– Когда?  
– Скоро.  
Он снова издевательски засмеялся, ненавидя себя за это. Он ненавидел себя за подобное поведение, особенно по отношению к Лоре.  
– "Скоро" в твоем понимании значит "никогда"? – спросил он.  
Лоре не нужно было ничего говорить, Дерек и так знал, что прав.  
– Ты этого не заслуживаешь, Лора, – сказал он. – Не заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя прятали. И он уж тем более не заслуживает тебя. В их семье только один достойный человек, и это не он.  
Дерек вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь, пытаясь отогнать от себя мысль, что он поступил лицемерно.

На Лору невозможно было долго злиться. Они "сердились" друг на друга целую неделю. А потом они однажды утром вышли одновременно из своих комнат, посмотрели друг на друга, Лора обхватила Дерека за пояс и прижалась лицом к груди. Ее извинения заняли несколько минут, тогда как Дерек отделался простым "Прости".  
Со Стайлзом все оставалось по-прежнему, они вели себя друг с другом как обычно, но Дерек замечал незначительные вроде бы детали. Например, на пятничных ужинах Стайлз всегда хотел сидеть рядом с Дереком. Взгляд Стайлза задерживался на нем чуть дольше необходимого, а если они задевали друг друга руками, Стайлз прижимался к нему ближе. Но это были мелочи, и никто их не обращал на них внимания, за исключением Лоры, которая видела абсолютно все.  
Было начало марта, и воздух понемногу прогревался. Дерек вернулся после дневной пробежки и собирался принять душ, перед тем как идти на традиционный пятничный ужин. Он зашел в квартиру и собирался позвать Лору, когда заметил Криса Арджента, сидящего на диване.  
Крис смотрел на Дерека, а тот смотрел в ответ в каком-то молчаливом противостоянии, пока Дерек не закрыл за собой дверь и, засунув руки в карманы, не подошел к Крису.  
– Дерек, – поздоровался Крис, вставая и протягивая ему руку. – Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично. Я много слышал о тебе от Лоры.  
– Наверное, и от своей сестры тоже, – произнес Дерек, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
– Моя сестра не обсуждает со мной свои личные дела, – сказал Крис.  
– Неужели? – спросил Дерек, все еще не отпуская его ладонь и сжимая ее сильнее необходимого.  
– Да, так же как и твоя сестра не любит делиться с тобой подробностями своей жизни.  
Дерек мог бы напомнить, что Лора ему не сестра, но тогда бы он соврал. Может, они и не кровные родственники, но Лора ему гораздо ближе, чем родной брат Скотт. Лора была старше него, но Дереку все равно хотелось ее защитить. Она его сестра и всегда ею останется.  
Он собирался сказать, что не стоило сравнивать Лору с Кейт, но в этот момент в комнату зашла Лора. Конечно же, она выглядела неотразимо. Распущенные волосы спадали на плечи идеальными волнами. На ней было новое платье, и, кажется, в этот раз она потратила время на то, чтобы нанести макияж как положено, а не как привыкла – в машине.  
– Ой, посмотрите, мои любимые мужчины сорятся из-за меня, – сказала она. – Один выглядит великолепно, а второй выглядит… вспотевшим. Дерек, ты и правда весь мокрый.  
– Я только что вернулся с пробежки, – ответил он. – И собираюсь в душ, так что хорошего вам вечера.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Вы же наверняка уйдете, пока я буду в душе, – пояснил Дерек. – Потому и желаю вам хорошего вечера.  
– Дерек, мы идем к Мелиссе на ужин, – ответила Лора.  
– Господи, скажите, что вы не собираетесь таким образом рассказать Эллисон о своих отношениях.  
– Эллисон уже знает, – вмешался Крис. – Мы вчера ей рассказали.  
– А ты узнал вторым, – сказала Лора. – А теперь мы расскажем остальным, потому что сегодня все придут на ужин, и мы решили, что проще прийти туда вдвоем.  
Дерек не стал говорить, что в таком случае пара неловких моментов им гарантирована. Также он не стал спрашивать, как Эллисон восприняла новости. Она должна быть на ужине, так что у него будет возможность увидеть собственными глазами.  
– Хорошо, как знаете, – сказал Дерек, пожав плечами, и пошел в ванную, пока они не успели что-то добавить.  
Он быстро принял душ, высушил волосы полотенцем и переоделся в более подходящую одежду. Он не любил, когда только Лора официально одевалась для ужина, поэтому в последнее время он тоже старался надевать рубашку. Дерек схватил кожаную куртку и вышел в гостиную, где Лора как раз накрывала брауни алюминиевой фольгой. Привычное зрелище, если бы только за спиной Лоры не стоял Крис, положив ей руки на бедра и целуя в шею.  
Да, Дерека определенно будет тошнить весь вечер.  
– Готовы? – спросил Дерек, хлопая себя по карманам и проверяя, на месте ли бумажник и ключи.  
– Да, – ответила Лора, беря в руки противень, и улыбнулась Крису. – Готов?  
– Насколько это возможно, – признался Крис.  
И пусть Крис был родственником единственного в мире человека, которого ненавидел Дерек. Пусть он гораздо старше, и у него была дочь, которой столько же лет, сколько и брату Дерека. И пусть он почти год скрывал отношения с Лорой.  
Но Дерек не мог винить его за то, что он любил Лору. И даже не собирался. Потому что Лора не была идеальной, и у нее были свои недостатки, но она оставалась честной, красивой, гордой. И, если она выбрала Криса Арджента человеком, с которым хотела провести жизнь, Дерек не станет ее осуждать. Если он любил ее, тогда все пусть будет так. Дерек смог бы это пережить.  
Хотя реакция остальных была не совсем такой. Когда они приехали в дом МакХейлов, Дерек припарковал машину и практически вбежал по ступенькам. Открыл незапертую дверь и прошел на кухню. Мелисса, шериф, Скотт, Стайлз и Эллисон были уже там и обернулись, услышав его шаги.  
– Лора привела своего бойфренда, – сказал Дерек.  
Его мама выглядела взволнованной, Эллисон смотрела с нетерпением, а остальные просто удивились.  
– Это Крис Арджент, – предупредил он.  
Эллисон все так же смотрела с нетерпением, когда на лицах остальных отразился изумление. У них не было возможности высказать свое мнение, потому что на кухню следом зашли Лора и Крис. Все натянуто заулыбались и тут же уставились на ладонь Криса на талии Лоры.  
– Я сделала брауни, – сказала Лора, протягивая противень и улыбаясь.  
Возможно, скоро все образуется.

Хотя это скоро не спешило наступать. Дерек с Лорой отправились за продуктами, потому что на прошлой неделе никто не заглядывал в магазин, и в их холодильнике постепенно становилось пусто.  
Они как раз стояли в отдели замороженных продуктов и спорили, какое мороженое стоило взять (– "Муз трекс" лучшее мороженое в мире, Дерек. – Мне нравится "Неополитанское", что не так? – Все нет так! Оно скучное. – Тут три разных вкуса. Почему оно скучное?), когда Дерек услышал голос Стайлза. Дерек уже привык, что сразу же мог услышать его, если Стайлз был где-то рядом. Лора говорила, что это "волчье чутье, которое помогает находить свою пару". Возможно, Дерек из-за этого немного на нее сердился.  
– Что такое? – спросила Лора, заметив, как застыл Дерек, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, все-таки впихнула в их корзину упаковку "Муз трекса".  
Дерек быстро прошел из отдела замороженных продуктов в следующий ряд, где продавали мыло и зубную пасту. Стайлз разговаривал со светловолосой женщиной и выглядел очень недовольным. Дерек подошел ближе и понял, что с каждым словом голос Стайлза становился громче и сердитей. Когда Дерек появился в поле его зрения, Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза и перевел взгляд на женщину. Она обернулась, и Дерек почувствовал, как похолодело в груди.  
– Ну надо же, – протянула Кейт, рассматривая Дерека с головы до ног. – А ты вырос в нужных местах.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Дерек, удивленный, что вообще смог выдавить хоть слово.  
– Приехала навестить брата и племянницу, – сказала она, улыбаясь Дереку. Он поверить не мог, что когда-то обманывался, думая, что любил ее улыбку. – И, может быть, познакомлюсь с новою шлюшкой моего брата.  
Дерек хотел ударить ее, и, судя по выражению лица Стайлза, у него было такое желание, но их опередила Лора и стукнула Кейт. Дерек не знал, откуда она вышла, но обрадовался ее появлению. Потому что Лора могла сохранить здравый рассудок, а ему вряд ли это сейчас удалось бы.  
– Ох, прости, пожалуйста, – с сожалением произнесла Лора упавшей на пол Кейт. – Рука соскользнула, давай помогу встать.  
Лора схватила Кейт за руку, рывком подняла на ног, и громко прошипела ей на ухо:  
– Слушай, сучка, если ты еще хоть на пару метров приблизишься к Дереку или Стайлзу, или к кому-нибудь из моих близких, я тебя порежу. Ножом. И не ножом для масла.  
– Лора, если ты хотела добиться эффекта устрашающего шепота, у тебя не вышло, потому что ты уже совсем не шепчешь, – заметил Стайлз.  
И правда. Все люди, находящиеся в этом отделе с ужасом смотрели на Лору. Некоторые наоборот заглянули в этот ряд, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Лора быстро отодвинулась от Кейт и улыбнулась окружающим:  
– Тут не на что смотреть!  
Кто-то пошел по своим делам, но большинство осталось, чтобы узнать, чем все закончится. Кейт уже пришла в себя и теперь улыбалась. Она была выше Лоры, но Дерек из собственного опыта знал, что пара сантиметров в росте не преимущество в случае с его подругой. Как раз наоборот.  
– Спасибо за такую заботу, Лора, – ответила Кейт. Но знаешь, мне кажется, я не смогу держаться в стороне. Потому что я люблю и брата, и племянницу, так что ничего не выйдет с твоим правилом пары метров.  
– Можешь тогда сделать исключением, – сказала Лора. – Но держись подальше от Дерека.  
Кейт стрельнула глазами в сторону Дерека, а потом посмотрела на Стайлза. Усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на Лору.  
– Я останусь пока в городе, так что ничего не обещаю. Эту встречу я тоже не планировала.  
– Насколько ты остаешься?  
– На несколько месяцев, может быть, даже на пару лет, – пожала плечами Кейт. – Вряд ли я смогу уехать так надолго.  
Дерек не мог больше этого слышать. Он похлопал Лору по плечу, сообщая, что собирается уйти. Лора, как он и ожидал, кивнула. Понятное дело, что так просто, не выиграв этот бой, она не уйдет. Дерек прошел мимо них и, схватив Стайлза за локоть, потащил его из отдела.  
– Но мне все еще нужна зубная паста, – пытался сопротивляться и вернуться Стайлз.  
– Найдем в другом месте, – сказал Дерек и, положив руку ему на грудь, подтолкнул его к выходу из магазина.  
Стайлз недовольно взглянул на него, но перестал вырываться. И уставился на ладонь, все еще прижимавшуюся к груди. Только тогда Дерек понял, что дрожал. Стайлз накрыл его руку своей ладонью и ободряюще сжал.  
– Дерек, – сказал Стайлз, делая шаг вперед и все еще крепко сжимая его руку. – Эй, ты как?  
В его голосе забота, а рука такая теплая. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и, о господи, как же он его любил. Так сильно любил, что временами не знал, что с собой поделать. Жажда дотянуться и сжать Стайлза в своих объятиях была почти невыносима, но Дереку удалось остановить себя. Прикосновения Стайлза вполне достаточно.  
– Я в порядке, – ответил Дерек. – Только... что она тебе сказала? До того, как я появился, она с тобой разговаривала? Ты вроде злился.  
– Ничего она мне не говорила, – замотал головой Стайлз. – Ничего существенного. Я только хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо. С тобой же все хорошо?  
– Стайлз, пожалуйста, ответь на мой вопрос.  
Дерек редко спрашивал так вежливо. Стайлз, должно быть, это понял, потому закивал.  
– Я подошел к ней и вроде как попытался защитить твою честь, а она вроде как назвала меня твоим сторожевым псом, – Стайлз покраснел.  
– Она сука, – ответил Дерек.  
– Знаю.  
– Не стоило с ней разговаривать.  
– Знаю.  
– Нет, Стайлз, не думаю, что ты понимаешь, – произнес Дерек. – Она сумасшедшая. Она манипулирует людьми, и я был идиотом, когда думала, что люблю ее. Я поступил так глупо и...  
– Дерек, – осторожно произнес Стайлз и еще крепче вцепился в ладонь Дерека. – Тебе было семнадцать, а она была сексуальной взрослой женщиной, которая тебя хотела. Не думаю, что кто-то винит тебя. Да, ты был идиотом, но могло было быть хуже. Ты всего лишь человек.  
Дерек наверняка поцеловал бы его, если бы в этот момент охранник не вывел Лору за руку к выходу. Он сделал ей напоследок несколько предупреждений, и только потом она смогла подойти к ним.  
– Я защитила твою честь, но мне полгода нельзя появляться в этом магазине, – ответила она.  
– Ты мой герой, Лора, – улыбнулся Дерек и обнял ее одной рукой за плечи.  
– Еще бы, – сказала она. – Я чуть не ввязалась с этой сучкой в драку. Кажется, какой-то мальчишка сделал несколько фотографий телефоном.  
– Ты можешь стать интернет-сенсацией, – прокомментировал Стайлз, когда они направлялись на парковку к Камаро.  
Лора засмеялась, но тут же притихла, когда увидела руки Дерека и Стайлза. Дерек не сразу сообразил, что они все еще держатся за руки, потому что жест казался слишком привычным и естественным. Он разжал пальцы и удостоился еще одного понимающего взгляда от Лоры. Он расскажет ей позже.

Дерек закончил первый год учебы в докторантуре, а школьникам оставалось учиться еще два месяца до каникул. Начался апреля, а с ним и весенние виды спорта. Дерек никогда не интересовался ими, пока на очередном ужине Стайлз и Эллисон не заявили, что они в команде по бегу. В субботу должны быть соревнования, и они пригласили их всех на стадион.  
Поэтому все (Мелисса, шериф, Лора, Крис, Дерек и Скотт) в субботу утром отправились в школу. И, конечно же, Кейт решила тоже присоединиться. Она села не рядом с ними, но это не мешало ей постоянно посматривать в их сторону.  
– Она заставляет меня нервничать, – пробормотал Скотт, устраиваясь рядом с Дереком. – Она постоянно повторяет про "красивые карие глазки". Кажется, я помню, как она говорила это мне и раньше. Когда вы были еще вместе.  
– Наверное, говорила, – сказал Дерек, наблюдая, как разминаются спортсмены. Он не хотел думать о Кейт, смотреть на Кейт, говорить с Кейт и вообще иметь что-либо общее с ней. – Просто держись от нее подальше, хорошо?  
– Да, хорошо, – кивнул Скотт.  
Дерек заметил, что Скотт сжимает в руках большой плакат. С одной стороны на нем большими фиолетовыми буквами было написано "ВПЕРЕД, ЭЛЛИСОН!", а с другой стороны большими красными буквами сделана надпись "ВПЕРЕД, СТАЙЛЗ!".  
– Экономишь бумагу? – спросил Дерек, кивнув подбородком на плакат.  
– Что? Ох, да, – сказал Скотт. – Когда будут бежать девочки, я подниму надпись для Эллисон, когда побегут парни – покажу надпись для Стайлза.  
– Умно, – одобрил Дерек и перевел взгляд на бегунов.  
И поскольку он не смотрел в этот момент на Скотта, то пропустил, как у него от удивления вытянулось лицо. Зато услышал изумление в его голосе.  
– Чувак, ты назвал меня умным, – протянул он.  
– Я не называл тебя умным.  
– Но ты первый раз назвал то, что я сделал, умным.  
– Да, – теперь сквозь стиснутые зубы произнес Дерек. – Это была очень умная идея, поздравляю.  
Он посмотрел на глупо улыбающегося Скотта.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – ответил Дерек.  
Вскоре девушки направились к старту. Дерек узнал Эллисон со спины, она стояла рядом с остальными бегунами и разговаривала со Стайлзом, на котором все еще был спортивный костюм. Они перебросились парой слов, а потом он ее обнял.  
Дерек не знал, почему этот момент ему так не понравился. Это же Эллисон, друг Стайлза, девушка Скотта, одна из немногих, которых Дерек мог выносить. Понятное дело, что он по-дружески обнял ее на удачу. Дереку нужно научиться лучше управлять своими эмоциями.  
– О господи, – подпрыгнул на месте Скотт.  
– Что такое? – отвлекся Дерек от безрадостных мыслей о Стайлзе и Эллисон.  
– У Эллисон одиннадцатый номер, – сказал Скотт, с улыбкой поворачиваясь к Дереку. – Это мой номер в команде по лакроссу.  
Ну конечно.  
– Вперед, Эллисон, – заорал Скотт, показывая плакат соответствующей стороной. – Это моя девушка!  
Эллисон обернулась на крик, улыбнулась и помахала им рукой. Дерек отдал ей должное. У Скотта единственного был плакат, и все внимание сразу же досталось их с Эллисон паре. Бегуны заняли свои позиции, а когда рефери подал знак – сорвались с места. Дистанция была в четыреста метров, так что бежали они не больше минуты. Эллисон пришла к финишу третьей с результатом шестьдесят секунд.  
– Ничего страшного, в следующий раз ты придешь первой, – закричал Скотт, все еще размахивая плакатом.  
– Она третья, – произнес Дерек. – Хороший результат.  
– Эллисон любит побеждать, – пояснил Скотт. – Если бы у нас была команда по стрельбе, она бы собирала все золото на соревнованиях. Она даже есть в списке кандидатов на Олимпийские Игры.  
– Серьезно?  
– Да, я забыл, на каком месте, но если три женщины уйдут из стрелковой команды США, этим летом она поедет в Лондон.  
– Ничего себе, – сказал Дерек, потому что это все, что он способен сказать. Скотт встречается с возможной участницей Олимпийских Игр. Лучше ему не разбивать ей сердце.  
– Она замечательная, – ответил Скотт, мечтательно улыбаясь.  
Замечательная Эллисон как раз подошла к ним. Перегнувшись через перила, она поцеловала Скотта.  
– Спасибо за поддержку.  
– Ты всегда приходишь на мои матчи по лакроссу, – ответил Скотт. – Вот я и решил не оставаться в долгу. Ты хорошо выступила.  
– Не достаточно хорошо, – вздохнула она, глядя на группу бегунов другой школы, которые обнимали занявшую первое место девушку.  
– Все равно хорошо, – запротестовал Скотт.  
Она ласково ему улыбнулась, а потом посмотрела в сторону поля, где выстраивались парни-участники забега на дистанцию в четыреста метров. Среди них был и Стайлз. Дерек дал себе время рассмотреть Стайлза в его форме для бега. Рассмотреть значило просто прикипеть взглядом. Теперь Стайлз не выглядел, как кожа да кости, у него наконец появились мышцы. Да, Дерек определенно пялился.  
– А Стайлз хорошо бегает? – спросил Скотт Эллисон.  
– Сейчас увидишь, – заверила его девушка.  
– Да, но хотя бы скажи, будет он на последнем месте или нет, – продолжал упрашивать Скотт.  
– Сейчас увидишь, – протянула Эллисон.  
Скотт застонал и взволнованно посмотрел на друга. Стайлз подпрыгивал, приседал и, казалось, выглядел совершенно рассеянным. Он нервничал и, похоже, не мог успокоиться. Рядом с Дереком Скотт перевернул плакат другой стороной и поднял его в воздух.  
– Вперед, Стайлз, – заорал он, размахивая им с тем же энтузиазмом, что и до этого для Эллисон. – Это мой лучший друг!  
Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта и натянуто улыбнулся ему и Эллисон. А потом перевел взгляд на Дерека. Дерек кивнул и одарил его, как он надеялся, ободряющей улыбкой. Стайлз тут же просиял и показал Дереку большой палец. Большой палец? Кто-то до сих пор так делает?  
Через пару секунд начался забег, и участники сорвались с места. Стайлз держался где-то посередине, но на финишной прямой ускорился. Он обогнал почти всех соперников, и впереди остался только один участник. На последней секунде Стайлз одним рывком преодолел оставшееся расстояние, обогнав соперника, и пересек финишную черту.  
Дерек уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что его слух не пострадал, потому что Скотт вскочил с места и начал кричать:  
– Это мой лучший друг! Это мой лучший друг и он вас всех сделал!  
Группа бегунов из Бикон Хиллз хлопала Стайлза по спине, пока он пробирался через толпу к трибунам. Его обняла Эллисон (и Дерека это нисколько не огорчило), а потом Стайлзу пришлось выдержать вопли Скотта, который перегнулся через перила и заорал прямо ему на ухо:  
– Чувак, это было ТАК КРУТО! Ты просто появился ИЗ НИОТКУДА! Ты был как ниндзя! Бегающий ниндзя! Ты бежал так БЫСТРО!  
– Спасибо, дружище, – сказал Стайлз, бросая умоляющие взгляды на Эллисон. Она засмеялась и подхватила своего бойфренда под локоть.  
– Пойдем посмотрим, что продают в палатках.  
Она потащила Скотта с трибуны, но перед этим улыбнулась и подмигнула Дерек. Конечно же, она знала. Наверняка ей Лора рассказала. Или сама догадалась. Оба варианта имели право на существование.  
– Хорошо бежал, – сказал Дерек, наклонившись через ограду.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался Стайлз. – Я не знал, что ты придешь.  
– Мы здесь все вместе, – ответил Дерек, указав себе за спину, где сидели остальные.  
– Но я не думал, что ты будешь.  
– Да, но я же здесь?  
Стайлз заулыбался. Он собирался еще что-то сказать, но его окружили друзья из команды. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, но тот понимающе кивнул.  
– Он такой милашка.  
Ну конечно же, Кейт.  
– Хотя и слишком юный, – сказала она, пристроившись рядом с ним.  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
– Конечно, не понимаешь, – почти с сочувствием кивнула она. Похлопала его по руке, и Дерек с отвращением дернулся от прикосновения. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
А затем она исчезла. Дерек не смотрел ей вслед, зато обратил внимание на трибуну. Лора с ненавистью провожала Кейт взглядом, а Крис крепко держал ее за плечо. Дерек знал, что Кейт, скорее всего, получила то, зачем приходила, и, наверное, разбираться с ней придется не ему.

Дерек теперь посещал все школьные соревнования по бегу вместе со Скоттом и его плакатом. Эллисон пробивалась вперед по турнирной таблице, пока не стала побеждать в каждом забеге. Стайлз же всегда получал первое место. И, кажется, студенческому совету трудно было к этому привыкнуть. На матчах по лакроссу Стайлз всегда торчал на скамейке запасных, а на беговой дорожке оказался чемпионом.  
А сам Стайлз не знал, что ему делать с обрушившимся на него вниманием. Оно льстило, но, когда его хвалили и поздравляли, Стайлз неизменно смущался. И это было самым странным – застенчивый Стайлз. Он всегда был шумным, открытым, а тут вдруг начал смущаться.  
Хотя он всегда радовался, когда видел Скотта и Дерека среди болельщиков. Он пытался добраться до них в первую очередь, тогда к ним подходило меньше народа. Скотт распинался, какой Стайлз классный, а Стайлз просто кивал. Дерек сухо поздравлял его, и Стайлз каждый раз расплывался в улыбке, и почему-то Дереку нравился этот момент даже больше, чем смотреть на Стайлза, пересекающего финишную черту. Счастливой улыбки Стайлза для него было больше чем достаточно.  
С окончанием соревнований по бегу закончилась и учеба в школе. Первые несколько недель Скотт и Стайлз безумно радовались своему новому статусу выпускников. Долгое время они только об этом и могли говорить.  
Первый месяц лета Стайлз почти все время находился перед глазами, так что Дерек мог лично наблюдать процесс. Процесс того, как Стайлз отращивал волосы. Сначала они просто отросли достаточно, но он не стал стричься. Потом они стали неаккуратно топорщиться в разные стороны. А к настоящему моменту они стали длиннее (все еще короткие, но для привычной прически Стайлза — длинные). Теперь Дерек мог бы запускать в них пальцы, мог ухватиться, когда… и вообще, ему не стоило об этом думать.  
Стайлз и Скотт обосновались в его квартире и заявили, что здесь более уединенное место. Дерек не мог понять, как место, где жили они с Лорой, можно назвать уединенным. Но он промолчал, а Лора все равно проводила время с Крисом за пределами своей квартиры.  
Скотт и Стайлз пользовались интернетом Дерека (за который платил богатый дядя Лоры), смотрели кабельное телевидение (за которое платил богатый дядя Лоры), уничтожали его еду (за которую платила Лора). Похоже, лето перед выпускным годом превратило их в пару лентяев. Хотя, что там говорить, они всегда были лентяями.  
– Мне нужно отлить, – заявил Скотт, когда они посмотрели почти весь сезон "Во все тяжкие".  
– Спасибо, что поделился, – крикнул Дерек ему вслед, когда тот отправился в ванную.  
Скотт сидел на диване со Стайлзом, а Дерек занял кресло. Дерек повернул голову и увидел, что Стайлз листает сообщения в телефоне.  
– Кто пишет? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Лидия. Хочет завтра встретиться.  
Дереку даже не нужно было смотреть в зеркало, чтобы увидеть собственную недовольную гримасу. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лишь при упоминании имени этой девушки во рту отдавало горечью. Дерек даже никогда ее не видел, но заранее знал – Лидия ему не понравится.  
– И что вы будете вдвоем делать? – спросил, вернее, процедил, он.  
– Лидия хочет сходить завтра со мной по магазинам, – закатил глаза Стайлз и посмотрел на Дерека. – Говорит, что мне нужно обновить мой гардероб под новую прическу. Подробностей я не знаю.  
Что-то не очень похоже на романтическое свидание. Хотя Дереку хотелось знать точно. Он встал с кресла и сел на диванную подушку рядом со Стайлзом.  
– Значит, это не свидание? – уточнил он.  
– Свидание? Ну да, конечно! – засмеялся Стайлз. – Она все еще встречается с Джексоном, а я… уже перегорел. У меня и впрямь больше нет серьезных намерений в отношении Лидии. Она все еще умная и красивая, но я решил двигаться дальше.  
Дерек не был бы так уверен. Кажется, Стайлз говорил правду, но он любил Лидию почти десять лет, а любовь так просто не проходит.  
– Что ж, поздравляю, – кивнул Дерек. – И с такой прической тебе гораздо лучше.  
– Да? – спросил Стайлз, склоняя голову набок и лениво усмехаясь.  
– Собираешься и дальше отращивать их? Хочешь снова ходить косматым чудовищем?  
– Тогда так было модно!  
– Сомневаюсь, что такое вообще могло когда-либо войти в моду.  
– А может, и отращу их заново, – заявил Стайлз, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
– Не стоит, – пробормотал Дерек, наклоняясь к Стайлзу. – Мне нравится такая прическа.  
Дерек запустил ладонь в волосы Стайлза, ощущая кончиками пальцев, какие они мягкие. У Стайлза сбилось дыхание, и Дерек заглянул ему в глаза. Нужно было раньше сообразить, как близко они сидят, пока не стало слишком поздно. Дерек мог бы посчитать его ресницы, если бы Стайлз так пристально не смотрел на его губы. И блядь, если Стайлз этого хочет, разве мог он отказ…  
– Я готов смотреть следующую серию!  
Стайлз и Дерек практически отпрыгнули друг от друга, как только услышали голос Скотта. Стайлз пересел к подлокотнику кресла, а Дерек отодвинулся вместе с подушкой.

– Дерек, а почему ты занял мое место? – удивился Скотт, садясь в кресло.  
– Отсюда удобнее смотреть, – ответил Дерек.  
Скотт медленно кивнул, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно.  
– Как скажешь.

В середине июля Дереку выпал внеплановый выходной. Нормальный человек воспользовался бы возможностью выспаться, но Дерек решил выйти пораньше на пробежку. Он встал с кровати, надел белую майку и шорты, а потом постучался в спальню Лоры.  
– Лора? – позвал он, приоткрывая дверь.  
Он заглянул к ней в комнату и понял, что она не ночевала дома. Наверное, осталась у Криса. Интересно, а что Эллисон об этом думала? Она с самого начала была не в восторге от их отношений, но, так как они с Лорой уже успели подружиться, враждебность Эллисон постепенно проходила. Они все еще были близки, но между ними появилась отчужденность, особенно с тех пор, как приехала Кейт. Лора говорила, что через неделю она уедет, но Дерек все еще чувствовал себя неуютно. Ему неприятно было находиться с ней в одном городе, неприятно было думать, что она могла видеть Стайлза.  
Отбросив мысли о Кейт, Дерек оставил записку для Лоры, если она вдруг вернется домой раньше (что крайне сомнительно), и вышел из квартиры. Запер дверь и, засунув ключ в карман шорт, спустился на лифте в холл. Когда он вышел из здания, то сразу же перешел на бег трусцой и направился вниз по улице в менее оживленную часть города. Бикон Хиллз, конечно, оставался маленьким провинциальным городком, но в центре здесь все равно было относительно людно. А утро в пригороде было идеальным местом для бега, поскольку большинство или было на работе, или все еще спало.  
Через десять минут он наконец приблизился к району, где находился дом МакХейлов. Обычно он отправлялся бегать в лес, но Лора убила бы его, если бы узнала. Похоже, в их лес забрел горный лев, и теперь там было небезопасно. Наверное, ничего глупее Дерек в своей жизни не слышал, потому что этот горный лев вряд ли был первым, но если Лоре так спокойнее, он будет держаться подальше.  
Он пробежал одну улицу, когда заметил впереди еще одного спортсмена. Дерек привык, что здесь бегал только он один, но, похоже, кто-то решился обзавестись новым хобби. Чем ближе оказывался Дерек к другому бегуну, тем лучше мог его рассмотреть. Когда он понял, что перед ним Стайлз, начался дождь. Пока что не ливень, а просто несколько сорвавшихся капель.  
Дерек замедлил шаг, и Стайлз, тоже заметив его, перешел на трусцу, а потом остановился перед Дереком.  
– Ты тоже не посмотрел сегодня прогноз погоды? – спросил Стайлз вместо приветствия и запрокинул голову.  
С неба сорвалась еще пара капель.  
– Мне и в голову не пришло.  
– Да, я тоже не подумал, – ответил Стайлз, переводя взгляд на Дерека.  
Стайлз раскраснелся от бега, и Дерек сообразил, что они сейчас на улице, где находился дом Стилински. Наверное, он уже возвращался к себе после пробежки.  
– Во сколько ты утром встал? – спросил Дерек.  
– В половину пятого, – признался Стайлз. – Перепутал время приема аддеролла и не смог уснуть. А сейчас просто с ног валюсь.  
И в этот момент начался ливень. Как будто развернулись небеса и вылили им на голову всю воду. Стайлз и Дерек недоуменно уставились друг на друга, а потом Стайлз рассмеялся.  
– Чувак, нам и впрямь надо было посмотреть прогноз погоды, перед тем как выходить на улицу! – крикнул Стайлз.  
– Да что ты, Шерлок! – заорал в ответ Дерек.  
– Мой дом всего в квартале отсюда! – ответил Стайлз, махнув рукой в конец улицы.  
Дерек кивнул, и они со всех ног бросились бежать. Стайлз добрался до дома первым, доставая из кармана шорт связку ключей. Он вставил нужный ключ в замок, быстро провернул и открыл дверь. Дерек пошел след за Стайлзом на кухню, мотая головой и разбрызгивая воду.  
– Ты похож на мокрую псину! – заявил Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек продолжал стряхивать дождевые капли.  
– Наполовину волк, вообще-то.  
Стайлз изумленно ахнул, а потом широко улыбнулся.  
– Дерек умеет шутить. Кто бы мог подумать!  
Дерек пихнул его в плечо, а Стайлз покачнулся, но все еще продолжал смеяться. Пойдя к кухонному шкафу, он выдвинул один из ящиков и достал два полотенца. Одно он бросил Дереку, а вторым принялся вытирать волосы. Дерек поймал полотенце, но его тут же отвлекло разворачивающееся перед ним зрелище.  
Стайлз был слишком занят волосами, чтобы заметить, как Дерек рассматривает его торс. На Стайлзе белая футболка с треугольным вырезом, которая практически не оставляла простора для воображения, поскольку насквозь промокла. Капли воды стекали по рукам и ключицам, собираясь в горловине футболки. Мокрая ткань облепила грудь, и… черт, этот пресс… Не такой явный, как у Дерека, но крепкие мышцы определенно просматривались.  
И это даже не самое худшее. Самое худшее было то, что сквозь мокрую ткань просвечивались соски, и у Дерека щекотно зудели кончики пальцев, так хотелось прикоснуться. Или же задрать мокрую футболку, как раз, чтобы открыть соски, обхватить один из них губами, облизать. Или же провести по животу языком, оставляя засосы на бедрах, обвести языком соски, прихватить зубами, сжать их пальцами, пока возбужденный, теряющий голову Стайлз не начнет умолять о….  
– Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? – спросил Стайлз, разбивая горячие фантазии Дерека.  
– Да, все нормально, – ответил Дерек и перевел взгляд на лицо Стайлза.  
Стайлз кивнул, самодовольно улыбаясь. Неужели он…? Да, Стайлз точно знал, на что так пристально смотрел Дерек. Ладно, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. Дерек потянул вверх свою майку, сдернул ее через голову и повел плечами, разминая мышцы. Он швырнул мокрую одежду на столешницу и провел рукой по влажным волосам. И мельком посмотрел на Стайлза, который прикипел взглядом к спине Дерека.  
– Что?  
– Что? А, нет, ничего, – очнулся Стайлз. – Забыл, что у тебя есть татуировка.  
– Как ты мог забыть? – удивился Дерек. – Ты был там, когда мне ее рисовали.  
– Давно не видел ее, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – В последний раз – в прошлом году на пляже.  
Дерек кивнул, вспоминая их отпуск. Тогда он еще находился в стадии отрицания и пытался убедить себя, что на самом деле он не хотел Стайлза. С тех пор у него вообще никого не было за исключением той рыжей девушки. И поцелуя со Стайлзом в новогоднюю ночь.

Такая пытка — ждать до восемнадцатого дня рождения Стайлза, но осталось уже меньше года. Мысли о восемнадцатилетии Стайлза напомнили ему о собственном. Давно он его не вспоминал.  
– Не передумал делать тату на свой день рождения? – спросил Дерек.  
– Да, – уверенно кивнул Стайлз, в его голосе не было ни капли сомнений. – У меня все еще остался набросок, который мама сделала для меня.  
Дерек помнил его. Тогда он как раз пришел на работу, а Стайлз, Ария и Лора устроились между стеллажей в магазине и спорили насчет рисунка.  
– Все еще хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя? – спросил Дерек.  
– Что? – переспросил Стайлз, отчаянно покраснев: похоже, он воспринял его вопрос совсем в ином контексте.  
Дерек с трудом сдержал улыбку.  
– Взял тебя в салон, где делают тату.  
– Ах, да, тату, точно, – закивал Стайлз. – Конечно, хочу.  
– И где ты собираешься ее делать?  
– Ну, явно не там, где ты. Я выберу что-то более презентабельное, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
Это хорошо, что Стайлз так решил, но Дерек имел сейчас в виду совсем другое.  
– Где именно на теле ты хочешь ее сделать? – уточнил он.  
– Думаю, что на спине, – ответил Стайлз, потирая шею. – Не по центру, как у тебя, и не слишком низко, как у проституток, может быть, сбоку. Я пока не знаю точно. Времени у меня до апреля, чтобы выбрать, и… ты что делаешь?  
Пока Стайлз говорил, Дерек подошел к нему ближе. Он протянул руку и забрался под мокрую майку Стайлза, как раз под воротником. Он провел ладонью по влажной коже, пока его рука не замерла на левой лопатке Стайлза.  
– Может быть, вот здесь? – предложил он, проведя большим пальцем по одной из многочисленных родинок, рассыпанных на коже Стайлза.  
– Ага, – пискнул Стайлз, не в силах выдавить ничего более вразумительного.  
– Хорошее место, что бы ты ни решил сюда нанести.  
– Да, отлично, я обязательно подумаю, – судорожно закивал Стайлз.  
Дерек посмотрел на широко распахнутые глаза Стайлза, его приоткрытый рот, и, господи, этот мальчишка его когда-нибудь доведет. На лестнице раздались звуки шагов, и Дерек быстро убрал руку из-под футболки.  
– Стайлз, ты уже встал? – спросил шериф, заходя на кухню. Он замер, когда увидел Дерека, который выжимал майку в раковине. – Дерек, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Я вышел на пробежку и встретил Дерека, когда начался дождь, – пояснил Стайлз. – Мы были как раз на нашей улице, поэтому я пригласил его к нам.  
Шериф кивнул и похлопал Дерека по спине в качестве приветствия.  
– А что у нас на завтрак?  
– Мне пора, – заявил Дерек, пока Стайлз не начал перечислять утреннее меню. – Дождь уже закончился.  
– Дерек, ты можешь остаться, – предложил шериф.  
– Да, у нас нечасто за завтраком бывают гости, – добавил Стайлз. – А "нечасто" – это значит "никогда".  
Дерек перевел взгляд с приветливо улыбающегося шерифа на Стайлза, смотрящего на него с надеждой.  
– Я знаю, как делать офигенный и полезный для здоровья омлет, – произнес Стайлз.  
И как Дерек мог отказаться?

Теперь Дереку не нужно было проверять прогноз погоды, потому что Стайлз делал это за него. Шериф еще в то утро после завтрака несколько недель назад сам предложил бегать им вдвоем. Стайлз пытался не потерять форму перед тренировками по лакроссу и бегу, а Дереку просто нравилось бегать. Идея показалась хорошей, поэтому они начали тренироваться вместе. После пробежки они всегда возвращались в дом Стилински как раз к тому времени, когда просыпался шериф, и Стайлз готовил на всех завтрак. У них появилась такая традиция, и всех все устраивало.  
– Сегодня целый день будет солнечно, – произнес Стайлз на том конце провода. – Я проверил три разных сайта, чтобы знать наверняка.  
– Отлично, – ответил Дерек, запирая дверь квартиры. – Встретимся у входа в заповедник.

– Заповедник? – переспросил Стайлз. – Разве там не бегает бешеный горный лев?  
– В заповеднике всегда бегают горные львы, – ответил Дерек. Интересно, Стайлз мог услышать, как он закатывает глаза? – Один из них напал на охотника, но его уже поймали.  
– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз. – Тогда встретимся там.  
Похоже, это был его вариант фразы "до встречи", потому что после этого Стайлз отключился. Дерек вышел из дома и направился через весь город (хотя на самом деле дорога заняла десять минут) к заповеднику. Когда Дерек оказался на месте, Стайлз стоял, прислонившись к опознавательному знаку заповедника, и с тревогой поглядывал на темный массив деревьев.  
– Боишься? – спросил Дерек, подходя ближе.  
– Нет, – отрезал Стайлз.  
– Ну конечно же, нет, – поддел его Дерек, обходя знак и направляясь в лес. – Просто помни, что нужно держаться на тропинке, чтобы не потеряться и чтобы тебя не сожрала огромная злая пума.  
– Ты совершенно не умеешь утешать людей, – Стайлз пошел за ним следом.  
Дерек ему не ответил, а побежал вглубь леса. Он усмехнулся, когда услышал, как Стайлз несется следом, уже догоняя. Стайлз бегал быстрее Дерека, но Дерек был выносливее. Они соревновались друг с другом, а когда уставали от бега, медленным шагом возвращались к дому Стилински.  
Сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. Они бежали быстро, а потом переходили на трусцу (тогда Стайлз оборачивался на Дерека и бежал спиной вперед, высмеивая его медлительность. Справедливость была восстановлена, когда он упал, зацепившись за корень). Наконец они оба перешли на шаг, шли рядом, иногда задевая друг друга плечом.  
– Здесь классно, – сказал Стайлз. – Очень тихо.  
– Погоди, пока не появится одичавшая пума.  
– Знаешь, ты нравился мне больше, когда не пытался шутить.  
Дерек толкнул его плечом, и тот по инерции сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на Дерека и тоже толкнул его в бок, но это не возымело желаемого эффекта. Дерек остался стоять на месте, и его ноги словно вросли в землю.  
– Ты из мрамора, что ли? – пожаловался Стайлза, теперь упираясь ему руками в плечо и пытаясь сдвинуть его с места.  
Дерек уже собирался ответить, но тут Стайлз перестал толкаться. И смотрел куда-то вдаль. Ни сказав не слова, Стайлз побежал в ту сторону, будто увидел там что-то интересное. Дерек тяжело вздохнул и побежал следом. Он догнал Стайлза, когда тот задумчиво рассматривал край гравийной дороги.  
– Это подъездная дорожка, – сказал Дерек, глядя, как асфальт уходит вверх по холму.  
– Тут кто-то живет?  
– Сейчас нет, но дом остался, – сказал Дерек. – Я никогда его не видел, но… что ты делаешь?  
– Хочу пойти и посмотреть.  
– Стайлз, это частная собственность!  
– Да, а мой отец шериф, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Если нас поймают, то просто выпишут предупреждение.  
На этом они разговор и закончили. Стайлз начал подниматься по дороге, и Дереку ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним следом. Дорога вывела их на открытый участок, где стоял трехэтажный особняк.  
– Ничего себя! – восхищенно замер на месте Стайлз. – Как здесь классно!  
Классно – подходящее определение. Красивым это место вряд ли можно было назвать. Все четыре стены были нетронутыми, но в остальном дом оставлял желать лучшего. Здесь, наверное, не жили уже лет двадцать, и стены затянуло плюющем, деревянное крыльцо обветшало и прогнило, а то, что когда–то было цветочной клумбой, превратилось в поле для сорняков.  
Стайлз первым сделал шаг в направлении дома. Он с любопытством поднялся по ступенькам и схватился за дверную ручку.  
– Стайлз, осторожнее, – предупредил его Дерек.  
– Я не пойду дальше первого этажа, – пообещал он. – По ступенькам подниматься точно не рискну.  
Дерек ни на шаг не отставал от Стайлза. В центре находилась широкая лестница, а справа – гостиная. Из мебели здесь был только старый диван, на который тут же уселся Стайлз, с любопытством рассматривая комнату.  
– Я никогда в жизни не видел такого шикарного дома, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Да, – пробормотал Дерек, присоединяясь к нему на диване. – Похоже на смесь эпохи правления Наполеона Третьего и королевы Виктории. Не удивлюсь, если это был главный дом поместья, судя по подъездным дорожкам и огромному количеству земли – так дом мог оставаться обособленным. Думаю, его построили в середине девятнадцатого столетия, если принимать во внимание, что… ты почему так на меня смотришь?  
Стайлз сидел, открыв рот и моргая. А после слов Дерека очнулся и широко улыбнулся.  
– Просто нравится, когда ты говоришь со мной об архитектуре.  
Дерек закатил глаза и отвел взгляд. В этом доме он чувствовал себя как ребенок в кондитерской. Здесь было великолепно, и ужасно хотелось подняться на второй этаж.  
– Нет, серьезно, ты очень здорово рассказываешь, – сказал Стайлз, положив Дереку руку на плечо. – Я бы сказал, что он выглядит как дом из "Дневника памяти", но твое описание гораздо лучше.  
– "Дневник памяти"?  
– Лидия заставила меня посмотреть, – признался Стайлз. – Похоже, Джексон научился избегать ее, едва услышав название фильма.  
– С каких пор вы стали так близки? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь скрыть свою ревность.  
– Она вроде как считает меня своим лучшим другом-геем, – ответил Стайлз. – За исключением того, что я …  
– Ты не гей, – закончил за него Дерек.  
– Я думал, что гей, – сказал Стайлз. – То есть сначала я думал, что я натурал, потом думал, что би. Меня устраивало, если бы я был бисексуален, но потом я подумал, что я на самом деле гей. Но мне все еще нравилась Лидия, и я не был би. Будто бы я могу увидеть привлекательность человека, но это не значит, что я хочу… развития отношений. Мне нужно узнать человека, чтобы захотеть… этого развития.  
Стайлз ощутимо вздрогнул на последних словах. Кажется, он не этим хотел завершить свою речь. Дерек понимал, о чем Стайлз говорил, и знал, что ответить. Когда он пытался разобраться с собственной ориентацией, он нашел несколько новых терминов и подобрал тот, который подошел бы ему идеально.  
– Похоже на демисексуальность, – произнес Дерек  
– Что это такое?  
– Когда половое влечение появляется в зависимости от сильных романтических чувств по отношению к какому-либо конкретному человеку, – повторил Дерек слово в слово термин, который когда-то попался ему на глаза.  
– Ого, я не знал, что для этого есть определение, – удивился Стайлз. – Тогда все понятно. Я целую вечность знаю Лидию, хоть мы и начали разговаривать пару лет назад. Но если бы она выглядела точно так же, а вела себя иначе, вряд ли бы я посчитал ее привлекательной. То же самое касается и…  
Он резко замолчал и отвернулся, пристально рассматривая противоположную стену. Дерек знал, что он собирался сказать, но услышать непроизнесенные слова от этого не хотелось меньше.  
– Кого касается? – спросил Дерек, обхватывая затылок Стайлза ладонью и поворачивая его голову.  
– Ты и так знаешь, – ответил Стайлз.  
– Скажи мне.  
– Почему ты всегда так делаешь? – возмутился Стайлз. – Ты знаешь, что я собирался сказать, но тебе все равно надо услышать эти слова от меня. Знаешь что? Я тебе ничего не скажу.  
Дерек кивнул, убирая руку. Если Стайлз ничего не хочет говорить, Дерек тоже будет молчать. Они оба знали о топчущемся в комнате слоне, но не спешили откровенничать.  
– Нам следует отремонтировать это место, – сказал Стайлз. – Понятное дело, что этим будем заниматься не мы, но ты бы мог делать проект, а я мог бы делать записи.  
– Думаю, для этого нам понадобилось бы разрешение. Это не наш дом.  
– Да, но мой отец наверняка сможет узнать, кому принадлежит это место, – возразил Стайлз. – Мы убедим их нанять тебя в качестве архитектора!  
Дерек бы сказал, что это плохая затея, если бы Стайлз не выглядел таким воодушевленным.

– Ты только подумай, – продолжил он. – Ты смог бы сделать чертеж всего дома, заново нарисовать все комнаты, обсудить все детали или что там еще делают архитекторы. Дом отстроят заново, и ты сможешь использовать его в качестве примера в своем резюме. Чувак, это будет офигенно для твой будущей работы.  
С этим Дерек поспорить не мог. На самом деле это был проект-мечта и очень хорошо бы смотрелся в его портфолио.  
– Подумаешь? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Не знаю, Стайлз, – протянул Дерек, оглядывая комнату и уже чувствуя желание сесть за чертежи и прорисовать первый этаж.  
– Ради меня?  
Дереку и впрямь пора научиться говорить ему "нет".

После этого они вышли из заповедника и вернулись в дом Стилински. За завтраком оба сдерживались и не упоминали дом в лесу, но Стайлз продолжал улыбаться Дереку, пока они ели.  
Вернувшись домой, Дерек быстро принял душ и вышел в гостиную. Он устроился на диване с альбом и чертежным карандашом, открыл чистый лист и принялся рисовать по памяти. Именно в этот момент в комнату зашла Лора. Она пробормотала "доброе утро", направляясь на кухню за чашкой кофе.  
Дерек пытался вспомнить, где точно находился камин, когда в комнату вернулась Лора и села рядом с ним, спрятав голые ступни под его коленями. Она с любопытством заглянула в альбом:  
– Ты рисуешь.  
– Да.  
– Давно ты не брался за рисунки, – сказала она, и Дерек услышал теплоту в ее голосе.  
– Мы со Стайлзом осмотрели старый дом в заповеднике, – сказал Дерек. – Возможно, мы попробуем найти владельца и спросим, можно ли будет его перестроить. Я квалифицированный архитектор, и мне не помешает такой проект.  
Он перевел взгляд на Лору, которая смотрела на него так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
– Да, Лора, мы были в заповеднике, – вздохнул Дерек. – И нет, нас не загрыз дикий горный лев.  
– Вы хотите отремонтировать тот старый дом? – спросила она.  
– Ну да, – ответил Дерек. – Нам нужно связаться с владельцем, хотя шансов на то, что он согласится… кому ты звонишь?  
– Владельцу.  
Теперь была очередь Дерека смотреть на Лору, как будто она сошла с ума. Но она спокойно прижимала телефон к уху и ждала, когда ей ответят. Тот, кому она звонила, снял трубку через пару гудков, и лицо Лоры тут же прояснилось.  
– Привет, дядя Питер! – поздоровалась она. – Знаю, что целую вечность тебе не звонила, и да, тот "мужчина средних лет", который на самом деле не старше тебя, все еще развращает меня. Знаю, конечно, это ужасно. Но я все равно звоню тебе не по этому поводу. Я насчет старого дома в заповеднике. Да, тот самый семейный особняк. Мой друг Дерек, да, тот самый хмурый сердитый тип, с которым я живу, он архитектор и хочет отремонтировать этот дом для тебя.  
Лора продолжила кивать, иногда задумчиво или согласно хмыкая. Через несколько минут такого разговора она передала телефон Дереку.  
– Он хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Дерек взял трубку и прижал к уху:  
– Алло?  
– Здравствуй, Дерек, я дядя Лоры, Питер, – отозвался он. – Я буду рад, если ты приведешь в порядок мой дом. Я оплачу реконструкцию и оплачу хорошо. Мне все равно, что ты будешь делать, главное, чтобы дом можно было выставить на продажу. Я уже много лет пытался от него избавиться, и ты мне мог бы очень помочь. Звони, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Ах да, и скажи Кису Ардженту, чтобы перестал домогаться моей племянницы.  
После этого Питер просто повесил трубку. Дерек скептически посмотрел на телефон.  
– Думаю, он согласился.  
– Он говорил о том, что хочет продать дом, и деньги не имеют значения, и он за все заплатит?  
– В общем, да.  
– Он точно согласился, – воскликнула Лора, выхватив из его рук телефон, и отправилась в ванную. – Позвони Стайлзу и скажи, что мы встретимся с ним у дома.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты начнешь работать над своим архитектурным проектом, – сказала Лора. – Я найму людей, которые пока будут выносить весь мусор. А еще позвоню специалистам, чтобы они могли осмотреть земли.  
– Лора, не стоит так спешить…  
– Еще как стоит, – прервала его Лора. – Мой дядя дал тебе работу и надеется, что ты с ней справишься. Скорее всего, он выделит нам месяц на всё про всё, поэтому нельзя терять ни минуты.  
\- Нам понадобится гораздо больше времени, чем месяц.  
– Если ты не поднимешь свою задницу с дивана и не позвонишь Стайлзу, то уж точно, – заявила Лора. – Давай быстрее!  
А потом она принялась хлопать в ладоши, как будто это могло заставить его двигаться быстрее. Хотя, конечно, заставило. Через пять минут он уже сидел Камаро с двумя альбомами и полным набором чертежных карандашей на соседнем сидении. Он не позвонил Стайлзу, а вместо этого сразу поехал к нему домой. Он припарковал машину, но не успел даже выйти из машины, как по ступенькам сбежал Стайлз, открыл дверь машины, убрал альбом и карандаши и только потом сел.  
– Я спросил отца, чей это дом, так что думаю, ты и сам уже все выяснил, – Стайлз просто вибрировал от предвкушения.  
– Лора позвонила дяде, и он дал свое согласие, – сказал Дерек. – У нас есть месяц, и мы начинаем прямо сегодня.  
– Погоди, один месяц? – переспросил Стайлз. – Думаешь, мы успеем за один месяц?  
– Нет, – Дерек заел машину и поехал вниз по улице. – Но придется постараться.  
– Зачем?  
– Похоже, он хочет как можно быстрее продать его, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я не знаю, что это значит, но, по словам Лоры, надо уложиться в этот срок.  
– Занятия в школе начинаются через три недели, тогда я уже не смогу быть рядом целый день, – сказал Стайлз.  
Если бы Дереку не приходилось бы следить за дорогой, он бы обязательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Судя по его уверенному тону, он собрался ошиваться рядом постоянно.  
– Стайлз, – начал Дерек. – Мы будет работать с утра до вечера, каждый день. Тебе не нужно торчать там сутки напролет.  
– А я хочу, – с абсолютной и непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Стайлз.  
Дерек свернул на автомобильную дорогу в глубь леса. Дом находился где-то в пятнадцати минутах езды от начала дороги, если судить по тому, сколько они бежали и шли сегодня утром. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который явно ждал его решения.  
– Тебе станет скучно, – предупредил Дерек. – Я еще не уверен в деталях, но мне придется много работать и желательно в тишине.  
– Не поверишь, Дерек, но когда я захочу, то могу молчать.  
– Скорее всего, я не буду целый день сидеть на месте, а буду обходить дом по периметру, но других развлечений для тебя не предвидится.  
– Мне все равно, – ответил Стайлз. – Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Не важно, чем мы будем заниматься, мне все равно хочется быть рядом с тобой. И еще я могу делать домашнюю работу по английскому, которую мне дали на лето.  
Дерек разрывался между радостным возбуждением и сомнениями. Даже если Стайлзу нравилось проводить с ним время (и это здорово), ему трудно будет часами сидеть с ним в комнате, не проронив ни слова.  
– А как же Скотт?  
– Он занят тренировками по лакроссу, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Теперь он сокапитан команды и дружит с Айзеком Лейхи.  
Имя показалось ему знакомым.  
– Это не тот парень, который переехал к своей тетке, потому что его бил отец?  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Я рад, что ему удалось от него избавиться. Мой отец говорил, что мистер Лейхи в качестве наказания запирал Айзека в старом холодильнике.  
– И теперь ты ревнуешь, потому что Скотт проводит с ним свободное время?  
– Нет, – помотал головой Стайлз, а потом, подумав, кивнул. – Может быть. Скотт помог ему получить работу в ветеринарной клинике, а для меня он так не старался. Мне, конечно же, нравится работа в книжном магазине, но я хотел бы больше проводить времени со своим другом. А сейчас он занят лакроссом и Эллисон, мне редко удается с ним видеться.  
– Но ты же тоже в команде по лакроссу.  
– А ты не слышал? Я бросил лакросс.  
Дерек свернул на асфальтовую дорогу у дома Хейлов.  
– Я думал, тебе нравился лакросс.  
– Нравится, – сказал Стайлз. – Но лучше я буду сидеть на трибуне и болеть за своего друга, чем протирать штаны на скамейке запасных. Мне нравится бегать, и у меня хорошие результаты… меня все устраивает.  
Дерек не знал, что еще сказать, поэтому к дому они подъехали в тишине. Возле уже расчищенного входа они увидели три больших ящика, мусорный контейнер и машину Лоры.  
– А она времени даром не теряет! – восхитился Стайлз, выбираясь из машины Дерека.  
– Еще бы, – ответил Дерек и направился к Лоре, которая разговаривала с группой людей у дома.  
Увидев их, она жестом попросила подождать и продолжила разговор. После того как она закончила, все закивали и отправились в дом.  
– Вы опоздали, – заявила она, подходя к Дереку со Стайлзом.  
– Мы не договаривались о времени.  
– Я знаю, – согласилась она. – Но лучше бы вам не опаздывать каждый день, пока дом не будет полностью завершен ровно через месяц.  
– И как ты думаешь, мы все успеем сделать? – спросил Стайлз, рассматривая дом.  
– Я составила список, – сказала Лора, доставая из сумочки блокнот и открывая первую страницу. – Сначала мы вынесем из дома весь мусор. Ландшафтные дизайнеры уже завтра приступят к работе и начнут они с внешней отделки. Дом стоит на огромной земельной территории, поэтому они начнут с самого края: высадят деревья и цветы, а еще я хочу пруд на заднем дворе.  
– В общем, если говорить о самом доме, после того как вынесут мусор, мы пригласим строителей, чтобы они убедились в прочности фундамента, стен, пола и крыши. К тому времени как они начнут работать со стенами, нам понадобится твой поэтажный план, Дерек. После этого мы установим новые окна, систему стока, наружные деревянные стены нужно будет протравить, я думаю, подойдет вишневый цвет, он будет хорошо смотреться. После этого проводка. И кто-то должен будет замостить подъездную дорогу. И только после этого мы воспользуемся нашим секретным оружием.  
– Секретным оружием? – спросил Дерек.  
– Дизайнер внутренних помещений, – ответила с гордостью Лора. – Ее зовут Лидия Мартин. Ее уже приняли в Массачусетский технологический институт, но девушка знает свое дело и разбирается в дизайне. Она будет решать, сколько нам понадобится раковин и душевых кабин, поэтому на очередном этапе мы займемся слесарными работами.  
Где-то через месяц Дерек встретится с Лидией Мартин. Стайлз, конечно, твердил, что его влюбленность пошла, но Дерек все еще сомневался. Он всегда говорил о ней с таким восхищением. Стайлз даже год назад признался Дереку, что в день рождения Лидии назвал звезду в ее честь.  
– Лидия тоже здесь будет? – обрадовался Стайлз. – Супер!  
– Лора, – попытался вразумить подругу Дерек. – Похоже, ты знаешь, что делаешь, но невозможно закончить все работы за один месяц.  
– Посмотрим.  
С этими словами Лора развернулась на каблуках и направилась в дом. На полпути она замерла и оглянулась.  
– Как думаете, нам понадобится гараж?  
– Тогда проще будет продать дом, – заметил Дерек.  
– Гараж нужно делать на две машины, – добавил Стайлз.  
Лора кивнула и сделала еще одну пометку в блокноте, а потом достала телефон и набрала чей-то номер.  
– С чего начнем? – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.  
– Для начала проведем экскурсию по дому и выясним, сколько здесь всего комнат, – сказал Дерек.  
– Тогда веди.

– Нет никаких шансов, что вы уложитесь в один месяц, – сказала Мелисса, рассматривая чертежи.  
– Не говори этого Лоре, – произнес Дерек. – Мы работаем всего лишь неделю, и она думает, что у нас все идет по расписанию.  
– Хотелось бы посмотреть на ее расписание, – пробормотала Мелисса. – Дом будет огромным.  
Этот пятничный ужин был очень тихим, потому что кроме них двоих никого не было. Все были заняты работой или другим делами, но иногда приятно провести немного времени в такой тишине. Мелисса приготовила жареный рис с курицей, и его хватило как раз на двоих. Они ели в гостиной, рассматривая разложенные на кофейном столике чертежи.  
В доме было три этажа и подвал. Назвать дом большим – преуменьшение, но у Дерека были неплохие идеи, что в нем можно сделать. И не просто неплохие, потому что Лора не признавала ничего, кроме идеала. Дерек гордился результатами, хоть и постоянно хотел что-нибудь изменить, каждый раз возвращаясь на участок или посмотрев на чертежи.  
– И как далеко вы продвинулись? – спросила Мелисса, рассматривая план второго этажа.  
– Вынесли из дома мусор, и ландшафтные дизайнеры работают уже целую неделю.  
– Я думала, что дом стоит в глубине леса.  
– Так и есть.  
– Зачем ландшафтный дизайн для леса?  
– Мы же о Лоре говорим, – напомнил Дерек.  
– Ах, ну да, – кивнула Меллиса. – Продолжай.  
– Фундамент и полы укрепили, внешние стены тоже, – сказал Дерек. – Сейчас рабочие перестилают крышу и строят гараж. К понедельнику я должен предоставить свой план первого этажа. Я поеду туда завтра, чтобы закончить.  
– В воскресенье берешь себе выходной?  
– У меня будет смена в магазине и в баре.  
Мелисса вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо.  
– Ты не можешь хоть день отдохнуть?  
– Нет, – сказал Дерек. – Мне нравится работать. По крайней мере, работать над домом.  
– А тебе не одиноко сидеть там в одиночестве и рисовать?  
– Стайлз тоже там будет, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
И только тогда Дерек понял, что он никогда не говорил ей о своих чувствах к Стайлзу. Потому что она и так знала. Мелисса попыталась — безуспешно — скрыть улыбку.  
– Он молодец.  
– Да, – сказал Дерек, складывая чертежи. – Мне пора идти, завтра рано вставать.  
– Постарайся больше отдыхать, – попросила Мелисса, вставая вместе с Дереком и провожая его до входных дверей. – Увидимся в следующую пятницу.  
– Пока, мам, – ответил Дерек, позволив себя обнять, и отправился к машине.  
Как только он добрался до дома, то сразу же пошел в свою комнату и упал на кровать. На часах не было и девяти, но завтра ему нужно быть у Хейлов в шесть утра. Дерек завернулся в одеяло и, закрыв глаза, провалился в сон.  
Он проснулся следующим утром по будильнику в 5:15. Дерек застонал и выключил будильник, вставая с кровати и собираясь. Принял душ, оделся, быстро позавтракал и, собрав вещи, поехал в заповедник.  
Когда он подъехал к дому, там, конечно, уже кипела работа. Одна группа строителей перекрывала крышу, другая – занималась гаражом, уже заканчивая фундамент и стены. Дерек поднялся по новому отстроенному крыльцу и направился в гостиную.  
Стайлз уже тоже был там, устроившись у стены. На коленях он держал раскрытую книгу, а рядом лежал блокнот, в котором Стайлз делал пометки. Дерек бросил свои вещи у противоположной стены и разложил на полу план первого этажа.  
– Что читаешь? – спросил он Стайлза.  
– "Нортенгерское аббатство", – показал Стайлз обложку.  
– И как тебе?  
– Нормальная книга, – поморщился Стайлз. – Лидия от нее без ума, а меня не очень впечатляет Остин. Как продвигается работа с чертежом?  
– Почти закончил этот этаж, – сказал Дерек. – Я пытался решить, будет ли здесь просто гостиная и тогда придется делать стену, или же мы оставим это помещение открытым, и у нас будет большая общая комната.  
– Чувак, не называй это место гостиной, – сказал Стайлз. – Пусть будет зал. Лидия говорит, что в каждом большом доме должен быть зал. Она уже подобрала для него специальную цветовую схему.  
– А какая разница между гостиной и залом?  
– Не знаю, но зал звучит гораздо круче, чем просто гостиная.  
– Ладно, пусть будет зал, – согласился Дерек, беря в руки чертежный карандаш и приступая к работе.  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и вернулся к книге. В комнате воцарилась тишина, если не считать полсотни рабочих в доме. Стайлз иногда комментировал прочитанное ("Изабелла такая стерва!", «Мне кажется, если я прочитаю "Тайны Удольфо", я лучше пойму книгу, но, черт, там страниц семьсот!", "Почему Кэтрин и Тилни никак не поженятся?"), и иногда к ним заглядывала Лора, чтобы узнать, на каком этапе их работа.  
Дерек несколько часов перерисовывал и изменял чертеж, пока его наконец не удовлетворил конечный результат. Он вышел из гост-зала и отправился искать Лидию.  
– Мне плевать, если вам кажется этот участок крыши нормальным, – кричала она. – Я хочу, чтобы она была целиком новая и подходила цветовой гамме.  
– Лора, я закончил, – доложил Дерек.  
Она повернулась к нему и просияла. Выдернув из его рук чертеж, Лора развернула его и стала рассматривать.  
– Не знаю, что это все значит, но чертеж выглядит профессиональным! Можешь объяснить мне на пальцах, что и где будет?  
– Эммм, ладно, – ответил Дерек, пытаясь грамотно сформулировать свои мысль, чтобы Лора все правильно поняла. – Сначала ты заходишь в холл, справа находится гостиная, то есть зал. Стена отделяет зал от общей комнаты, которая занимает почти все правое крыло первого этажа. Еще там будет туалет. Возвращаемся в холл. Слева у нас кухня, а чуть дальше – столовая. Ах, да, и вот тут еще дверь, ведущая на цокольный этаж, рядом с парадной лестницей в холле.  
Если бы Дерек не привык к таким странным взглядам Лоры, то сейчас бы он встревожился. Она смотрела на него, широко улыбаясь и со смесью гордости и еще чего-то неясного.  
– Ох, Дерек, как ты вырос. Теперь умеешь красиво говорить об архитектуре, – сказала она, похлопав его по руке.  
Дерек проигнорировал ее замечание, решив лучше задать ответный вопрос.  
– Как продвигаются ландшафтные работы?  
– Неплохо, – ответила Лора. – Мы срубили несколько деревьев, которые повредил пожар, и нужно будет убрать еще парочку, сломанные грозой. Одно дерево вообще выглядит так, будто его раскололо пополам. Ой, а еще здесь есть озеро!  
– Правда?  
– Да, оно такое красивое! – восторженно воскликнула Лора. – Кристально чистая вода и старый пирс, который мы отстроим заново. Я спросила про него у Питера, и он сказал, что когда он был ребенком, то плавал там вместе с моим отцом.  
Лора грустно улыбнулся при упоминании отца, и Дерек осторожно положил руку ей на плечо. Лора подняла голову:  
– Я не знаю, зачем он хочет продать этот дом, ведь здесь так много воспоминаний.  
– Может быть, именно поэтому и хочет?  
– Наверное, – задумчиво ответила Лора. – Ладно, к черту грустные мысли. Мальчики будут работать все выходные, так что скоро сможешь начать работу над вторым этажом. Хотя у меня еще есть один вопрос.  
– Давай.  
– На цокольном этаже нужно делать ванную? – спросила она. – Сейчас там просто большая пустая комната. Мы разделим ее на секции, поставим стиральную машину, сушилку, но почему-то мне кажется, что и ванная не помешает.  
– Если бы это был мой дом, я бы не отказался от ванной комнаты, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Все зависит он нашего бюджета.  
– Деньги не проблема, – отмахнулась Лора. – Проблема в ванной. Зачем она тебе на цокольном этаже?  
– Я бы сделал там спортивный зал, если бы у меня был такой дом, поэтому неплохо было бы сделать там хотя бы душ.  
– Ну конечно, ты бы устроил там спортивный зал, – закатила глаза Лора. – Почему бы тебе не вытащить Стайлза пообедать? Увидимся в понедельник!  
Дерек не стал даже спорить, когда Лора так откровенно и поспешно его выгнала.  
Он вернулся в зал и увидел, что Стайлз не сдвинулся с места, но теперь похоже действительно увлекся книгой.  
– Я ухожу, – сообщил Дерек. – Хочешь, сходим пообедать? Я отвезу тебя потом обратно, чтобы ты смог забрать джип.  
Стайлз оторвался от книги и, ухмыльнувшись, принялся собирать книги, тетради и запихивать их в рюкзак.  
– Ты платишь?  
– Я плачу только за себя, – предупредил Дерек и, сложив свои вещи, вышел вслед за Стайлзом.

Следующая неделя пронеслась в мгновение ока. Дерек закончил чертеж третьего этажа (две ванные комнаты, два кабинета, библиотека с комнатой для занятий), Лора вместе с ландшафтными дизайнерами тоже продвигалась по расписанию. Закончили отстраивать пирс и теперь высаживали вокруг дома кусты кизила и цветы на клумбах. Почти доделали гараж, и Лора вызвала маляров, которые через несколько дней должны были красить наружные стены.  
К третьей неделе, когда Дерек работал над третьим этажом, установили окна, а потом проводили электричество. Последнюю неделю оставили для Лидии Мартин, которая должна была выбрать цвет стен, половое покрытие, мебель, электроприборы, свет, освещение и все остальное. Лора сказала, что ему придется работать с Мартин, если понадобится подгонять чертежи под встроенную мебель, а Дерек хотел бы избежать встречи с ней.  
Стайлз начал сходил с ума уже в середине второй недели. Он сделал всю домашнюю работу по английскому и теперь таскал с собой ноутбук, но без интернета он был практически бесполезным. Поэтому он снова стал бегать. Утром он проводил время с Дереком, но к полудню выходил на пробежку по окрестностям, а вечером снова возвращался к Дереку и делился впечатлениями.  
Дереку нравилось. Нравилось работать над домом, и он боялся того времени, когда все закончится. Ему придется вернуться к учебе и брать дополнительные смены в магазине и баре.  
Третья неделя принесла с собой хаос, потому что все люди, задействованные на объекте, находились тут одновременно. Дереку практически приходилось переступать через рабочих, чтобы забраться на третий этаж. На самом верхнем этаже были только спальни и ванные, поэтому работы должно было быть немного, но без плана все равно не обойтись. Стайлз, конечно, оказался рядом и устроился в хозяйской спальне с ноутбуком.  
– Я думал, что компьютер без интернета для тебя бесполезен, – сказал Дерек, устраиваясь у противоположной стены.  
– Играю в Симсов.  
– И зачем?  
– Я строю маленькую модель этого дома, – признался Стайлз.  
– И зачем? – повторил вопрос Дерек.  
– Потому что он мне нравится, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – А когда его продадут, мы не сможем зайти внутрь, так что я хочу запомнить, как он выглядит.  
– Стайлз, этот дом, наверное, будут годами продавать, – сказал Дерек. – Как ни грустно, но это правда. Дом замечательный, но только очень состоятельный человек сможет себе его позволить, а такие обычно не живут в Бикон Хиллз. Но ты сможешь увидеть его в любое время, потому что у Лоры обязательно будет ключ.  
– Как думаешь, мы сможем увидеть его десятого апреля? – спросил Стайлз.  
И почему такая точная дата? Десятое апреля, что в ней такого знакомого? Точно, это же восемнадцатый день рождения Стайлза.  
– Уверен, что Лора проведет тебе экскурсию в твой день рождения, Стайлз, – ответил Дерек.  
– А может, я не хочу, чтобы Лора проводила мне экскурсию, – Стайлз поставил ноутбук на пол и придвинулся к Дереку. – Может быть, я хочу провести свой день рождение в этом доме с кем-то другим.  
– И с кем же? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чертеже.  
Стайлз придвинулся очень близко, практически спрятав лицо на шее Дерека, так что тот чувствовал на коже горячее дыхание. И продолжал игнорировать его, занимаясь чертежом.  
– С тобой.  
Дерек убрал альбом и повернулся к Стайлзу. Их разделяла всего пара сантиметров, и Дерек подумал, как просто было бы наклониться и взять то, что ему так щедро предлагали.  
– И почему ты хочешь провести день рождения со мной в большом пустом доме?  
– Потому что хочу провести свой первый день взрослой жизни с тобой, – произнес Стайлз. – В этом доме. Желательно, в этой спальне. Может быть, просто в кровати.  
Дерек усмехнулся: идея ему определенно нравилась.  
– И чем бы ты хотел заниматься весь день?  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
– Господи, Стайлз, – выдохнул Дерек, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он прижал ладонь к щеке Стайлза, касаясь большим пальцем губ.  
– Я этого хочу, – сказал Стайлз, при каждом слове задевая его палец. – Так тебя хочу. И я знаю, что ты хочешь того же. Догадываюсь еще с тех пор, как ты меня застукал, когда я дрочил.  
– Ты знал, что я стоял за дверью, да?  
– Ты вел себя не так тихо, как тебе казалось.  
Блядь, и когда Стайлз научился так говорить? Может, "Нортенгерское аббатство" была всего лишь обложка для книги "Грязные разговоры для чайников"?  
Стайлз потянулся вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека, и приоткрыл рот, обхватывая губами его палец. Дерек застонал от этого зрелища, а у Стайлза мгновенно потемнели глаза.  
Он убрал палец и обхватил ладонью затылок, притягивая Стайлза еще ближе и чувствуя возбужденный член Стайлза, который прижимался к его собственной эрекции.  
– Ты меня просто убиваешь, – выдохнул Дерек и положил руку Стайлзу на бедро.  
– Я на это и рассчитывал, – у Стайлза дернулись губы.  
Он потянулся за поцелуем, но Дерек накрыл его рот рукой. Этого делать не хотелось, но если Стайлза не остановить, все могло зайти слишком далеко. Стайлз недовольно нахмурился, схватил Дерека за запястье и попытался убрать его ладонь.  
– Почему мы не можем целоваться? – спросил Стайлз. – Мы же не делаем ничего противозаконного.  
– Потому что если мы начнем целоваться, я не смогу остановиться, – признался Дерек.  
Это, кажется, повлияло на Стайлза, он отодвинулся от Дерека и с громким вздохом улегся на полу. Ноги он широко раздвинул, так что Дерек прекрасно видел, что у него стоит.  
Маленький ублюдок.  
– Здорово, – отозвался Стайлз. – Никаких поцелуев, прикосновений, ничего. Пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать, я понял.  
– Ждать осталось меньше года, – произнес Дерек. – Мне так же тяжело, как и тебе, но мне скоро исполнится двадцать четыре, Стайлз. А тебе только семнадцать, у нас огромная разница в возрасте.  
– Знаю, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Поверь мне, я знаю.  
Стайлз снова громко страдальчески вздохнул. А потом быстро сел, хитро улыбаясь.  
– Что еще? – обреченно спросил Дерек.  
– А как насчет секса по телефону?  
Да, Стайлз определенно успеет потрепать ему нервы.

По словам Лоры, дом уже закончили. После того как Дерек доделал план третьего этажа, его освободили от обязанностей. В первый день четвертой недели Лора ему позвонила.  
Похоже, пришло время для их секретного оружия. Дерек подъехал к дому Хейлов по новой заасфальтированной дороге и увидел, что машина Лоры и еще чья-то уже стоят у крыльца. Выйдя из Камаро, Дерек заметил, что в доме горит свет.  
Дерек, не удосужившись постучать, зашел внутрь. Заглянул на кухню, где обнаружил Лору, разговаривающую с Лидией. Первая мысль, которая пришла Дереку в голову при взгляде на нее, – "маленькая, но пугающая". Он понимал, почему она так нравилась Стайлзу. Лидия перечисляла длинный список того, что бы она хотела сделать на кухне, а Лора конспектировала ее слова на своем ноутбуке. (Когда стали подключать электричество, Стайлз настоял, чтобы они провели Wi-Fi. А потом ходил по всем комнатам, проверяя качество связи).  
– Привет, – поздоровался Дерек.  
Лидия повернулась к нему лицом и тут же поморщилась. Отличное первое впечатление, ничего не скажешь.  
– Ты Дерек? – спросила она.  
– Да.  
Она постучала пальцем по губам, склонила голову набок, рассматривая его.  
– Подними футболку.  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что я так хочу, – ответила спокойно Лидия и хлопнула в ладоши. – Давай, поднимай!  
Дерек потянул за край футболки, обнажая живот. Лидия еще сильнее склонила голову набок и рассматривала его секунд пятнадцать. Дереку очень хотелось опустить футболку (особенно учитывая, как многозначительно хмыкала Лора), но Лидия откровенно его рассматривала. И начинала пугать.  
– Ладно, можешь опускать, – махнула рукой Лидия.  
Он отпустил ткань и вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Лидия закатила глаза:  
– Всего лишь хотела убедиться, что у Стайлза не испортился вкус. Когда он был влюблен в меня – его вкус был безупречным. Но ты тоже хорош.  
Дерек не знал, стоит ее благодарить или ударить? Он, конечно, выбрал третье и просто проигнорировал.  
– И какие у нас планы? – спросил он.  
– Я хочу встроенные шкафчики и полки, – сказала Лидия. – А еще кухонный остров и барную стойку. Для библиотеки нужно будет переделать полки, я хочу, чтобы они были от самого пола до потолка. И нужна будет лестница, такая, как была в "Красавице и Чудовище". Во всех смещенных ванных я хочу внутренние шкафчики с умывальниками, а так же ванну или отдельную душевую кабинку. Мы ни в коем случае не будем совмещать душ с ванной или делать безвкусные душевые с занавесками. Для туалетов нужно будет сделать умывальники-стойки.  
– В хозяйской ванной нам обязательно понадобится двойной умывальник, – продолжала Лидия. – Сделайте также джакузи и душ с семью душевыми головками. Четыре сверху, три по бокам и одну на шланге. Да, и обязательно убедитесь, чтобы в душе был регулятор напора воды.  
Похоже, Лидия перечислила все, что ей было нужно. Она улыбнулась Дереку, и тому захотелось согласиться с каждым ее пунктом и в то же время оспорить каждый из них. Поэтому он задал наиболее логичный в этой ситуации вопрос:  
– Кому понадобится семь душевых головок? – спросил он.  
– Состоятельному человеку, который купит этот дом, понадобится не меньше семи, – отрезала она. – Я уже подумывала над душем Виши, но он не всем нравится.  
– Ладно, и когда тебе нужны планы?  
– К завтрашнему утру.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Дерек. – Лора, убедись, что водопроводчики будут у тебя на связи. Как и те рабочие, которые будут устанавливать душевые. Я позвоню плотникам.  
– Отлично, – Лора закрыла ноутбук и сунула его под мышку. – Значит, у нас осталась неделя, чтобы установить шкафы и ящики. А также унитазы, умывальники, ванны, душевые и прочую сантехнику. А еще нам нужна мебель и кухонная утварь. И не забываем, что еще надо выбрать ковровое покрытие, кафель или деревянные полы для всех комнат.  
– Рамки для фотографий, цветы, графическое оформление, дозаторы для моющих средств, столовое серебро, лампы, шторы, одеяла, подушки и так далее, – добавила Лидия.  
– И почтовый ящик, – сказал Дерек.  
Лора и Лидия повернулись к нему, а Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Тому, кто будет здесь жить, понадобится почтовый ящик.  
– О, и номера для дома! – воскликнула Лидия. – Даже если номер будет на почтовом ящике, я считаю эти номера очаровательными. Какой вообще у этого дома номер?  
– Четырнадцатый, – ответила Лора. – Раньше здесь было больше домов, но остался только один.  
– Итак, Дерек, – произнесла Лидия, подходя к нему и доставая кошелек. На какое-то мгновение Дереку даже показалось, что она собиралась ему заплатить, но вместо этого она протянула визитку. – Свяжись со мной, когда закончишь чертежи. Тогда мы сможем поговорить о столешницах и выбрать дерево.  
Дерек забрал ее визитку и спрятал в своем бумажнике. Почему-то он подозревал, что эта неделя выдастся самой долгой.  
И не ошибся. Каким-то чудом к среде они закончили сантехнические работы и установили шкафы и полки. Лора подкупила рабочих и заставила работать их по ночам, но все справились. Во вторник Лидия решила, что нужно сделать крытую веранду на заднем дворе. Сегодня был четверг, и они практически закончили. Хотя Дерек и был уверен, что они нарушили пару законов трудового кодекса, уточнять ему не хотелось.  
Неумолимо приближалась суббота, поэтому Лора позвала сразу плотников и маляров. Они работали в разных частях дома, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Дом походил на растревоженный улей, и Дереку приходилось делать перерывы, чтобы выйти во двор и сделать глоток свежего воздуха. В пятницу не оставалось сомнений, что они не успевают в любом случае, но Лора похлопала его по плечу и сказала возвращаться со Стайлзом в воскресенье, чтобы полюбоваться на законченную работу.  
Он совсем не помнил субботу, потому что проспал весь день.  
Стайлз забрал его из квартиры в воскресенье днем. Дерек слишком устал, чтобы вести машину. Он раз десять порывался вдавить кнопку будильника и спать дальше. Быстро приняв душ, он поел и вышел из квартиры, спускаясь к ждущему в джипе Стайлзу.  
– Готов? – спросил Стайлз, едва не подпрыгивая на сидении от предвкушения.  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался Дерек, откидывая голову на сидение. – Понятия не имею, как они успели закончить. Я был там два дня назад, а они только наполовину сделали покрытие в хозяйской спальне. Лидия заставила меня нарисовать какой-то мудреный узор для кафеля, а потом решила сделать полы с подогревом, и мне пришлось переделывать узор заново.  
– Лидия может быть настойчивой, – согласился Стайлз. – Она протащила меня по всем мебельным магазинам Бикон Хиллз за два часа, заставила посидеть на каждом диване и стуле, чтобы убедиться, что мне все нравится.  
– Ого, нелегко тебе пришлось, – притворно посочувствовал Дерек. – Сидел на диванах? Полный отстой.  
– А потом мы выбирали матрасы, – продолжил Стайлз. – А потом ей нужно было убедиться, что мне нравится столовое серебро и тарелки, и столы, и шторы, и цветовое оформление для каждой комнаты. А еще я выбирал телевизоры, хотя это и была моя любимая часть. А игровые системы? Она заставила меня взять три разные платформы, я не мог решить между XBOX 360 и PS3, поэтому она взяла обе, а потом еще добавила Wii. А еще захватили два настольных компьютера. И бильярдный стол. И мы практически скупили весь книжный магазин, чтобы заполнить полки в библиотеке.  
– Она советовалась со мной по поводу системы безопасности, пожарной сигнализации и спортивного снаряжения, – ответил Дерек. – Хотя по магазинам не таскала.  
– Я надеюсь, богатые ублюдки, которые переедут в полностью меблированный дом, будут нам чертовски благодарны, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы вложили в него столько труда. Особенно ты.  
– Особенно Лора, – поправил его Дерек. – Она все сделала. И Лидия очень помогла.  
– За сколько, как думаешь, его будут продавать? – спросил Стайлз, сворачивая на проселочную дорогу.  
– Несколько миллионов.  
– Вот же черт!  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и улыбнулся. Занятия в школе начались в понедельник (Дерек до сих пор не знал, как Лидии удавалось все совмещать), и Стайлз официально стал выпускником. А через неделю учеба начиналась и у Дерека.  
Остаток пути они болтали о пустяках, в основном о доме и о факультативе Стайлза по фольклору. Наконец они въехали на подъездную дорожку, у края которой был установлен новенький почтовый ящик.  
– И, конечно же, Лидия заставила кого-то смастерить ящик для почты, вместо того, чтобы купить обычный пластиковый, – заметил Стайлз.  
– Я не ждал ничего другого, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
Стайлз проехал по дорожке и припарковался у гаража. Рядом уже стояли три машины, а Дерек узнал только машины Лидии и Лоры. Дерек и Стайлз выбрались наружу, направляясь к дому. Входная дверь была нараспашку, и, когда они подошли к крыльцу, их встретила на пороге сияющая Лидия.  
– Готовы? – спросила она.  
– Вопрос с подвохом? – уточнил Стайлз.  
Лидия закатила глаза и, схватив его за руку, затащила в дом. Дерек пошел за ним следом, а когда за их спинами захлопнулась дверь, не смог выдавить ни слова. К счастью, Стайлз справился за них двоих.  
– Вот черт! Блин! – ответил он, изумленно распахнув рот и вытаращив глаза.  
– Согласен, – отозвался Дерек, рассматривая холл.  
Идеально. Другого слова и не подобрать. Дерек не знал, куда смотреть в первую очередь или в какую комнату зайти, и звук чьих-то шагов отвлек его от дилеммы. Лора вышла из кухни с незнакомым мужчиной лет тридцати пяти. У него были темные волосы и настолько голубые глаза, что Дерек тут же почувствовал себя неуютно под их пристальным взглядом.  
– Дерек, это мой дядя Питер, – сказала Лора, представляя мужчину.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – ответил Питер, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. – Ты сделал с домом невероятное.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Дерек. – Хотя в основном это заслуга Лоры.  
– И Лидии, – встрял Стайлз.  
Лидия тепло ему улыбнулась и несильно толкнула бедром. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. Именно в этот момент Дерек осознал, что ему не стоило переживать из-за Лидии. В их отношениях не было ничего романтического, они вели себя как брат и сестра. Лидия была Лорой для Стайлза.  
– Готовы к экскурсии? – спросила Лора. – Начнем с окрестностей?  
Дерек кивнул, и они впятером вышли за двери. Быстро осмотрев гараж, они прошлись по прилегающей территории, дойдя до озера, и вернулись назад, описав широкий круг и оценив клумбы, пруд и застекленную веранду, которой очень гордилась Лидия.  
Экскурсия по дому заняла гораздо больше времени, чем они думали, потому что каждый хотел рассмотреть самые мелкие детали во всех комнатах. Наконец они добрались до третьего этажа и хозяйской спальни. Взгляд Дерека остановился на огромной двуспальной кровати посреди комнаты, а потом мельком глянул на Стайлза, который успел перехватить его взгляд и усмехнулся, наверняка вспоминая свое пожелание на день рождения.  
Дерек даже позавидовал будущему хозяину дома, пусть он пока и понятия не имел, кто им станет. Этот дом уже ощущался практически родным, а теперь совершенно незнакомый человек поселится в знакомых до мелочей стенах. Дом, конечно, будут долго продавать, но Дерек все равно завидовал.  
Когда они спустились в зал, Лора и Лидия сели на кушетку, а Стайлз занял двухместный диван. Дерек собрался было присоединиться, но его окликнул Питер и кивком указал на двери кухни. Дерек посмотрел на подозрительно выглядевших Лору и Лидию, а потом на ничего не понимающего Стайлза.  
– Я всего лишь хочу обсудить с тобой оплату твоего труда, – заверил его Питер.  
Они сели за кухонный остров, а Питер достал из кармана маленький черный блокнот и чековую книжку. Он открыл блокнот на чистой странице и посмотрел на Дерека.  
– Как думаешь, во сколько можно оценить этот дом?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Может, пять миллионов. Шесть?  
– Около того, – ответил Питер, записывая сумму в блокнот, и подтолкнул его в сторону Дерека. – Немного больше.  
Гораздо больше, чем ожидал сам Дерек. Он понял, что совершенно выпустил из виду то, сколько земли прилегает к самому дому. Питер открыл чековую книжку и начал выписывать чек.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты остался недоволен вознаграждением, – произнес Питер. – Это твоя цена, и я отдаю тебе эти деньги.  
Дерек знал, что ему наверняка не на что будет жаловаться. Питер был состоятельным человеком, а это серьезный проект. В любом случае Питер, скорее всего, переплатит.  
Питер вырвал чек из книжки, протянул Дереку и скрестил руки, пристально наблюдая за Дереком и дожидаясь его реакции.  
Дерек, прищурившись, рассматривал чек, а потом отодвинул подальше, рассматривая на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Там определенно не могло быть этой цифры. Дерек непонимающе посмотрел на Питера.  
– Кажется, здесь какая-то ошибка.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Определенно, ошибка.  
– Нет.  
Цифра на чеке совпадала с той, что Питер записал в блокноте. За спиной раздался звон ключей и, повернувшись, Дерек увидел, как Лора протягивает ему связку ключей.  
– Передняя дверь, задняя дверь и гараж, – пояснила она.  
– Вы не можете отдать мне дом, – запротестовал Дерек. – Это ваш семейный особняк.  
– Да, и мы с Питером единственные члены семьи, – ответила Лора. – Питер не хочет жить в Бикон Хиллз, а я через пару недель перееду к Крису. Дерек, ты моя семья, а этот дом – твоя гордость.  
– Бери его, – произнес Питер. – Я все равно не хочу, чтобы какой-то богатый засранец жил в доме моей семьи. В твоем положении уйма плюсов. Например, ты можешь предаваться страсти со своим несовершеннолетним любовником и не бояться, что вы потревожите соседей.  
– Стайлз мне не любовник.  
– Пока что, – уточнил Питер. – Пока что не любовник.  
Дерек начинал ненавидеть его. За исключением того, что он не мог ненавидеть Хейла, потому что тот подарил ему дом. Пиздец, он действительно подарил ему дом.  
– Тебе нужно будет подписать документы, – произнес Питер, открывая черную папку. – Подписывай, и дом твой.  
Дерек так и сделал.

– Ты не чувствуешь себя странно? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Из-за чего?  
– Ты один в таком большом доме, – пояснил Стайлз. – Ты не чувствуешь здесь себя не на своем месте?  
– Каждый день, – признался Дерек. – Но у меня много посетителей.  
Это было правдой. Дом Дерека (а он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому) стал теперь местом проведения пятничных ужинов. И их компания увеличилась еще на пару человек. Теперь приглашали Айзека и Лидию, а она приводила своего бойфренда, Джексона. Джексон Уиттмор из наглого ублюдка превратился в чуть менее нахального засранца. Когда он хотел, то мог даже составить компанию, но мог с таким же успехом обеспечить головной болью.  
Сегодня был субботний вечер, совершенно особенный субботний вечер. Премьера седьмого сезона "Доктора Кто", и Стайлз уговорил отца, чтобы тот позволил ему остаться ночевать у Дерека. Шериф скептично отнесся к этому предложению, но после продолжительного разговора с Дереком, во время которого он пояснил, что в случае чего, тело никто не найдет, Дерек согласился на все условия шерифа, а Стайлзу дали зеленый свет.  
– Не могу поверить, что мы ждали восемь месяцев до выхода новой серии, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Мне его не хватало, – признался Дерек.  
Действительно не хватало. Он любил сериал, но больше всего ему нравилось смотреть его со Стайлзом. Дерек не мог им надышаться, это радовало его и одновременно до чертиков пугало. У них даже еще ничего не было, а Дереку хотелось проводить рядом с ним каждую свободную минуту.  
Сейчас они сидели в общей комнате на первом этаже. Дерек устроился на кожаном диване, который выбирал Стайлз с помощью Лидии. Напротив них стоял большой плоский телевизор, который тоже выбирал Стайлз. Собственно говоря, вся мебель или была выбрана Стайлзом или им одобрена.  
– Ты смотрел мини-сериал "Жизнь Пондов"? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Да.  
– Ходят слухи, что Эми и Рори подали на развод, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Чушь, – уверенно заявил Дерек.  
– Это только то, что я слышал, – начал оправдываться Стайлз. – Я надеюсь, что эти спойлеры не сбудутся.  
Дерек тоже надеялся. Если у Эми и Рори ничего не выйдет, на что могут рассчитывать обычные люди?  
Закончился повтор прошлогоднего рождественского выпуска и начался новый эпизод. Стайлз возбужденно принялся хлопать Дерека по руке, а Дерек хмыкнул и поймал руку в свою ладонь. Он устроил их переплетенные ладони на подушке и почувствовал, как Стайлз сжал его пальцы.  
Эпизод был классным, даже с бесчисленными комментариями Стайлза во время просмотра. ("Черт возьми, они и правда разводятся!", "Эта новая девчонка с суфле мне нравится!” "Блин, сколько же далеков!", "Пиздец, у Эми упал браслет!", "Нет, эта девчонка мне определенно нравится", "Теперь далеки могут превращать людей?", "Я знал, что у Эми и Рори все будет хорошо!" "Стоп, Освин далек? Отстой, мне она так нравилась!")  
Уже перевалило за десять часов, и у них еще оставалось много времени, прежде чем им захочется спать. Дерек выключил телевизор и посмотрел на их все еще скрещенные руки. Стайлз улыбнулся ему, и Дерек придвинулся ближе, расплетая их пальцы и обнимая Стайлза за плечи.  
– Не нравится мне все это, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Мне тоже, – согласился Дерек. – Но мы поступаем правильно.  
– Да, но какой смысл ждать? – спросил Стайлз. – Мы в лесу, и мой отец в курсе, у кого я остался. Он знает, что мы чувствуем друг к другу, и наверняка подумал, что мы будем заниматься тут сексом. А мой отец шериф, Дерек. Если уж он не имеет ничего против, то что не так? Мне через семь месяцев исполняется восемнадцать, и я не думаю, что есть смысл ждать. Дерек, я только...  
Он запнулся, повернувшись к Дереку, и тот почувствовал, как начало ныть сердце. Стайлз выглядел таким отчаявшимся, так нервничал, что Дерек с трудом удерживался, чтобы не прижаться губами к его рту.  
– Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, – Стайлз понизил голос, хотя здесь никто кроме Дерека и не мог его услышать. – Не просто взять за руку или обнять. Я хочу тебя, Дерек. Не обязательно устраивать мой первый раз на день рождения, мне не нужна романтика с лепестками красных роз и свечами. Мы с тобой наедине в этом доме – большего мне и не надо.  
Дерек продолжал молчать, и Стайлз придвинулся ближе, положил ладонь ему на затылок и потянулся.  
– Пожалуйста, Дерек. Я готов.  
– Я знаю.  
У Стайлза округлились глаза, и он неуверенно улыбнулся. Он буквально вспыхнул от загоревшейся надежды, и Дереку было невыносимо трудно портить этот момент.  
– Но я не готов.  
Надежда сменилась замешательством.  
– Ты о чем? Дерек, я знаю, что ты переспал с кучей людей.  
– Я не то имел в виду, – вздохнул Дерек. – Я хочу дождаться, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, потому что не хочу быть похожим на нее.  
Стайлз соображал очень быстро. Он тут же начал мотать головой, убрав ладонь с затылка Дерека и прижав ее к щеке.  
– Дерек, ты совсем на нее не похож. Даже сравнивать нечего. Она сумасшедшая сука, которая тебе использовала. Я знаю тебя уже много лет и знаю, что ты никогда так со мной не поступишь. Не смей даже думать, что ты похож на...  
– Стайлз, – прервал его Дерек. – Есть еще кое-что.  
– Что? – еще больше нахмурился Стайлз.  
– Я никогда не был близок с человеком, которому я действительно дорог.  
Стайлз положил ему вторую ладонь на щеку. Дерек почувствовал себя ребенком, которого обнимают, но кроме этого он ощущал себя в безопасности.  
– Я люблю тебя, – произнес Стайлз.  
И вот это наверное была самая большая загадка. Почему кто-то настолько преданный, бескорыстный, красивый, честный, искренний любит кого-то, вроде Дерека? Дерек не видел в этом никакой логики. Хотя, если подумать, логика и Стайлз – понятия несовместимые.  
Стайлз наклонился еще ближе, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Дерека, касаясь виска, затем прошелся поцелуями по бровям, ресницам, щекам, избегая губ, и Дерек таял под его прикосновениями. Он обнял Стайлза за талию, притянул ближе и закрыл глаза. Когда Стайлз остановился, Дерек готов был запротестовать, но потом Стайлз коснулся мочки, повел носом по ушной раковине.  
– Я люблю тебя, – повторил он.  
Дерек готов был слушать эти слова всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он был бы счастлив, если бы в его мире не осталось других слов.  
– Будешь сегодня спать со мной? – спросил Дерек, отклоняясь немного назад, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза.  
Стайлз знал, что это не намек на секс. Дереку даже не нужно было уточнять. Стайлз кивнул, продолжая смотреть на него.  
Они планировали, что Стайлз будет спать одной из гостевых спален. Похоже, планы на ночь поменялись.  
Дерек встал с дивана и снова взял Стайлза руку, поднял его с дивана и повел холл к лестнице. Они молча поднялись по ступенькам, так и не расцепляя рук.  
Хозяйская спальня находилась в центре третьего этажа, и когда Дерек открыл дверь в комнату, Стайлз наконец-то высвободил руку.  
– Я сейчас вернусь. Вещи только свои возьму.  
Дерек посмотрел, как Стайлз торопливо идет в гостевую спальню, где планировал ночевать, и переступил порог своей комнаты, включил ночник на прикроватной тумбочке, снял рубашку и принялся расстегивать ремень на брюках. Стайлз вернулся в комнату, забросив рюкзак на кресло в дальнем углу. Дерек разделся, оставив только черные боксеры. Стайлз сжал губы и громко сглотнул, когда Дерек начал снимать с кровати покрывало.  
– В джинсах будешь спать? – поинтересовался Дерек, скептически посмотрев на неподвижно замершего Стайлза.  
– Нет, – ответил тот.  
Он расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и снял ее, а потом дернул вниз молнию на джинсах, снимая их и оставляя на полу. Переступив через небрежно сброшенную одежду, Стайлз забрался под одеяло и придвинулся у Дереку.  
– Ты всегда спишь в футболке? – спросил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и притягивая еще ближе.  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз. – Я мерзну.  
– Сегодня ты точно не замерзнешь, – уверенно заявил Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к обнаженной груди.  
Дерек запустил руку ему под футболку, чувствуя под ладонью мускулы и гладкую кожу, к которой так давно хотелось прикоснуться. Стайлз под ним дрожал, вжимаясь лицом в изгиб шеи Дерека. Дерек схватился за край футболки.  
– Хочешь, я ее сниму?  
Стайлз кивнул, не поднимая головы, а Дерек довольно усмехнулся, стянув футболку и бросив ее на пол. Провел ладонью по животу и обвел пальцем мгновенно затвердевший сосок. Стайлз застонал и поднял голову.  
– А что случилось с твоим "я не готов"?  
– В силе, – сказал Дерек. – Внизу ты ко мне прикоснулся, а я всего лишь ответный ход.  
– Я тебя утешал, – прошипел Стайлз, хватаясь на плечо Дерека, когда тот зажал сосок между большим и указательным пальцем.  
– Трудно назвать твои действия утешением, Дерек.  
– А что же это?  
Он опустил ладонь еще ниже к резинке боксеров Стайлза. Прошелся пальцами по дорожке волос, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание.  
– Ты пытаешься меня возбудить, засранец!  
– Получается?  
– Сам не хочешь убедиться? – предложил Стайлз, схватив Дерека за запястье, и накрыл его ладонью свой пах.  
У Стайлза уже стояло, и у Дерека сразу же быстрее забилось сердце. Он сильнее прижал ладонь к члену Стайлза, чувствуя жар под своей рукой. Стайлз вжался в его ладонь и застонал, снова прижавшись лицом к плечу Дерека.  
– Не надо, Дерек, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Потому что ты не довеешь начатое до конца, я же знаю. Не мучай меня.  
– Ты сам положил мою ладонь туда, – ответил Дерек, еще раз несильно сжимая пальцы.  
– Блядь, – задохнулся Стайлз, вскидывая бедра.  
– Стайлз, – произнес Дерек, убирая ладонь. – Кажется, тебе стоит сходить в ванную и решить свою маленькую проблему.  
Он скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал недовольное ворчание.  
– Ненавижу тебя.  
– Неправда.  
Стайлз не ответил и молча выбрался из кровати, снова надев футболку. Но дойдя до дверей ванной, повернулся:  
– Неправда, – согласился он.  
Стайлз отомстил и не закрыл двери ванной, а кончая, громко выкрикнул имя Дерека. Дерек все это время лежал, отвернувшись к противоположной стене.

– Ненавижу углубленный курс литературы, – застонал Стайлз, складывая руки на столе и роняя на них голову.  
– Ненавижу докторантуру, – в тон ответил ему Дерек.  
Стайлз поднял голову и показал ему язык. Отлично, он встречается с пятилеткой-переростком.  
– Что случилось?  
– Я пишу эссе по известным символам в произведении "Возлюбленная" Тони Моррисон, – произнес Стайлз.  
– Пиши про реку, – посоветовал ему Дерек. – Самый простой вариант.  
– Ты до сих пор помнишь хоть что-то из школьного курса?  
– Мне нравится книга, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
Взгляд, которым одарил его Стайлз (будто Дерек ест котят на завтрак), дал понять, что Стайлзу книга не понравилась.  
– Но это так… – Стайлз взмахнул рукой, подбирая подходящее слово, – жалко. "Белый шум" намного лучше.  
– Ненавижу "Белый шум", – сказал Дерек. – Джек только умел, что жаловаться и сходить с ума по Гитлеру.  
– Да, но та часть, где Дилар застрелил того парня, самая классная!  
– Да, но это одна страница из трехсот двадцати шести невыносимой пытки.  
– Ого, Дерек, не сдерживайся!  
Дерек вернулся к домашней работе. Ну, попытался. Стайлз принялся стучать карандашом по столу и дергать ногой.  
– Ты сегодня принимал аддеролл? – спросил Дерек.  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз, и Дереку даже не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, что тот закатил глаза. И продолжил стучать. Дерек оторвался от рабочей тетради.  
– Что такое?  
– Не могу придумать символы для реки.  
– Ты хоть читал книгу?  
– Да!  
– Я не буду за тебя делать домашнее задание, Стайлз.  
Снова раздражающий стук.  
– Река – это вода, а вода символизирует жизнь. Сэти родила Денвер в лодке посреди реки, и если это не символизирует жизнь, тогда я не знаю, что еще можно придумать. Возлюбленная "вернулась к жизни", выйдя из реки. Речка – это еще и черта. Черта между территорией рабов и свободной земли. Черта между живыми и мертвыми – здесь отсылка к греческой мифологии и реке Стикс. А еще здесь намек на средний путь, маршрут работорговли из Африки в Вест-Индию. И поток сознания в главе, написанной от лица Возлюбленной.  
Стайлз быстро записывал все, что говорил Дерек. Когда он закончил, то поднял голову и хитро улыбнулся.  
– Не подскажешь, с чего мне начать?  
– В романе Тони Морисон "Возлюбленная" автор использует реку как символ жизни, грань между рабством и свободой, живым и мертвым, делает отсылку к среднему пути и проводит этот символ красной нитью сквозь все произведение.  
– Я тебя люблю.  
У Дерека забилось быстрее сердце. Стайлз повторял "я люблю тебя" по самым незначительным поводам. Дерек тоже произносил эти три заветных слова, но только в редкие моменты серьезных разговоров.  
– Делай уроки, – сказал Дерек и пнул его под столом.  
Десять минут они провели в блаженной тишине, а потом Стайлз снова открыл рот.  
– Пять месяцев и три дня, – заявил он.  
– Не говори, что установил на телефон обратный отсчет, – пробормотал Дерек.  
– Нет, я просто знаю разницу между нашими днями рождения. Не могу поверить, что тебе нравится проводить свой двадцать четвертый день рождения, делая домашнюю работу в библиотеке своего огромного дома вместо того, чтобы позволить своему старательному и готовому на все бойфренду исследовать твое идеальное тело.  
– Стайлз, – предупреждающе начал Дерек.  
– Знаю-знаю, – протянул Стайлз, отодвигая стул и подходя к Дереку. – Никаких поцелуев в губы и прикосновений ниже пояса.  
Стайлз жестом попросил Дереку откинуться на стуле, тот подчинился, и Стайлз тут же устроился у него на коленях, обвил руками его шею, а Дерек положил ладони ему на бедра.  
– Мне нравится, – возразил Дерек. – Нравится спокойно проведенное время в твоей компании.  
– Да, но ты занимаешься тем, что будет полезно тебе в будущей профессии, – произнес Стайлз. – Но ни один воспитатель детского сада не захочет ничего знать о символизме в романе, где женщина убила собственного ребенка, чтобы «спасти» его от рабства.  
– Но тебе нужно сдать этот курс, чтобы окончить школу, – сказа Дерек. – А окончить школу тебе нужно, чтобы поступить в колледж, а…  
– А диплом колледжа мне нужен, если я хочу стать воспитателем, – закончил за него Стайлз, раздраженно закатывая глаза. – Хотя предложение про твое идеальное тело все еще в силе.  
– Я рассмотрю его на следующий день рождения.

В первую пятницу после Рождества на традиционном семейном ужине они довольствовались сэндвичами с индейкой и остатками картофельного пюре. Хотя никто не жаловался. Они вдевятером устроились в общей комнате. Лидия и Джексон все еще проводили время в доме его родителей, но Лидия все равно разослала им всем пошлые рождественские открытки (открытка Дерека отлично нашла свое место в обувной коробке в шкафу, рядом со всеми остальными открытками).  
Тетя Айзека уехала из города, так что пока он жил в доме МакХейлов в старой комнате Дерека. Он оказался тихим парнем, но всегда помогал мыть посуду, поэтому против его присутствия не возражали. А еще Дерек заметил, как Айзека тянуло к Скотту. Он хорошо относился к Стайлзу и Эллисон, но всегда старался держаться рядом со Скоттом. Стайлз тоже это заметил и, едва Дерек поднялся из-за стола, отправился за ним следом на кухню.  
– Он не пытается украсть моего лучшего друга, он пытается отбить у Эллисон парня! – возмутился Стайлз, едва они оказались на кухне, где их не могли подслушать.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, – сказал Дерек, накладывая пюре в тарелку и отправляя его в микроволновую печь.  
– Он влюблен Скотта, – уверенно заявил Стайлз и, опершись на руки, сел на столешницу кухонного острова.  
– И что в этом плохого?  
– Потому что Скотт встречается с Эллисон!  
– Все равно не вижу проблемы, – ответил Дерек. – Мы оба знаем, что Скотт по уши влюблен в Эллисон. Мы оба знаем и об обручальном кольце, которое, как Скотт думает, он так хорошо прячет. Черт, даже, наверное, Эллисон о нем знает. А у Айзека безответная любовь, эти чувства пройдут.  
Стайлза его слова, похоже, не убедили. Он, склонив голову набок, скептически глядя на Дерека:  
– А если все-таки не пройдут?  
– Малыш, ты слишком много думаешь, – сказал Дерек, встав напротив Стайлза, и скользнул ладонями вверх по его бедрам. – Это не наша проблема.  
– Малыш? – удивленно выгнул бровь Стайлз. – Что-то новенькое.  
– Это единственное, что ты запомнил?  
– У меня короткая память.  
– Я заметил, – Дерек осторожно провел костяшками пальцев по ширинке брюк Стайлза.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот и откинулся немного назад.  
– Дерек, мой отец в соседней комнате.  
– Стайлз, за ужином твой отец под столом сжимал коленку моей матери.  
– Господи, я не хотел этого знать, – застонал Стайлз.  
Дерек усмехнулся и достал из микроволновки пюре.  
– Готов вернуться?  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз, спрыгивая с острова. – Время для подарков.  
– Хочется распаковать свой? – спросил Дерек.  
– Это твой член? – спросил Стайлз с надеждой.  
– Нет, не дождешься.  
Кажется, Стайлз на другой ответ и не рассчитывал, потому что просто пожал плечами, когда они возвращались в общую комнату.  
– Откроешь мой подарок, когда остальные уйдут. Отец сказал, что я могу остаться у тебя на ночь.  
Дерек кивнул и взял Стайлза за руку. Стайлзу не в первый раз разрешают оставаться у Дерека. Иногда он жил у него все выходные, включая ночь воскресенья. Шериф доверял Дереку.  
Может, потому что они так давно были знакомы, может, из-за того, что шериф встречался с его матерью, а может, и впрямь думал, что Дерек заслуживал доверия. Да и какая разница? Дерек мог теперь засыпать, сжимая Стайлза в своих объятиях, так что остальные детали его не волновали.  
– Недавно отец купил мне коробку презервативов, – сказал Стайлз с легкой горечью голосе. – Наверное, он думает, что, когда я ночую у тебя, мы устраиваем секс марафон. А на самом деле все совсем не так. Мы или смотрим фильмы, или едим, или делаем домашнюю работу, или играем в бильярд, или плаваем нагишом в озере.  
– Мы никогда не плавали нагишом в озере.  
– Знаю, – ответил Стайлз. – Это была попытка внедрить эту мысль тебе в голову.  
– Сейчас декабрь.  
– К марту потеплеет.  
Дерек даже не удостоил его ответом, потому что они зашли в комнату. Дерек занял место рядом с Лорой, которая сидела возле Криса. Она отобрала у Дерека тарелку с пюре.  
– Я не для тебя принес его, – возмутился он.  
– Мог и для меня захватить, – пожала она плечами. – Тебе всё еще нужен твой подарок?  
– Только не говори, что пюре, которое ты только что у меня украла, и было моим подарком.  
– Брось, Дерек, – хмыкнула Лора и, нагнувшись, подняла с пола коробку. – Это было бы слишком жестоко.  
Остальные уже обменивались подаркам, так что Дерек тоже сорвал оберточную бумагу и открыл коробку. Внутри лежала новая кожаная куртка. Очень дорогая новая кожаная куртка. А ту, что сейчас носил Дерек, он купил на распродаже со скидкой. Эта же была новой моделью, хоть и выглядела намеренно потертой. На этикетке было обозначено французское производство — лучшее свидетельство, что вещь дорогая и качественная.  
– Мы же договаривались, что не будем дарить ничего дороже двадцати долларов, – поднял голову Дерек.  
– Считай, что это подарок с прицелом на будущее, – пожала плечами Лора. – Твою старую куртку уже давно пора выбросить на помойку. Кроме того, мы не можем позволить, чтобы секс-символ Бикон Хиллз ходил в дырявой кожаной куртке.  
– Секс-символ Бикон Хиллз? – переспросил Дерек, потому что, скорее всего, неправильно расслышал.  
– Именно, Дерек, – воскликнула Лора. – Ты водишь классную машину, живешь сам в огромном доме, а тебе только двадцать четыре. И у тебя отличный пресс. А на прошлой неделе в продуктовом магазине я подслушала, как миссис Паркинсон пела оду твоей заднице.  
– Миссис Паркинсон восемьдесят два года.  
– А я о чем говорю!  
\- Меня пугают твои слова.  
– Думаю, она президент твоего фан-клуба.  
– Ты все выдумала, да?  
Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, а потом рассмеялись. Дерек обнял ее за шею и поцеловал в щеку.  
– Спасибо, Лора.  
– Обращайся, – ответила она, отодвигаясь. – А где мой подарок?  
Не стоит даже уточнять, что Лоре очень понравились духи, которые ей подарил Дерек. (– Сто лет о них мечтала, но не могла купить. И мы же вроде договаривались не дарить ничего дороже двадцати долларов. – Я же не мог допустить, чтобы от самой завидной невесты Бикон Хиллз неприятно пахло. – Ну ты и засранец).  
После разбора подарков все начали собираться домой. И тогда Мелисса внезапно спросила:  
– Хочу спросить, пока не забыла, – сказала она. – Кто куда решил поступать?  
– Городской колледж, он в двадцати минутах отсюда, – ответила Эллисон и посмотрела на Дерека, который все еще посещал тот колледж.  
– Общественный колледж Бикон Хиллз, – недовольно проворчал Скотт. Лора обняла его и поцеловала в макушку, стараясь приободрить.  
– Туда же, куда и Скотт, – сказал Айзек, а Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на Дерека.  
– Лидия поступает в МТИ, а Джексон отправляется в колледж Массачусетса по спортивной стипендии, да? – уточнила Мелисса. – Он недалеко от МТИ?  
– Ничего удивительного, – улыбнулась Эллисон.  
– И остается только Стайлз, – повернулась к нему Мелисса.  
– Городской колледж, – сказал Стайлз.  
Мелисса кивнула, а шериф странно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– А еще Стэнфорд и Беркли.  
– Да, но у меня почти нет шансов туда попасть.  
– Твой советник уверен в обратном, – продолжал настаивать шериф.  
Стайлз умоляюще посмотрел на отца и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Дерека.  
– Ох, – протянул шериф и тоже посмотрел на Дерека.  
Атмосфера в комнате стала накаляться, поэтому все сразу начали прощаться. Вскоре в холле остались только Дерек и Стайлз. Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, чтобы объясниться, но Дерек заговорил первым.  
– Стэнфорд и Беркли?  
– У меня нет шансов туда попасть, – повторил Стайлз. – И даже если каким-то чудом меня примут, мне понадобится стипендия. У моего отца нет на это средств, поэтому возможность там учиться ничтожно мала.  
– Ты всегда говорил, что мечтаешь уехать из Бикон Хиллз, – вспомнил Дерек.  
Для Дерека было совершенно ясно, что Стайлз именно этого и хотел. Но сейчас почему-то выглядел смущенным и расстроенным, а Дерек хотел просто услышать ответ.  
– Ты же хочешь уехать, да?  
– Я отказываюсь обсуждать с тобой этот вопрос.  
Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и упрямо посмотрел на Дерека.  
– Я всего лишь хочу знать правду, Стайлз.  
– Через три дня Рождество, у нас новый спецвыпуск "Доктора Кто", и я не хочу тебе ничего говорить.  
– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.  
– Собственно говоря, я все еще ребенок, – заметил Стайлз. – Именно поэтому ты отказываешься со мной трахаться.  
В такие моменты Дерек как никогда остро ощущал их разницу в возрасте. Иногда Стайлз вел себя как неразумное дитя, что, в общем-то, понятно: Стайлзу пришлось рано повзрослеть. Хотя Дерек тоже не всегда вел себя разумно и рассудительно. Если подумать, они во многом были похожи.  
– Ты же знаешь, что это не главная причина, Стайлз, – вздохнул Дерек и, придвинувшись к Стайлзу, положил руку ему на бедро.  
Стайлз застыл под его рукой, и Дерек притянул его в объятия. Но когда Дерек запустил руку ему под рубашку, провел ладонью по спине и прижал лицом к груди, Стайлз смог расслабиться.  
– Три месяца, одна неделя, шесть дней, – пробормотал Стайлз, обнимая Дерека за шею.  
– Я так и знал, что ты установил в телефоне обратный отсчет.  
– Заткнись.

Дерек не умел строить отношения. Скорее всего, из-за практически отсутствующего опыта. В первый раз отношения были искренними только с его стороны, а вот во второй раз – такими запутанными и одновременно простыми, что все только усложняло.  
Конечно, Стайлз совсем не похож на Кейт. Он отличался от нее не только самым очевидным (Кейт была женщиной, Кейт была старше Дерека, Кейт оказалась расчетливой стервой). Стайлз любил Дерека. И Дереку каждое утро хотелось себя ущипнуть, чтобы убедиться, что это был не сон и Стайлз на самом деле принадлежал ему. Что Стайлз действительно его хочет.  
И Дерек хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное для Стайлза.  
Потому что приближался День святого Валентина, а Дерек никогда не проводил этот праздник с любимым человеком.  
Дерек обратился за советом к Лоре ("Мы с Крисом просто собираемся заниматься сексом целый день… а потом есть шоколад. Может быть, потом поедем в тир"). Ее совет не слишком помог, поэтому Дерек отправился к Скотту («После школы я отвезу Эллисон на пикник. А потом, наверное, займемся сексом. Не во время пикника, конечно же, потому что пикник у нас будет в парке). Отчаявшись, Дерек спросил Джексона ("Я купил Лидии новые туфли и традиционный букет цветов. Мы будем смотреть ее сопливые романтические мелодрамы. А потом она обещала мне минет".)  
Дереку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти общее звено во всех этих ситуациях. Он уже купил коробку шоколада и все сезоны Торчвуда на дисках Blue Ray. Стайлзу бесспорно понравится подарок, но чего-то будет не хватать. И Стайлз прекрасно поймет, чего именно. Всю ночь они проведут вместе, притворяясь, что им хорошо вдвоем, и прекрасно понимая, чего им не хватает.

У них была только одна ночь вместе. У обоих на следующий день были занятия, а у Стайлза еще и смена в книжном магазине. Но Стайлз все равно оставался с ним. Сегодня был четверг, но шер… Джон ("Дерек, я встречаюсь с твоей матерью, а ты встречаешься с моим сыном. Можешь называть меня по имени, все нормально") разрешил. Он стал даже еще более терпимым к ночевкам. Стайлз признался, что отец считает, будто рядом с Дереком безопаснее, чем на какой-нибудь вечеринке. Дерек же просто радовался, что тот стал чаще оставаться. У Стайлза даже была здесь отдельная полка в шкафу и зубная щетка в ванной.  
В девять часов Дерек услышал гул мотора у подъездной дорожки. Дерек вышел на крыльцо и замер на верхних ступеньках, наблюдая, как Стайлз выбирается из машины с коробкой еды на вынос в одной руке и подарочным пакетом в другой. Заметив Дерека, он заулыбался.  
Нормальная пара бы поцеловалась в знак приветствия. А Дерек вместо этого выхватил коробку с едой и быстро поцеловал Стайлза в макушку.  
– Счастливого Дня святого Валентина.  
– Скорее уж, Ночи святого Валентина, – фыркнул тот, заходя в дом.  
Дерек положил коробку с едой на барную стойку, пока Стайлз устраивался на табурете.  
– Как прошел день? – спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Что такое?  
– Прозвучало так по-домашнему, – пояснил Стайлз.  
Дерек поборол желание закатить глаза и принялся вытаскивать коробки с едой. Стайлз практически поселился в этом доме, стоило ожидать подобного. Дерек сел рядом со Стайлзом, и они молча поели, пока Дерек с любопытством косился на подарочный пакет на острове. Его нельзя было назвать терпеливым, и тот факт, что подарок прямо под носом, лишь усугублял ситуацию.  
– Интересно? – спросил Стайлз, толкнув Дерека локтем в бок.  
– Как обычно, – Дерек продолжал смотреть на пакет.  
Они доели, выбросили пустые коробки в пресс-компактор мусора (Лидия заверяла, что без него не обойтись) и подняли в хозяйскую спальню. Стайлз открыл подарок Дерека, радостно заулыбавшись, увидев все сезоны "Торчвуда", и тут же принялся жевать шоколад. Дерек задумчиво вертел в руках свой подарок, хотя Стайлз практически подпрыгивал на кровати от нетерпения.  
Дерек вытащил открытку, лежащую сверху оберточной бумаги, но Стайлз помотал головой.  
– Вообще, принято сначала читать открытки, – заметил Дерек.  
– Не в нашем случае.  
Дерек покачал головой, но отложил открытку в сторону. Сорвал упаковочную бумагу и заглянул внутрь. Там лежал новый альбом, очень дорогой с виду карандаш для черчения (надо будет потом уточнить его стоимость) и толстая книга по истории архитектуры. Дерек собрался протестовать, потому что подарок оказался слишком дорогим, но Стайлз сунул ему в руки открытку.  
– А теперь прочитай, прежде чем что-то скажешь, – сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек развернул яркую открытку Холлмарка с двумя нарисованными волками в рамке из сердец и уставился на неразборчивый почерк Стайлза.  
"Дерек, я ничего не буду возвращать. На альбом мне Лора дала свою скидку в магазине, а карандаш уже не новый. И я работаю в книжном магазине, так что там мне тоже предоставили скидку. Не спорь, просто прими подарки".  
Дерек с неудовольствием посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот заставил читать его дальше.  
"Эта открытка достойна одно раунда секса по телефону".  
Это точно привлекло внимание Дерека.  
– Секс по телефону? Неужели?  
– Мы так этого и не сделали, а сейчас самая подходящая обстановка, – пояснил Стайлз. – Ты будешь здесь, я в одной из гостевых спален. Мы сможем заняться сексом по телефону, а потом я приду сюда, и мы сможем лежать и обниматься.  
А вообще… не такая уж плохая идея. Услышать, как Стайлз теряет контроль, было заманчиво, особенно увидеть его после – уставшего, расслабленного.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дерек и вытащил из кармана джинсов мобильный.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и, схватив собственный телефон, пошел к двери.  
– Я позвоню, когда буду готов.  
Дерек убрал с кровати подарки, выключил верхний свет, зажег ночник. Стащил с кровати покрывала и снял джинсы и рубашку. Он растянулся на кровати и услышал, как вибрирует телефон. Дерек ответил и прижал трубку к уху:  
– Алло?  
– Привет, – отозвался Стайлз с другого конца.  
– Привет, – ответил Дерек.  
Тишина.  
– И как обычно такие штуки проделываются? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Не знаю, – признался Дерек. – У меня никогда не было секса по телефону.  
– У меня тоже.  
Снова тишина.  
– И… что на тебе надето? – на пробу спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек дернул уголком рта.  
– Стайлз, ты только что меня видел.  
– Да, но вдруг ты что-то снял после того как я ушел.  
– Я снял рубашку и джинсы.  
– И что оставил?  
– Только нижнее белье.  
Он практически почувствовал, как Стайлз кивает сам себе.  
– А какое именно?  
– Твое любимое, – сказал Дерек и, подцепив резинку, стянул белье с бедер и сбросил его на пол.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня есть любимое?  
– Потому что, когда я надеваю их, ты всегда смотришь на меня пристальнее обычного.  
– Серые очень тесные, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Они не тесные.  
– Выглядят тесными.  
Дерек усмехнулся и обхватил ладонью свой член. Он дрочил не так уж давно, но редко уделял этому занятию достаточно времени.  
– А ты? – спросил Дерек, проведя рукой по мягкому члену.  
– Боксеры, – ответил Стайлз. – Красные.  
Дерек их помнил. Стайлз был в них, когда впервые остался у него ночевать.  
– Я снял плавки, – сказал Дерек.  
– На тебе же не плавки, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – А шорты.  
– Стайлз, я только что сказал, что разделся, а ты только и можешь возмущаться, что я неправильно называю свое белье?  
– Ох, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты сейчас совсем голый?  
– Да, – ответил Дерек и погладил бедро. Если они будут продолжать в том же духе, у него так и не встанет.  
– Я никогда раньше не видел твой член, – произнес Стайлз обыденным тоном, как будто они обсуждали погоду. – А ты видел мой, помнишь?  
Как Дерек мог забыть? Стайлз лежал на кровати и дрочил. Тогда он не знал, что Стайлз в курсе его присутствия.  
– Конечно, помню, – сказал Дерек. – Я собирался уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не видел.  
– А почему не ушел? – голос у Стайлза дрожал.  
– Потому что ты собрался трахать себя пальцами.  
– Тогда я попробовал впервые.  
Похоже, они все-таки настроились на нужный лад. Дерек снова обхватил ладонью член и пару раз на пробу провел рукой.  
– Делал так потом?  
– Теперь почти каждый раз, – у Стайлза немного охрип голос, как будто он тоже прикоснулся к себе.  
У Дерека уже стояло, и он сильнее сжал ладонь, замедляя движения, желая растянуть удовольствие.  
– Расскажи, – попросил Дерек.  
– Хорошо, эээ… – сказал Стайлз. – После первого раза, когда ты меня застукал, я попробовал снова. У меня не было смазки, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться только слюной, и это было странно и неприятно. Мне не понравилось.  
На другом конце линии раздался шорох. Судя по звукам, Стайлз снимал боксеры, но Дерек понял, что он просто забрался под одеяло.  
– Я проехал километров пятнадцать, чтобы купить в аптеке смазку, – у Стайлза не переставал дрожать голос. – Я не мог купить ее в городе, потому что тогда кто-нибудь бы рассказал отцу.  
Дерек остановился, пока все не кончилось слишком быстро, и сжал мошонку. Он хотел слышать все, что ему скажет Стайлз, хотел слышать, как дрожит и срывается голос, когда он дрочит себе.  
– И я попробовал еще раз, – продолжал Стайлз. – Все еще было странно и неприятно, но потом я дотянулся до простаты и, блядь, как стало классно. Я добавил еще один палец и… и представил, что это ты.  
– Стайлз, – застонал Дерек, снова обхватывая рукой член и продолжая двигать ладонью.  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз, шумно дыша. – Я уже тогда хотел тебя, но никогда на самом деле не пытался осознать это чувство. Я никогда раньше не представлял, что ты меня трахаешь.  
Стайлз замолчал, и Дерек слышал только всхлипы и вздохи в трубке, поэтому он перехватил инициативу.  
– А ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я хочу этого? – спросил Дерек. – Как долго я мечтал о том, чтобы проделать это все с тобой?  
– Н-нет, – заикаясь выдавил Стайлз. – Расскажи мне.  
– Иногда я думаю об этом, – произнес Дерек, толкаясь в свой кулак. – Представляю, как трахаю тебя пальцами. И больше ничего. Я вставляю три… может, четыре. А ты дрожишь и выгибаешься под моими прикосновениями…  
– Пиздец, Дерек.  
– И, блядь, умоляешь отыметь тебя, – продолжал Дерек. – Просишь так долго, что забываешь собственное имя и помнишь только мое…  
В это мгновение Стайлз выдохнул имя Дерека, и тот довольно усмехнулся, обвел большим пальцем голову и застонал:  
– … и ты метаешься как в забытьи, – продолжал говорить Дерек. – Умоляешь меня трахнуть тебя наконец, но я все буду медлить, до того момента, когда ты будешь уже близок.  
Стайлз громко всхлипнул на другом конце телефона.  
– А потом я заменю пальцы языком, – выдохнул Дерек. – Я, блядь… я заставлю тебя кончить только от этого. А когда ты наконец получишь разрядку, я тебя трахну.  
– Ч-черт.  
– Господи, я возьму тебя в то же мгновение, – бормотал Дерек, судорожно дергая бедрами. – Буду вбиваться в податливое тело, буду брать тебя так, как тебе нравится.  
– Дерек!  
И Дерек понял, что Стайлз кончил. Он и сам был уже так близок, но Стайлз на другом конце линии затих. Поганец повесил трубку, а Дереку хватило бы и звуков его прерывистого дыхания, чтобы кончить самому.  
Дверь в спальню резко распахнулась, и на пороге показался раскрасневшийся Стайлз в низко сидящих на бедрах боксерах. Он забрался на кровать, и Дерек тут же сел, положил ладони Стайлзу на бедра.  
– Дерек, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты еще не кончил, позволь мне…  
– Нет, – практически прорычал Дерек.  
А затем он попробовал на вкус сперму Стайлза – горьковато-соленый вкус осел на языке, и Дерек застонал, прикусывая чувствительную кожу. Стайлз зарылся пальцами в волосы Дерека и опустил голову, глядя как Дерек вылизывает его живот.  
– Пожалуйста, позволь просто прикоснуться к тебе, – прошептал Стайлз, отталкивая Дерека, когда тот закончил. – Я знаю, что ты уже на грани.  
Он не смог даже возразить. Стайлз толкнул его в грудь, и Дерек с глухим звуком упал на кровать. Стайлз сразу же обхватил его член, двигая ладонью быстро, жестко и так правильно. К нему уже так давно никто не прикасался. Такого желания он давно не чувствовал, а еще это был Стайлз, и…  
Дерек зажмурился и громко всхлипнул. Он толкнулся еще раз в теплую ладонь и кончил, забрызгивая спермой живот и пальцы Стайлза.  
Стайлз продолжил двигать рукой, а потом наклонился и прижался губами к его рту. Дерек открыл глаз, всматриваясь в потемневшие глаза Стайлза и собираясь что-то сказать (черт знает, что конкретно), но Стайлз спустился ниже. Дерек почувствовал, как тот касается языком его живота, слизывая сперму, как до этого делал Дерек.  
Дерек провел рукой по волосам Стайлза и довольно выдохнул, постепенно приходя в себя. Стайлз наконец оторвался от своего занятия и вновь потянулся вверх, касаясь губ Дерека, а потом прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.  
– Ты самый лучший, – пробормотал Дерек, обнимая Стайлза.  
– Ты тоже вполне ничего, – хмыкнул тот, расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Как скажешь, – ответил Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб.

– Мне страшно, – призналась Лора.  
– Почему?  
Лора не ответила, закрыв лицо ладонями, и помотала головой. Дерек обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе.  
В середине марта во время проливного дождя Лора приехала к нему с пакетом, в котором были тесты на беременность всех доступных производителей. Дерек впустил ее в дом, и она сразу же закрылась в ванной на первом этаже. Через несколько минут Дерек смог зайти в ванную, где они сейчас и сидели.  
Она основательно подошла к делу и использовала сразу восемь тестов одновременно. Лора установила таймер на телефоне, и теперь они сидели вдвоем на бортике ванны, наблюдая за отсчитываемыми секундами.  
– Мне двадцать семь, – сказала она.  
– Хороший возраст, чтобы родить ребенка, – ответил Дерек. – Не слишком рано и еще не слишком поздно.  
– Крису сорок один.  
– Ну, немного староват.  
Лора улыбнулась, но спохватилась и старательно нахмурилась. Дерек шутливо толкнул ее бедром.  
– Ты будешь отличной мамой, – сказал он. – Терпеливой, доброй, заботливой…  
– Смотри не влюбись в меня, Дерек, – попросила Лора.  
Дерек засмеялся и покачал головой.  
– Попахивает инцестом, ты так не думаешь?  
– Определенно, – кивнула Лора.  
А потом вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо. Дерек взглянул на телефон – осталось меньше минуты. Лора тоже обратила внимание на таймер и сразу же напряглась.  
– А если один из них будет позитивный, а все остальными негативными? – спросила она.  
– Тогда ты пойдешь к врачу, и он сделает тебе более точный анализ, – ответил Дерек.  
– А если я не беременна?  
– Тогда сможешь поговорить с Крисом о возможности завести ребенка.  
– А если беременна?  
– Тогда поговоришь с Крисом, и вы решите, оставлять этого ребенка… или нет.  
– Я должна буду его оставить. Я понимаю тех женщин, которые выбирают аборты, но я никогда не смогу его сделать. А это наш с Крисом ребенок, он плод нашей любви, и неважно, что мы пока не планировали детей, мы все равно будем его любить.  
На таймере замигали нули, но Дерек не стал прерывать Лору. Особенно, когда она начала откровенничать.  
– Я хочу быть беременной, – сказала она. – Я хочу ребенка. Господи, не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но я хочу ребенка. Даже если я не беременна, я хочу ребенка. И хочу, чтобы ты был крестным.  
Так, этого он не ожидал.  
– Что?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты стал крестным отцом, Дерек, – сказала она, повернувшись к нему и взяв его за руку. – У тебя получится.  
– Лора, я…  
– Дерек, я не буду смотреть на тесты, пока ты не согласишься стать отцом для моего не рожденного ребенка.  
Он не собирался говорить, как насколько угрожающе прозвучала ее фраза. Но мысль о том, чтобы стать кому-то крестным отцом, заботиться о другом человеке, пугала. Даже если он согласится ради Лоры, даже если он полюбит ребенка (а он, скорее всего, влюбится с первого взгляда), было все так же страшно.  
Но этот ребенок будет частью Лоры — лучшей подруги, человека, без которого Дерек не мог представить свою жизнь. Он связан с Лорой гораздо крепче и прочнее, чем с собственным братом, и он точно готов сделать для Лоры все что угодно.  
– Да, хорошо, – сказал он.  
Она крепко обняла его, и Дерек тут же обнял ее в ответ.  
– Дерек Элизабет МакХейл, я тебя люблю!  
– Мое второе имя не Элизабет, Лора.  
– Да, но я только что поняла, что не знаю твоего, потому назвала свое собственное, – пожала она плечами и немного отодвинулась. – Скажешь мне?  
– Джеймс.  
– Это же… так зовут твоего отца, – произнесла она медленно. – Блядь, Дерек, прости. Я не подумала, что черт… ой! Я ругаюсь при своем нерожденном ребенке.  
– Я почти уверен, что он тебя не слышал, – заверил ее Дерек. – И мы не знаем точно, беременна ты или нет.  
– Дерек Джеймс МакХейл, ну конечно, - нараспев протянула Лора, не обращая внимания на комментарий Дерека. – Готова поспорить, люди смотрят на тебя и думают, что тебя зовут, например, Шелдон Марвин Гарфункел или что-то вроде-того. Но нет, просто Дерек Джеймс МакХейл.  
– Лора, перестань.  
– Дерек Джеймс МакХейл водит Камаро, носит кожаную куртку и живет в особняке в лесу.  
– Лора.  
– У него есть несовершеннолетний бойфренд, который целыми днями пропадает в его доме. Они утверждают, что смотрят сериалы, но горожане настроены скептично.  
– Не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь.  
\- Более того, горожане начинают подозревать, что Дерек Джеймс МакХейл оборотень, и они со своим партнером, тем самым несовершеннолетним бойфрендом, предаются страсти в лесу при свете полной луны.

– Ладно, я сам посмотрю, – раздраженно выпалил Дерек и схватил с полки все восемь тестов.  
Когда он вернулся на место, Лора почти не дышала. Дерек посмотрел на нее:  
– Готова?  
– Да, – кивнула она.  
Дерек посмотрел каждый тест отдельно, сравнивая с упаковками, когда ему нужна была помощь в определении результатов. После этого он вернул все тесты на полку.  
– И что? – спросила Лора, сжав ладони.  
– Все восемь положительные, – сказал он. – Тебе все еще нужно будет сходить к врачу, но я практически уверен, что ты беременна.  
Он не знал, что следовало ждать дальше. Поэтому ее слезы не стали такой уж неожиданностью.  
– Я буду мамой, – сказала она.  
– Да, похоже, что… эй!  
Лора налетела на него, а Дерек едва успел поймать ее, и они покачнулись на бортике, едва не свалившись на пол. – Я стану мамой, а ты станешь дядей.  
– Крестным отцом, – поправил он.  
– Какая разница!  
И он точно не собирался спорить на эту тему с беременной женщиной, тем более с Лорой.

За четыре дня до дня рождения Стайлза озеру, наконец, нашлось хорошее применение. Для группы подростков, но все же хоть кто-то в нем плавал. Была суббота и первый официальный день весенних каникул в школе.  
Скотт взял на себя смелость пригласить всех к Дереку домой, чтобы поплавать. Поэтому около полудня Дерек распахнул входную дверь, пропуская всех внутрь. Собралась уже привычная компания: Скотт, Стайлз, Эллисон, Лидия, Джексон, Айзек и один незнакомый парень, который потом оказался лучшим другом Джексона, Дэнни. Он вел себя гораздо приличнее Джексона, так что Дерек не возражал против его присутствия.  
Всемером они спустились к озеру, а через час приехала Лора и постучалась в дверь крытой веранды, где Дерек пытался готовиться к экзаменам. Она зашла внутрь, держа в руках противень.  
– Я сделала брауни, – сказала она, поставив его на стеклянный кофейный столик в центре веранды.  
Лора была только на девятой неделе беременности, поэтому живота еще не было видно. Хотя она уже узнала, что рожать она будет шестого ноября, как раз перед днем рождения Дерека.  
– Присматриваешь за детским садом? – спросила она, садясь на кушетку.  
– Ни за кем я не присматриваю, – ответил Дерек. – Озеро в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома, чего доброго, кто-нибудь мог уже утопиться.  
– Какой у тебя радужный настрой, – заметила Лора.  
– Зачем ты вообще приехала?  
– Хочу угостить ребят печеньем и отвлечь тебя, – пожала она плечами.  
– Мне надо не отвлекаться, а наоборот, сосредоточиться.  
Она замахала руками и встала с кушетки.  
– Хорошо, тогда я поехала.  
– Лора, я не имел в виду, что...  
– Нет, Дерек, тебе нужно учиться, – сказала она. – Позвони, когда закончишь с учебой, чтобы я могла показать тебе ультразвуковой снимок.  
Дерек тут же закрыл книгу и столкнул ее на пол. Лора довольно улыбнулась и пристроилась на подлокотник его кресла, роясь сумочке. Вытащив оттуда конверт, она достала из него снимок.  
– Эта копия для тебя, – сказала она, протягивая фото. – Повесишь на холодильник.  
Дерек взял в руки фото и покрутил его в руках.  
– Похож на зернышко арахиса.  
– Мне кажется, что она выглядит как кешью, – задумчиво произнесла Лора.  
– Она?  
– У меня стойкое материнское чутье, что мой ребенок будет девочкой, – сказала она. – Крис думает, что будет мальчик, но ребенок не внутри него, так что его мнение не учитывается.  
Дерек собирался обнять ее, поздравить или действительно повесить фото на холодильник, когда открылась дверь, и зашел Стайлз в одних шортах и переброшенной через плечо футболке.  
– Стайлз, иди сюда и скажи, похож мой ребенок на арахис или на кешью, – попросила Лора.  
Похоже, Стайлзу вопрос не показался странным, потому что он подошел к ним и посмотрел на фото:  
– Точно кешью.  
– Я же говорила! – воскликнула Лора, хлопнув снимком Дерека по голове.  
– А какой ребенок по размеру? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Где-то с виноградину, – Лора стала с подлокотника. – Ладно, мне пора.  
– Лора, ты можешь остаться, – сказал Дерек. – Ты права, мне не помешает перерыв.  
– Очень мило с твоей стороны, Дерек, но у меня смена в магазине, – ответила Лора. – Мы с новым мальчиком делаем ставки на то, как скоро к нам заглянет миссис Паркинсон и будет умолять, чтобы увидеть тебя еще раз.  
– Очень смешно, – недовольно отреагировал Дерек, а Лора быстро коснулась губами его виска.  
Стайлз улыбнулся Лоре и протянул руки, чтобы обнять ее. Лора сделала к нему шаг, но потом застыла на месте и поморщилась.  
– Ты мокрый.  
Стайлз опустил руки, а Лора поцеловал кончики пальцев, приложила ладонь к его щеке.  
– До скорого.  
С этими словами она вернулась дом, чтобы выйти через парадную дверь.  
– Круто, что у тебя теперь есть фотография, – сказал Стайлз, устраиваясь на том же подлокотнике, где до этого сидела Лора.  
Дерек положил ладонь ему на бедро и усадил Стайлза себе на колени, обнимая за талию  
– Да, она обязательно займет свое место на дверце холодильника.  
Стайлз согласно хмыкнул и повернулся на коленях Дерека, так чтобы он мог положить голову ему на плечо. Дерек взъерошил мокрые волосы Стайлза, и теперь они стали торчать в разные стороны.  
– Нервничаешь по поводу среды? – спросил он.  
– Немного, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Скорее, жду с нетерпением.  
Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки от его слов. Сам он нервничал, хотя и знал, что все делал правильно. Рядом со Стайлзом все казалось правильным, и Дерек понимал, что в среду все наконец-то станет на свои места.  
– Собственно, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.  
– О чем?  
– Я знаю, что ты спал со многими людьми… и это совершенно нормально, – последнюю фразу Стайлз произнес скороговоркой. – Мне так даже спокойнее, ибо ты точно знаешь, что делаешь, потому что я понятия не имею, как все будет.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил его Дерек. – В основном, это просто инстинкты.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но... эммм, мне неловко об этом спрашивать и возможно, выйдет немного грубо, но… ты же проверялся, да?  
Дерек хотел сказать, что вопрос совсем не грубый и на самом деле вполне уместный. Но Стайлз его опередил и начал частить:  
– Я верю, что ты занимался только безопасным сексом и все такое. Но с некоторыми людьми нельзя сказать наверняка, а я хочу быть уверенным. И если у тебя даже что-то такое есть, это не значит, что я не хочу заниматься сексом или вообще от тебя откажусь. Потому что ничто не заставит меня от тебя отказаться. Серьезно, эти четыре дня ожидания уже сводят меня с ума, но я так этого хочу. Дерек, я только… господи, прозвучало так, будто я умоляю о сексе. Я не умоляю, я не в отчаянии… ладно, может, немного отчаявшийся, но…  
– Я чист.  
– Ты в последнее время смотрелся в зеркало? Кто в здравом уме не умолял бы…. Что?  
– Я проверялся, – заверил его Дерек. С прошлого лета я ни с кем не спал, но все равно на всякий случай проверился в январе. Я полностью чист.  
– Ох, – моргнул Стайлз. – Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Ого, прямо камень с души упал.  
– Теперь не так нервничаешь?  
– На самом деле, нет, – кивнул Стайлз. – Теперь я просто жду с нетерпением.  
– Ты же останешься у меня во вторник на ночь? – спросил Дерек, прижимаясь губами к плечу Стайлза.  
– Да, – выдохнул Стайлз. – И первым делом в среду утром…  
Дерек просто посмотрел на него и усмехнулся.

Первым делом в среду утром ничего не получилось, потому что Дерек проснулся в одиночестве. Кровать рядом с ним еще была теплой, а рюкзак Стайлза валялся на полу, но других признаков, что он был здесь, Дерек не обнаружил. Дерек выбрался из кровати, надел штаны и почистил зубы.  
Когда он спустился на первый этаж, то увидел на кухне одетого в одни пижамные штаны Стайлза, готовящего блинчики. Дерек тут же вспомнил дом на пляже, где они отдыхали почти два года назад. Тогда он только смотрел, но не мог дотронуться. Тогда он настолько находился в отрицании, что не позволял себе сделать и шаг в сторону. А сейчас он мог трогать сколько хочется, мог получить Стайлза любым доступным способом.  
– Почему на свой день рождения ты готовишь? – спросил Дерек, проводя ладонью по спине Стайлза.  
– Потому что мне захотелось блинчиков, а ты еще не собирался просыпаться, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
Дерек вздохнул и прижал вторую ладонь к щеке Стайлза, поворачивая его голову:  
– Иди ко мне.  
Когда они наконец поцеловались, Стайлз издал задушенный стон. И, наверное, Дерек не слышал ничего более эротичного в своей жизни: он тут же проглотил этот стон и, обхватив голову Стайлза обеими руками, наклонил ее чуть назад. Так здорово было наконец иметь возможность поцеловать его по-настоящему.  
Стайлз беспорядочно водил руками, не зная, к чему прикасаться в первую очередь. Похоже, это результат того, что они так долго сдерживались, поэтому сейчас хотели получить все и сразу.  
Дерек протолкнул язык ему в рот, и Стайлз подхватил инициативу, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Застонав, он пытался еще плотнее прижаться к Дереку, и, блядь, у него уже стояло. Дерек схватил Стайлза за задницу и толкнул его к столу.  
– Дерек, – просипел Стайлз, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха. – Я не смогу долго…  
– Все нормально, – заверил его Дерек и прикусил мочку уха. – Я тоже этого хочу.  
Он снова прижался ко рту Стайлза, не в силах даже нормально его поцеловать, а только сминая губы своим напором. Стайлз беспрерывно стонал, вскидывая бедра, когда Дерек все сильнее придавливал его к столешнице. Ногтями он впился в бедро Дерека и надломлено вскрикнул, отрываясь от его губ и запрокидывая голову, едва не стукнувшись об шкафчик.  
Дерек принялся вылизывать покрасневшую кожу на шее Стайлза, пока тот шумно дышал и не тропился открывать глаза. Спереди на штанах у него расплывалось влажное пятно.  
– Кажется, я сейчас упаду, – пробормотал Стайлз, цепляясь за плечи Дерека.  
– Ммм, я не против, – ответил Дерек, прикусывая ключицу.  
Стайлз опустил голову и нахмурился.  
– Дерек, а ты даже не…  
– Не волнуйся об этом, Стайлз.  
Слишком поздно, потому что Стайлз уже оттолкнул Дерека и опустился вниз. Один только вида Стайлза на коленях едва не заставил Дерека кончить. Он ухватился руками за край столешницы, когда Стайлз взялся за пояс его штанов и потянул их вниз вместе с бельем.  
– Никогда не делал этого раньше, – предупредил он. – Так что если я в этом деле сосу, прости.  
– За то, что ты будешь сосать, извиняться не стоит.  
Стайлз бросил на него недовольный взгляд, и Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Сам виноват, следи за словами.  
Он ответил тем, что сжал член Дерека у основания рукой и обхватил головку губами. И, ебать, Дереку нужно было вручить медаль уже за то, что он не начал тут же толкаться ему навстречу. У Стайлза был мягкий, влажный, теплый и совершенно идеальный рот. И настолько же неопытный.  
Рука у основания сжимала крепко и скользила в нужном темпе, но в остальном все было не так идеально. Стайлз двигал головой вверх-вниз, и, когда Дерек уже думал, что скоро кончит, Стайлз задел его член зубами. Дерек судорожно выдохнул и сильнее сжал столешницу.  
– Осторожнее с зубами, Стайлз. – сказал он, и Стайлз тут же вновь принялся сосать. – Даа, вот так.  
Стайлз оставил во рту только головку и начал слизывать языком смазку. Дерек почувствовал, как у позвоночника разливается знакомое тепло, и понял, что сможет продержаться еще совсем недолго. Стайлз с мягким влажным звуком вытащил член изо рта и принялся двигать рукой. Это было приятно, это было знакомо и просто.  
Дерек толкнулся в его кулак пару раз и кончил. Стайлз продолжал двигать рукой, пока Дерек не пришел в себя.  
– Прости, вышло… – начал Стайлз, поднимаясь с коленей.  
Дерек прервал его и, обхватив за шею и притянув себя, крепко поцеловал. На губах Стайлза еще чувствовался его собственный вкус, и Дерек слизывал его, гладил языком небо, десны, зубы. Все еще тяжело дыша, он оторвался от Стайлза и посмотрел на него, чуть жмурясь.  
– Вышло хорошо, – сказал Дерек. – Даже идеально. Ты идеальный.  
Стайлз выглядел уже не так неуверенно, поэтому Дерек поцеловал его, снова прижимая к столешнице. Руки гладили покрытую потом кожу. Господи, он ждал этого так долго, но Стайлзу пришлось терпеть еще дольше. И Дерек хотел подарить ему все. Хотел отдать все, что только мог придумать.  
К воплощению плана он не успел приступить, потому что до него донесся запах чего-то горелого.  
– Черт!– воскликнул Стайлз, бросившись к плите.  
Блинчики почернели на раскаленной сковороде. Стайлз поспешно выключил плиту и, схватив сковороду за ручку, переставил ее на подставку.  
– И это наш завтрак, – сказал Стайлз, уперев руки в бока и рассматривая испорченную еду.  
Дерек фыркнул, надевая белье и штаны, и, схватив полотенце, вытер с себя сперму.  
– Думаю, мы можем пропустить завтрак.  
Он вновь притянул Стайлза к себе и начал мять его задницу. Стайлз тут же прижался крепче, судорожно выдыхая.  
– Готов? – спросил Дерек, погладив член Стайлза через влажную ткань  
– Д-да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Мне… мне только надо наверх. Взять кое-что из рюкзака.  
– Что именно? – спросил Дерек, забираясь рукой под пояс пижамных штанов и с удовольствием отмечая отсутствие белья.  
– Ты и сам знаешь, – недовольно ответил Стайлз. – Ты всегда знаешь. Поднимусь наверх и… да, черт, вот здесь.  
Дерек прижал указательный палец к отверстию Стайлза, обвел его и протолкнул внутрь. Стайлз тут же толкнулся назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но Дерек уже убрал руку, снова поцеловал плечо Стайлза и услышал, как он требовательно всхлипывает.  
– Дерек, пожалуйста, просто…  
– Что нужно взять в рюкзаке, Стайлз?  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты самый ужасный бойфренд в мире.  
Дерек сильнее сжал ладонь на пахе Стайлза.  
– Ладно, хорошо, у меня там восемь видов смазки и куча презервативов.  
– Восемь видов? – удивленно приподнял бровь Дерек.  
– Я не знал, какая из них лучше.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дерек. – Поднимешься, когда будешь готов.  
Он неохотно отступил на шаг от Стайлза, заставив себя уйти из кухни и подняться на третий этаж. У них впереди был целый день, и Дерек не собирался спешить. Он планировал растянуть удовольствие, хотел сделать процесс как можно приятнее для Стайлза.  
Дерек зашел в спальню и поднял с пола рюкзак. Он открыл самый большой карман, заглянул внутрь и увидел… не презервативы и смазку. Вместо этого там оказались буклеты, брошюры, карандаши, брелок и даже маленький флаг. И на всем красовался знак Стэнфорда. На самом дне лежал конверт, и Дерек прекрасно знал, что его трогать не стоило. Он знал, что со временем Стайлз все расскажет, знал, что нужно закрыть этот карман и открыть другое отделение.  
Он схватил конверт и достал письмо и, конечно же, Стайлза приняли и, конечно же, он получил полную стипендию.  
– Читать чужую почту незаконно.  
Стайлз стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на конверт в руках Дерека.  
– Он уже был открыт.  
– Да какая разница? – ответил Стайлз, садясь на кровать рядом с Дереком. – Я буду учиться в местном колледже с тобой и Эллисон. Я могу переехать к тебе, и …  
– Стайлз, если ты не собираешься в Стэнфорд, зачем тебе все это?  
– Отец принес это все, когда узнал, что я получил стипендию, – признался Стайлз. – Забудь.  
Но Дерек не мог так просто отмахнуться. Потому что Стайлз получил полную стипендию, а на конверт смотрел практически с ненавистью. Но он же всегда хотел уехать из Бикон Хиллз.  
– Ты хочешь поехать, – произнес Дерек.  
– Мне не нужно оканчивать Стэнфорд, чтобы получить педагогическое образование.  
– Но ты хочешь поехать.  
– Да, но я так же не хочу, чтобы ты оставался тут один.  
– Стайлз, чем ты вообще…  
– У Скотта есть Эллисон, у твоей мамы есть мой отец, у Лоры – мистер Арджент, – начал перечислять Стайлз. – Если я уеду, ты останешься совсем один, а я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. Я не могу уехать…  
– Езжай домой, Стайлз.  
– … ты… Дерек, ты о чем?  
– Езжай домой, – повторил Дерек. – Езжай домой и проведи день рождения с отцом, Скоттом и своими друзьями.  
Стайлз смотрел на него, склонив голову набок, словно еще не понял, что ему сказали. Как будто Дерек говорил невнятно или слишком тихо, чтобы его слова можно было разобрать.  
– О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
– Уезжай, Стайлз. Одевайся и уезжай.  
И, конечно же, Стайлз не мог так просто согласиться.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Блядь, ни за что! Ты не поступишь так со мной, Дерек. Я не уеду…  
– Да. Тебе надо уехать.  
– Ты не можешь так обойтись со мной, Дерек.  
– Могу. И это была не просьба. Просто уезжай.  
Он не смотрел на Стайлза. Он просто не в силах был посмотреть ему в глаза. Поэтому он опустил голову и ждал. Крепко зажмурился и ждал.


	3. Chapter 3

– Как квартира? – спросила Лора.  
– Маленькая и шумная, – сказал Дерек, садясь на узкую кровать в углу. – Мне нравится.  
– Только потому, что ты сейчас не дома, – вздохнула Лора.  
– Это не… совсем неправда, – произнес он тихо.  
– Ты нашел работу?  
– Да, в баре в нескольких кварталах отсюда.  
– О, уже живешь разгульной жизнью Нью-Йорка?  
– Вроде того, – произнес Дерек, отодвигая застиранную занавеску и глядя вниз на шумный и людный город.  
На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина, и Дерек гадал, не повесила ли Лора трубку. Но она снова вздохнула, как будто зная, что он сейчас вслушивался в каждый звук. Дереку ее очень не хватало, хоть он ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух. Потому что она снова начала бы на него кричать.  
– Возвращайся домой, Дерек, – сказала она едва слышно.  
– Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
– Ты идиот, – застонала Лора. – Глупый, романтичный, бескорыстный и до смешного эгоистичный идиот. Ты – сплошное противоречие. Дерек, ты всему противоречишь.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Я тебе не верю.  
И правильно делала.  
– Я единственная понимаю, почему ты так поступил, – сказала она. – Остальные просто злятся.  
– Если бы остался, он бы не уехал.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнула Лора. – И понимаю. Ты дал ему шанс.  
Снова повисла тишина, и Дерек принялся рассматривать коробку со своими вещами. Лора снова вздохнула, давая понять, что еще не повесила трубку.  
– Я разговаривала с ним вчера, – призналась она.  
– Да?  
– Он спросил, как ты, я ответила, что у тебя все хорошо. Он попросил кое-что тебе передать.  
– Что? – тут же выпрямился Дерек.  
– Сказал, чтобы ты шел на хуй.  
Дерек улыбнулся. Ну конечно, только Стайлз мог такое выдать. Потому что злился и ненавидел его сейчас больше всего на свете. И это хорошо, так Стайлз впервые в жизни сможет сделать то, что ему действительно хочется. Теперь, когда Дерек его не держал.  
– Ты же улыбаешься?  
– Я так сильно его люблю, Лора.  
– Я знаю, милый.  
– Я вернусь к выпускному, – сказал он.  
– Это будет только через полтора месяца.  
– И буду в городе, когда ты будешь рожать.  
– Я убью тебя, если ты не приедешь.  
Дерек зажал телефон между щекой и плечом, вытряхивая содержимое коробки на кровать.  
– И какие у тебя планы? – спросила она.  
– Останусь здесь, пока не окончу университет, а потом вернусь домой, – ответил он. – Где-то через четыре года.  
– А если ты ему через четыре года будешь не нужен?  
– Тогда… тогда так и будет.  
Она покачала головой. Вернее, он чувствовал, что она покачала головой. Все к лучшему. Стайлз должен сам принимать решения, основываясь на собственных желаниях. Если для этого Дереку нужно переехать на другой конец страны – пусть так и будет.  
– Посмотри за меня шоу на Бродвее, – сказала она. – И съешь один из огромных бейглов. Обязательно заберись на самый верх Эмпайер Стэйт Билдинг. И сходи в тот знаменитый музей искусства.  
– Музей Соломона Гуггенхайма?  
– Именно, – сказала она.  
В коробке были сложены старые конверты, которые он хранил еще с первых лет учебы в колледже. Когда он спешно собирал вещи, он сгрузил сюда все, что попалось под руку. Сейчас он перебирал старые сочинения и лабораторные работы, вслушиваясь в дыхание Лоры – единственный признак того, что она еще была с ним.  
Она снова вздохнула.  
– Пообещай мне кое-что, – попросила она.  
– Что угодно.  
– Пообещай, что вернешься и, если он не захочет больше иметь с тобой ничего общего, ты, по крайней мере, будешь за него бороться.  
– Я так и сделаю, Лора.  
– Знаю-знаю, – ответила она. – Просто пообещай мне, Дерек.  
– Обещаю.  
Он открывал и закрывал папки, когда оттуда внезапно выпал конверт. Дерек поднял его и увидел, что на нем ничего нет, кроме печати колледжа.  
– До скорого, Дерек, – сказал Лора.  
– Хорошо.  
Лора отключилась, и Дерек убрал от уха телефон, бросив его на кровать. Он распечатал конверт и достал оттуда письмо.  
От Арии Стилински.  
Он быстро спрятал его обратно в конверт. Дерек и забыл про рекомендационное письмо, которая она написала для его архитектурной программы. Советник сделал для него копию, но Дерек так и не прочитал письмо.  
А сейчас и не знал, решится ли вообще когда-нибудь.

Дерек записал все, что Лора требовала от него сделать в Нью-Йорке. Он мог бы пройтись по всем пунктам за один день, но он не хотел спешить, чтобы было что рассказать Лоре, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.  
Бар, в котором он получил работу, был довольно престижным, и Дерек знал, что его взяли только из-за внешности. Чаще всего это заведение посещали бизнесмены и домохозяйки в поиске компании. Каждую ночь с Дереком кто-нибудь флиртовал, и он отвечал тем же. Так можно было заработать хорошие чаевые, а большего ему было и не нужно. Сделать пару раз комплимент, чуть дольше положенного задержать руку, передавая напиток. Деньги были хорошими, и зарабатывал он здесь больше, чем дома в магазине и баре.  
Только через неделю он взялся за составленный для Лоры список. Он заранее купил билет на какое-то шоу (что-то связанное с мормонами) и после работы сходил в театр. Он не был ярым поклонником театрального искусства, а тем более мюзиклов, но это выступление ему понравилось. Забавный спектакль, и Дерек не мог отделаться от мысли, что Стайлзу он тоже бы понравился.  
Хозяин его квартиры оказался засранцем. Дерек всегда вовремя вносил оплату, но он все равно находил повод, чтобы придраться. Хотя Дерек ненавидел эту квартиру не только из-за самого хозяина, как бы он ни пытался убедить себя в обратном. Нет, он не скучал по большому дому, окруженному только деревьями, природой и блаженной тишиной. Он не скучал по удобной кровати, пропахшей цитрусом, мятой и иногда корицей, хотя Дерек понимал, что это не его собственный запах.  
Лора оказалась права – бейглы были очень вкусными. Он выбрал самый дорогой, который только смог найти – с гвоздикой и творожным сыром, который на вкус был скорее как глазурь, а не сыр. Он съел его в Центральном парке, наблюдая, как туристы кормят белок, а уличные художники рисуют для них картины. Бейгл был мягким, очень сладким, и Дерек даже полностью его не осилил. Стайлз наверняка проглотил бы его за пару секунд.  
Камаро остался в гараже в Бикон Хиллз. Лора обещала присматривать за домом, так что ему не о чем было беспокоиться. Машина в Нью-Йорке создавала бы одни проблемы. А так он ездил на метро или же ходил пешком. Дерек один раз вызвал такси, когда шел дождь, и ему все равно пришлось три квартала пройти пешком. Наверное, он бы добрался домой быстрее на своих двоих.  
В Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг оказалось очень людно и, когда Дерек наконец добрался до последнего этажа (у него заложило уши, пока он поднимался в лифте), он почти не чувствовал ног. В Нью-Йорке уйма зданий, так что особенного именно в этом? Дерек практически пересилил себя, чтобы подойти к окну, и, когда он все же посмотрел вниз... ладно, действительно дух действительно перехватило. Перед ним раскинулся целый город, он казался таким крохотным и далеким. Стайлз бы сделал не одну сотню фотографий.  
Дерек покупал новый альбом в художественном магазине, когда увидел ее. Девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами и большими выразительными глазами, идеальными пухлыми губами. Дерек понял, что явно смотрит на нее неприлично долго.  
– Могу подарить фотографию, ты слишком долго пялишься, – сказала она ему, широко улыбаясь.  
Дерек положил альбом обратно на полку и вышел из магазина.  
Казалось, что он не мог никуда пойти, чтобы не вспомнить его. Дерек не мог найти ни единого места, которое не напоминало ему о Стайлзе. Дерек переехал на другой конец страны, но Стайлз все еще оставался с ним.  
Поэтому Дерек отправился в музей Соломона Гуггенхайма, потому что Стайлз никогда не понимал искусство. Дерек пошел туда, чтобы посмотреть на картины и скульптуры, а также чтобы вживую оценить архитекторский проект Фрэнка Ллойд Райта. Дереку и самому хотелось сходить, потому что это было то, что ему нравилось, и то, в чем он обычно находил успокоение.  
Он проходил через галереи современных художников, вполуха слушая гида, когда увидел ее. И ему захотелось одновременно закричать и расплакаться, потому что, блядь, ну сколько уже можно?  
Это бы картина, написанная маслом, простая и одновременно настолько прекрасная, что хотелось выть от боли. На траве сидел мальчишка, одетый в красную худи. Он улыбался большому черному волку, который смотрел на мальчишку со снисходительной нежностью и любовью. На боку волка был нарисован белый трикселион.

  
****  


  
_Защитник  
Ария Стилински_   


И он разрыдался. Расплакался на людях в месте, которое так уважал и столько лет мечтал посетить. Из-за того, что Ария всегда знала. Знала, когда Стайлзу было всего двенадцать, а Дереку только девятнадцать. Да, наверное, все знали, но Ария понимала лучше всех.  
Потому Дерек впустил ее в свою жизнь. Больше о нем знал, наверное, только Стайлз. Никто не мог знать Дерека лучше самого Стайлза, потому что Дерек отдал ему собственное сердце. Не в то мгновение, когда признавался в любви или целовал его, не когда обнимал его или строил с ним тот чертов дом. А когда они вместе ездили делать Дереку тату, когда смотрели вместе "Торчвуд", когда Дерек отвозил Стайлза каждый день в больницу, чтобы он мог увидеть Арию.  
А она всегда знала. Знала, что Дерек влюблен в ее сына. И словно этим самым дала им свое благословение. Она не была бы против их отношений.  
– Сэр? – раздался за спиной голос.  
Дерек обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с обеспокоенной женщиной в форме работника музея. – Все хорошо?  
– Да, – он поспешно стер слезы рукавом рубашки. – Я просто... я знал художницу.  
– Ох, простите, я знаю, что она умерла, – ответила женщина. – Эта картина – моя любимая в музее. Очень любопытная интерпретация сказки о Красной Шапочке.  
Дерек кивнул, потому что понимал: люди только это и видели на картине. Дерек извинился и вышел из музея.

  


Неделю спустя он открыл письмо. После долгого рабочего дня он устроился на крохотной кухне в своей крохотной квартире. Он не переставал думать о картине, не переставал думать об Арии, не переставал думать о письме.  
Поэтому он схватил конверт и открыл его. Он знал, почему так долго тянул, прежде чем прочитать – это были ее последние слова Дереку. Не просто письмо для университета, рекомендующее его к зачислению. Эти слова предназначались только Дереку. И когда он прочитает письмо, то отпустит ее. Наверное, действительно пришло время.

_К сведению всех заинтересованных лиц,  
Я пишу это письмо в надежде убедить вас зачислить Дерека МакХейла в архитектурную программу вашего университета. Во-первых, я хотела бы сказать, что окончила Школу Дизайна Род-Айленда со степенью бакалавра изобразительных искусств. Одна из моих картин представлена в музее Соломона Гуггенхайма и еще несколько работ в других музеях страны. Я знаю, что это не делает меня экспертом в области архитектуры, но я достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы увидеть настоящий талант.  
Я знакома с Дереком МакХейлом около трех лет. Он старший брат мальчика, с которым дружит мой сын, а также мы близкие подруги с его матерью. Возможно, странный способ узнать человека, но за несколько лет я успела хорошо изучить Дерека. За последнее время он сильно повзрослел и кажется гораздо рассудительнее своих сверстников в силу личных обстоятельств, но я понимаю, что он в любом бы случае повзрослел раньше других.  
Он взрослый и вдумчивый молодой человек, и я неоднократно просила его присматривать за моим сыном. Наверное, мои слова покажутся слишком личными для официального письма, но у меня обнаружили рак груди, и, наверное, мне осталось жить совсем немного. Я знаю, что Дерек будет поддерживать моего сына и, если вы не доверяете мнению матери в таких вопросах, я не знаю, как иначе убедить вас.  
Если говорить о работах Дерека – они совершенно потрясающие. Скорее всего, у вас на руках его портфолио, и, поскольку я все же не специалист в области архитектуры, я не буду останавливаться на этом вопросе. Но в них что-то есть, верно? Многие молодые архитекторы хотят добиться признания, изобретая новые стили и способы строительства, пытаются построить нечто совершенно новое и оригинальное. Дерек хочет усовершенствовать то, что уже построили. Хочет сделать лучше, красивее. Я видела его наброски, и это существующие проекты, которые он хочет изменить, а не сровнять с землей, начиная что-то новое.  
Он хранитель. Он берется за дело, чтобы воздать идеальный проект. Я восхищаюсь им больше, чем кто-либо может представить. Ведь в нашей жизни главное – сохранить то, что мы имеем, верно? Сохранить наше прошлое, чтобы со временем его не забыть. Я верю, что Дерек на это способен. Я верю, что именно этим он и хочет заниматься.  
Он умеет планировать свое время и всегда успевает все выполнять в срок. Я уверена, что вы заглянули в его личное дело, но все же скажу, что он никогда не пропускает занятий и никогда не опаздывает. Он работает в художественном магазине в Бикон Хиллз, и я даже видела, как он работал, несмотря на плохое самочувствие. Он сильный и способен справиться с большим объемом работы. У него много обязанностей помимо учебы, но я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то успевал сделать так много всего и сразу, без ошибок.  
В заключение скажу, что Дерек сильно отличается от большинства молодых людей его возраста. Но эти отличия и являются основаниями для того, чтобы вы приняли его в эту программу. Он выдающийся архитектор и, как каждый хороший архитектор, он преданный художник.  
Заранее благодарю,  
Ария Стилински. _

Она всегда была такой – знала, что и как сказать. Судя по дате на письме, она написала его за день до смерти. Возможно, что это было вообще последнее, что она написала в своей жизни. 

Ария как всегда была права. Дерек не любил начинать что-то новое. Он привязывался к прошлому, хотел беречь его, хранить. Именно этим он занимался в доме Хейлов, а сейчас должен был сделать еще кое-что.  
И начал он со следующего утра, когда решил сберечь самое ценное, что было у него в жизни.

  


На следующее утро он вернулся в музей. Прошел в зал современного искусства, чтобы найти картину Арии. Он обнаружил ее довольно быстро и встал напротив, пристально рассматривая.  
Даже если не принимать во внимание то, что изображено на картине, в работе чувствовалась рука Арии. На фоне мазки были небрежными, но волк и мальчик были прорисованы очень тщательно и аккуратно. На картине встречались выпуклости, сделанные случайно или специально в местах, где сходились мазки.  
Он поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по шероховатости на красной худи мальчика, и тут же за спиной появилась та же женщина, которую он встретил здесь на прошлой неделе.  
– Простите, сэр, пожалуйста, не прикасайтесь к картине, – сказала она, перед тем как посмотреть на Дерека. – О, вы тот мужчина, который знал художницу!  
– Я хочу купить картину, – сказал он.  
Дерек повернулся к ней. Реакция женщина была вполне предсказуемой и ожидаемой – она растерялась, как будто не поняла, правильно ли расслышала его слова, а потом еще больше растерялась, когда сообразила, что все услышала верно.  
– Она не на продажу.  
– Деньги не проблема, – заверил ее Дерек.  
– Мы ее уже продали, – сказала она. – Ее купил коллекционер из Франции. Мы отправляем ее завтра.  
– Я заплачу дороже, а вы сможете переслать картину по адресу, который я дам вам.  
– Сэр, я понимаю, что картина для вас очень дорога, но я просто не могу так просто ее перепродать.  
– Вы сказали, что это ваша любимая картина в музее.  
Она кивнула, не понимая, к чему ведет Дерек.  
– Вы говорили, что это интерпретация Красной Шапочки.  
– Да.  
Дерек повернулся к ней спиной и стянул футболку. Женщина начала было протестовать, но почти сразу же затихла. Они стали привлекать ненужное внимание, и Дерек краем глаза заметил, что к ним уже направляется несколько охранников.  
– Вы тот волк, – сказала она.  
Он повернулся к ней лицом и снова надел футболку. Дерек не мог понять по выражению лица женщины, о чем она думает, но выглядела она растерянной, может, даже немного встревоженной.  
– Как я уже сказал, деньги не проблема. – Просто назовите мне сумму.  
– Я не могу…  
– Я не хочу, чтобы эта картина висела в галерее какого-нибудь коллекционера, – сказал Дерек. – Ария бы этого не хотела.  
Она окинула его взглядом и все же кивнула, жестом попросив следовать за ней. Она привела его в офис на верхнем этаже, где он заплатил за картину и написал адрес доставки. Когда Дерек закончил, она задала ему вопрос:  
– Кто этот мальчик в красной худи?  
Дерек оторвался от заполнения бумаг:  
– Он для меня все.  
Похоже, ответ ее устроил.

Как только он вышел из музея, то сразу же позвонил Питеру Хейлу, который ответил после первого гудка:  
– Ты вернешь мне эти деньги.  
– Как и обещал, – ответил Дерек. – Спасибо вам.  
– Не сомневаюсь, Ромео, – произнес Питер. – Очень романтичный жест, я оценил.  
– Это больше, чем просто романтический жест.  
– Знаю, знаю, – заверил его Питер, и Дерек мог поклясться, что тот закатывает глаза. – Лора рассказала мне, что ты переехал на другой конец страны, чтобы Стайлз хоть раз мог сделать что-то для себя. Очень благородно, Дерек. Хоть и очень глупо.  
Интересно, Питер тоже догадывается, когда он закатывает глаза?  
– Ты готов сделать практически все для того мальчишки, да?  
– Я сделаю для него все что угодно, – твердо произнес Дерек.  
– Если он велит тебе перестать дышать — ты тут же подчинишься.  
Понятно, что он пытался пошутить, но Дерек не стал ничего отрицать. Питер, похоже, тоже понял это, потому что шумно выдохнул в трубку.  
– Господи, – пробормотал он. – Ты понимаешь, насколько это ненормально?  
– Спасибо за деньги, – ответил Дерек. – Я все верну.  
– Я знаю, Дерек, ты уже это говорил.  
– Просто хотел убедиться.  
С этими словами Дерек повесил трубку, наплевав на то, что Питер, скорее всего, расскажет Лоре, как Дерек практически признался, что, если Стайлз попросит, он совершит самоубийство.  
По крайней мере, у него нет одно из тех комплексов Аида и Персефоны.

Получение дипломов в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз должно было состояться через неделю, и Дерек заранее купил билет на самолет. Он планировал добраться туда за день до церемонии, а Лора встретила бы его в аэропорту. Он поехал бы домой, переночевал бы там, а утром отправился бы в школу. Остался потом еще на день, а потом утром Лора отвезла бы его обратно в аэропорт.  
Он приедет, потом спокойно уедет и все будет хорошо.  
На кухонном столе начал вибрировать телефон. Ему звонила только Лора и иногда мама. Он только что говорил с Лорой, может быть, она что-то вспомнила?  
Дерек ответил на звонок, даже не посмотрев на высветившееся на экране имя. И не успел даже поздороваться.  
– Как ты мог, Дерек, – рассерженно завопил Стайлз из трубки. – У тебя не было никакого права присылать нам эту картину. Напоминать моему отцу, который, наконец, нашел с кем-то свое счастье, о ней. Нет, не напоминать, потому что она всегда будет с нами, но... но отправить ее сюда. И где, блядь, ты вообще ее нашел и как смог оплатить? Знаешь что? Мне это не интересно! Я попрошу у Лоры твой адрес и отправлю ее обратно, потому... черт, конечно же, я этого не сделаю. Я оставлю ее. Оставлю, потому что ее рисовала моя мама и это... мы. Пиздец, Дерек, это же мы. Господи, неужели она всегда знала? Конечно же, знала. Она всегда все знала.  
Дерек продолжал молчать. Он сполз по стене на пол, вслушиваясь в голос Стайлза.  
– Я скажу это только один раз, – продолжил Стайлз. – Я слишком боюсь говорить эти слова тебе в лицо.  
Снова повисло молчание, и Дерек понял: Стайлз проверял его, хотел убедиться, что тот продолжит молчать.  
– Я сходил с ума по Лидии целый год, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы вместе ходили в начальную школу, но общие занятия у нас начались только с третьего класса. Она была пугающе умной и очень красивой, как я мог устоять? И мой третий год в школе прошел замечательно, потому что я сходил с ума по потрясающей девочке. У меня не было, на самом деле, друзей.  
Я был слишком шумным, болтливым, но в действительности не мог ни с кем поговорить. Я перешел в четвертый класс, увидел Скотта, он был новеньким, и я понял – вот мой шанс. Шанс подружиться с кем-нибудь. Лидия оставалась все такой же красивой и потрясающей, но на второй день после школы я поехал к Скотту в гости и встретил тебя.  
Тебе было почти шестнадцать, ты был старшим братом моего единственного друга и совершенно отвратительно готовил. Если бы в тот момент, когда я впервые увидел тебя, меня спросили бы, кто такая Лидия Мартин, я бы не смог ничего ответить. Потому что вот так сильно я в тебя влюбился. Так быстро я тебя полюбил.  
А потом мы вроде как подружились, и тебе тоже нравился "Доктор Кто". Ты встречался с Кейт, но она разбила тебе сердце, а я по-глупому этому радовался. А потом моя мама заболела, а ты стал трахать все, что движется. Я не знал, что мне делать.  
Потом мама умерла, и я больше тебя не видел. Я никогда тебя не винил, но знал, что ты чувствуешь. Мы несколько лет не общались, а потом Скотт практически силой затащил меня к себе домой на ужин, и там мы встретились. И все так было хорошо, и я радовался, что снова оказался рядом с тобой.  
– В день премьеры "Доктора Кто" мы поехали за пиццей, и я признался, что хочу стать учителем, а ты ответил, что у меня все получится. И тогда я осознал, что люблю тебя. Мы поехали на пляж и жили в одной комнате, и я думал, что сдохну, потому находился так близко от тебя и не мог ничего сделать.  
На Новый год ты поцеловал меня и сказал, что это ничего не значило, но я же знал! Дерек, я знаю тебя. Знаю лучше остальных и не понимаю, зачем ты все это делаешь. Да, я хочу поехать в Стэнфорд, да, я хочу уехать из Бикон Хиллз, но больше всего я хочу быть с тобой.  
Возможно, сейчас как раз было время сказать что-нибудь и Дереку. Но он молчал, только сильнее сжимая телефон и дожидаясь, когда Стайлз закончит.  
– Когда ты приедешь в город на следующей неделе, я не хочу тебя видеть, – сказал Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты держался от меня подальше.  
Раздался щелчок, и звонок оборвался.

Лора стояла в зале аэропорта с табличкой, на которой было выбито его имя. Дерек и впрямь не знал, чему он так сразу удивился. Она выглядела невероятно красивой (как обычно) с зачесанными назад волосами. Одну руку она держала на своем пока что небольшом животе. Когда они в последний раз созванивались, Лора говорила, что она на пятнадцатой неделе и прислала ему электронной почтой копию последнего УЗИ. Снимок сейчас висел на дверце холодильника в его квартире.  
Когда Лора наконец его заметила, Дерек все еще стоял в другом конце зала. Она помахала ему, Дерек поднял руку в ответ, и они, смущенно переглядываясь, двинулись навстречу. Лора достала телефон и начала набирать сообщение. Его собственный телефон завибрировал в кармане.  
 _Хочешь изобразить моего мужа, который только что вернулся из деловой поездки?  
Не очень.  
Жаль. Тащи сюда свою задницу и покружи меня, как в тех фильмах Джулии Андрюс_.  
Дерек посмотрел на Лору и покачал головой. Лора нахмурилась и снова принялась набирать текст.  
 _Мы же не будем целоваться! Просто погладишь мой живот и скажешь, как сильно скучал.  
Я и так собирался это сделать. _  
Она заулыбалась, и Дерек ускорил шаг. Он, наверное, скучал по ней больше всего, если не считать Стайлза, от которого он, вроде как, должен был держаться подальше. Она была неизменной составляющей его жизни, и ему невероятно ее не хватало.  
Когда он подошел к ней, то даже не стал тратить времени на приветствия, а положил ей руки на бедра, приподнял и закружил на месте. Она ухватилась за его плечи, а когда Дерек опустил ее на землю, обвила руками его шею.  
– Я скучала по тебе, мой любимый идиот, – сказала Лора.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Дерек и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на ее живот. – Как тебе быть беременной?  
– Неплохо, – сказала она. – Не знаю, почему многие женщины столько жалуются.  
Дерек удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Ладно, не самое удобное положение, но мне... хорошо, – призналась она. – Крис заботится обо мне и... видишь ли...  
Она подняла левую руку, и Дерек не мог не заметить обручальное кольцо на ее пальце.  
– Свадьба в декабре, и ты будешь моим шафером, так что даже не думай, что сможешь легко отделаться.  
– Лора, я не собираюсь сбегать с твоей свадьбы, – заверил ее Дерек. – Я надену костюм, который ты выберешь, и буду делать то, что ты захочешь. Поздравляю тебя.  
– Спасибо, Дерек, – сказала она, снова его обнимая. – Только не веди себя как Патрик Демпси в том фильме и не вздумай в меня влюбляться.  
– Да, этого определенно не случится на твоей свадьбе.  
Они вышли на парковку, и Лора отвезла Дерека к нему домой, который находился где-то в сорока минутах от аэропорта на машине. Дерек тихо сидел на пассажирском сидении, пока Лора рассказывала, что случилось в городе за время его отсутствия. Он слушал ее вполуха. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что скоро окажется в своей постели.  
Лора подъехала прямо к входной двери. Дерек уже собирался выйти из машины и поблагодарить ее, когда она схватила его за руку и остановила.  
– Я наняла кое-кого, чтобы следили за домом и убирали каждую неделю, – сказала она.  
– Спасибо, Лора, – ответил он, пытаясь выбраться из машины, но она только крепче в него вцепилась .  
– Я не знаю, когда вы в последний раз разговаривали, но... – она запнулась. – Он хочет тебя увидеть. Я знаю, это не мое дело, но я уверена, что он хочет тебя увидеть.  
– Сомневаюсь, – отрезал Дерек, освобождая руку. – Спасибо, что подвезла, Лора.  
Она не успела добавить ни слова, потому что он захлопнул дверь и пошел к дверям. Дерек отпер дом и зашел внутрь, увидев, что все осталось таким же, как и когда он уезжал. Дерек поднялся на третий этаж, зашел в спальню и завалился на кровать.  
Вот только кровать пахла не стиральным порошком, а цитрусами и мятой, и Дереку совсем не нравился этот запах. Он перешел в гостевую спальню. Здесь белье пахло лавандовым порошком и никаких посторонних запахов  
Дерек почти сразу же заснул.

Вручение дипломов назначили на час дня. Бикон Хиллз Хай была маленькой школой, и выпускников было чуть больше сотни. Дерек приехал без пятнадцати час и сразу же заметил маму и Скотта. Он хотел подойти, но тут рядом с ними появился шериф и Дерек мгновенно отказался от этой идеи.  
Лора и Крис уже сидели на местах, так что Дерек пошел к ним. Он занял место рядом с Лорой, как раз у прохода.  
– Привет, – поздоровался он, поцеловав Лору в щеку и кивнув Крису.  
– Привет, – отозвалась она. – Я видела, как ты сбежал от матери, едва появился Джон.  
– Да, сбежал, поджав хвост, – хмыкнул Крис.  
Иногда Дереку очень хотелось его ударить.  
– Я потом поговорю с мамой, а сейчас просто хочу держаться от Стилински подальше.  
Лора, похоже, хотела поспорить, но потом увидела, что-то за его спиной и отвлеклась. Дерек повернулся и как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить занесенную для удара руку Скотта.  
– Скотт, какого черта ты...  
– Ну ты и гондон! – выплюнул он, вырывая руку из захвата Дерека и стукнув его по голове.  
– И почему же? – спросил Дерек, отодвигаясь как можно дальше от Скотта и держась поближе к Лоре ("Не стыдно тебе прикрываться беременной женщиной, Дерек?").  
– За то, что бросил моего лучшего друга на его день рождения, – сказал Скотт. – Он плакал, ты, придурок, и.. ой, блин, мне нельзя было рассказывать, что он плакал. Стайлз совсем не плакал. Он был тихим, молчаливым и... почему ты мне не звонил, пока был в Нью-Йорке?  
– Я... что? – переспросил Дерек, удивившись внезапной смене темы. – Ты хотел, чтобы я тебе звонил?  
– Ага, – ответил Скотт. – Приходилось все узнавать от Лоры и мамы, а я, между прочим, твой брат. Я просто... я думал, что ты хотя бы позвонишь и объяснишь, почему уехал. Ты же ничего не сказал мне, Дерек.  
– Потому что ты никогда не показывал, что тебе хочется знать, – сказал Дерек, вставая с места.  
– Я показывал! – попытался защищаться Скотт. – Ты просто никогда не замечал.  
Скотт засунул руки в карманы своей выпускной мантии и уставился себе под ноги, а Дерек улыбнулся. Даже несмотря на то, что они никогда не могли найти общий язык, Скотт оставался его младшим братом. Дерек положил руку ему на плечо, и Скотт поднял голову.  
– Когда я вернусь в Нью-Йорк, ты будешь первым, кому я позвоню.  
Скотт засиял своей глупой щенячьей улыбкой, и Дерек закатил глаза. Что-то никогда не менялось.  
А потом Скотт снова рассердился. Да, ничто в этом мире не вечно.  
– Я все еще злюсь за то, что ты бросил Стайлза, и...  
– Скотт, – высокий темнокожий парень (который выглядел, скорее, как мужчина, но на нем тоже была мантия, так что Дерек сделал вывод, что он выглядит старше своего возраста) положил руку Скотту на плечо. – Нам нужно построиться.  
– Погоди минуту, Бойд, я должен...  
– Да, но я не собираюсь тебя ждать, – ответил Бойд и перебросил упирающегося Скотта через плечо и кивнул Дереку. – Хорошего вам дня.  
И Бойд ушел, унося с собой Скотта, который все еще требовал поставить его на землю.  
– Где мне можно взять такого же Бойда? – спросила из-за спины Лора, задумчиво глядя в том направлении, куда они ушли.  
– Я просто сделаю вид, что не слышал этот вопрос, – сказал Крис.  
Лора улыбнулась и поцеловала его. Дерек постарался сдержать позывы тошноты.  
Началась церемония, и директор прочитал ту же речь, что и на выпускном Дерека. Дерек уже готов был заснуть, когда Лидия как выпускница, произносящая речь, вышла на сцену. Директор объявил, что осенью Лидия пойдет учиться в МТИ, и все зааплодировали.  
Речь Лидии оказалась как раз такой, как ожидал Дерек. Она вписывалась в регламент времени, пестрела интересными цитатами, вдохновляющими словами и по ее завершении Дерек понял, что уважает Лидию еще больше. Снова раздались аплодисменты, и на сцену вернулся директор.  
– А сейчас выступит наш второй лучший ученик, – сказал директор. – Его средний бал аттестата всего на одну десятую меньше балла мисс Мартин, и осенью он будет учиться в Стэнфорде. Прошу поприветствовать мистера... эммм, я не смогу правильно произнести это имя, но я уверен, что вы знаете его как мистера Стайлза Стилински.  
Дерек почувствовал на себе взгляд Лоры, но продолжал смотреть прямо на сцену. Стайлз вышел вперед, пожал директору руку и встал за трибуну. Он выглядел как раньше, точно таким же, как и когда Дерек видел его в последний раз.  
И Дерек просто не смог этого сделать. Он не знал, как Стайлз мог подумать, что он просто будет сидеть здесь и слушать его шутки про учителей и будущее. Дерек даже не вникал в смысл слов, а просто слушал звук его голоса. Ему так не хватало Стайлза, и вот он прямо перед его глазами. А Дерек не мог ничего сделать, потому что Стайлз велел держаться от него подальше.  
Речь закончилась смехом зрителей и аплодисментами. Лора наклонилась к Дереку, и он подумал, что она спросит, как он.  
– Я думала, что на вручении дипломов произносят только одну речь, – сказала она, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
– С каких пор в Бикон Хиллз делают все по правилам?  
– И то верно.  
Вручение дипломов продолжалось сорок пять минут, хоть у них и был маленький класс. Когда наконец все закончилось, Дерек готов был уйти в машину и уехать домой, но заметил, как к нему идет мама. Она была одна, так что Дерек не стал сбегать.  
Конечно, разговаривать они начали не сразу. Мелисса отвесила ему пощечину (похоже, Скотту досталась склонность к насилию от матери, хотя раньше Дерек подозревал, что от отца), а потом обняла.  
– Я так скучала по тебе, милый.  
– Я тоже скучал, мама, – обнял он ее в ответ.  
– Ты улетаешь завтра утром?  
– Да, – ответил он. – Мне нужно будет вернуться, мой босс не разрешил мне уехать больше чем на три дня.  
Мелисса закивала, разглаживая невидимые складки на его рубашке – Ты хоть поужинаешь со мной? Скотт поедет на вечеринку в честь окончания школы, а Джон работает в ночную смену. Я очень хочу с тобой поговорить, мы так давно не виделись.  
– Хорошо, мам, – согласился Дерек.  
Она улыбнулся ему, а потом Дерек увидел за ее спиной шерифа. Он обнимал Стайлза, и Дереку срочно надо было отсюда убраться.  
– Я заберу тебя в семь, – Дерек быстро поцеловал ее в щеку.  
Мелисса обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, почему он так внезапно заспешил, и вздохнула:  
– Это не мое дело, я не буду вмешиваться.  
– Пока, мам.  
– Пока, увидимся в семь.

Ужин прошел хорошо. Он рассказал о Нью-Йорке, и Мелисса, кажется, была первым человеком, кому действительно понравилась его идея переехать. Она рассказала о работе, Скотте и о том, что Скотт этой ночью планирует сделать Эллисон предложение. Дерек спросил, что она думает по этому поводу, и она вздохнула, покачав головой. Мама сказала, что знала о том, что Скотт и Эллисон однажды поженятся, просто не думала, что это произойдет так быстро.  
Дерек отвез ее обратно домой около девяти, и она убедила его зайти, чтобы выпить кофе. Дерек никогда раньше не осознавал, какой одинокой чувствует себя его мама. Они проговорили еще целый час, и затем Дерек настоял, что ему нужно вернуться домой. Он сообщил о раннем перелете и разнице во времени, так что она сама его выставила за дверь.  
– Звони мне чаще, хорошо? – попросила она, снова его обнимая. – Я рада буду услышать твой голос.  
– Хорошо, – заверил ее Дерек. – Скажи Скотту, что ему я тоже буду звонить.  
Мелисса кивнула и помахала на прощание, когда Дерек сел в Камаро. Он честно собирался ехать домой, но сделал круг, чтобы проехать мимо дома Стилински. Патрульной машины у дома не было, зато стоял джип.  
И ему правда не стоило выходить из машины, но гораздо проще сказать, чем сделать. Он же на самом деле не обещал Стайлзу держать от него подальше, это были только слова самого Стайлза. Совершенно разные вещи.  
Прежде чем он успел себя отговорить, Дерек припарковал машину недалеко от дома Стайлза. Дерек не верил, что Стайлз впустит его в дом через входную дверь, так что оставался один выход. Он только надеялся, что его не заметят соседи.  
Не самая удачная идея была забираться наверх, цепляясь за водосточную трубу, но Дерек справился. Он прошел по крыше, добрался до окна Стайлза и, не удосужившись даже постучать, открыл окно и пробрался в комнату.  
Стайлза в спальне не было, зато слышался звук льющейся воды в ванной. Ничего страшного, Дерек мог и подождать. И к тому же, это давало возможность сбежать, если он не решится на разговор.  
В тех пор как Дерек был здесь последний раз, в спальне произошло одно изменение. Дешевый картонный сноуборд, который был прикреплен к стене, исчез. На его месте висела картина Арии. На полке за кроватью лежала пачка фотографий. Любопытство победило, и Дерек взял их в руки.  
Просмотрев пару снимков, он понял, что снимки делались на выпускном. На одной были обнимающиеся Скотт, Эллисон и Стайлз, они улыбались. На второй Лидия и Джексон танцевали медленный танец. Следующая фотография понравилась Дереку большее других: Лидия поправляла галстук Стайлза, у нее были приоткрыт рот – она наверняка отчитывала Стайлза, а тот стоял, запрокинув голову, словно желая сказать "ну почему я?"  
Здесь были другие групповые снимки и случайные фотографии с танцующими парочками. Наконец Дерек наткнулся на кое-что любопытное: на одном снимке были запечатлены Стайлз и симпатичная светловолосая девушка. Он надевал ей на руку корсаж, а она прикалывала бутоньерку на лацкан его пиджака. Дерек сел на кровать и уставился на фотографию. Она ничего не значила. Нет, Стайлз не мог так быстро найти себе кого-то другого. Потому что... как он мог...  
– Ее зовут Эрика Рейерс, – сказал Стайлз, стоящий в дверном проходе.  
Дерек тут же очнулся, положив фотографии на место, и вскочил с кровати.  
– Она пригласила меня на выпускной в качестве друга, и я согласился пойти, – сказал Стайлз, подходя к окну и закрывая его. – Через полчаса я заметил, как на нее смотрит Бойд, так что я свел их вместе, а сам занялся обязанностями ди-джея.  
– Очень благородно с твоей стороны.  
У него были мокрые после душа волосы и ничего кроме домашних штанов, низко сидящих на бедрах, и Дерек никогда не видел никого красивее. Ему, наверное, следовало уйти. На самом деле без всяких "наверное". Ему просто следовало уйти.  
Стайлз подошел к комоду и достал из ящика футболку. И тогда Дерек заметил ее. На спине, на левом плече у него был трискелион, но совсем не такой как у Дерека. У этого в центре тоже был треугольник, но не сплошного черного цвета: черным был отмечен только абрис рисунка, а внутри причудливо переплетались линии и фигуры, делая трискелион похожим на мозаику. Рядом с рисунком стояли крохотные буквы А. С.  
– Скотт отвез меня на мой день рождения, после того как ты уехал, – сказал Стайлз. – Пиздец как больно было.  
– Мне нравится, – ответил Дерек.  
Татуировка и впрямь смотрелась хорошо, создавая яркий контраст между светлой кожей и темным рисунком. Дерек подошел ближе и положил руку на отмеченное плечо. Стайлз опустил голову и против воли задрожал.  
– Я сказал тебе держаться от меня подальше, – тускло произнес он.  
– Я не смог.  
У Стайлза побелели костяшки, когда он вцепился пальцами в ящик. А затем он разжал ладонь и повернулся к Дереку лицом, вскидывая руки.  
– Ты, блядь, можешь уже принять решение? – заорал Стайлз. – Ты хочешь остаться со мной или снова бросить?  
– Я давал тебе время принять собственное решение, – сказал Дерек.  
– И это ты называешь временем? – хрипло рассмеялся Стайлз. – И то, что ты забираешься ко мне через окно, ты называешь "временем"?  
Дерек не знал, что на это ответить, потому что Стайлз был совершенно прав. Не нужно было приходить, стоило сразу поехать домой.  
– Прости, – ответил Дерек и направился к выходу.  
-Нет, – заявил Стайлз, схватив Дерека за руку. – Ты уйдешь, когда я тебе разрешу.  
Ладно, с этим он спорить не собирался. Дерек повернулся лицом к Стайлзу и спрятал руки в карманах. Стайлз облизал губы, и Дерек, как завороженный, проследил за этим движением. Ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы остаться на месте.  
– Дерек, – начал Стайлз. – Я так долго ждал… ждал, надеялся и, блядь, молился, чтобы ты наконец посмотрел на меня. И все-таки дождался. Дерек, я все понимаю. Я всегда знал, что люблю тебя больше, чем ты меня, ничего страшного. Но тебе следовало поговорить со мной…  
– Что? – неверяще переспросил Дерек. – Что ты несешь?  
– Это правда, – сказал Стайлз. – Дерек, ты меня бросил. Именно ты ушел…  
– Я тебя не бросал, Стайлз. Я тебя отпустил, – произнес Дерек. – Ты всегда хотел отсюда уехать. Мечтал уехать из Бикон Хиллз, но так бы и не собрался, если бы я все еще оставался в городе. Я не бросал тебя, я дал тебе выбор.  
Стайлз ошеломленно уставился на него:  
– Дерек, я…  
– Поэтому не говори мне, Стайлз, что ждал столько лет, потому что это вообще ничто, Стайлз, ничто по сравнению с тем, что я тебя отпустил!  
Они уставились друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Стайлз хлопал глазами и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Дерек справлялся не лучше и плотно сжал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
– О Господи, – произнес Стайлз. – Ты понял, что только что здесь произошло?  
– Естественно, – ответил Дерек, расплываясь в улыбке.  
Стайлз все-таки засмеялся, и Дерек почувствовал, как потеплело в груди. Он слишком давно не слышал его смеха.  
– Перестань меня смешить, я должен на тебя злиться! – сказал Стайлз, отталкивая Дерека и смеясь еще сильнее. – Я Рори, а ты Эми.  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек и схватил Стайлза за руку, которой тот только что его отталкивал. – Не могу поверить! Мы обыграли [эту сцену](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igZ26ZoDKuU) таким образом, что она идеально вписалась в нашу жизнь.  
Дерек сжал руку Стайлза в ладони, и Стайлз посмотрел на него, тут же перестав смеяться. Сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека.  
– Ты вернешься в Нью-Йорк? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Да, – ответил Дерек. – А ты поедешь в Стэнфорд.  
– Я буду в городе, когда Лора будет рожать, и осенью на твой день рождения, так что… – Стайлз запнулся.  
– Так что?  
– Так что тогда и увидимся, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Я понимаю, почему ты так поступаешь. И ты прав: если бы ты остался в Бикон Хиллз, я бы никуда не поехал.  
– У нас все будет хорошо, – сказал Дерек. – Я Эми, а ты Рори. И нам суждено быть вместе.  
Стайлз дернул уголком губ, и Дерек потянулся за поцелуем. Он вышел быстрым, но Дерек постарался, чтобы он запомнился. Он обвел языком губы Стайлза, запоминая их мягкость. Всосал в рот нижнюю губу, так что она стала выглядеть еще полнее и привлекательнее. Стайлз засмеялся, хоть у него и дрожали ресницы.  
– Люблю тебя и твою глупую рожу.  
– Я думал, что я Эми, а ты Рори, – приподнял бровь Дерек.  
– Просто ответь мне, Дерек, – закатил глаза Стайлз.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Стайлз одобряюще кивнул.  
– Думаешь, у нас получится поддерживать отношения на расстоянии?  
– Ради тебя у меня получится абсолютно все.  
– Мило, но тебе и впрямь нужно вкладывать в слова поменьше пафоса.  
– Прости, долго сдерживался, так что сейчас выложил все за раз.  
– Ясно.

Дерек проснулся на следующее утро в своей постели. Она все еще пахла Стайлзом, но сейчас этот запах успокаивал, а не служил печальным напоминанием. Лора сама зашла в дом и практически силой вытащила его из кровати.  
– Ты пропустишь рейс! – сказала она, садясь ему на живот и хлопая по щекам.  
– Если бы не твоя беременность, я бы сбросил тебя на пол, – сказал Дерек, хлопнув ее по бедру, чтобы она с него слезла.  
– Да, беременность – отличный защитный механизм, – мечтательно заявила Лора.  
– Как скажешь.  
Он встал с постели и начал одеваться, пока Лора продолжала говорить. Она не рассказывала ничего важного, поэтому Дерек слушал вполуха.  
Пока она не произнесла имя Стайлза.  
– Что со Стайлзом? – спросил он.  
– Ты же понял, что я просто упомянула его имя в середине разговора, да? – уточнила она.  
Дерек предпочел не отвечать.  
– Так вы все-таки решили свои проблемы?  
– Да, – ответил он, подхватив с пола сумку и напоследок окидывая комнату взглядом. – Мы все выяснили.  
– И собираетесь встречаться на расстоянии?  
– Собираемся.  
Лора скривилась и покачала головой.  
– Дерек, такие пары всегда распадаются.  
– Но не мы со Стайлзом, – заявил Дерек. – Мы оба... умеем ждать.  
Он улыбнулся, но Лора продолжала скептически смотреть на него. Она даже, скорее, выглядела взволнованной.  
– Четыре года – это много, Дерек, – сказала она. – Люди меняются за такой срок. И я знаю, ты думаешь, что ваша судьба предсказана звездами, но что, если все выйдет не так, как ты захочешь? Он может поступить там в магистратуру, а потом получить работу преподавателя и...  
– Лора, – оборвал ее Дерек. – У меня есть план.  
– О Господи, – тут же побледнела Лора. – Ты совершенно не умеешь строить планы.  
– Что? Неправда.  
– Правда-правда, – закивала она. – И какой у тебя план? Ты собираешься похитить Стайлза и не позволишь ему уехать в Стэнфорд?  
– Совсем не обязательно.  
– Я пошутила, – закатила глаза Лора. – Серьезно, что ты собираешься сделать?  
Он не ответил, хотя она пытала его всю дорогу до аэропорта. А после того как она высадила его и Дерек зашел в здание аэропорта, принялась названивать ему и умоляла рассказать.  
Он так и не признался.  
Прошел целый месяц, но Лора продолжала звонить и допытываться. Она спрашивала, как у него дела, чем он занимается, а потом изящно подводила тему (на самом деле у нее выходило довольно прямолинейно) к своему вопросу и продолжала допрос. Тогда Дерек сразу же прощался и вешал трубку.  
Постепенно он привыкал к Нью-Йорку. Он знал лучшие места, где можно поесть и прогуляться, а где лучше воспользоваться метро. Город впечатлял разительным контрастом с Бикон Хиллз, так что Дерек даже удивлялся, как легко он вписался в его образ жизни. Ему даже начало здесь нравиться, и он подумывал в будущем провести здесь больше времени.  
Но как бы хорошо ему ни было в Нью-Йорке, как бы быстро он ни привык к идее жить здесь, ему не хватало дома.  
Дереку всегда нравилось говорить с мамой. Она оставалась терпеливой, понимающей, хоть иногда и сердилась на него. Это было знакомо, привычно, и когда он вешал трубку, то сразу же начинал скучать по дому. Она была его матерью и любила его, несмотря на все совершенные им ошибки. Они разговаривали обо всем, начиная от любимой еды и смешных историй в больнице и заканчивая свадебными планами Скотта и Эллисон.  
Разговоры с братом носили совершенно другой характер. Дерек оставался верным своему слову и действительно начал звонить Скотту. Первый разговор получился напряженным с постоянными паузами, пока не всплыла тема свадьбы.  
– Свадьба будет следующим летом, и Эллисон хочет, чтобы она прошла в этой гостинице… погоди, посмотрю название. Где-то у меня было записано… ага… "Монте Верде".  
Дерек уже сидел перед ноутбуком, вбил это название в Гугл и зашел на их сайт.  
– Вроде неплохо, – ответил Дерек, просматривая фотографии.  
– Да, и вопрос не в деньгах, поскольку у нее обеспеченная семья, но туда добираться четыре часа.  
– И…?  
– Не все захотят проехать четыре часа, чтобы попасть на нашу свадьбу.  
– Четыре часа – это не так уж много, – заметил Дерек. – И она говорила, что свадьба будет камерной, верно? Может, Эллисон таким образом пытается сократить до минимума список гостей?  
На другом конце провода замолчали, и Дерек подумал, а скорее, понадеялся, что их рассоединили. Но сегодня удача была не на его стороне.  
– Чувак, а ведь действительно умно, – сказал Скотт. – Так бы мог сказать Стайлз. И место вроде тоже неплохое. Ты не смотрел еще их меню?  
– Эмм, нет, – ответил Дерек. – Я рассматривал фотографии самой гостиницы.  
– А, да, они тоже классные.  
Но больше всего Дерек ждал звонков, конечно же, от Стайлза. Стайлз звонил всегда поздно вечером, потому что у них была разница в три часа, но Дереку было плевать. Разговоры длились по несколько часов, хоть и говорил, по большей части, конечно, Стайлз.  
Они созванивались несколько раз в неделю,и так время летело гораздо быстрее. Заканчивалось лето, и Стайлз решил собрать всех вместе в дома Дерека («Это преступление, что такой классный дом стоит пустой») в последний раз, перед тем как они должны были разъехаться по разным колледжам. Стайлз позвонил Дереку ночью, когда остальные разошлись, а Стайлз устроился на кровати Дерека. Это закончилось очень жарким сексом по телефону, в котором они очень быстро стали специалистами.  
Когда осенью началась учеба, они стали реже созваниваться. Стайлз рассказывал Дереку о том, как он заблудился в студенческом городке, о занятиях, профессорах, о новом городе и своем соседе по комнате, который задался целью переспать со всем женским составом студенческого совета  
– Его даже симпатичным нельзя назвать, – сказал однажды Стайлз. – Он ездит на классной машине, у него много денег от богатых родителей. Он как Джексон, только без Лидии, которая бы уравновешивала его мудачество. Они обязаны были проводить тесты, чтобы подобрать подходящего соседа по комнате, но...  
– Через пару дней я приеду в Бикон Хиллз и останусь на неделю, – прервал его Дерек.  
– Что? – переспросил Стайлз, сразу же забыв про своего соседа. – Ты приезжаешь? Когда? Мне нужна конкретика!  
– Со второго по девятое ноября, – ответил Дерек. – Я хочу быть в городе, когда Лора будет рожать, а на следующий день мой день рождения, так что я собираюсь провести его с семьей.  
– Я тоже буду там.  
– Стайлз, не вздумай пропускать целую неделю занятий для...  
– Нет, я сказал своим преподавателями, что мне дома будут делать операцию пятого числа, и меня неделю не будет в колледже, – ответил Стайлз. – Они дали мне задания за все эти дни. Я все устроил и четвертого ноября буду в Бикон Хиллз.  
Дерек не смог сдержать довольную улыбку. У него будет целая неделя со Стайлзом и будущим крестником. Просто идеально.  
– Как думаешь, мы сможем на твой день рождения закончить то, что хотели сделать на мой? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Что закончить? – уточнил Дерек, его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку.  
Он услышал, как Стайлз застонал от отчаяния.  
– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь так делать?  
– Может быть, если ты перестанешь задавать завуалированные вопросы и будешь говорить прямо?  
– Отлично, – заявил Стайлз. – На твой день рождения, поскольку мы оба будем в городе, ты меня наконец трахнешь?  
– Посмотрим.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу.

  


Поскольку Лора была уже на девятом месяце беременности и у нее в любой момент могли начаться схватки, Дерек доехал домой на такси. Таксист отказался подъезжать к самому дому, так что Дереку пришлось самому тянуть чемодан до входных дверей. Наконец он оказался дома.  
Первое, что он сделал, – позвонил Лоре и сказал, что его самолет приземлился и он уже дома. Лора умоляла его приехать к ней, потому что она в буквальном смысле ждет ребенка. Дерек не собирался спорить, так что выгнал из гаража Камаро, на котором не ездили несколько месяцев, и отправился в дом Арджентов.  
Из-за ребенка Эллисон на несколько недель осталась дома, а не в кампусе. Крис уехал по делам (Дерек слышал о штурмовых винтовках, а большего ему знать и не хотелось), поэтому его впустила в дом Эллисон.  
– Привет, – поздоровалась она, открыв дверь. – Она в гостиной и уже грозилась тебя побить, как только увидит.  
– Спасибо, что предупредила, – сказал Дерек и пошел за ней следом в комнату.  
Лора сидела на диване и выглядела сердитой и беременной. Он и впрямь не знал, почему ожидал увидеть что-то другое.  
Кофейный столик был завален белым кружевом и обрезками ткани, а на экране телевизора шел... нет, не может быть. «Доктор Кто». Лора смотрела «Доктора Кто», шестой сезон и, кажется, она действительно смотрела с интересом.  
– Не знаю, на что реагировать в первую очередь, – сказал Дерек, останавливаясь в дверном проходе и окидывая комнату пристальным взглядом.  
– Мой огромный живот, планирование свадьбы или тот факт, что твой бойфренд подсадил меня на этот сериал? – спросила Лора, посмотрев на Дерека.  
– Давай начнем с того, что ты через пару дней рожаешь, – попросил Дерек, садясь рядом с Лорой на диван.  
Эллисон устроилась на полу, напротив них у кофейного столика. Лора ударила его по руке. Дерек посмотрел на Эллисон, который одарила его взглядом «Я же тебе говорила».  
– И что ты хочешь знать? – уточнила Лора.  
– Как ты собираешься ее назвать?  
Лора улыбнулась, наверное, из-за того, что он сказал «ее». Они с Крисом не хотели заранее знать пол ребенка, но Лора все равно была уверена, что их ребенок будет девочкой.  
– Амелия, – сказала она, кивая на экран телевизора, где Эми Понд сейчас пыталась уговорить более старую версию себя помочь Доктору и Рори.  
– Ты шутишь, – выдохнул Дерек.  
– Нет, Амелия Арджент, – ответила она. – Второе имя мы еще не выбрали, но мне нравится Амелия Арджент.  
О Господи. Они все постепенно превращались в армию фанатов вселенной «Доктора Кто».  
– Что касается этого, – Лора махнула рукой в сторону кружева и других предметов, которые Дерек даже не знал, – это все для Эллисон.  
– Китайский фарфор, приглашения, подарочные пакеты, карточки с именами… – перечисляла Эллисон. – Свадьба меньше чем через год, и Лора обещала мне помочь.  
– Разве не Скотт должен был тебе помогать? – спросил Дерек.  
– У него поздно заканчиваются занятия, а потом еще и смена в ветеринарной клинике, – пояснила Эллисон. – Хотя он будет помогать мне завтра.  
– Знаешь, Дерек, такие как ты обычно любят заниматься подобными вещами, – сказала Лора, хитро улыбаясь.  
– Такие как я? – переспросил Дерек.  
– Представители гей-сообщества, – пояснила она.  
Он недовольно посмотрел на нее, а Лора рассмеялась.  
– Я шучу.  
– Знаю.  
– Для скатертей больше подходит цвет белого шоколада или слоновой кости? – спросила Эллисон, протягивая им два образца.  
– Они совершенно одинаковые.  
– Выбирай слоновую кость.  
Эллисон кивнула и положила образец цвета слоновой кости на кофейный столик, а второй спланировал на пол. По крайней мере, Дерек сделал вывод, что на столике именно такой образец.  
– Как Стайлз заставил тебя смотреть "Доктора Кто"? – спросил Дерек.  
– Он подарил мне всю коллекцию, и она пылилась, пока я не оказалась на восьмом месяце беременности, – сказала Лора. – Я включила первый сезон и не сразу поняла, к чему там ожившие манекены и кошки медсестры, и огромная голова, но вот я уже рыдаю на последней серии с Десятым Доктором.  
– Да, грустная серия.  
– Честно говоря, я не знаю, как могла раньше жить без этого сериала.  
Дерек остался на еще несколько серий, составив Лоре компанию и пытаясь помочь своей будущей свояченице выбрать фарфор (– Я не вижу никакой разницы. – Дерек, на этих тарелках виноград, а на других – оливки. Они совершенно разные).  
Следующий день он провел с мамой и Скоттом за так называемым "воссоединением семьи". Это означало, что Скотт переживал из-за учебы и предстоящей свадьбы, а Дерек и Мелисса пытались убедить его, что все будет хорошо. Но Скотта на этот раз было не так просто убедить. "А что если я окончу общий курс лекций, и они не переведут меня в городской колледж?". "– Что если Эллисон решит, что я не настоящий мужчина и уйдет к другому?". "– А ты считаешь себя настоящим мужчиной?". "– Не слушай своего брата. Все будет хорошо". "– Откуда ты знаешь?". "Не знаю, просто подумала, что так ты почувствуешь себя увереннее".  
Дерек совсем не этим планировал заниматься в воскресенье, но для разнообразия ему приятно было проводить время втроем. Такого давно не случалось, и он действительно скучал по своей семье. Хотя он этого, конечно же, никогда не признал бы вслух.  
Но больше всего Дерек ждал понедельника. Стайлз сказал, что утром он уезжает из Стэнфорда и через пять часов дороги должен быть дома. Он написал Дереку около девяти утра и сообщил, что уже в пути. Дерек посчитал, что тот будет в Бикон Хиллз к двум часам.  
Он всячески пытался найти себе занятие, чтобы отвлечься. Он позавтракал, вышел на пробежку, принял душ, начал читать, сделал пару набросков, заменил лампочку, разложил в ящике носки, съел ланч, попытался дочитать книгу, провел тренировку в своем спортзале, еще раз принял душ, перекусил, решил, что больше не хочет есть, сходил за почтой и газетами, сообразил, что почта теперь сюда не приходит, поскольку он сменил адрес, а подписку на газеты он отменил. Хотел навестить Лору, но вместо этого просто позвонил ей. Лора принялась над ним издеваться, поэтому Дерек повесил трубку, потом перезвонил, чтобы извиниться, и Лора на него накричала. Дерек снова повесил трубку и не стал перезванивать во второй раз. Устроился на крытой веранде и попытался дочитать книгу, пробовал поспать, но он совсем не устал, зато проголодался, решил перекусить...  
И наконец раздался звук проворачиваемого в замке ключа и открывшейся входной двери.  
Дерек сразу захлопнул кухонный шкафчик и поспешил в прихожую. Стайлз закрывал дверь и повернулся к Дереку. И тогда Дерек прижал его к двери и поцеловал.  
Стайлз испуганно вскрикнул и тут затих, когда Дерек протолкнул язык ему в рот. Можно было сказать, что Стайлз совсем не возражал. Он тут же принялся отвечать на поцелуй, обхватив Дерека за шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и притягивая его ближе.  
Дерек оторвался от его рта и начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по шее. Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек задержался на судорожно бьющемся под кожей пульсе.  
– Скучал по тебе, – удалось выдавить Стайлзу, когда Дерек начал стягивать с него куртку.  
Дерек согласно замычал, задирая футболку Стайлза и оставляя засосы на бледной коже. Стайлз вцепился в волосы Дерека, прижимая его еще крепче. Он вздрагивал и стонал, а Дерек думал, что мог бы взять его прямо здесь. Собственно говоря...  
– Забудем про мой день рождения, – сказал Дерек, целуя подбородок Стайлза. – Давай сделаем это сейчас.  
– Что сделаем сейчас? – спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек не смог сдержать ухмылки. Пришло и Стайлзу время использовать эту фразу против него самого. Дерек прошептал Стайлзу на ухо:  
– Позволь мне тебя трахнуть.  
– Отличная идея, не имею ничего против, – торопливо ответил Стайлз, кивая головой.  
Дерек положил руки ему на бедра и резко развернул, придавливая Стайлза к двери и расстегивая ремень на его брюках.  
– Блядь, Дерек, – застонал Стайлз. – Я не против трахнуться у двери, но для первого раза больше подошла бы кровать.  
– Мы доберемся и до кровати.  
– Звучит многообещающе.  
– В этом доме три этажа, – сказал Дерек, снимая со Стайлза джинсы вместе с бельем. – Спальня на третьем, а мы пока что на первом.  
– О Господи, это как в видеоиграх? Каждый уровень означает что-то особенное? А что будет на первом уровне? Я же узнаю? Радоваться мне или, блядь.... ох...  
Стайлз явно не ожидал, что Дерек будет делать ему римминг. Если честно, это был минутный порыв, неожиданный для самого Дерека. Он никогда не делал такого раньше, но это же Стайлз, а Стайлз достоин всего, что мог предложить ему Дерек.  
Дерек еще несколько раз облизал его, пока кожа не начала блестеть от слюны, а Стайлз не начал безостановочно стонать. Дерек крепче схватил его за бедра и протолкнул язык внутрь.  
Стайлз глухо застонал, а Дерек продолжил...  
И тут зазвонил его телефон.  
– Д-даже не вздумай отвечать, – зарычал Стайлз.  
И если бы его лучшая подруга не была на девятом месяце беременности и не должна была со дня на день родить, то он бы швырнул телефон в стену.  
Но его лучшая подруга была на девятом месяце беременности и со дня на день должна была родить. Так что Дерек поднялся с колен и достал из кармана мобильный, походя облапав задницу Стайлза и поцеловав его в шею. Стайлз застонал и откинул голову ему на плечо.  
– Нам нельзя отвлекаться, – недовольно пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Алло? – ответил Дерек, прижимая трубку к уху.  
– Слава Богу, ты ответил, – голос Лоры на другом конце линии казался... испуганным? Что-то новенькое. – Крис все еще в своей дурацкой деловой поездке, Эллисон со Скоттом, а у меня схватки.  
– Я сейчас приеду, – сказал Дерек, передавая телефон Стайлзу и ища ключи.  
Стайлз зажал телефон плечом и начал натягивать джинсы.  
– Привет, Лора.  
Ключи Дерек обнаружил на кухонной стойке. Он быстро схватил их и буквально вытолкал Стайлза за дверь. Стайлз продолжал разговаривать с Лорой и, похоже, рассказывал, чем они только что с Дереком занимались. Лора всегда могла вытянуть из человека все, что хотела.  
– Да, и я думаю о твоих предстоящих родах, чтобы избавиться от стояка, – произнес Стайлз, забираясь на пассажирское сидение Камаро. – Фу, вагины. Двойное фу для вагины, из которой вылезет ребенок. Что? Плацента? Погоди, не хочу знать, что это такое. Это же не... о Господи, мне не нужны были такие подробности. Ага, теперь у меня больше никогда не встанет.  
Разговор продолжался всю дорогу до дома Арджентов. Они успели обсудить "Доктора Кто" и второе имя для ребенка, и как бы Дерек быстро ни ехал, но Стайлз все же попросил Лору продолжать правильно дышать и повторял, что она справится и все будет хорошо, и...  
– Я РОЖАЮ, СТАЙЛЗ, А НЕ НАХОЖУСЬ ПРИ СМЕРТИ.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и отодвинул телефон на расстояние вытянутой руки. Через несколько секунд тишины он снова прижал телефон к уху и продолжил перечислять возможные имена.  
Они нарушили около пятнадцати дорожных правил, и Стайлз раза три испуганно вскрикивал со своего места, но все же они добрали до дома Арджентов. Лора сидела на крыльце с чемоданом и крепко зажатым в руке телефоном. Они выбрались из машины, Стайлз схватил чемодан, в то время как Дерек схватил Лору.  
– Ты звонила Крису? – спросил Дерек, помогая ей сесть в машину.  
– Да. Он встретит нас в больнице минут через двадцать.  
– Двадцать минут? – эхом отозвался Стайлз с заднего сидения. – Думаешь, сможешь столько продержаться?  
– Со мной все будет в порядке, пока воды не... отошли.  
Плохо дело.  
– Именно это только что и случилось, да? – спросил Стайлз, перегибаясь со своего места, чтобы посмотреть на Лору.  
– Да, – выдавила Лора сквозь стиснутые зубы и повернулась к Дереку. – Это ты во всем виноват.  
– Я виноват? – удивленно спросил Дерек. – Ты же не от меня забеременела!  
– Да, но ты крестный отец, и самый подходящий человек, на которого я могу все сейчас свалить!  
И... да, с этим не поспорить.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил ее Стайлз. – Я читал, что женщины рожают через несколько часов после того, как у них отходят воды. Все будет...  
– Если ты закончишь предложение, я тебе ложкой отрежу яйца.  
– О Господи, зачем ты говоришь такие страшные вещи?  
К счастью, угрозы прекратились, когда они приехали в больницу. Лору немедленно увезли в палату, и она потребовала Мелиссу в качестве медсестры.  
– Простите, но смена Мелиссы начинается только через два часа, – сказала другая медсестра, изучив расписание. – Меня зовут Молли, и я сделаю все что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам. Это отец ребенка?  
Она кивнула в сторону Дерека, хоть и выглядела такой неуверенной, что Дереку хотелось рассмеяться. Дерек и Лора могли сойти за двойняшек или же брата и сестру с небольшой разницей в возрасте, поэтому не удивительно, что Молли сомневалась.  
– Нет, это мой брат и его бойфренд, – сказала Лора. – Отец скоро будет.  
– Хорошо, – отозвалась Молли, помечая что-то в своем планшете. – Вы не передумали насчет естественных родов?  
– Нет, я буду рожать сама, – заявила Лора.  
Молли задала еще несколько вопросов, а потом сказала, что к ним скоро подойдет врач. Как только она вышла, Стайлз засыпал Лору вопросами.  
– Ты с ума сошла? – воскликнул он. – Рожать естественным путем? Почему ты отказываешься от лекарств? Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя из вагины будет выбираться ребенок?  
– А ты понимаешь, что моя жизнь – это не японский ужастик, и из меня ничего не будет «выбираться»? – спросила она.  
Они принялись ругаться и угрожать друг другу, так что Дерек потянулся вперед и взял каждого из них за руку. Они тут же замолчали и посмотрели на него.  
– Что он делает? – с опаской протянул Стайлз.  
– Не знаю, но мне кажется, он выглядит довольным.  
– Нет, не может быть.  
– Я бы тоже усомнилась, но присмотрись внимательнее.  
– Почему два человека, которых я люблю больше всего на свете, не могут просто заткнуться? – спросил Дерек.  
– Я думала, он скажет сейчас что-то приятное, но нет, это все еще Дерек, – сказала Лора, отвесив ему подзатыльник.  
Стайлз и Лора завели новый разговор, на этот раз о том, как Дерек иногда непредсказуемо может себя вести. Дерек перестал вслушиваться и удобнее устроился на стуле, продолжая сжимать их ладони.  
Никто не знал, сколько прошло времени, но Дерек очнулся от дремы, когда появился Крис. Он сел на кровать рядом с Лорой и поцеловал ее в висок. Дерек тут же встал со стула и потянул за собой Стайлза в приемный покой.  
– Слава Богу, что он наконец приехал, – сказал Стайлз. – Я уже думал, что нам придется быть с ней в родильной палате.  
– С ней бы остался один я, – поправил его Дерек. – Поскольку ты и так испугался.  
– Нет, – начал отнекиваться Стайлз, садясь на один из стульев в приемном покое. – Я просто не хочу видеть столько крови.  
– Ты падаешь в обморок при виде крови?  
– Нет, но мог бы, увидев, как из Лоры появляется что-то, покрытое кровью.  
– Значит, ты все-таки боишься того, что появится из ее вагины?  
– Знаешь, для двух парней, которым нравятся члены, мы слишком много говорим о вагинах.  
Дерек покачал головой и сильнее сжал ладонь Стайлза.  
– Ты идиот.  
Время тянулось очень медленно. Они ждали уже два часа и даже вернулись в палату, чтобы сыграть в карты, когда у Лоры наконец начались схватки. Ее забрали в родильную палату, и с ней ушел Крис. Эллисон и Скотт появились через полчаса с розовыми шариками и плюшевыми игрушками.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что Лора не ошибается и у нее действительно родится девочка, – сказал Скотт, держа на коленях розового медвежонка.  
– Какая разница, – пожала плечами Эллисон. – Ребенок все равно не поймет.  
– Да, верно, – закивал Скотт.  
Через пять минут Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и растекся по стулу.  
– Я думал, что роды продолжаются не больше десяти минут. Ей всего лишь нужно тужиться.  
– Стайлз, роды могут длиться несколько часов, – заметила Эллисон.  
Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул и сполз еще ниже. Он скоро должен был уже свалиться со стула, что наверняка очень повеселило бы Дерека.  
Молли вышла к ним минут через сорок.  
– Лора и ребенок в порядке. Они очень устали, но думаю, двух посетителей смогут выдержать.  
– Мальчик или девочка? – спросила Эллисон.  
– Девочка.  
И даже если Молли и показалось странным, что после этого они вчетвером облегченно выдохнули, то ничем этого не показала.  
– Идите вы первыми, – сказал Дерек Эллисон и Скотту.  
– Уверен? – уточнила Эллисон.  
Дерек кивнул, и Скотт с Эллисон пошли вслед за Молли, крепко сжимая шарики и медвежат в руках.  
– Мы зайдем к ней, как только Молли уйдет из палаты, да? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Конечно.  
Они выждали минут пять и отправились в родильное отделение, заглядывая в каждую дверь. Наконец они нашли нужную им палату, где были Лора, Крис, Скотт и Эллисон с крохотным свертком в руках.  
Лора посмотрела на них, и устало улыбнулась.  
– А вот и вы.  
– Как ты? – спросил Дерек, поцеловав ее в лоб  
– Как будто сейчас потеряю сознание, но в остальном – очень счастлива.  
– Хочешь ее подержать? – спросила Эллисон, повернувшись к нему.  
Дерек вместо этого вытолкнул вперед Стайлза.  
– Стайлз только и мог говорить о том, как ему хочется взять ее на руки.  
Стайлз собирался возмутиться, но, повернувшись к Дереку, передумал. Дерек не знал, что написано на его лице — наверное, ужас.  
– Очень хочу, – сказал Стайлз, беря Амелию на руки. – Иди ко мне, моя радость.  
– Придерживай головку, – предупредил его Крис.  
– Знаю, знаю, – заверил его Стайлз. – Она не первый ребенок, которого я держу. Ладно, первый, но я знаю, что делаю.  
Все равно Крис не спускал глаз со Стайлза. А Лора в это время с любопытством посматривала на Дерека.  
– Ее зовут Амелия Мари, – сказала она. – Мари – в честь моей мамы.  
– Красиво, – произнесла Эллисон.  
– Да, и она тоже очень красивая, – сказал Скотт, рассматривая Амелию. – Маленькая, красная и какая-то сморщенная... но все равно красивая!  
Теперь Крис прожигал взглядом Скотта.

В день рождения Дерека разбудило сообщение от Криса о том, что Лору с Амелией сегодня выписывают. У Дерека осталось всего два дня до того, как утром девятого ноября он улетит обратно в Нью-Йорк. Последние несколько дней он провел вместе с Лорой и ребенком в больнице. Каждый день, возвращаясь домой, он сразу же ложился спать, а Стайлз или уже спал в кровати, или же скоро присоединялся к нему. Им так и не удалось продолжить с того места, где они остановились.  
– От кого сообщение? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек положил телефон обратно на тумбочку.  
– От Криса, – сказал Дерек. – Лора с Амелией сегодня возвращаются домой.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Стайлз. – Ты сейчас поедешь к ним?  
– Позже, – ответил Дерек. – У меня вроде как осталось еще одно обещание на мой день рождения.  
– Что, прямо сейчас? – удивленно вскинулся Стайлз.  
– Если у тебя нет других планов.  
– Нет, никаких планов, мне только... – сказал Стайлз, вскакивая с кровати. – Нужно почистить зубы, отлить и принять душ.  
С этими словами Стайлз выскочил из спальни в смежную ванную комнату. Дерек вздохнул и тоже выбрался из постели. Он пошел в другую ванную на этаже и почистил зубы. На мгновение он задумался, стоит ли побриться, но передумал. У него была щетина и длиннее, но Стайлз никогда не жаловался.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, вода в душе все еще шумела, так что Дерек занялся подготовкой. Он достал из тумбочки упаковку презервативов и смазку, снял белье, растянулся на кровати и принялся ждать.  
Через несколько минут наконец выключалась вода. А после недолгой возни за дверями ванной на пороге появился Стайлз с растрепанными влажными волосами и полотенцем на бедрах.  
– Ого, Дерек, ты времени даром не теряешь, – сказал Стайлз, подходя ближе.  
– Ну прости, что я хочу наконец это сделать, – сказал Дерек, сдвигаясь к краю кровати.  
Он схватил полотенце и потянул его вниз – Стайлз уже начал возбуждаться. – Не терпится?  
– Заткнись, – ответил Стайлз, забираясь на кровать. – Я почти всегда возбужден, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой.  
– Взаимно.  
И прежде чем Стайлз успел посмотреть вниз и узнать, действительно ли взаимно, Дерек вжал его в матрас. Стайлз обхватил ладонью его затылок и притянул для поцелуя. Дерек тут же принялся отвечать, облизывая верхнюю губу Стайлза, пока та не припухла и не покраснела. Очевидно, Стайлзу хотелось большего, потому что, когда Дерек стал спускаться поцелуями по его шее, он повернулся и снова прижался губами ко рту Дерека. Они сплелись языками, и Дерек вжался сильнее, дернув бедрами и зарычав от удовольствия.  
И когда Дереку все-таки удалось дорваться до шеи Стайлза, тот начал говорить.  
– Хочешь поржать? – спросил Стайлз задыхающимся голосом. – Когда у нас еще действовало правило "никаких поцелуев", я дрочил на... блядь, Дерек, ты только что укусил меня?  
Укусил. Его просто завораживала ниточка бьющегося пульса на шее Стайлза, который с каждой секундой бился все быстрее, так что Дерек не смог сдержаться и впился зубами.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Дерек, зализывая покрасневшую кожу.  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил Стайлз, проведя ладонью по его волосам. – Неожиданно просто.  
Дерек прихватил губами свежий засос, и Стайлз дернул бедрами.  
– Продолжай, что ты там говорил. Не отвлекайся.  
– Ладно, – севшим голосом ответил Стайлз. – Знаешь, когда мы еще не целовались, я дрочил, представляя, как ты меня целуешь. Смешно, правда? Это же просто поцелуи, но... Дерек.  
– Не отвлекайся, – повторил Дерек.  
Он поднял голову и увидел, что Стайлз смотрит на него как на ненормального. Дерек облизал один из сосков. Разве от этого можно было так возбудиться?  
Ладно, похоже, действовало безотказно.  
– Продолжай, – попросил Дерек, сжав между пальцев сосок.  
– Д-да, – пробормотал Стайлз, откидываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза. – Иногда я просто думал о том, как мы целуемся, и, блядь, меня всегда так сильно накрывало. Я представлял, как ты трахаешь меня или отсасываешь мне, но сильнее всего я кончал, когда думал о поцелуях. Странно, правда? Со стороны это должно казаться очень странным. Я ненормальный, зачем вообще рассказал...  
– Стайлз, – прервал его Дерек, снова поднимая голову. – Ничего здесь нет странного. Мне нравится, что ты так часто об этом думал. Я делал то же самое.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно же, я тоже представлял наш поцелуй, – признался Дерек. – Я, правда, не кончал, думая о нем, но...  
Стайлз впился в его губы, очень эффектно заткнув Дерека. Дерек провел пальцами по его челюсти, двигая бедрами. Стайлз выгибался, встречая каждое его движение. И скоро этого стало слишком много, и Дерек положил руку Стайлзу на бедра, придавливая его к кровати.  
– Перевернись, – скомандовал он.  
Стайлз судорожно кивнул и перевернулся на живот, положил руки на подушку и повернул голову набок, чтобы видеть Дерека.  
– Нетерпеливый, – резюмировал Дерек, дотягиваясь до тюбика смазки на тумбочке.  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Я слишком долго ждал.  
– Думаешь, я нет? – спросил Дерек, раздвигая ему ноги, чтобы удобнее устроиться между ними.  
Он не дал Стайлзу шанса ответить, просто раздвинув ему ягодицы, и опустился ниже, прижимаясь языком к отверстию. Стайлз заскулил, приподнимая бедра, побуждая Дерека продолжать. И Дерек с радостью подчинился, снова и снова толкаясь языком внутрь.  
Стайлзу все труднее было сосредоточиться. Он вжимался бедрами в матрас, мял в ладонях простынь, крепко жмурился и безостановочно стонал. Он выглядел сейчас идеально, и Дерек обязательно бы сказал об этом, если бы не был так занят.  
Дерек начал медленно проталкивать язык внутрь, помогая себе большим пальцем.  
– Ох, блядь, – выдавил Стайлз, теперь толкаясь назад. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, просто... трахни меня.  
Дерек у не нужно было другого приглашения. Он напоследок прижался влажным поцелуем к покрасневшей коже и отодвинулся. Стайлз недовольно застонал, но Дерек продолжал гладить его пальцем, понемногу проникая внутрь.  
Дерек схватил тюбик, который упал на кровать, и открыл его, выдавливая смазку на пальцы.  
Стайлз снова открыл глаза. Повернув голову, он наблюдал за действиями Дерека. У него возбужденно блестели глаза и горели щеки. Дерек наклонился к нему, снова целуя и согревая в руках смазку.  
– Я могу выдержать сразу два пальца, – сказал Стайлз, немного отодвинувшись. – Я много раз пробовал сам. Два будет нормально.  
– Уверен?  
– Не сломаюсь, Дерек, – ответил Стайлз. – Просто... ох, блядь, да.  
Дерек протолкнул один палец, а потом почти сразу добавил второй, поняв, что Стайлз не испытывает никакого дискомфорта. Снова потянувшись за поцелуем, Дерек начал двигать пальцами. Вставив до конца, он слегка согнул их, и Стайлз низко застонал.  
Он снова согнул пальцы, надавливая сильнее на простату и наблюдая, как Стайлз теряется в ощущениях. Прижавшись лбом к его затылку, Дерек добавил третий палец. В этот раз Стайлз дернулся, и Дерек замер, давая ему время привыкнуть.  
– Ты как? – спросил он, поглаживая ладонью подбородок Стайлза.  
– Н-нормально, просто дай мне секунду, – срывающимся голосом произнес Стайлз. – Просто... да, так хорошо. Черт, как же хорошо.  
Дерек расценил это как намек и повернул запястье, входя глубже. Он мог бы заниматься этим часами, доводить Стайлза до оргазма только пальцами и языком. Он хотел показать Стайлзу все, чего тот достоин. Но, похоже, у Стайлза были другие планы.  
– Стой, стой, – застонал он, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
– Что такое? – спросил Дерек.  
– Трахни меня сейчас же, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Потому что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я кончу и... и, блядь, Дерек, я хочу тебя и...  
– Как ты хочешь это сделать? – спросил Дерек, а его собственное терпение тоже держалось на честном слове.  
– Эмм, лицом к лицу, – сказал Стайлз, перекатываясь на спину. – Хочу тебя видеть.  
Дерек кивнул и потянулся за презервативами, когда Стайлз перехватил его руку.  
– Стайз, нужно же...  
– Не надо, – выпалил Стайлз.  
– Что?  
– Нам не нужен презерватив, – сказал Стайлз, покраснев еще сильнее. – Ты чист, понятное дело, что я тоже. Я не забеременею, так что... зачем он нам?  
– Уверен? – уточнил Дерек, хотя уже схватил Стайлза за бедра, немного приподнимая.  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Я так хочу.  
И разве Дерек мог с ним спорить?  
Он старался быть осторожным. Хотя Стайлз, конечно, был нетерпеливым и попытался обхватить ногами бедра Дерека. Дерек надавил сильнее, пристально наблюдая за Стайлзом, отмечая любые изменения. Он вошел наполовину, когда тот дернулся и сильнее сжался вокруг Дерека. Дерек глухо застонал, качнувшись вперед и прижимаясь к Стайлзу.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Стайлз, заметно дрожа, но все же поднимая руку и погладив Дерека по волосам.  
– Д-да, просто ты очень тугой.  
Стайлз издал какой-то непонятный звук, будто хотел засмеяться, но лишь шумно втянул воздух, когда Дерек толкнулся дальше. Войдя на всю длину, Дерек понял, что долго не продержится. Он застонал, зарываясь лицом в волосы Стайлза.  
– Все хорошо, – выдавил Стайлз, продолжая гладить Дерека по голове. – Мне так офигенно хорошо.  
Он вскинул бедра, встречая движение Дерека, и тогда Дерек наконец перестал сдерживаться. Сначала он входил осторожно, но потом начал двигаться резче, постепенно срываясь в беспорядочный ритм, крепче цепляясь влажными ладонями за бедра Стайлза.  
– Черт, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Ох, черт, вот здесь. Да-да, Дерек, ох, блядь.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову, открывая беззащитное горло, и Дерек не мог этим не воспользоваться. Он метил бледную, покрытую веснушками кожу, и Стайлз стонал, встречая каждое движение Дерека.  
– Дерек, пожалуйста, подрочи мне.  
Дерек обхватил ладонью его член и успел провести по нему раза два, как Стайлз кончил, приоткрыв от наслаждения рот, запрокинув голову, крепко зажмурившись. Он сжался вокруг Дерека, и тому хватило еще одного толчка, чтобы кончить.  
Когда Стайлз заворочался, Дерек пришел в себя. Он выскользнул из Стайлза, который недовольно застонал, и принялся осыпать его беспорядочными поцелуями, касаясь губами покрасневшей и покрытой каплями пота кожи. Стайлз продолжал одной пропускать сквозь пальцы волосы Дерека, а второй гладил его спину.  
– Это было... – выдохнул Стайлз, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека. – Мне, конечно, не с чем сравнивать, но это было...  
– Потрясающе? – предположил Дерек.  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Определенно.  
– Хорошо.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек заворожено уставился на его красные немного припухшие губы.  
– Я тебя люблю.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Дерек, касаясь губ Стайлза, целуя лениво и неспешно.  
Так они лежали какое-то время, приходя в себя после оргазма. Дерек оторвался ото рта Стайлза, касаясь губами скул, а Стайлз снова заговорил.  
– Кстати, с днем рождения, – сказал он. – Дай мне десять минут.  
– А что будет через десять минут?  
– Собираюсь оседлать тебя.  
Дерек был совсем не против.

– Значит так, да? – спросил Стайлз, припарковывая машину у здания аэропорта.  
– Да, – сказал Дерек. – Мне пять часов лететь на самолете, а тебе ехать пять часов на машине.  
– Вообще-то тебе лететь пять часов и сорок пять минут, – уточнил Стайлз.  
– Почти столько же, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я позвоню, когда приземлюсь.  
Дерек потянулся к Стайлзу, чтобы поцеловать его, но Стайлз внезапно отодвинулся.  
– Знаешь, я тут думал.  
– Предчувствую беду.  
– Выслушай меня, хорошо? – попросил Стайлз. – Эта неделя была классной. Думаю, вообще лучшей в моей жизни, особенно последние несколько дней и сегодняшнее утро... и снова сегодняшнее утро в душе… и тогда у кухонной стойки...  
– Стайлз, мне нужно успеть на самолет.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Стайлз. – И не волнуйся, я не собираюсь бежать за тобой по залу аэропорта, выкрикивая твое имя, умолять тебя остаться, а потом целоваться с тобой в центре зала. Очень хочется, но не стану. Я думаю, тебе стоит остаться в Бикон Хиллз. Улетай в Нью-Йорк, отработай свои две недели, пакуй чемоданы и возвращайся. Ради Амелии и Лоры, ради мамы и остальных.  
– Если я так сделаю, тебе не захочется сменить колледж? – спросил Дерек.  
– Конечно, захочется, но вся твоя жизнь в Бикон Хиллз, Дерек, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты будешь и дальше учиться в докторантуре, откроешь с Лорой архитектурную компанию. Не лишай себя такого шанса только из-за меня.  
Дерек вздохнул, откидываясь на сидении. Стайлз взволнованно смотрел на него, не зная, что Дерек мог сейчас сказать.  
– Вообще-то, у меня были другие планы, – сказал Дерек. – До декабря я останусь в Нью-Йорке, потом я собираюсь вернуться в Бикон Хиллз. Но я в январе я хочу перевестись в частный университет недалеко от Пало Альто. Наверное, мне нужно будет найти себя соседа по квартире. Желательно такого, у которого нынешний сосед стремится переспать с женской половиной студенческого совета.  
Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, который удивленно таращился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
– Ну ты и засранец!  
– Почему? – усмехнулся Дерек.  
– Когда ты собирался мне рассказать? – спросил Стайлз и потянулся, чтобы стукнуть Дерека (он попытался, по крайней мере).  
– Думал сделать тебе рождественский подарок, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
– Знаешь, когда я говорю людям, что ты ужасно романтичный, мне не верят, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Ты правда подал документы в Стэнфорд? И будешь снимать квартиру? Ради меня?  
– Однажды я уже полностью изменил свою жизнь ради тебя, Стайлз, – сказал Дерек. – Только в этот раз в ней будешь и ты.  
– Ты такой сентиментальный, – протянул Стайлз. – Ты действительно делаешь это для меня?  
– Все, что я делаю, – для тебя.  
Стайлз, кажется, услышал все, что хотел. Дерек поцеловал его и попытался выбраться из джипа, что вышло не с первой попытки, потому как Стайлз цеплялся за него и удерживал на месте. Наконец Дерек зашел в здание аэропорта, прошел паспортный контроль и сдал багаж. До отправления оставалось не больше десяти минут. Уже началась посадка, так что он встал в очередь и достал из бумажника билет.  
Перед ним стояло всего пять человек, когда он услышал, как кто-то выкрикивает его имя. Конечно, это был Стайлз.  
Дерек повернулся и увидел, как Стайлз мчался к нему, широко улыбаясь. Все в очереди удивленно уставились на него.  
– Ты что творишь? – спросил Дерек, выход из очереди.  
– Прошу тебя не улетать, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Пункт из моего списка того, что нужно сделать перед смертью.  
– Бред какой-то.  
– Знаю.  
– Так ты начнешь меня упрашивать или...?  
– Дерек, – начал Стайлз, наверное, чересчур эмоционально и схватил Дерека за плечи. – До декабря ждать так долго. Я не смогу прожить так долго без тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой... всегда.  
– Только не говори, что написал для себя эту речь.  
– Прошлая неделя открыла мне глаза, – сказала Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от Дерека. – Я не смогу без тебя.  
Стайлз замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек удивленно выгнул бровь. Стайлз склонил голову набок и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ты должен сейчас сказать, что мы из двух разных миров или что тебе пора уходить.  
– Да ты шутишь, – возмутился Дерек и даже не стал дожидаться ответа Стайлза. – Ну конечно же, не шутишь.  
Стайлз еще раз кивнул.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Дерек, на ходу придумывая слова. – Мне пора, Стайлз. Разве ты не видишь, что я делаю это для тебя?  
– Странный у тебя способ, Дерек, показывать любовь, – подхватил Стайлз. – Будто ты меня не любишь.  
– Конечно, люблю, – заверил его Дерек. – В противном случае я бы не стоял посреди аэропорта и не притворялся, что ссорюсь с тобой.  
Стайлз наконец вышел из роли и улыбнулся Дереку. А тот усмехнулся в ответ. И так, улыбаясь как два придурка, они услышали объявление о том, что заканчивается посадка на рейс до Нью-Йорка.  
– Мне пора, – кивнул Дерек в сторону выходов к самолетам.  
– И еще кое-что, Дерек. На этот раз я говорю серьезно, – сказал Стайлз, провожая его. – Я получу степень бакалавра в Стэнфорде, но заканчивать обучение я буду в Бикон Хиллз.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Да, – ответил Стайлз. – Я рад, что уехал, но еще больше я обрадуюсь, когда вернусь домой. Потому что у тебя есть свой собственный классный дом, и наши семьи здесь и... я хочу провести здесь всю свою жизнь... с тобой.  
Вокруг раздался дружный хор "как это мило", что еще больше привело Дерека в замешательство. Он перевел взгляд со Стайлза на группу людей, столпившуюся возле них, затем снова посмотрел на Сталйза – тот широко улыбался: похоже, ему нравилось всеобщее внимание.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал Дерек. – Потому что я тоже хочу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь.  
Вместо восторженных слов умиления все вокруг начали торопить их.  
– Целуйтесь уже, иначе он пропустит самолет.  
И они последовали совету.


	4. Chapter 4

Чего-то не хватало. Да, чего-то совершенно точно не хватало.  
Дерек проснулся в кровати один от грохота со стороны шкафа и включенного верхнего света. Он посмотрел на часы, стоящие на тумбочке рядом с ним: половина восьмого. Он застонал и спрятал голову под подушкой.  
– Эй, ты уже проснулся! – раздался голос Стайлза все от того же шкафа. – Это хорошо, потому что ты сможешь мне помочь.  
Очень медленно и неохотно Дерек выбрался из-под подушки и повернулся к Стайлзу. На нем была светло-голубая рубашка, заправленная в брюки, а в руках Стайлз сжимал два галстука.  
– Что? – спросил он, с удовольствием рассматривая Стайлза в плотно сидящих на нем брюках, а не обычных мешковатых джинсах, которые он любил носить.  
– Какой галстук скажет о том, что я профессиональный, но очень веселый учитель?  
– А мне откуда знать?  
– Твоя правда, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Надо было бы позвонить Лидии, но она, наверное, на совещании. Она почти всегда на совещаниях.  
– Она работает на НАСА, – напомнил Дерек.  
– И ты снова прав, – кивнул Стайлз, рассматривая галстуки. – Думаю, что выберу оранжевый, он сочетается с голубым.  
Стайлз встал перед комодом, разглаживая галстук и поглядывая в зеркало на стене. Дерек сбросил одеяло и подошел со спины, положив руки ему на бедра и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Стайлз пах цитрусовым мылом, мятной зубной пастой, и, определенно, эти два запаха не должны так возбуждать.  
– Ты голый, – сказал Стайлз, склоняя голову набок, открывая шею.  
– Ты тоже был голым, пока не принял душ и не оделся.  
– Да, но мне через полчаса надо быть в школе, – ответил Стайлз. – Это мой первый год в качестве учителя, и я вроде как волнуюсь и надеюсь произвести хорошее впечатление.  
– Им по пять лет, Стайлз, – произнес Дерек. – Уверен, ты справишься.  
Стайлз, завязавший все-таки галстук, не выглядел убежденным.  
– А как насчет моих коллег-учителей? Мне двадцать три и я буду самым младшим из них.  
– Бойд старше тебя всего на пару месяц и он тоже преподает первый год.  
– Да, но Бойд выглядит старше двадцати трех, – возразил Стайлз. – И когда он улыбается, все сразу таят. Когда мы вместе проходили практику, он позволял детям забираться ему на плечи. Как я могу с ним соперничать?  
– С каких пор преподавание превратилось в соревнование?– спросил Дерек, разминая напряженные плечи Стайлза.  
– Это не соревнование, – вздохнул Стайлз и откинулся на грудь Дереку. – Давай я брошу школу и буду работать дома твоим секретарем?  
– Прости, но я уже взял на работу Эрику.  
– Отлично, мы поменялись супругами, – сказал Стайлз и застыл. – То есть, я имел в виду другое. Они женаты, а мы нет. Ничего страшного. Мы не можем пожениться в Калифорнии, да и кому нужны эти бумажки?  
– Стайлз, сколько раз мы говорили, что нам не обязательно жениться, чтобы...  
– ... доказать, как сильно мы любим друг друга, – закончил за него Стайлз.  
Дерек не стал развивать тему, он обошел Стайлза и достал из комода боксеры. Надев их, он снова посмотрел на Стайлза и заметил край мелькнувшей татуировки.  
– Может быть, тебе стоит надеть майку, – заметил он, кивнув на его спину.  
Стайлз повернулся спиной так, чтобы увидеть себя в зеркале, и застонал.  
– Здорово. Подашь мне майку?  
Дерек достал майку из ящика и положил ее на комод, развязал галстук Стайлза, тоже положил его на комод и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Губами он снова провел по шее, осторожно целуя кожу и стараясь не оставлять отметин.  
Стайлз тихо застонал, когда Дерек стянул с его плеч рубашку. Он запустил ладонь в волосы Дерека:  
– Я опоздаю.  
– Нет, так бы ты пришел слишком рано, – сказал Дерек, облизывая ключицу. – У нас есть время.  
– Знаю, – выдохнул Стайлз, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову, когда Дерек спустился ниже. Он добрался до пояса брюк и провел языком по дорожке волос на животе. Стайлз задрожал, но, положив Дереку руки на плечи, оттолкнул его.  
– Нет, – сказал Стайлз. – Я не дам тебе делать мне минет перед тем, как я пойду преподавать пятилеткам.  
– Уверен? – уточнил Дерек, поднимаясь с колен и сжимая член Стайлза через брюки.  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, забирая оставленную на комоде одежду и отодвигаясь от Дерека.  
Дерек покачал головой, наблюдая, как Стайлз надевает майку, а потом застегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы и, застонав, начал одеваться быстрее, заправляя рубашку в брюки.  
– Теперь я не смогу прийти пораньше, и Бойд будет пялиться на меня и все сразу поймет, – сказал Стайлз, снова завязывая галстук.– Это все твоя вина, Дерек.  
Дерек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Хотя Стайлз уже вышел из спальни и быстро спускался по ступенькам. Дерек не спеша отправился за ним и вошел в кухню, где Стайлз жевал тост. Схватив сумку, он затолкал в рот остатки завтрака и пошел к входной двери. Как только Стайлз дожевал, Дерек обнял его и поцеловал.  
– Вы все еще собираетесь с Лорой проверить тот брошенный особняк? – спросил Стайлз, разрывая поцелуй.  
– Да, вернусь домой к семи.  
– Сделай для меня фотографии.  
– Лора сделает.  
– Отлично, – Стайлз снова прижался к его губам.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил его Дерек. – Ты отлично справишься. А когда ты вернешься домой, мы сможем поговорить о браке.  
– Правда? – удивленно приподнял бровь Стайлз.  
– Конечно.  
Стайлз довольно усмехнулся и обнял Дерека.  
– Мне надоело называть тебя моим бойфрендом или партнером. Я хочу представлять тебя как моего мужа.  
– Я знаю.  
– Что-то постоянное не помешает, да?  
Дерек еще раз поцеловал Стайлза и подтолкнул его к дверям. Стайлз снова посмотрел на часы и буквально выбежал за дверь. Он спустился по ступенькам и направился к гаражу, а уже у самой двери обернулся.  
Да, спустя столько лет Дерек продолжал наблюдать за ним. Короткие каштановые волосы, большие карие глаза, пухлые губы, бледная кожа с россыпью веснушек и родинок, которые Дерек помнит наизусть. Стайлз был идеальным.  
– Могу подарить фотографию, милый, ты слишком долго пялишься.  
– Зачем мне фотография, если я собираюсь провести с тобой всю свою жизнь?– крикнул Дерек с крыльца.  
Стайлз ответил ему сияющей улыбкой.  
И Дереку вполне хватило бы этой улыбки, чтобы любоваться ею до конца жизни.  
Наконец все было идеально. 


End file.
